Le destin d'Elanore
by Darky Angel
Summary: FIC TERMINEE! Peut on laisser mourir les gens que l'on aime sans rien faire? La réponse est Non! Mais quand la personne en question est destinée à mourir, l'amour peut il être triomphant? Legolas parviendra t il à changer le destin d'Elanore?
1. Première rencontre

_**Le destin d'Elanore**_

Disclamer: La plupart des personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi mais au génie Tolkien. Je me suis basée surtout sur le dernier film ainsi que sur le livre.

**Chap 1:**

Quelques moi après le couronnement du roi Aragorn, Legolas vivait dans la citadelle de Minas Tirith. Il jouissait d'une grande liberté mais il manquait quelque chose dans sa vie. Quoi ? Il ne saurait le dire. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce jour, une belle journée d'été. Aragorn devait se trouver avec sa femme, et Gimli devait encore être en train de participer à un concours de bière, se qui fit sourire Legolas alors qu'il avait demander à Gimli de l'accompagner dans sa promenade, il avait refusait car il préférait participer à son concours. Legolas se trouvait près des écuries. Il allait rebrousser chemin et repartir au palais royal lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix. A première vue, cela ressemblait à une simple dispute entre un couple mais son instinct d'elfe lui disait qu'il s'agissait de bien plus qu'une simple dispute, et son instinct ne le trompait pratiquement jamais. Alors suivant son instinct, il s'approcha de l'endroit d'où venaient les éclats de voix. C'est là qu'il la vit. Elle était seule face à dix gardes et elle tentait de se libérer de l'emprise des gardes. Elle portait une cape de soie noire à capuche qui lui tombait aux pieds. La capuche recouvrait sa tête, ce qui empêchait Legolas de voir son visage. Il n'entendait que le son de sa voix : une voix claire et douce. Tout ce qu'il comprit c'est qu'il était question de vol de cheval. D'où il se trouvait, il voyait bien la scène, mais personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il devait venir en aide à cette jeune personne, qui qu'elle puisse être, quoi qu'elle ait pu faire. Ce qui le décida à entrer en scène, ce fut ce qu'il vit : un des gardes qui semblait être le chef des gardes, las de voir que sa prisonnière ne répondait pas à ces questions, la gifla. La gifle fut tellement forte qu'elle la déstabilisa et la jeune femme s'effondra. C'est à cet instant que Legolas intervint. En deux bonds, il fut entre la jeune femme et les gardes. Son beau visage elfique reflétait de la colère et de l'indignation. Il tenait à la main son épée, prêt à frapper.  
  
-Ecartez-vous, maître elfe ! Ceci est une affaire entre cette voleuse de chevaux et nous. déclara celui qui semblait être le chef.  
  
-Je vous en prie, ne l'écoutez pas s'exclama la jeune femme. Sa voix était empreinte de tristesse mais aussi d'une grande peur  
  
-Sale menteuse ! s'exclama le chef, les gardes t'on vu arriver ce matin avec ce cheval, sans selle, ils t'on vu entrer dans les écuries et en ressortir sans le cheval, et pas plus tard qu'en début d'après midi ils t'on vu y pénétrer à nouveaux. Etant donné qu'il s'agit des écuries royales, ils m'ont prévenus et nous sommes intervenus.  
  
-Je n'ai jamais volé de cheval de ma vie dit la jeune femme.  
  
-Depuis 3000 ans que je suis sur terre, je n'ai jamais vu un homme lever la main sur une femme ! tonna Legolas, le visage plus menaçant que jamais. Et ce n'est sûrement pas aujourd'hui que je vais tolérer une telle conduite. les informa-t-il.  
  
Il se tourna et se baissa vers la jeune femme. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ce fut une main tremblante qu'il prit lorsqu'elle se releva. Il passa un bras autour ses épaules en signe de protection. Lorsqu'il la regarda pour voir si elle allait bien, il ne vit que très rapidement une lèvre fendue. La jeune femme avait baissait la tête au moment ou il tournait la tête vers elle.  
  
Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'il voit son visage ? se demanda-t-il. Il ne le savait pas mais avait bien l'intention de le découvrir.  
  
-Je vais vous conduire chez le roi, c'est un ami l'informa-t-il, vous lui expliquerez ce qui vient de se passer, et je suis sur qu'il vous croira quand vous dites que vous n'avez pas volé ce cheval, mais que ce cheval vous appartient.  
  
Au moment où il prononçait ces paroles, il perçut un mouvement de recul chez sa compagne. Il ressentait son appréhension ainsi que sa peur. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait les sentiments des autres personnes, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de ressentir les sentiments des autres, avec une telle intensité, ce qui l'inquiéta quand même un peu, mais pour l'instant il devait s'occuper de cette jeune inconnue. Il accentua la pression de son bras sur ces épaules en signe de protection, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. 


	2. Nouvelle rencontre

**Disclamer: Les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont l'oeuvre du génie Tolkien. Je me suis également basée sur le film ainsi que sur le livre**

****

**Chap 2 **  
  
Leur parcours jusqu'à la salle royale se fit dans le plus complet silence. L'inconnue gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Legolas ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait. Quelle pouvait bien être la couleur de ces yeux? Et celle de ces cheveux? Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir d'elle était sa silhouette dissimulée sous sa cape noire qui lui tombait aux pieds. Malgré le fait qu'il ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait, Legolas se sentait inexorablement attiré par cette jeune inconnue. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la salle royale alors que mille questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Legolas. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, les gardes fermèrent les lourdes portes de bois, ce qui eu pour conséquence d'accentuer l'appréhension de la jeune femme. Il ressentait sa peur, et la sentait trembler de peur. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au trône, dans lequel était assis Aragorn. A ce moment la, par une porte dérobée, située à droite du trône, entra le chef des gardes. Aussitôt elle se raidit, son corps était tendu.  
  
-Approchez, je vous prie. lui dit le roi  
  
Elle s'approcha lentement tandis que Legolas restait en retrait.  
  
-Vous savez que voler un cheval est considéré comme un grave crime chez nous. Nous qui respectons les chevaux. Poursuivie Aragorn. Vous savez aussi qu'une sévère punition est infligée à toute personne volant un cheval. continua Aragorn. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?  
  
Legolas qui l'observait en silence la vit tout d'abord abattue, comme si ces forces l'abandonnait, puis tout d'un coup, il perçu un imperceptible changement qu'aucun humains n'aurait pu remarquer. On aurait dit que les forces lui revenaient, elle semblait déterminée à se défendre.  
  
-Alors ? demanda le roi  
  
-Je n'ai jamais volé de chevaux de ma vie ! plaida-t-elle. Ce cheval m'appartient. C'est un cadeau que l'on m'a fait, Il était quelque peu sauvage, mais j'ai réussi à dresser ! Si bien qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes inséparables et personne d'autre que moi ne peut le monter. L'éducation que j'ai reçu m'empêche de voler quoi que se soit ! poursuivit-elle. Le ton de sa voix était plus ferme, plus sur.  
  
-Comment vous croire? Demanda Aragorn  
  
-Vous n'avez qu'à demander à l'un de vos palefreniers de le seller ou d'essayer de le monter et vous verrez ! dit-elle sur un ton de défi. Ces paroles furent vérifiées. On fit venir le cheval ainsi que trois palefreniers dans la cour, devant la salle royale. C'était un magnifique cheval d'un blanc étincelant. Sa robe d'un blanc immaculé brillait sous l'éclat du soleil. Il s'approcha directement de l'inconnue et s'arrêta à quelques mètres face à elle sans que quiconque n'ait eu à lui donner d'ordre.  
  
-Il s'appelle " Cund e i lome"  
  
-Le prince de la nuit ne put s'empêcher de traduire Legolas. Il l'avait dit instinctivement, et se demandait comment cette jeune femme pouvait posséder un cheval portant un nom elfique. L'un des trois palefreniers s'approcha du cheval et essaya de le seller mais il s'avéra que le cheval ne se laissa pas faire. Il envoya valser le palefrenier en hennissant de mécontentement. Le second palefrenier tenta de le monter mais il se retrouva bien plus vite à terre. Intérieurement Legolas était ravi pour cette jeune inconnue. Elle disait la vérité. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais il ne pouvait pas voir ces réactions à cause de la capuche de sa cape qui lui cachait le visage. Il fut ramené à la réalité par les piaffements du cheval qui était furieux que des étrangers aient essayés de le seller et de monter sur son dos. Ce qui vint ensuite le laissa sans voix. L'inconnue s'avança vers le cheval. Doucement elle lui parla, tout en caressant l'encolure du cheval. Il se calma immédiatement. Tout en continuant de flatter l'encolure du cheval, elle monta lestement sur le dos du cheval, avec la même agilité qu'un elfe. Elle fit deux tours de la place avant de redescendre du cheval avec la même agilité que lorsqu'elle était montée.  
  
-Et maintenant vous me croyez ?demanda-t-elle à l'intention d'Aragorn mais aussi à l'intention du chef des gardes. Le roi déclara à l'assemblée présente qu'il la croyait, et le chef des gardes lui présenta des excuses puis reparti avec les palefreniers vaquer à ses occupations. L'inconnue parla doucement au cheval qui reparti avec les palefreniers.  
  
-Et maintenant jeune demoiselle, peut-être pourriez-vous nous dire à qui nous avons affaire. dit Aragorn.  
  
-Effectivement ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant d'un rire cristallin. Un rire très doux à écouter pensa Legolas. Je me nomme Elanore. poursuivit-elle. Un nom très agréable à prononcer continua de penser Legolas. Elanore. Legolas ne put s'empêcher de penser à la signification de ce nom en langue elfique. Cela voulait dire l'étoile-soleil.  
  
-Elanore, je vous présente Legolas, votre sauveur. Sans lui dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu vous arriver. l'informa Aragorn. Et peut-on connaître les motifs de votre présence ici ? demanda Aragorn.  
  
-Malheureusement, il m'est impossible de vous la révéler. s'exclama-t-elle. Sachez seulement que je suis de passage. Je ne resterai pas longtemps ici.  
  
Encore un mystère un éclaircir pensa Legolas. Décidément la personne qui se cachait derrière cette cape l'intriguait au plus haut point, il était bien décidé à percer le mystère qu'était cette personne.  
  
-Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver un endroit pour passer la nuit ?demanda Elanore.  
  
-Naturellement vous êtes mon invitée. Vous logerez dans ma demeure dit Aragorn. Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'être des notre ce soir ?continua Aragorn.  
  
-Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux accepter votre invitation. Tous ces événements m'ont un peu épuisés, je crois que je préférerais rester dans ma chambre dit Elanore. Naturellement elle mentait. D'ailleurs elle s'en voulait de mentir à ce roi si sympathique qui l'accueillait dans sa demeure. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé la « feuille verte » pour pouvoir avancer dans sa mission. C'était trop tôt, jamais il ne comprendrait. Penser à son avenir lui faisait mal, mais elle devait accomplir sa mission.  
  
-Naturellement, je comprends lui dit Aragorn. Sur ce, il la prit par le bras et l'emmena vers sa demeure afin de lui montrer ces appartements. Contrairement à tous les rois qui lui avait succédés, Aragorn avait décidé de laisser la demeure du roi qui se trouvait dans à la citadelle à l'intendant, son ami Faramir. Il avait préféré pour lui se faire bâtir une maison en dehors de la citadelle, mais venait tous les jours à la citadelle pour régler les problèmes qui pouvaient survenir. Il s'agissait en fait d'un château construit à la manière des elfes qui rendaient tous ce qu'ils construisaient magnifique. Le château ne ressemblait pas du tout à un château ce qui impressionna Elanore lorsqu'elle arriva devant cette magnifique demeure. Il y avait un magnifique parc dans lequel avait été planté des arbres dans le fond, et il y avait aussi le long des allées des bancs de pierre qui s'accordait tout à fait avec le décor. Les couloirs de cette demeure donnaient directement sur le parc : ce n'étaient pas des couloirs fermés mais tout un pan de couloir était ouvert sur le parc, ce qui facilitait l'accès au parc. C'était tout simplement magnifique pensa Elanore. Au moment où ils s'éloignaient Aragorn demanda à Legolas s'il pouvait faire le nécessaire afin de transférer le cheval d'Elanore dans ses écuries privées qui se trouvaient dans sa demeure. Legolas ne put s'empêcher de l'observer alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec Aragorn dans les couloirs du château afin de rejoindre ses appartements en compagnie d'Aragorn et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont elle marchait. Elle avait le port princier et la démarche elfique. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit une elfe ? Il avait bien l'intention de le savoir.

**Pour le prochain chapitre, il va falloir me laisser le temps de le tapper.**


	3. Une surveillance peu ordinaire

**Disclamer: Les personnages principaux ne sont à moi, mais sont l'oeuvre du géni Tokien. Je me suis également basée sur le toisième volet de la trilogie ainsi que sur le livre.**

****

**Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire vous plait. Mais continuez d'envoyer vos reviews pour que je puisse avoir vos avis. C'est très important pour moi.**

**Voila je vous laisse découvrir le chap 3.**

* * *

****

**Chap 3**

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tout le monde dormait, Elanore s'aventura hors de ses appartements. Elle avait rassemblé dans un linge des vivres que lui avait fait porter Aragorn. Elle sorti dans le parc, le traversa en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit afin que personne ne la remarque. Trop occupée à ne pas faire porter l'attention sur elle, elle ne vit pas qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le parc. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le parc, une silhouette dissimulée parmi les arbres. Legolas était comme à son habitude adossé à un arbre qui empêchait quiconque de le voir si une personne s'aventurait dans le parc de nuit. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qui c'était passé dans la journée pour essayer de comprendre l'attitude d'Elanore : ses silences, ses non-dits, son attitude. La présence des arbres qui l'entourait lui rappelait son royaume et l'aidait à réfléchir et à y voir plus clair quand quelque chose le tourmentait.  
  
Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il senti qu'il n'était plus seul. Il ressenti de la tourmente, mais ce n'était pas lui qui été tourmenté. Alors qui ? Aussitôt la réponse lui apparue. Elanore. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, il avait ressentit ce qu'elle ressentit. Comment était-ce possible ? Cela il ne le savait pas. Mais ce dont il était sur c'était que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il était lié à elle. Quelque chose d'invisible les liés tout les deux. Il se demanda aussitôt si elle le savait.  
  
Sa vue perçante lui permit de confirmer ce qu'il savait déj : Elanore n'était pas dans ses appartements. Il l'observa plus attentivement et remarqua qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on remarque sa présence à cette heure ci dans le pars. Legolas remarqua également qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans ses bras : cela ressemblait à un linge, mais d'où il était il ne voyait pas ce que c'était. Son comportement l'intriguait. Elle avait refusé l'invitation d'Aragorn de se joindre à eux, et maintenant elle traversait le parc telle une voleuse. Etait-elle vraiment une voleuse ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il décida de la suivre. Silencieusement, il la suivit et les pas d'Elanore la guidèrent aux écuries. Il la vit y entrer et moins de cinq minutes plus tard elle en ressortait accompagnée de son cheval et se dirigea vers la sortie du château. Il pénétra à son tour dans les écuries, prit son cheval et sorti. Il lui laissa une bonne distance d'avance et parti à son tour en la suivant grâce à sa vue perçante, et en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible, car il le savait que si elle entendait le moindre bruit qui lui semblerait suspect, elle prendrait la fuite et personne ne la reverrait probablement jamais. Pour cela, il préféra laisser son cheval au pas. Cela éviterait à Elanore d'entendre le bruit des sabots du cheval. Elle se dirigeât vers les montagnes et s'arrêta à ce qui ressemblait à l'entrée d'une grotte. Il s'arrêta à son tour et chercha un endroit d'où il pourrait l'observer sans être vu. Par chance, il distingua non loin d'où il se trouvait un bosquet d'arbres et s'y rendit. Une fois à l'abri, il observa la zone. Tout était calme. Rien ne supposait qu'un quelconque individu pouvait s'y trouver, où pouvait s'y cacher si tel était le cas. Elle ressortit de la grotte au bout d'une heure environ, remonta à cheval et repartit en direction du château. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Legolas sorti de sa cachette et reparti en empruntant un autre chemin, plus court que celui emprunté par Elanore, ce qui lui permit d'arriver avant la jeune femme. Il rentra son cheval aux écuries et retourna dans le parc, à l'endroit où il se trouvait avant de sentir la présence d'Elanore. Il attendit son retour, en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans les montagnes. Peu après son retour dans le parc, il la vit repasser en sens inverse dans le parc. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer en manifestant sa présence et décida de la laisser repartir dans ces appartements. En repassant dans le parc pour rejoindre ses appartements, Elanore sembla percevoir une présence. Elle s'arrêta un instant, et regarda attentivement autour d'elle. Son regard s'arrêta sur les arbres derrières lesquels se trouvait Legolas. Il lui sembla alors distinguer quelque chose mais elle n'en était pas sure, alors elle ne s'y attarda pas. A ce moment dans un arbre proche de celui où se trouvait Legolas, un oiseau prit son envol et s'éloigna. Se sentant rassurée, elle détourna le regard de cette zone, et fini son inspection du parc. Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans le parc ? se demanda-t-elle. Apparement non. Comme elle n'entendait rien, elle se dit qu'il n'y avait personne et se dépecha de rejoindre ses appartements avant que quelqu'un ne la voit. De son côté, Legolas était persuadé qu'elle avait regardé de son côté, en fouillant les profondeurs de la nuit, car à part elle et lui, il n'y avait personne dans ce parc. Cela l'intriguait, comment avait-elle pu percevoir la présence de quelqu'un, surtout la sienne ? car si discret qu'ils étaient, personne ne pouvait les remarquer quand ils se cachaient, même s'ils se trouvaient tout près d'un homme. 

**Pour la suite encore un peu de patience!!!**


	4. En route pour le conseil

**Disclamer: Les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont au génie Tolkien. Je me suis également basée sur les films ainsi que sur le livre.**

* * *

**_En réponse au reviews, voici la suite. le chap 4 rien que pour vous._**

**_En passant, n'oubliez pas de m'addresser vos reviews. c'est très important, j'ai besoin de vos avis pour savoir si ma fic vous plait ou non._**

**_Alors une review en passant et le prochain chapitre sera plus vite en ligne (lol)

* * *

_**

**_Et maintenant à vos lecture avec le chap 4_**

Chap 4  
  
Le lendemain matin en se réveillant, Elanore mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir qu'elle était dans la demeure du roi Aragorn. Elle se remémora les événements de la veille : les accusations du garde, l'intervention du bel elfe Legolas et enfin sa rencontre avec le roi Aragorn qui lui avait si aimablement proposé de séjourner chez lui le temps qu'elle resterait sur les terres du Gondor. En se levant, elle remarqua que quelqu'un avait apporté de quoi manger ainsi que des vêtements. Elle prit le vêtement et le passa. Il s'agissait d'une robe de coupe simple d'un blanc cassé beige qui lui tombait aux pieds, avec un décolleté en V devant. Les manches étaient étroites jusqu'aux coudes, puis pagodes. La jupe de la robe était ample et fluide. Le long des manches, du décolleté et sur le bas de la robe, étaient incrustées des fils d'argent entrelacés entre eux à la manière des elfes. La robe s'attachait dans le dos par un laçage. Elanore le comprit aussitôt : il s'agissait d'un présent du roi pour son invitée : une magnifique parure elfique. Une ceinture de la même couleur complétait la parure. Il y avait également une paire de chaussure assortie. Une sorte de bottes de la même couleur que la robe. Les bottes montaient aux genoux, et avait un laçage au dos de la botte. Elle déjeuna et fini de se préparer. Une fois prête, elle s'enveloppa comme à son habitude dans sa cape de soie noire et passa la capuche. Elle commença à avancer dans un large couloir, richement décoré, lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit à sa gauche et Legolas sorti de ce qui devait être sa ses appartements. Elle sembla étonnée de le voir ici, et c'était la même chose pour l'elfe. Ils restèrent un bon moment face à face sans bouger. Elanore ne s'attendait pas à le revoir aussi vite. Elle ne savait pas qu'il logeait ici. Elle avait eu l'intention de se renseigner afin de savoir où elle pouvait le trouver pour le remercier de son intervention de la veille. Elle ne s'attendait à ce qu'il vive à deux pas d'elle. Elle en profita cependant pour l'observer plus attentivement : son visage reflétait une grande sagesse. En ce moment précis elle le trouva magnifique. Ses yeux reflétaient la joie de vivre, et une flamme apparue au fond de ses yeux. Il était habillé comme à son habitude, sauf qu'il ne portait rien par-dessus sa tunique bleue sur laquelle y des fils d'argents qui représentaient des feuilles étaient incrustés. Il portait aussi une ceinture argentée à la taille, assortie à sa tunique. Le charme de cette rencontre fut rompu par l'arrivée de Gimli, avec sa légendaire discrétion. A peine était-il apparue à l'angle du couloir, qu'il se mit à appeler Legolas :  
  
- Legolas mon ami, mais dépêché-vous ! Aragorn vous attend dans la salle du conseil. dit-il d'une voix essoufflée. Il avait du courir pour prévenir son ami. Il s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'il vit que son ami n'était pas seul.  
  
-Ah ! Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes en retards ! ...... commença Gimli Il ne put commencer une nouvelle phrase car Legolas prit la parole :  
  
-Vous n'y êtes pas du tout mon cher ami. Je venais au conseil lorsque j'ai rencontré cette jeune personne.  
  
-Je vois ! risqua Gimli qui en fait ne voyait rien du tout. Vous étiez en train d'essayer de charmer cette personne dit Gimli et aussitôt un grand sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Non pas du tout, répliqua Legolas quelque peu agacé par les sous-entendus du nain. C'est une connaissance. Ce qui était tout a fait vrai.  
  
Gimli ne tint pas compte de la réponse de Legolas et continua  
  
-Apparement ça a failli marcher, dit Gimli. Si j'étais arrivé deux minutes plus tard, je suis sur que cela aurait marcher ! continua-t-il. A ce moment, Elanore laissa échapper un petit rire face à cette situation, mais surtout face au visage de ces deux personnes si différentes mais pourtant amis. Gimli paraissait ravi de se chamailler avec son ami, mais paraissait surtout ravi que la situation fasse rire la personne dissimulée sous la cape noire. Quant à Legolas, il était agacé par les paroles du nain. C'était son ami, il le savait mais parfois Gimli avait le don de l'irriter par certaines remarques.  
  
-Maître nain vous n'y êtes pas du tout, commença Elanore. Legolas n'essayait pas de me charmer comme vous le dites, mais elle savait très bien que le nain avait parfaitement raison. Deux minutes de plus et elle aurait sans doute succombée à ces yeux bleus qu'elle sentait fixés sur elle alors qu'elle s'adressait au nain. En fait, continua-t-elle, Legolas me demandais si j'avais prévue quelque chose aujourd'hui, et je m'apprêtais à lui répondre que oui, que j'allais m'occuper de mon cheval, puis aller visiter la citadelle.  
  
-Vous connaissez Legolas ? demanda Gimli. Il était surpris qu'elle puisse connaître Legolas.  
  
-Oui, pourquoi ? Cela vous étonne ?  
  
-Pour être franc, oui, dit Gimli. Legolas n'est pas une personne qui se lie facilement d'amitié avec quelqu'un. Il semblait content de pouvoir apprendre quelque chose sur son ami à cette personne.  
  
-Dites-moi Legolas, avez-vous l'intention de nous présenter. Décidément cher ami, vous manquez à tous vos devoirs, dit Gimli. Legolas poussa un discret soupir et dit :  
  
-Gimli, je vous présente Elanore, qui est arrivée hier, Elanore, je vous présente Gimli.  
  
-Enchanté, dit Gimli à Elanore en lui prenant la main et la lui baisant.  
  
-Moi aussi, je suis enchantée de vous connaître Gimli. lui dit Elanore.  
  
-Vous restez longtemps parmi nous ?demanda Gimli  
  
-Malheureusement non, je ne suis que de passage.  
  
-Ah ! répondit Gimli visiblement déçu par la réponse. Le silence tomba autour de ces trois personnages. Un silence qui dura un bon moment avant qu'il ne soit rompu par Elanore :  
  
-Dites-moi Gimli, vous n'êtes pas attendus pour un conseil ? Gimli sembla alors se réveiller.  
  
-Le conseil, le conseil. Legolas mon ami, mais dépêchez vous donc. Nous sommes très en retard. Que va penser Aragorn. Cette fois, Elanore éclata de rire en voyant le nain complètement désorienté. Mais elle n'était pas la seule amusée par cette situation. Legolas souriait, d'un vrai sourire. Cela l'amusait de voir son ami désorienté qui lançait des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa langue naturelle. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de rire de son ami, là il était content de voir qu'une femme ait pu le désorienté au point qu'il en oublia quelque chose d'aussi important que le conseil.  
  
-Allez Gimli, allons-y à ce conseil, lui dit Legolas qui souriait encore de sa mésaventure.  
  
-Ne souriez pas trop mon ami, lui répondit Gimli en guise de menace.  
  
-Serait-ce des menaces que je viens d'entendre ? demanda Legolas en lui souriant innocemment.  
  
-Allez vous deux, dépêchez vous de vous rendre à ce conseil, leur dit-elle sur un ton plutôt maternelle, et bonne chance ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils s'éloignaient à l'angle du couloir, par lequel était arrivé Gimli quelques instants plus tôt. Alors qu'avec Gimli ils s'éloignaient d'Elanore, Legolas avait cette fois ressentit la joie d'Elanore. Apparemment ce petit conflit avec Gimli l'avait amusée. Elanore entendait encore la voix du nain qui menaçait son ami l'elfe de se méfier. Ils avaient déjà tournés à l'angle du couloir, mais la forte voix du nain lui parvenait encore aux oreilles. Ellen entendait très bien ce que le nain disait grâce à la finesse de son ouie. Elle savait qu'elle possédée une ouie très aiguisée. Elle resta encore un moment immobile dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que le son de la voix de Gimli s'estompa puis décida d'aller voir son cheval, comme elle l'avait dit.  
  
Gimli et Legolas arrivèrent enfin devant la salle dans laquelle devait avoir lieu le conseil. C'était la première fois qu'un conseil avait lieu depuis la destruction de l'anneau. Personne ne semblait comprendre la signification de ce conseil, mais Legolas était persuadé qu'il se passait quelque chose d'assez grave. Gimli taquinait l'elfe qui ne l'écoutait pas, ces pensées étaient ailleurs. Le nain se rendit compte qu'il parlait tout seul et se tut. Les lourdes portes de bois noir s'ouvrirent à la volée sur Aragorn qui les attendait.  
  
-Vous êtes en retard, leur dit-il. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes d'arriver en retard lorsque l'on vous attend. Il pensait connaître la raison de leur retard mais préférait l'entendre de leur bouche. Ce fut Gimli qui confirma ce qu'il pensait.  
  
-Nous avons rencontré quelqu'un en route, et nous avons complètement oublié le conseil dit Gimli en guise d'excuse, mais un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il se remémorait sa rencontre avec Elanore.  
  
-Et cette rencontre à un nom ? demanda Aragorn qui savait très bien de qui il s'agissait.  
  
-Elanore, répondit Legolas.  
  
-C'est bien ce que je pensait, dit Aragorn en souriant. Bien le conseil va enfin pouvoir commencer.  
  
-Aragorn, il faut que je vous parle maintenant, dit Legolas.  
  
-Cela ne peut pas attendre après le conseil ?demanda Aragorn  
  
-Non, c'est à propos de notre invitée, dit legolas. Il paraissait vraiment préoccupé ce qui était rare chez cet être. Il décida de mettre fin à cette préoccupation le plus vite possible.  
  
-D'accord. Gimli entra dans la salle alors qu'Aragorn et Legolas restèrent dehors. Aragorn ferma les portes de la salle pour que personne ne puisse entendre leur conversation.  
  
-Alors que se passe-t-il ? demanda Aragorn  
  
-Pourquoi lui avez-vous attribuée une chambre très proche de la mienne, alors que votre demeure possède énormément de chambres. J'avoue ne pas comprendre votre choix. Pourquoi lui avoir attribuée une chambre réservée aux amis et familles ? demanda Legolas le cœur battant, car il se demandait si Aragorn avait deviné son attirance pour Elanore.  
  
-Oh ce n'est que cela ! répondit Aragorn Legolas le regarda sans comprendre. Que voulait dire cette réponse. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre la réaction d'Aragorn. Voyant que son ami ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de son choix, il lui expliqua :  
  
-Hier, j'ai remarqué que vous preniez très à cœur les problèmes qu'à rencontré Elanore, et j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez pouvoir garder un œil sur elle le temps de son séjour ici.  
  
-Oui c'est vrai, je ressens le besoin de la protéger, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. C'est très étrange ! répondit Legolas.  
  
-Je ne sais pas mais je pense que c'est à vous de le découvrir. Je vous fais confiance pour cela. Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?demanda Aragorn.  
  
-Comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir alors que vous essayez de m'aider.  
  
-Alors vous voila rassuré. Legolas approuva par un signe de tête.  
  
-Bien, alors nous pouvons assister à ce conseil, dit Aragorn.  
  
-Allons-y répondit Legolas. Ils rouvrèrent les portes de la salle du conseil, y pénétrèrent et refermèrent les portes derrière eux. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande salle dans laquelle se trouvaient dix chaises en arc de cercle. A leur arrivée, Legolas ne rencontra que des visages connus, à l'exception d'un rôdeur elfe. Il y avait Faramir, l'intendant du Gondor, Celeborn, du royaume de Lorien, Elrond, le seigneur de Fondcombe, ainsi que gandalf le blanc. Tous trois étaient revenus des Havres Gris. Il y avait aussi Eomer, le roi du Rohan. Il y avait également le rôdeur que Legolas ne connaissait pas. Legolas ressenti une sorte d'appréhension car il fallait vraiment qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave pour revenir des Havres Gris. Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, ils remarquèrent tous que le siège qui se trouvait entre Legolas et Gandalf était vide. Gandalf en voyant leur étonnement face à ce siège vide intervint :  
  
-Une jeune personne va bientôt faire son apparition parmi nous. Cette personne va nous rejoindre, car elle a des informations importantes à nous révéler, qui ne pourront que nous aider, mais en ce moment, cette personne n'est pas sure de savoir ce qu'elle doit faire.  
  
-Vous savez de qui il s'agit ?demanda Aragorn  
  
-Bien sur que je sais que il s'agit, répondit Gandalf. D'ailleurs je l'ai toujours su car je l'ai déjà protégée par le passé alors que je me rendais en « Loona H ». C'est un endroit par delà les mers que personne ne connaît et que personne ne peut atteindre. Je suis revenu des Havres Gris pour l'aidée dans sa mission.  
  
-Les terres difficiles à atteindre, dit Legolas. Jamais personne n'a réussit à y accéder. Certains disent qu'elle st cachée.  
  
-Oui dit Gandalf. La cité est protégée par une puissante magie qui la rend invisible à toute personne n'étant pas issu de la cité.  
  
-Qui vit dans cette cit ?demanda Gimli.  
  
-Des hommes, des elfes et des nains qui ont été choisis par une plus grande puissance pour assurer sa protection. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle existe, personne ne devait la rencontrer ni la connaître. Cette personne est un être solitaire qui se cache de tout le monde. Moi-même je ne l'ai vue que quelques fois et je comprends très bien pourquoi cette personne se cache. Mais il semblerait que trois d'entre vous l'ai rencontrée fini par dire Gandalf en regardant Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas. Aucun des trois amis ne comprenaient le sens de ces mystérieuses paroles.  
  
-Bien, le conseil va enfin pouvoir commencer, dit Aragorn. Il reprit la parole après quelques instants de silence : Il semblerait que j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. Voici quelques semaines, j'ai reçu un message qui venait des Havres Gris. Il venait de Dame Galadriel. Son message disait que son esprit était tourmenté par quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Elle disait qu'elle ressentait un mal grandissant mais elle n'en comprenait pas la signification puisque l'anneau unique à été détruit voici quelques mois et Sauron a été déchu de tous ces pouvoirs. Le Mordor aussi a été détruit. Ne comprenant pas moi-même le sens de ce message, j'ai envoyé il y a deux semaines maintenant en Ithilien des cavaliers avec Faramir que voici ici comme chef. Faramir était un homme de haute taille, le visage beau et noble, les cheveux chatains clairs coupés au niveau des épaules, le regard bleu fier et grave. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, son ton était grave  
  
-Malheureusement les nouvelles que j'apporte ne sont pas bonnes ! dit-il. Lors de notre expédition nous avons remarqués qu'il y avait de l'activité en Mordor. Parmi toutes les ruines près de l'ancienne porte noire, nous sommes tombés sur une bande d'orques que nous avons massacrés mais nous avons perdus deux hommes au combat. Leur apprit-il. Apparemment quelque chose se prépare. Après un moment de silence il repris la parole : Après la destruction de l'anneau qui avait entraîné la destruction du Mordor, bon nombre d'orques avaient réussis à s'enfuir. Aujourd'hui ils sont de retour. Nous les avons observés un certain temps avant de les massacrés et d'après ce que nous avons pu comprendre, il y aurait quelqu'un qui les commande ! Il semblerait également qu'ils soient à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, nous ne savons pas trop de quoi il peut s'agir, mais ce qu'ils cherchent devrait permettre à leur maître qui qu'il soit de devenir plus fort.  
  
-Des orques !!dit Gimli. Mais quand serons nous enfin débarrassés de ces horribles créatures !  
  
-Alors il va falloir se tenir prêt, intervint à ce moment Elrond qui ne tient pas compte de la remarque de Gimli. Si ces orques ont l'intention d'attaquer n'importe quel territoire, il faut pouvoir se tenir prêt à riposter. Nous ne devons en aucuns cas nous laisser surprendre.  
  
-Effectivement, dit Aragorn, amis il ne faut pas effrayer les populations. Il nous faut une armée prête à se battre s'il le faut !  
  
-Vous pourrez compter sur mes hommes, dit alors Eomer. Après toute l'aide que vous nous avez apportés, nous vous le devons. Je partirais demain à la première heure pour constituer une armée qui sera prête à se battre lorsque vous le voudrez.  
  
- Merci Eomer, dit Aragorn. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Eomer confirma d'un signe de tête.  
  
Je partirais également pour la Lorien demain à l'aube intervint Celeborn. Je mettrais à votre disposition les meilleurs guerriers que je possède qui constitueront une armée qui sera sous votre commandement. Cela ravivera en même temps l'alliance qui existe entre les hommes et les elfes. Puis se tournant vers Legolas, il ajouta : Avec votre autorisation, Prince de Mirkwood, j'irais jusqu'à votre royaume pour quérir de l'aide auprès de votre père le roi Thranduil.  
  
-Je vous donne mon autorisation Seigneur Celeborn, dit Legolas.  
  
- Maintenant reprit Aragorn, ce qu'il nous faut découvrir c'est ce qu'ils cherchent. Il nous faut trouver cette puissance et la protéger afin de comprendre et de détruire ce nouveau mal grandissant qui commence à s'étendre très lentement du Mordor.... Il n'eut pas le temps de commencer une nouvelle phrase que leur attention fut attirée par les lourdes portes de bois noir. Quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans la salle mais les gardes empêchaient l'intrus d'y accéder et quelques minutes plus tard le silence se fit de nouveau à l'extérieur. Aragorn se leva et s'apprêtait à traverser la pièce pour aller voir se qui se passait à l'extérieur lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent....

**__**

**_Pour le chap 5, il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine. Il faut que je m'organise entre travail et écriture._**

**_Et oui y'en a qui bosse._**

**_Bon sinon, n'oubliez pas les revieuws....un petit clic et une petite review._**


	5. Irruption pendant le conseil

_**Coucou tout le monde!!! Bon vous savez pourquoi je suis la?! Eh oui le chap 5 est disponible à partir de maintenant. J'ai pu concilier travail et écriture et je vous ai conconcté un superbe chap ou l'on retrouve de la tendresse et .... de toute façon vous vous en rendrez compte en lisant.**_

**__**

**Disclamer: La plupart des personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, oh malheur mais bon c'est la vie. Je me base aussi sur le livre et sur les films.**

****

****

**_En réponse aux reviews:_**

**_aureliebloom= voila la suite que tu attendais avec tant d'impatience (lol)._**

**_Cerrydwin= Et oui faut bien qu'il y en ait qui bosse. Moi en l'occurence.Mais bon vu que tu as compris que c'est bien notre leggy adoré qu'elle cherche, je ne t'en veux pas. et tu vois j'ai suivi ton conseil( les rép aux reviews)._**

**_Elwin= Moi sadique tu trouve? Bon peu être un tout petit peu. Non juste que le chap était vraiment trop long et qu'il fallait que je le mette en deux parties. _**

**_Gedauphin= La suite? la voila!!_**

**_tinga= j'espère que tu n'auras pas patienté trop longtemps pour avoir la suite car la voila!!!!_**

**_Bon autrement je suis super contente que ma fic vous plaise autant et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer vos reviews. Tous vos conseils ou toutes vos suggestions sont les biens venues._**

Chap 5  
  
  
Les portes de la salle du conseil s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant passage à une silhouette encapuchonnée et dissimulée sous une cape de soie noire. Toutes les personnes de l'assemblée tournèrent la tête vers cette personne dont personne ne pouvait voir le visage. Le premier instant de stupeur passé, ce fut Legolas qui la reconnue le premier et qui retrouva le premier l'usage de la parole. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.  
  
-Elanore ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais que faites-vous ici ? Elle regarda Legolas avant de répondre.  
  
-Je suis désolée mais il fallait que je vienne. C'était plus fort que moi. Je savais que vous auriez besoin de mon aide, alors j'ai écout la voix de la raison et je suis venue. Désolé si je vous ai interrompus.  
  
-Comment êtes-vous entrée ? continua Legolas. Les gardes ne laissent passer quiconque sur ordre d'Aragorn.  
  
-Oui j'ai remarqué, dit-elle. J'ai du les assommer pour pouvoir passer. Legolas était abasourdi et il n'était pas le seul. Elle avait assommé deux gardes ! Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Elle semblait si frêle et si fragile, alors comment avait-elle pu assommer deux gardes qui connaissaient leur métier. Elanore s'aperçut du trouble causé par ses paroles sur Legolas ainsi que sur les autres, alors elle leur dit :  
  
-Vous savez, il ne faut pas s'arrêter aux premiers abords. A vu d'œil je peux paraître fragile, même très fragile mais c'est mal me connaître, très mal. En regardant autour d'elle, ses yeux tombèrent sur les membres qui constituaient le conseil, et les détailla un par un. Elle connaissait déjà Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas, et connaissait de nom Elrond et Celeborn. Il y avait par contre un rôdeur elfe, et deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Enfin son regard s'arrêta sur ce qu'elle prit tout d'abord pour un vieillard, mais elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Elle était sure de l'avoir déjà vu mais o ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Gimli, qui lorsqu'il prit la parole résolu en parti son problème.  
  
-Gandalf ! La personne qui devait nous rejoindre,...c'est elle ! Gandalf hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.  
  
-Gandalf ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Gimli. Qui est Gandalf ?  
  
-C'est moi Gandalf, répondit le « vieillard » en se levant de son siège. C'est à ce moment que la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Le magicien que Gimli nommait Gandalf n'était autre que :  
  
-Mithrandir ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mithrandir est-ce bien vous ? Elle n'osait y croire.  
  
-Evidemment ma chère enfant ! Qui d'autre vouliez-vous que se soit ! s'exclama-t-il. Elanore traversa la salle en courant et se jeta dans les bras de Mithrandir, son ami. Après d'émouvantes retrouvailles, elle s'écarta de lui et fit de nouveau face à l'assemblée.  
  
-Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda Celeborn qui paraissait dépassé par les événements.  
  
-Celle que vous cherchiez, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Il ne paraissait guère plus avancé. D'un signe de tête, Gandalf se tourna vers l'assemblée et dit :  
  
-Elle n'est autre que ....  
  
-L'élue, termina Elanore.  
  
-L'élue ? demanda Elrond, quelle élue ? La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Legolas qui déclara alors :  
  
-Elle n'est autre que la puissance que nous devions chercher et protéger. Celle que le mal recherche également. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles. Si elle était l'élue, celle qui anéantirait à jamais le mal, alors elle devait avoir un destin différent de tous les autres. Un destin tragique. Il ne pouvait le croire. Pas elle. Il ressentait de l'affection pour elle, il devait la protéger. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il le devait. Il y avait également autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à analyser.  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'Elanore ressentit quelque chose d'étrange. Quelqu'un était tourmenté mais qui ? En regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut qu'une seule personne paraissait tourmentée. Son beau visage exprimait en ce moment une grande tristesse. Ce qu'il ressentait était tellement fort, tellement violent qu'elle le ressentit également. Elle en eu le souffle coupé. Elle cru un instant qu'elle se serait évanouie si Mithrandir n'était pas intervenu. Il la connaissait très bien et quand il l'avait vu s'appuyer contre le siège, il s'en était aussitôt inquiét :  
  
-Elanore ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Aussitôt en entendant quelqu'un prononcer le nom d'Elanore, Legolas était sorti de ses pensées, et accourait comme les autres auprès d'elle.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Elanore à la question de Mithrandir. C'est difficile à expliquer, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de fort. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé, mais à présent tout va bien, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. Elle savait qu'il ne la croirait pas. Il avait ét comme un second père pour elle tout au long de ces années, lorsqu'il la protégeait et lorsqu'il lui avait apprit à maîtriser ses dons. Il la connaissait très bien, même trop bien et il savait très bien qu'elle mentait, qu'elle essayait de la rassurer. Legolas avait également comprit qu'elle avait ressentit ses émotions et s'interdit de se laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus lorsqu'il se trouverait à proximité d'elle. Aragorn intervint alors :  
  
-Je vous propose de suspendre le conseil pour ce matin, comme ça Elanore pourra prendre tranquillement l'air et nous pourrons ainsi nous restaurer. Tous approuvèrent la proposition du roi, et Aragorn leur donna rendez-vous dans la salle de conseil dans deux heures.  
  
Tous sortirent de la salle et Elanore resta en arrière pour parler avec Mithrandir. En sortant dans la cour, elle respira un bon coup, geste qui n'échappa guère à Mithrandir. Cela la fit sourire. Ce fut Mithrandir qui parla le premier :  
  
-Comment allez-vous Elanore, et inutile de me mentir  
  
-Je vais bien Mithrandir, rassurez-vous.  
  
-En êtes-vous sure ?  
  
-Oui, mais j'irai encore mieux si j'avais trouvé mon protecteur. J'ai beau chercher partout, je ne comprends pas qui est mon protecteur. Ils ne m'ont même pas donné son nom, mais juste une énigme. Mithrandir, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que la « feuille verte » ne pouvait être qu'une personne.  
  
-Je comprends, si je puis vous aider d'une façon quelle qu'elle soit, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
  
-Promis Mithrandir. Justement j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Je ne suis pas seule !  
  
-Que voulez-vous dire par « je ne suis pas seule »  
  
-Au moment de partir, ils m'ont dit d'emmener un guide avec moi, mais je ne voulais pas. Mais devant leur insistance, j'ai cédé et j'ai finalement emmené Elvellon qui lui aussi voulait partir et m'accompagner.  
  
-Et où se trouve-t-il en ce moment, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui.  
  
-Malheureusement, c'est impossible dit-elle la voix altérée par l'émotion. Mithrandir, il s'est passé quelque chose ! Nous étions en Ithilien lorsque d'immondes créatures nous sont tombées dessus. J'ai essayé de nous défendre du mieux que j'ai pu, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et ils l'ont blessé. Nous avons réussi à nous enfuir. En ce moment il est caché dans une grotte, mais je crois qu'il souffre bien qu'il m'affirme le contraire. S'il mourrait par ma faute je ne le supporterais pas, dit-elle d'une voix étouffé par ses sanglots. Gandalf la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer, puis lui dit :  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, je vais m'en occuper.  
  
-Mais personne n'ait au courant pour lui, car je ne pensais pas rester longtemps ici.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Ils m'attendaient Mithrandir, j'en suis sure. Comment savaient-ils que j'allais venir ? Personne ne le savait puisque personne n'était au courant, et à aucun moment je n'ai utilisé mes dons.  
  
-Ils savaient que vous viendriez. Il sait tout, il est peut-être très faible, quasiment mort mais il sait tout ce qui se passe. Je pense qu'il doit avoir un palantir et que c'est ainsi qu'il voit tout. Il y a beaucoup d'activités en ce moment en Mordor.  
  
-Alors cela veut dire que.....  
  
-Je crois que oui  
  
-...Ma destinée va bientôt s'accomplir.  
  
-J'en ai bien peur, répondit alors Mithrandir.  
  
Pour rompre le pesant silence qui venait de s'installer entre eux, Mithrandir reprit la parole en changeant de sujet pour essayer de la réconforter, il savait qu'elle était tourmentée.  
  
-Comment se porte le cadeau que je vous ai fais ?  
  
-Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce cheval. C'est une vraie merveille. Je l'adore.  
  
-Forcement, quand on est le fils du seigneur des chevaux, on ne peut être que magnifique, dit-il en souriant. Mais dites-moi, je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec certaines personnes dit-il.  
  
-Vous voulez parler de Gimli, Aragorn et Legolas dit-elle. Oui, j'ai déjà fait leur connaissance. Ils sont tous simplement adorables. En particulier Legolas dit-elle sans s'en rendre compte.  
  
-Oui c'est vrai, approuva Mithrandir. C'est un homme bien Elanore. Je suis heureux que vous l'aillez rencontrer. Je lui accorde toute ma confiance.  
  
-Confiance pour quoi ? demanda Elanore qui ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles.  
  
-Vous savez Elanore, j'ai bien vu comment vous vous regardiez. Et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir vu. Un certain maître nain l'a aussi vu.  
  
-Mithrandir, s'exclama-t-elle. Je vous arrête tout de suite. Il ne se passe rien entre Legolas et moi et il ne se passera jamais rien. Vous le savez très bien !  
  
-Mais enfin Elanore, je ne vous comprends pas. Vous éprouvez des sentiments pour un bel homme qui de son côté éprouve aussi des sentiments pour vous, alors qu'il ne vous a jamais vu, sauf cachée sous cette cape de soie. Il ne demande qu'une seule chose, vous voir sous votre vrai jour et vous apprécier à votre juste valeur. J'en suis sur. Alors pour une fois que cela vous est permis, laisser parler votre cœur plutôt que votre raison.  
  
-C'est impossible, lui répondit-elle. J'ai une mission à accomplir, je n'ai pas le droit de me détourner de celle-ci, vous le savez très bien.  
  
-Je le sais que trop bien malheureusement, mais pour une fois laissez-vous aller, oubliez un peu votre mission et laissez-vous vivre, je sais que vous le regretterez si vous ne saisissait pas votre chance. Je vous connais Elanore et je sais que vous mourrez d'envie la saisir.  
  
-Je ne le peux, répondit-elle dans un murmure.  
  
-De plus vous n'êtes plus seule dans votre mission, vous êtes entourée de gens qui ne demandent qu'à vous aider.  
  
-Je m'en veux déjà de les avoir impliqués là-dedans. Une chose est certaine, certaines personnes souffriront lorsque que ma quête sera accomplie. Je me suis déjà attachée à eux et lorsque je mourrais, car oui Mithrandir je vais mourir dit-elle d'une voix teintée de tristesse. Ils souffriront et ça je ne le veux pas.  
  
-Je vous comprends, lui dit Mithrandir en s'essayant avec elle sur un banc de pierre dans le jardin. Le silence s'installa de nouveaux entre eux. Il fut rompu par la voix triste d'Elanore :  
  
-J'ai peur Mithrandir, peur d'aimer et de faire souffrir, alors que dois-je faire ?  
  
-Ne suivez que votre cœur. Et maintenant allons nous restaurer avant de retourner au conseil. Il faut aussi que je m'occupe d'Elvellon. Elle n'avait pas faim, mais suivit Mithrandir pour lui faire plaisir. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle des repas, celle-ci était quasiment déserte. Ne s'y trouvait encore que Legolas et Gimli et Mithrandir commença à manger avec appétit tout en entamant une conversation avec Gimli, laissant ainsi Elanore et Legolas en tête à tête puisqu'ils étaient installés l'un en face de l'autre. Elle se força à manger quelque chose et pendant qu'elle mangeait, elle sentait le regard de Legolas rivé sur elle. Elle pensa alors qu'il serait facile de succomber à cet être, d'ajouter quelques instants de joie à une triste existence. Au fond Mithrandir n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle avait toujours été un être solitaire. Rare son les personnes qui avaient vu son visage et ils avaient été subjugués par sa beauté au point d'en devenir fou alors chaque que cela c'était produit elle avait prit la fuite. Mais cette fois, cela pourrait être différent. Elle espérait que ça serait différent. Mais elle avait peur de la souffrance. Elle avait déjà tellement souffert par le passé, lorsqu'elle avait perdu ses parents assassinés par Sauron.  
  
Elle finit rapidement de manger et sorti dans le parc car elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle venait de s'asseoir quand elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Elle ne se retourna pas puisqu'elle savait de qui il s'agissait. Il s'agissait de Legolas.  
  
-Elanore ! répéta-t-il encore. Comme elle ne répondait pas à son appel, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Sa présence la rassurait.  
  
-Quelque chose ne vas pas ?demanda-t-il. Je vous ai vu sortir précipitamment de la salle et je me suis inquiété.  
  
-« Istimanyë kaure »Legolas, lui dit-elle. Elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle avait peur.  
  
-« Kaure ? »(peur ?) demanda-t-il.  
  
-« Kaure i apa » (peur du futur) répondit-elle.  
  
-Oh Elanore ! s'exclama-t-il « Avà olorë i apa, là sin » (ne pensez pas au futur, pas maintenant) murmura-t-il. Disant cela, il avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'Elanore.  
  
-« Tungan Legolas ! » (serrez-moi Legolas), « tungan ara ada îs » (serrez- moi contre vous), l'implora-t-elle. Legolas obéit à cette requête et la serra dans ses bras, et elle se mit alors à sangloter dans ses bras, alors il la serra plus fort jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se tarissent. Uns fois ses sanglots se furent tarirent, il la garda encore un moment dans ses bras. Il réalisa qu'il aimait être avec elle, il aimait la prendre dans ses bras et qu'il aimait la chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle. Alors il comprit quel était ce sentiment qu'il n'avait pas réussit à analyser plus tôt, pendant le conseil. C'était de l'amour. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle, et ne voulait pas la perdre. Il se battrait s'il le fallait mais il la garderait pensa-t-il. Ce qu'il voulait le plus en ce moment était de voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Il mourrait d'envie de rabattre sa capuche pour enfin la voir. Comme si elle avait entendue sa requête muette, elle se dégagea de la chaleur de ses bras, fit quelques pas et dit :  
  
-Je ne peux pas Legolas, je suis désolée mais je me suis promise que personne ne verrait, personne ne saura qui je suis. Il faut m'oublier Legolas.  
  
-« Voro !»(jamais !). Je ne vous oublierai jamais, dit-il. Et là, il se passa quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé, et que personne n'avait jamais osé faire. Legolas se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la retourna vers lui afin qu'elle lui fasse à nouveau face, et sans rien dire, sans que rien n'ait pu prévoir son geste, il rabattit la capuche et se trouva face à des cheveux blonds presque roux attachés sur la nuque par un lacet argent. Il posa ensuite la main sous son menton et lui releva la tête. Ce qu'il vit ensuite lui coupa le souffle. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle avait des yeux bleus verts, des pommettes hautes, un teint de porcelaine. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les oreilles pointues qui apparaissaient au travers de sa chevelure. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi en la regardant il s'était demandé si elle était une elfe, c'est parce que justement elle en était une. Alors il plongea son regard bleu dans celui d'Elanore, et caressa du bout des doigts, la courbe parfaite de son visage. Elle avait la peau douce. Elle tressaillit au contact de la main de Legolas sur son visage et ferma les yeux. Puis doucement, il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme. Il se pencha alors vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en murmurant son nom. C'était un baiser tendre auquel Elanore répondit timidement au début et au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait confiance, elle répondit alors au baiser de Legolas avec une ardeur si impétueuse qu'il se fit vite passionné. Legolas referma les bras autour de la taille svelte et l'enlaça si étroitement qu'Elanore sentit les coups sourds du cœur de Legolas contre sa poitrine. Elle se rapprocha plus encore, les courbes de son corps épousant le sien et l'entendit gémir de plaisir. Elle se reprit la première et caressa de sa fine main la joue de Legolas. Il attrapa sa main et y déposa un baiser à l'intérieur de sa paume. Il plongea ensuite son regard bleu dans les yeux bleus verts d'Elanore et lui sourit. Un sourire qui lui alla droit au cœur. Puis il dit :  
  
-Nàr vanima Elanore (vous êtes si belle Elanore), mais ça je le savait déjà. Dès que je vous ai vu, même si vous étiez cachée sous cette cape, je savais que vous étiez belle.  
  
-Alors miphalan (embrassez-moi) Legolas. Il inclina alors sa tête vers elle et reprit ses lèvres, il l'embrassa tendrement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, et voyant qu'elle répondait à son baiser, il l'embrassa de plus en plus passionnément. Ils avaient oubliés le monde qui les entourait, ils étaient seuls. Ils n'entendirent quelqu'un approcher. Ils furent ramenés à la réalité par la voix de Mithrandir :  
  
-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais il va falloir y aller, dit-il. Dès qu'elle entendit cette voix, Elanore tenta de s'arracher de la douce chaleur des bras de Legolas, mais celui-ci la retint. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'échappe. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Elle regarda ensuite Mithrandir et vit qu'il souriait. Il était heureux pour elle, alors elle lui rendit son sourire et leva la tête vers Legolas. Lui aussi souriait au magicien, il la regarda et lui sourit. Ses yeux brillaient et cela la rendit heureuse.  
  
-Oh ! s'exclama alors Gimli en regardant Elanore. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que vous puissiez être aussi...  
  
-Belle, finit à sa place Legolas.  
  
-Oui, répondit le nain.  
  
-Je suis heureuse de vous plaire maître nain, dit-elle d'une voix douce.  
  
-Mais pourquoi vous cacher sous cette cape ? demanda Gimli. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt, mais les bras de Legolas qui la serraient contre lui, la rassurèrent et elle lui répondit ainsi qu'aux autres car elle était consciente qu'ils se posaient aussi la question.  
  
-C'est un choix de ma part de demeurer cachée sous cette cape, car je ne voulais pas m'attacher aux gens que je rencontrais. Pratiquement aucune des personnes que j'avais rencontrées ne savait à quoi je ressemblais. Les rares personnes qui m'ont vu ont été subjuguées par ma beauté et son devenus fous. Intentionnellement je les ai fait souffrir, alors j'ai décidé que personne ne devrait souffrir par ma faute si bien que je n'ai fait que me concentré sur ma mission, dit-elle d'une voix teintée d'émotion. Ma mission est sur le point de s'achever, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire.  
  
-Cette fois, il faut vraiment y aller, dit le magicien, puis se tournant vers l'elfe et le nain leur dit : Vous ne pouvez pas prendre le risque d'arriver une deuxième avec du retard. Tous acquiescèrent et prirent le chemin du conseil. Elanore rabattit la capuche de la cape sur sa tête et devant leur étonnement expliqua :  
  
-Je ne me sens pas encore prête à ce que tout le monde me voie. Cela dit, elle s'approcha de Legolas et entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens. C'était sa première initiative. Elle lui accordait sa confiance. La petite troupe se mit alors en route vers la salle du conseil.

**_Devinez quoi? Bon je vais vous le dire! Pour découvrir le prochain chap des aventures d'Elanore et de Legolas rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. Peu être avant si je trouve le temps entre mon boulot de l'écrire et si vous m'envoyez pleins de gentilles reviews._**

**_Alors n'oubliez pas, une petite review et vous aurez une belle suite!!!!_**

**_Allez _**


	6. Révélations

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes!! Alors ça n'a pas été trop long une semaine? lol pour moi si j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre mais j'y suis finalement arrivée et il est désormais accessible. Bon j'espère qu'il vous laira, alors n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis, suggestion dans une review merci d'avance ( un grand sourire en disant cela)._**

**__**

**_Bon comme vous le savez la plupart des personnages principaux ne sont à moi pour mon plud grand malheur( elle en a de la chance elle Elanore d'avoir notre Legolas pour elle, j'aimerais bien être à sa place, enfin bon). Elanore elle c'est ma création ainsi que certains lieux et personnages qui feront leur apparition. _****__**

Il se peut aussi qu'il y ait des similitudes avec les films enfin vous le verrez en lisant!!

* * *

**En réponse aux reviews**

****

**Princesse-elfe: Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai qu'il est triste qu'elle ne peut pas aimer, mais vous ne savez pas ce que vous réserve les prochains chapitres, moi si!!Autrement je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, ça fait plaisir!! Et ne soit pas trop triste, garde ta tristesse pour les prochains chapitre, certains risque d'être triste.**

****

**Themiss:Je suis contente que tu adore ma fic. Moi aussi Elanore est mon personnage préférée même si elle m'a posée quelques problèmes mais c'est bon maintenant, je sais exactement ce qu'il lui faut. En effet c'est un personnage très touchant qui n'a pas été épargnée par la vie. J'imagine que la fin de ta review était à quand la suite? Eh bien j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi car la suite c'est maintenant, oui!**

****

**aurelie-bloom: désolée qu'une semaine soit beaucoup trop long mais ça ne rends les chapitres que plus beaux.Oui on découvre le visage de ma protégée. Elle est superbe. Et oui ils finissent par sortir ensemble. Question cela va-t-il continué ainsi? Je te laisse le découvrir mais t'inquiéte je ne suis pas méchante.**

****

**Elwin: Oui ils sont mignons tous les deux, et tellement attendrissants. T'inquéte des comme celui-là il y en aura d'autres pour mon plus grand plaisr et pour le tien aussi j'imagine. En tout cas je suis très touvhée par l'intérêt que tu porte à ma fic, elle te plait et j'en suis heureuse!**

**Moon cat 22:Merci de trouver ma fic géniale. J'avoue que j'en suis vraiment fière. J'ai longtemps hésit à la mettre car j'avais la trame depuis un bon moment. Finalement je me suis jetée à l'eau et ne le regrette pas du tout. ça me fait très plaisir que l'apprécier autant. Elanore est vraiment attachante et si tu lis la suite tu l'a découvrira encore plus attachante. J'en suis vraiment fière.**

****

** La suite la voila rien que pour toi et pour les autres. J'espère que ça vous plaira.** **N'hésitez pas à en parler autour de vous si vous trouvez vraiment cette fic géniale. Ce n'est pas pour me faire de la pub, ni pour me faire de l'argent dessous bien au contraire, seulement je veux faire partager ma passion avec le plus de monde possible.**

****

**Bon vous n'oubliez pas les reviews. Vos avis me sont très importants pour les prochains chap.**

**Allez maintenant à vos lecture!!!**

****

**Chap 6  
**  
A l'heure dite, tout le monde se retrouva dans la salle du conseil, et celui-ci pu reprendre. Elanore était assise entre Mithrandir à sa droite et Legolas à sa gauche. A leur arrivée, Aragorn remarqua aussitôt qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant la pause car son ami l'elfe souriait, ce qui était une chose rare chez lui, mais c'était surtout que ses yeux brillaient d'une façon inhabituelle. Il se promit d'en toucher deux mots à son ami à la fin du conseil.  
  
-Bien, dit Aragorn. Puisque nous sommes à nouveau tous réunis ici, nous allons pouvoir rependre le conseil là ou nous nous étions arrêtés. Puis se tournant vers Elanore : Vous dites être l'Elue. Celle que le mal comme le bien recherche. Elanore hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et Aragorn continua : Vous pourriez peut-être nous éclairer ?  
  
-En effet reconnue-t-elle, quelques explications s'imposent. Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement lorsqu'elle reprit la parole : Tout commença en 1600 pendant le Second Age, lorsque Sauron forgea en secret l'anneau unique dans les tréfonds de l'Orodruin. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'un de ses serviteurs était un espion. Mon peuple avait envoyé une personne qui devait l'espionner car depuis quelques temps, ils avaient ressenti de l'activité en Mordor et s'en inquiétaient. Sauron était très fort même sans l'anneau. Notre espion envoyait régulièrement des informations à Loona H. Ces informations nous étaient précieuses surtout lorsque mon peuple s'aperçu que même sans l'anneau il n'y avait aucun moyen de le détruire, car il faut que vous le sachiez, Sauron n'a pas disparu. Il est toujours là en Mordor dans les ruines de son ancienne demeure et attend son heure. Etant trop faible pour agir lui-même, se sont ces serviteurs retournés en Mordor qui agissent. Ils sont en train de former une nouvelle armée plus nombreuse que la précédente, et plus sanguinaire que jamais. Ils n'ont qu'une fonction « tuer » mais attendent le bon moment avant de se manifestés.  
  
-Alors que font-ils s'ils ne bougent pas ?demanda Aragorn.  
  
-Pour l'instant, ils concentrent tous leurs efforts sur une seule chose. Retrouver la puissance qui si elle tombe entre les mains du mal, ne sera encore plus que puissante, et le mal triomphera alors que si elle s'allie au bien, elle détruira à jamais le mal.  
  
Elle s'interrompit, les regarda tous, diverses émotions apparaissaient sur leur visage. Elle s'en voulait de les impliquer là dedans, mais maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix. Puis sur un signe du magicien, elle reprit son récit :  
  
-Donc pour en revenir au récit, après que mon peuple ait apprit la nouvelle, ils étaient désemparés. Comment détruire un mal aussi puissant alors qu'aucun moyen en leur possession ne pouvait le détruire ? C'est alors qu'ils comprirent une chose. Ces hommes, ces elfes et ces nains n'avaient pas été choisis par hasard. Ils devaient créer une puissance encore plus puissante que Sauron. La puissance qui pourrait le détruire à tout jamais. Alors ils se mirent au travail et deux cents plus tard, ils avaient réussit à réaliser une puissance. C'était en fait une énergie tellement puissante qu'eux-mêmes en avaient un peu peur. Le seul problème qui leur ait alors apparu fut de savoir comment l'utiliser. C'est alors que deux anges leur sont apparus en leur disant de mettre cette énergie en sécurité et de n'en parler à personne. Les anges leur dirent également qu'une seule personne ne pourrait « faire fonctionner cette énergie » mais que cette personne n'était pas encore née. Ce serait un être exceptionnel, d'une pureté jusqu'alors jamais vue. Ils suivirent les conseils des deux anges et mirent l'énergie à l'abri de toutes personnes malveillantes. Ils pensaient vraiment qu'ils étaient à l'abri, mais à aucun moment ils n'avaient imaginés qu'ils pourraient être trahis par l'un des leurs, car leur espion qui se trouvait encore en Mordor se laissa corrompre par Sauron et lui révéla alors l'existence de cette énergie. Il révéla tout à Sauron qui chercha alors par tous les moyens à la récupérer, mais il n'y arriva pas car personne ne peut accéder à Loona H sauf s'il en ait un habitant. Sauron renonça alors à la chercher et pensa alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'énergie. Il tua alors l'espion et n'y repensa plus. Elanore fit une pause et Elrond en profita pour lui demander :  
  
-Alors vous êtes cette énergie ?  
  
-Pas tout à fait, répondit-elle. Je vais vous expliquer : Mon peuple continua de vivre redoutant d'un côté que Sauron ne recommence à chercher l'énergie et arrive à accéder à la cité, et de l'autre côté ils guettaient attentivement le monde pour y repérer un signe qui leur permettraient de trouver l'être qu'ils attendaient. L'année 530 du Troisième Age, marqua un tournant dans l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Dans un paisible royaume elfe, un bébé naquit en cette année. On raconta que lorsque ce bébé naquit, il irradiait d'une douce lumière blanche et qu'un faisceau de lumière monta alors jusqu'au ciel. On dit que cette lumière fut vue par tous les peuples de la terre du Milieu mais que personne ne comprenait la signification de cette lumière. Les elfes comprirent que quelque chose se passait mais n'en connaissait pas non plus le sens, dit-elle en regardant Elrond, Celeborn, le rôdeur et Legolas. Puis elle reprit : Mon peuple m'a alors raconté que les anges qui leur étaient apparus, apparurent auprès de l'enfant. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant cet enfant en lui disant : « Nous vous attendions ». Ils prirent alors le bébé ainsi que ses parents et disparurent dans une même lumière blanche. Ces anges emmenèrent le bébé et les parents en Loona H. Tous pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon mais ils furent bien surpris en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une fille. Tous la respectèrent et lui donnèrent le statut de Reine de Loona H, en échange de ce qu'elle accomplirait. Ils l'appelèrent alors Elanore : « L'étoile-soleil ». Je vivais en paix, aimée et adorée de tous. Tous m'appréciaient à ma juste valeur. Malheureusement l'année 1030 apporta son lot de malheur. Les anges réapparurent une troisième fois. Ils annoncèrent aux sages que l'heure était arrivée. Ils m'emmenèrent dans une pièce sacrée et me présentèrent un grand coffre et reculèrent. Au début, je ne comprenais pas ce que cela voulait dire, puis comme si j'avais toujours su ce qu'il fallait faire, je m'avançai jusqu'au coffre et l'ouvris. Une boule d'énergie m'apparue. Elle brillait d'une douce lumière blanche qui s'intensifia lorsque je la pris dans mes mains. La pièce où je me trouvai s'éclaira et la boule d'énergie fut aspirée... par moi, dit-elle en grimaçant. Dès ce moment je suis devenue l'énergie, la puissance. J'ai vite appris à me servir de mes dons, afin d'en accroître la puissance. Je savais tout, Sauron, sa puissance. J'appris également à me battre, à l'épée, aux poignards, à l'arc, toutes les armes n'avaient aucuns secrets pour moi. Je décidai alors, de repartir chez moi malgré leur désaccord. Je pensai que rien ne pouvait arriver mais je me trompais. Au moment même où je prenais possession de l'énergie, Sauron le sut. Depuis lors il me traque sans relâche. Chaque fois que j'utilisais mes dons, en dehors de Loona H, il le savait et savait exactement où je me trouvais. Il sait tout de moi, qui je suis, à quoi je ressemble, où j'habitais, mes parents dit-elle dans un murmure. Il n'a pas hésité à les tuer pour essayer de m'approcher. A la pensée de ses parents, sa voix se serra. En voyant tout le malheur que je causais, je décidai de partir là où il ne pouvait m'atteindre. Avant de pouvoir y parvenir, car tout était surveiller par ses nombreux espions, je menais une vie de solitaire, évitait toute compagnie, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Mithrandir. Je lui ai accordé ma confiance car je savais qu'il m'aiderait. Il m'a aidé à repartir dans la cité et a toujours veillé sur moi. Lorsque j'ai su que je devais bientôt accomplir ma mission, je suis repartie seule. C'est du moins ce que je pensais au début. Les Sages avaient décidé de me faire accompagner. Ils avaient envoyés un guide. Malheureusement en arrivant en Ithilien, nous sommes tombés sur des orcs. Je nous ai défendu du mieux que j'ai pu. Cela n'a pas suffit. Plus j'en tuais plus il en revenait. Elvellon, mon guide a été blessé et nous avons réussi à nous enfuir. Nous sommes arrivés au Gondor, je l'ai caché dans une grotte et suis venue ici en pensant trouver Mithrandir mais on m'a apprit qu'il était parti aux Havres Gris, et que personne n'en revenait jamais. Je pensais que tout espoir était perdu, que par ma faute, le mal triompherait. La suite certains la connaissent, dit-elle en regardant Aragorn et Legolas. Ma rencontre avec Legolas, Aragorn, et Gimli. Puis ce conseil. Voila finit-elle par dire, vous connaissez toute l'histoire. Elle s'interrompit alors laissant à chacun le soin de réfléchir à ses paroles. Elle se tourna vers Mithrandir et lui dit :  
  
-Mithrandir, il faut faire quelque chose pour Elvellon !  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, à l'heure qu'il est votre ami doit être en train de se reposer. Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il ajouta : Lorsque vous m'avez appris ce qu'il lui été arrivé, sitôt après le déjeuner, alors que vous étiez dans le parc, j'y suis allé avec Grispoil et l'ai ramené. Elrond l'a ensuite soigné. Maintenant, il se repose, dit-il en souriant.  
  
-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, dit-elle. Elrond prit alors la parole :  
  
-Comment se fait-il que personne ne fût au courant de toute cette histoire ? Il n'était pas le seul à penser cela. Tout le monde se le demandait. Alors elle leur dit :  
  
-Si personne n'était au courant, c'est parce que les anges du destin qui nous sont apparus ne le souhaitaient pas. Moins les peuples seraient au courant plus facile auraient été ma mission, et moins de vies auraient été mises en jeu. Celeborn prit à son tour la parole :  
  
-Il est hors de question que nous vous laissions affronter seule Sauron. Nous avons déjà maintes fois combattu contre lui et avons perdu trop de vie. Alors que vous soyez ou non l'Elue, cela ne change rien, jamais nous vous laisserons seule face à un être tel que Sauron.  
  
-C'est ce que je craignais, lui répondit Elanore. Vous voulez m'aider. Vous compatissez à ma mission, mais c'est surtout que vous ne comprenez pas comment on peut envoyer une femme affronter un être des ténèbres aussi puissant que Sauron.  
  
-C'est tout à fait exact, lui répondit Celeborn, mais j'aurais tenu le même discours si j'avais eu un homme en face de moi, qui se serait présenté comme l'Elu.  
  
-Je sais, dit-elle. Je le vois dans vos yeux que vous êtes sincère et c'est avec honneur que j'accepte votre aide à tous dit-elle en les regardant.  
  
-Si vous acceptez notre aide, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir demandée dès le début ? demanda alors Aragorn.  
  
-C'est simple. L'Elue était vouée à un destin solitaire. Seule contre lui, mais elle possède une arme qu'elle utilisera contre le mal. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'associe au bien sans que personne ne le sache. Par contre si elle avait utilisé cette arme contre le bien, elle aurait automatiquement signé un pacte avec le mal. Elle s'interrompit de nouveau avant de reprendre : Mais comme le mal de son côté a triché, alors je vous ai laissé découvrir ce qui se passait, afin de m'associer avec vous.  
  
-Le mal a trich ? Vous nous avez laissé découvrir la vérit ? demanda doucement Legolas. Je ne comprends pas.  
  
-Une de mes grandes faiblesse c'est de n'avoir aucune emprise sur la Dame Galadriel. Au nom de sa femme, Celeborn redressa vivement la tête et la regarda sans comprendre.  
  
-La Dame Galadriel a le pouvoir de lire dans les esprits. Lorsqu'elle a senti le mal, j'ai essayé de lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait ressentie et pu lire, mais je ne suis qu'arrivée à entrer en contact avec elle. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée et m'a dit que je ne serais que plus forte si je me faisais aider du roi Elessar et de ses amis. Alors lorsque vous Faramir, vous étiez en Ithilien et que vous avez découvert ce qui s'y passait, je n'ai rien tenté comme me l'a dit Dame Galadriel. Sur ma demande elle vous a convaincue de venir, lorsque je lui ai avoué que je ne savais pas si j'y arriverai seule. J'avais des doutes, elle les a compris et m'a aider à y trouver une solution. Quand au mal, dit-elle pour répondre à la question de Legolas, il n'est pas seul. Sauron a corrompu bon nombre de personnes qui lui servent aujourd'hui d'espions. Il a aussi créé d'immondes bêtes pour l'aider dans sa tâche, alors que moi qui représente le bien n'aie rien créé qui puisse rivaliser avec ses serviteurs. Le silence s'installa, un silence qui permit à chacun de réfléchir. Legolas sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Elanore. Elle était soucieuse. Elle ne leur avait pas tout dit, il le sentait. Il n'aimait pas la sentir soucieuse comme elle l'était, il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Il fallait faire quelque chose mais quoi ? IL n'avait qu'à tout simplement lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Quelque chose qu'elle ne leur avait pas dite et qui la rendait soucieuse. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que c'était. Il s'apprêtait à le lui demander, mais il fut devancer par Elrond qui lui aussi avait comprit qu'elle ne leur avait pas tout dit :  
  
-Vous ne nous avez pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-En effet, seulement j'ignore si le fait de vous en parler m'aidera. Je suis à la recherche de quelque chose mais je pense en fait qu'il s'agit d'une personne.  
  
-Dites-le nous quand même, dit le rôdeur. C'était sa première intervention et tous le regardèrent. Il continua tout de même : Vous savez nous les elfes nous sommes le plus ancien peuple de le Terre du Milieu et notre savoir est immense.  
  
-C'est vrai vu de cette façon, vous n'avez pas tort du tout. Alors voila. Juste avant de partir, les anges me sont apparus et m'ont dit que je devrais trouver la « _feuille verte_ », qu'elle me serait d'un grand secours et quelle qu'elle soit, cette « _feuille verte_ » deviendrait mon protecteur. Donc je pense qu'il s'agit d'une personne du sexe masculin. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à la trouver. Lorsque j'ai posé la question à dame Galadriel, elle a rigolé mais n'a pas voulu m'aider. IL semblerait qu'elle sache de qui il s'agit mais qu'elle veuille que je le découvre par moi-même. Ce protecteur s'il s'agit d'une personne ou d'un animal perçoit mes sentiments et mes émotions. Legolas comprit alors que c'était lui son protecteur, lorsque la veille, il lui était venu ne aide, c'est parce qu'il avait perçu ses émotions sans s'en rendre comte. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, tout le monde le regardait. Tous avaient comprit. Elanore les voyant sourirent su qu'ils savaient qui ou quoi était ce qu'elle cherchait même si elle était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une personne.  
  
-Vous savez, leur dit-elle pleine d'espoir.  
  
-Bien sur que nous savons, dit Celeborn, mais ce n'est pas à nous de vous le dire. Elanore se senti alors abattue. Ils savaient mais ne voulaient rien lui dire.  
  
-C'est à la feuille verte elle-même de vous le dire, continua-t-il.  
  
-Mais alors qui est la feuille verte ? lui demanda t elle. Elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles. Elle perçue un mouvement à sa gauche mais n'y prêta pas attention, jusqu'à ce que Legolas ne se mette à genoux devant elle. Puis lui prenant les mains dans les siennes, et plongeant son regard dans le sien il luit dit :  
  
-La feuille verte, c'est moi, c'est mon nom. C'est ainsi que tous ceux qui me connaissent me nomment.

Elle était tellement heureuse que sa mission lui parue un instant plus agréable à accomplir. Elle savait qu'il la protégerait envers et contre tous. Elle en avait eu la preuve la veille, lorqu'elle était en prise avec les gardes. IL était intervenu alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il la protègerait toujours. Elle était tellement heureuse que Legolas le ressenti. Lui aussi était heureux car il savait maintenant pourquoi il ressentait ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout le monde les regardait, mais Elanore et Legolas ne s'en rendaient pas compte, si bien que tous les membres du conseil comprirent qu'il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié entre ces deux êtres. Il y avait de l'amour mais ils ne savaient pas si les deux intéressés le savaient eux. Elrond les interrompis dans leur moment de tendresse pour poser une question.  
  
-Devons nous nous tenir prêt ? Elanore reprit contact avec la réalité et regarda autour d'elle pour s'apercevoir que tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle.  
  
-Rien n'est urgent, mais il vaut mieux être le plus rapidement prêt. Pour l'instant, je pense que Sauron ignore que je suis ici, il va penser que je suis repartie. Cela nous laisse un peu de temps pour que vous puissiez former vos armées, si tel est votre désir. Elrond hocha la tête face à cette réponse.  
  
-Si tout a été dit, nous pouvons mettre fin au conseil, dit Aragorn.  
  
- Une dernière chose, dit Elanore. Pensez vous être prêt pour dans deux semaines ? Autant en finir le plus vite possible.  
  
-Aucun problème, dit Aragorn.  
  
-Je partirais à l'aube du premier jour de la troisième semaine, lui dit- elle. Avec ou sans vous et vos armées.

Considérant le sujet clos, Aragorn se leva suivit de toute l'assistance et tous se dirigèrent vers les portes. Il avait été convenu que tous se retrouveraient pour le dîner. Une fois que tous furent sortis de la salle, Elanore s'approcha d'Aragorn et lui demanda :  
  
-Possedez-vous une salle d'arme ? La question le prit au dépourvu mais il répondit néanmoins que oui, alors elle lui demanda de l'y conduire quand elle aura vu Elvellon. Le roi acquiesça. Il comprenait sa requête et ne pouvait lui refuser de s'entraîner. Elle se tourna alors vers Mithrandir et lui demanda :  
  
-Mithrandir, accepteriez-vous de me servir de..., enfin de m'entraîner ? Je veux être prête lorsque le moment sera venu.  
  
-Vous savez bien que je ne vous refuserais jamais rien, mais vous savez aussi que désormais vous avez un protecteur qui pourrait tout aussi bien accomplir cette tâche.  
  
-Je sais, dit-elle seulement c'est tout nouveau pour moi. Je n'y suis pas encore habituée. Mithrandir hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et elle reprit : Et puis il se trouve que j'ai l'habitude avec vous. Après s'être mis d'accord sur l'heure de l'entraînement, Elanore suivit Aragorn qui l'attendait pour aller voir Elvellon.  
  
Lorsqu'elle avait été voir Elvellon, il dormait alors elle n'avait pas voulu le réveiller. Il méritait amplement ce repos. Elle s'assura tout même qu'il allait bien. Pour l'instant il se trouvait dans une sorte d'infirmerie mais devait bientôt être transféré dans une chambre. Elle ressortit alors de l'infirmerie en pensant tout d'abord qu'elle n'était plus seule face à l'ennemie. Elle avait des alliés qui étaient prêts à l'aider. Elle savait que si elle avait refusé leur aide, ils seraient quand même intervenus. Au cours de cette journée, elle avait été libérée de nombreux fardeaux. Elle se sentait revivre. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Cette idée la séduisait. Elle retrouva Aragorn qui l'attendait dehors pour la mener jusqu'à la salle d'armes. Ils commencèrent à avancer lorsqu'Aragorn lui dit :  
  
-Legolas est un homme bien vous savez. J'ai bien vu comment il vous regardait, et je pense devinez ce qu'il ressent pour vous. Jamais il ne vous fera souffrir si c'est ce dont vous avez peur.  
  
-Non, je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais souffrir. Malheureusement c'est moi qui le ferais souffrir. Non Aragorn dit-elle voyant qu'il allait dire quelque chose. Lorsque j'aurais accompli ma mission, je mourrai, je le sais, et c'est Legolas qui souffrira. Mais moi je ne veux pas qu'il souffre par ma faute. Il a encore tellement de temps à vivre, soupira-t-elle.  
  
-Vous ne pensez pas que c'est à lui de choisir ?  
  
-Je le sais, et justement je veux lui éviter de faire un quelconque choix, mais je le connais, il n'abandonnera jamais tant qu'il aura pas obtenu satisfaction.  
  
-C'est l'un des défauts des elfes. Ils n'abandonnent jamais. C'est la première fois il me semble qu'il semble tenir à ce point à une personne. Il est amoureux de vous Elanore. J'en suis sur. Ça se voit dans sa façon de vous regarder et dans ses yeux. Ils brillent de bonheur. Alors laissez-lui sa chance Elanore. Je ne veux pas vous brusquer mais réfléchissez-y. D'accord ?  
  
-D'accord, je vous promet d'y réfléchir. Ils parcoururent le reste du trajet en silence. En arrivant devant la salle d'arme, ils eurent la bonne surprise d'y voir tous les membres du conseil, ainsi que quelques gardes qui avaient eu vent de sa demande. Elle n'en était pas vraiment étonnée, elle s'en doutait quelque part. Le fait qu'une femme se trouvait dans la salle des armes aurait rapidement fait le tour du château.  
  
-Elanore, comme vous pouvez le voir, beaucoup de gens veulent voir vos talents quand au maniement des armes, lui dit Mithrandir.  
  
-Bien répondit-elle. Puisqu'il en est ainsi.  
  
Elle s'avança dans la salle et après un temps d'arrêt, elle se dirigeât sue le pan d'en face, la ou se trouvait les épées. Elle les examina une à une puis en choisit une. Elle était légère et assez grande. Il y avait des inscriptions le long de la lame. Le manche permettait aisément d'y placer les deux mains. Elle fit faire quelques mouvements à l'épée, qui répondait à toutes ses attentes. Elle regarda Aragorn et d'un signe de tête lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait la prendre. Elle choisit également deux poignards longs et fins au manche beige. Elle les accrocha à la ceinture de sa robe.  
  
Elle s'avança ensuite vers Gimli et la elle rabattit la capuche de sa cape avant d'en défaire le nœud situé au niveau du coup. Son geste étonna tout le monde. C'était la première fois qu'elle laissait les gens voir son visage. Gimli comme tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle étaient sous le charme. Elle déposa sa cape dans les bras de Gimli qui, la regardait émerveillé par sa beauté. D'ailleurs ils étaient tous émerveillés par sa beauté, même Legolas qui l'avait pourtant vu plus tôt dans la journée. Mithrandir abandonna également sa cape à Elrond et s'approcha d'Elanore qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Ils croisèrent leur épée comme signe de salutation puis le combat commença. Ce fut Mithandir qui donna le premier coup. Il fut arrêté par l'épée d'Elanore qui répliqua à son tour. Elle observait son adversaire en même temps qu'elle évitait les coups de son ami. Elle maniait extrêmement bien l'épée. Comme si elle l'avait fait toute sa vie. Ils étaient tous abasourdis par sa dextérité et par son agilité à éviter les coups. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, Mithrandir cessa de la considérer comme son amie et la considéra comme une ennemie. Leur jeu devint plus rapide, plus violent mais Elanore n'avait aucun mal à suivre. C'est elle qui accélérait le jeu. Mithrandir commençait à faiblir, Elanore le vit et Legolas aussi. Pour une fois il ne se contentait pas de la contemplait, il observait également leur jeu et devait admettre qu'elle se battait aussi bien que les guerriers de chez lui. Pour terminer le combat, Elanore assenât à Mithrandir un coup rapide, précis et très expérimenté qui fit volé son épée en l'air mais il lui envoya un coup de son grand bâton blanc qu'elle évita avec aisance et souplesse avant de rattraper de sa main libre l'épée de son ami. Et d'un geste plus rapide que la vue, elle plaça les pointes des deux épées sous le cou du magicien en signe de domination. Elle souriait contente d'avoir battu son ami. Cela mit fin au combat.  
  
Les gardes étaient aux anges : le grand magicien blanc s'était fait battre par une jeune femme. Ils avaient hâte de raconter cela à leurs amis. Mithrandir était essouflé et Elanore était aussi un peu essoufflée. Legolas était émerveillé, il était hypnotisé par le soulèvement rapide de sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux, et n'en avait pas envie. En cet instant il la trouva magnifique : ces joues étaient rosies par l'effort et ses yeux habituellement bleus verts étaient à présent bleus foncés. Quelques mèches de cheveux s'étaient échappées du lacet qui les retennaient et voletaient autour de son visage. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre son cœur, et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque. Il fut ramené à la réalité par la question d'Aragorn :  
  
-Legolas, que pensez-vous de sa prestation ?  
  
La question le prit au dépourvu. Que répondre à cela. Le voyant hésiter Elanore lui dit :  
  
-Je vous en prie Legolas. En temps que protecteur, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. N'aillez pas peur de me vexer.  
  
-Votre prestation était extraordinaire, je suis sincère. Néanmoins il y a quelques points qui peuvent être retravailler et améliorés, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Pendant qu'ils échangeaient des remarques par rapport à l'entraînement, la salle se vida peu à peu si bien qu'ils ne furent plus qu'eux deux et Gimli qui n'aurait pour rien laisser passer la chance de la regarder encore. Les deux heures qui suivirent furent plus empreintes au rire, à la joie qu'à l'entraînement. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait pratiquement rien à améliorer dans son maniement ou dans ses mouvements, Legolas passa la plupart du temps à essayer de l'embrasser, et à la faire rire. IL adorait la faire rire. Elle était tellement belle quand elle riait, qu'il n'était jamais rassasié de ses rires et sourires. Gimli avait vite comprit son jeu et chaque fois qu'Elanore esquivait ses baisers, il lui en faisait la remarque. Un jeu que Legolas entreprit rapidement consistait à passer derrière elle en prétextant qu'il voulait corriger sa position et en profitait pour l'enlacer et lui murmurer de douces paroles elfiques à l'oreille.  
  
Deux heures plus tard ils déclaraient forfait. Elanore leur demanda s'ils voulaient l'accompagner aux écuries. Elle voulait voir son cheval. Legolas accepta rapidement tandis que Gimli la déclina. Il voulu lui rendre sa cape mais elle déclara qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin pour l'instant. Elle leur apprit qu'elle ne voulait plus se cacher, amis vivre pleinement. Ils convirent de se retrouver pour le dîner. Gimli parti d'un côté tandis que Legolas et Elanore s'éloignaient en direction des écuries. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et elle ne le repoussa pas. Il aimait la sentir tout contre lui comme en cet instant. Il ne leur fallut que très peu de temps pour arriver aux écuries. « Cund e i lom » fut très heureux de voir sa maîtresse et le lui fit comprendre. Legolas s'approcha du cheval qui le regardait d'un mauvais œil. Il lui caressa l'encolure tout en lui murmurant des paroles en elfique. Le cheval comprenait que c'était un ami de sa maîtresse, et qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, le cheval se laissa caresser et ne tenta rien contre Legolas. Elanore était abasourdie. Jamais son cheval n'avait autorisé quiconque à l'approcher et à le caresser. Legolas était très fier de lui. Il s'approcha d'Elanore, l'enlaça et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
-Vous voyez chère amie, personne ne résiste à mon charme.  
  
Elle ne répondit rien sachant qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il étreignit la jeune femme contre son cœur. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, puis sur sa tempe et enfin sur son nez. Cherchant ses lèvres douces, il s'en saisit bientôt en un long baiser. Ils restèrent ensuite un long moment enlacés puis Elanore s'arracha avec regret à la douce chaleur des ses bras. Ils s'occupèrent du cheval d'Elanore, et il raccompagna la jeune femme à ses appartements afin qu'elle puisse se changer pour le dîner. Arrivés devant sa porte, il lui vola un dernier baiser avant de l'abandonner à la solitude de sa chambre.  
  
Sur son lit quelqu'un avait déposé une robe de soie toute simple d'un ton turquoise. Le bustier de la robe était simple et resserré à la taille. Les manches de la robe s'ouvraient à partir des épaules, ce qui quand on la passait, laisser apercevoir les bras. La jupe de la robe était ample comme pour la robe qu'elle portait en ce moment. Des chaussures accompagnées la robe. Lorsqu'elle eu passé la robe, on aurait dit qu'elle avait été créée pour elle. Elle lui allait à la perfection. Le tissu bruissait à chacun de ses pas, et la jupe tombait en corolle autour de ses jambes. Elle allait se coiffer lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elanore alla ouvrir, et se retrouva face à face avec une elfe ayant une abondante chevelure brune. Devant son étonnement, l'inconnue se présenta :  
  
-Je suis Arwen, la femme du roi Aragorn et fille du sage Elrond. Je suis venue vous proposer mon aide.  
  
-Je vous en prie, entrez. Je me nomme Elanore.  
  
-Je sais qui vous êtes, votre mission. Je sais tout.  
  
-Vous savez ?  
  
-Oui, mon époux et mon père m'ont tout expliqué, mais rassurez vous, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Arwen la regarda et reprit la parole : Aragorn n'avait pas tort en disant que vous étiez magnifique. D'ailleurs cette robe ne fait que rehausser votre beauté. J'en étais sure. Devant son interrogation muette, elle lui dit : Oui c'est moi qui vous ai fait préparer cette robe. J'ai toujours eu bon goût en matière vestimentaire.  
  
-vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureuse. Ces vêtements sont magnifiques.  
  
-Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, je vous les offre, en signe de notre amitié.  
  
-C'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte. Elles devinrent très vite de grandes amies et Arwen l'aida à se coiffer.  
  
Enfin quand l'heure de descendre fut venue, c'est ensemble qu'elle descendirent, et pénétrèrent dans la salle. Elles furent acclamées et complimentées sur leur beauté respective. Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, chacun s'efforçant de la mettre à l'aise. Tout au long de la soirée, Legolas lui sourit et chaque fois elle lui rendait ses sourires. Aragorn très observateur, remarqua leur comportement et su qu'elle avait réfléchie à son conseil. Lorsqu'elle prit congé, le roi fit quelques pas dehors avec elle.  
  
-Je vois que vous avez acceptez de réfléchir à notre conversation de cet après-midi, lui dit-il.  
  
-Oui, je vais lui laisser sa chance, mais je m'en veux quand même, je sais qu'au final il souffrira.  
  
-Peu être, mais peu être qu'il souffrira moins que si vous ne lui aviez pas accordé sa chance. Elle acquiesça, puis après lui avoir souhaité bonsoir, elle s'éloigna en direction de l'infirmerie.  
  
Elvellon était réveillé, et venait de manger. Il fut heureux de la voir et en même temps très surprit qu'elle ait abandonnée sa cape. Elle lui en expliqua la raison.  
  
-Je sens que tu es très heureuse. Tes yeux brillent comme jamais ils n'ont brillés, lui dit-il. Tu es amoureuse n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Elle comprit que c'était vrai. Elle était amoureuse de Legolas. Cette nouvelle lui fit peur à cause de son destin.  
  
-Oublie un peu ta mission Elanore ! Pour une fois, profite de la vie. Tu as toujours veillée sur nous en Loona H, comme une mère alors que tu connaissais ton destin, alors aujourd'hui ne pense qu'à toi !  
  
-Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai peur.  
  
-Alors affronte cette peur, oublie la. Fais tout pour qu'elle ne t'importune pas mais vis ta vie !  
  
-C'est vrai. Oh Elvellon ! Que deviendrais-je sans toi ?  
  
- Oh, mais beaucoup de choses. A toi de les découvrir. Tu m'as aimée comme une sœur aime un frère, tu m'as toujours donné de judicieux conseils, alors aujourd'hui c'est moi qui te donne un conseil. Fais toi plaisir ! D'accord ?  
  
Devant son insistance, elle ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle resta encore un bon moment avec lui puis repartie dans ses appartements. Elle s'allongea aussitôt et s'endormit immédiatement. Elle dormit d'un vrai sommeil. Elle n'entendit pas les pas devant la porte de sa chambre ni quelqu'un pénétrer silencieusement dans sa chambre.  
  
Legolas en pénétrant dans la chambre d'Elanore, trouva la pièce silencieuse. Son regard s'accommodant à la pénombre, il regarda autour de lui. Il entendit le souffle régulier de sa respiration et comprit qu'elle dormait. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et la regarda quelques instants dormir. Dieu qu'elle était belle, elle paraissait paisible. IL lui caressa tendrement la joue et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il l'observa encore quelques minutes et après s'être assuré que tout allait bien, ressortit silencieusement de la chambre, et alla à son tour s'abandonner aux bienfaits du sommeil.

* * *

**C'est déjà finit. Oh quel dommage. Bon maintenant vous savez quoi adressez vos reviews avec vos commentaires sur ce que vous en pensez. Et puis vos reviews m'aiderons à tenir toute la semaine.**

**Je vais essayer de vous faire un chap par semaine, mais avec vos reviews je pense que ça sera plus facile. Alors ne soyez pas timides et envoyez moi vos reviews!!**

**Allez à la semaine prochine.**


	7. Complicité et première nuit d'amour

**_Kikoo tout le monde!! Alors ça n'a pas été trop long une semaine? Bon je sais j'ai un peu de retard mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. L'accés à fanfiction ne m'était pas possible pour des raisons techniques. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ça me fait très plaisir, alors continuez à m'en envoyer._**

**_Bon comme d'hab les personnages principaux ne sont malheureusement pas à moi mais au génie Tolkien et Jackson en ce qui concerne le film. en tout cas Elanore elle elle est à moi et j'en suis extrêment fière.

* * *

_**

**En réponse aux reviews:**

**_Gedauphin: Moi aussi je trouve l'histoire super. Et voila la suite._**

**_Cerrydwyn: Ouais vive la fic et surtout vive l'auteur._**

**_Princesse-elfe: Effectivement Elanore se dévoile, et c'est une excellente guerrière. _**

**_Themiss: Je peux te dire que Legolas est complétement sous le charme et il va le rester pour mon plus grand plaisir. _**

**_aurelie-bloom: Moi aussi je crois que c'est mon chap préféré. Non en fait mon chap préféré ce n'est pas celui la. Il viendra plus tard. _**

**En réponse aux reviews par mail_:_**

**_Moon cat: C'est vrai on apprend les origines d'Elanore. c'est aussi un superbe chap. Les prochains seront aussi superbes que celui-ci._**

**_Elwin: Je suis contente que comme d'hab ça te plaise. Effectivement Gimli n'a pas comprit que les deux veulent rester seul, enfin surtout Legoals qui veut rester seul avec Elanore. Je suis très honorée que tu te considère comme ma plus grande admiratrice et fan(lol). Bon voila la suite. Bonne Lecture_**

**__**

Chap 7  
  
Durant toute la semaine suivante, une routine s'était installée. Elanore se levait le matin aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle allait voir Elvellon dan s sa chambre. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres et se baladaient dans le parc du château. Ils étaient généralement rejoints par Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, Arwen et Mithrandir, et discutaient de tout et de rien. Elanore et Elvellon leur décrire Loona H. C'était une magnifique cité où les habitations s'accordaient à merveille avec la nature. La nature était d'ailleurs très respectée par les habitants de la cité. La cité était synonyme d'harmonie. Il existait une parfaite entente entre les différents peuples qui y habitaient : les hommes, les elfes et les nains, et les magiciens. Ensuite, tous ensemble, ils allaient déjeuner et l'après-midi était consacrée à l'entraînement d'Elanore. Avec Legolas, elle partait dans la salle d'arme sélectionnaient les armes qui les intéressaient et se rendaient dans le parc. Le parc offrait plus d'espace que la salle pour s'entraîner. A chaque fois, l'entraînement attirait les gens, car il était rare de voir qu'une elfe se battait contre un elfe. Elle avait pratiquement son niveau si bien que leurs démonstrations duraient longtemps. Maintenant que tout le monde connaissait Elanore, les gens ne cessaient de l'encourager. Même Elvellon prenait plaisir à suivre l'entraînement de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Ils avaient intégrés les combats a cheval pour qu'elle s'améliore. Elle avait été réticente au début mais Legolas avait su la convaincre et comme elle lui faisait totalement confiance elle avait finalement accepté. Après l'entraînement, elle allait se changer et retrouvait ses amis dans la salle de conseil, où elle prenait des nouvelles de la formation des armées. Après ce conseil quotidien, ils allaient tous dîner. Après le dîner, Elanore sortait dans le parc. La elle réfléchissait à toutes sortes de choses mais le plus souvent elle pensait à ses parents. Legolas la rejoignait toujours après lui avoir laisser du temps pour réfléchir. Il comprenait son besoin de se retrouver seule de temps en temps. Il savait aussi quand elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée. Lorsqu'il la rejoignait dans le parc, il se plaçait toujours derrière elle et l'enlaçait tendrement. Elle posait ses mains sur les siennes et il lui murmurait de douces paroles elfiques à l'oreille. Ils restaient silencieusement enlacés pendant des heures puis Legolas la raccompagnait à ses appartements. Devant sa porte, il l'embrassait longuement puis partait, mais il revenait tout le temps au bout d'une heure. Il entrait silencieusement dans la chambre d'Elanore, s'approchait du lit, se penchait pour déposer une baiser sur son front et s'installait dans un fauteuil. Il y demeurait une bonne partie de la nuit à la regarder dormir. Il ne se lassait jamais de la regarder dormir. Juste avant que l'aube ne se lève, il regagnait silencieusement sa chambre. Quelques heures de sommeil lui suffisaient amplement pour se reposer, et de cette façon, jamais elle ne saurait qu'il passait une bonne partie de la nuit auprès d'elle.  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, trois nuits avant leur départ, alors qu'il était comme à son habitude assis dans le fauteuil au chevet d'Elanore, celle-ci s'agita dans son sommeil. Legolas avait décidé de ne pas intervenir afin de ne pas trahir sa présence, mais elle s'agitait de plus en plus et il s'en inquiétait.  
  
Elle murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles : elle suppliait quelqu'un de ne pas faire de mal à d'autres personnes auxquelles elle semblait tenir. Elle promettait en retour de se soumettre à la volonté de la personne.  
  
Legolas décida rapidement d'intervenir quitte à trahir sa présence, après tout pensa-t-il il était son protecteur et veillait sur elle. Il s'approcha alors du lit et s'assit près d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et fut troublé par le contact de sa peau douce contre ses mains. Il la berça comme une enfant en lui murmurant des paroles en elfiques destinées à l'apaiser. Elle se calma instantanément mais ne se rendormit pas comme il le pensait. Elle se réveilla. Lorsque ses yeux se furent accommodés à la pénombre, elle fut stupéfaite de se trouver dans les bras de Legolas. Aussitôt toutes sortes de pensées traversèrent son esprit. Devinant son malaise et certaines de ses pensées, il s'empressa de lui répondre :  
  
-Non Elanore, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez. Je ne dormais pas, alors j'ai pénétré dans vos appartements pour m'assurer que vous alliez bien, et je vous ai trouvé en train de vous agiter dans votre sommeil, alors je suis intervenu pour vous calmer et vous vous êtes réveillée dans mes bras. Il y avait une part de vérité dans ses paroles.  
  
Elle était fatiguée par le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire. Alors elle décida de le croire : elle avait rêvé que Sauron attaquait leur campement et l'avait enlevée elle ainsi que ses amis. Il les avait emmenés en Mordor et avait torturé ses amis pour qu'elle accepte de changer de camp. Elle avait résisté, il avait alors perdu patience et menaçait de les tuer en commençant par le roi Aragorn puis tout les autres en gardant celui qu'elle aimait pour la fin. Il lui avait dit de sa voix métallique qu'il le ferait souffrir avant de le tuer. Elle l'avait alors supplié de ne pas les tuer, qu'elle promettait de se soumettre. Il avait alors eu un rire qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle avait entendue une autre voix, douce, aimante qui lui parlait en elfique. Cette voix lui disait qu'elle ne risquait rien, qu'elle était en sécurité, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il était là, qu'il la protégerait toujours. Elle s'était alors calmée, mais il lui semblait qu'elle connaissait cette voix. Elle en était de plus en plus sure, puis elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la chambre. Elle avait sentit une présence, rassurante et elle s'était finalement réveillée dans les bras de la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle : Legolas.  
  
En se rappelant le rêve qu'elle avait fait, elle avait prit conscience qu'elle aimait Legolas. Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à le lui révéler. Elle frissonna en repensant à son cauchemar et Legolas la serra dans ses bras.  
  
-Voila c'est fini, la rassura-t-il. Je suis là. Je veille sur vous. N'aillez aucune crainte dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste tendre.  
  
Peu à peu, à force de paroles rassurantes, elle se rendormit dans les bras de Legolas. Lorsqu'il fut sur qu'elle dormait, il la rallongea dans le lit, et s'allongea à ses côtés. Puis il la reprit dans ses bras et lui murmura :  
  
-_Fumë meleth_, ... _Melnyë ely_, ..._và auta vaquét_ (dormez mon amour, ...je vous aime, ...je ne vous quitterez jamais) Il s'endormit à son tour sur ces paroles.  
  
Elanore se réveilla lentement le lendemain matin. Mais cette fois, elle sentit que quelque chose était différent. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un bras autour de sa taille, ainsi que quelque chose qui ressemblait à un corps dans son dos. En se retournant doucement, elle vit le visage de Legolas. Elle était lovée contre lui et se sentait étrangement bien dans ses bras. Elle se dit aussitôt que se n'était pas normal, qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose la veille. Elle en profita cependant pour l'observer tranquillement. Il dormait, les yeux formés ce qui était très rare chez les elfes, qui se contentaient ordinairement d'un sommeil réparateur, c'est-à-dire qu'ils dorment les yeux ouverts, ce qui leur suffit largement.  
  
Elle observa quelques instants sa poitrine qui se soulevait à des intervalles réguliers. Elle était fascinée par les mouvements de sa poitrine. Elle remarqua alors qu'il était habillé. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Que faisait-il dans son lit, avec elle, et de plus tout habill ? Elle décida qu'elle lui demanderait lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Elle observa ensuite son visage. Il était paisible, confiant. Elle décela cependant une très légère trace d'inquiétude. Apparemment il avait du s'inquiéter. Pour qui ? Pour elle pensa-t-elle aussitôt, autrement il ne serait pas en train de dormir dans son lit. Elle s'attarda ensuite sur ses lèvres fines, et éprouva l'envie qu'il l'embrasse. Cependant lorsqu'elle remonta jusqu'aux yeux, elle eu la surprise de rencontré deux yeux bleus qui la regardaient. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Legolas lorsqu'il lui dit :  
  
-_Maraur Elanore_ (bonjour Elanore)  
  
-_Maraur Legolas_ (bonjour Legolas), répondit-elle automatiquement. Peut-on savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ?  
  
-Vous répondit-il. Vous êtes satisfaite de votre examen ? Vous paraissiez très absorbée par votre tâche !  
  
-Mon examen ? Comment saviez-vous que je vous observais ? Attendez une petite minute Legolas «_ feuille verte_ », vous ne dormiez pas n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-En effet, j'étais réveillé, mais lorsque vous vous êtes tournée, j'ai feins de dormir pour connaître votre réaction.  
  
Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire. Mais elle retrouva son air grave et lui demanda :  
  
-Legolas, comment se fait-il que..., enfin pour quelle raison vous trouvez- vous dans...mon lit ? Elle était gênée.  
  
Le sourire de Legolas s'accentua, et voyant qu'apparemment elle ne se souvenait pas, il redevint sérieux.  
  
-Vous ne vous rappelez pas de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Votre cauchemar ?  
  
Au mot cauchemar, tous ses souvenirs affluèrent.  
  
-Effectivement, je m'en souviens. Mais cela n'explique en rien votre présence ici.  
  
-C'est vrai, dit-il, il avait le visage d'un enfant prit en faute et Elanore eu du mal à garder son sang froid. Elle retenait à grande peine son fou rire. Je crains malheureusement m'être endormi pendant que je vous tenais dans mes bras.  
  
A ces mots son fou rire lui échappa, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Alors comprenant qu'elle s'était jouée de lui, il rigola à son tour et sans qu'elle pu prévoir son geste il se plaça au dessus d-elle. Son visage était grave, il préparait sa vengeance, mais pour l'instant il n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser. D'ailleurs elle le comprit tout de suite, lorsque ses yeux se mirent à briller, son fou rire s'arrêta aussitôt.  
  
-Legolas, non !dit-elle, mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait toujours et elle le savait très bien.  
  
Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Le baiser fut à peine plus subtil qu'une caresse, mais déchaîna en elle un tourbillon fou de sensations. Son pouls battait à une vitesse folle. De délicieux frissons la parcoururent. Son baiser se prolongeât puis du bout du doigt, il dessina lentement le contour de ses lèvres douces. Effleurement subtil, source de mille frissons, de mille sensations. Alors qu'Elanore s'abandonnait, il la serra contre lui, provocateur, tentateur lui murmurant des mots elfiques à l'oreille. Il sentait qu'elle s'abandonnait, alors il pensa qu'il était temps de mettre sa vengeance à exécution. Sans crier gare, il interrompit son baiser et commença à la chatouiller au niveau des côtes. Cela la ramena aussitôt à la réalité. Elle essaya en rigolant de s'échapper par tous les moyens possibles de l'emprise de Legolas mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il était plus fort qu'elle.  
  
-Legolas arrêtez je vous en prie, hurla-t-elle.  
  
Il s'arrêta aussitôt. Elle put alors reprendre souffle. Une flamme brillait dans les yeux de Legolas. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que cela pouvait bien signifier car il recommença à la chatouiller. Elle rigolait bien plus qu'elle ne le suppliait d'arrêter. Ses rires et ses éclats de voix avaient du inquiéter quiconque passait à cet instant, car à ce moment là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passage à Aragorn, Gimli, Mithrandir et deux gardes du château. Leur intervention libéra Elanore de l'emprise de Legolas. Elle pleurait de rire. Ils avaient l'air de deux enfants pris la main dans le sac. Aussitôt Legolas s'écarta d'Elanore qui remonta le drap pour cacher son fin vêtement de nuit.  
  
Les plus abasourdit et gênés étaient Aragorn, Mithrandir, Gimli et les gardes. Lorsqu'une femme avait accourue devant lui pour lui dire qu'elle avait entendue des cris dans les appartements d'Elanore, Aragorn n'avait pas réfléchit. Il avait prit peur pour elle. Il avait alors accourut en interpellant deux gardes au passage. Lorsqu'en se rapprochant des appartements d'Elanore, il avait croisé Gandalf en compagnie de Gimli, il les avaient interpellés en leur expliquant la situation. Ils avaient accourut mais aucun n'avait vu Legolas. Ils étaient arrivés en courant devant les appartements d'Elanore. Aragorn avait alors ouvert la porte précipitamment en s'attendant au pire, mais en aucun cas il ne s'attendait à ce qu'ils virent à ce moment là. Legolas était penché au dessus d'Elanore qui criait et riait en même temps alors qu'il la chatouillait. Lorsqu'ils les avaient vu, Legolas et Elanore s'arrêtèrent gênés. Alors les gardes se confondirent en excuses et s'enfuirent presque en courant. Legolas s'assit à côté d'Elanore sur le lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'air gêné le moins du monde, remarqua Elanore. Elle rougit en se demandant ce que Mithrandir allait penser de son comportement. Lorsqu'elle osa lever la tête, elle vit qu'il souriait, alors elle sourit à son tour.  
  
-Alors là, si je m'attendais à cela de vous ! s'exclama alors Gimli. Je vous découvre sous un nouveau jour mon ami.  
  
-Preuve que vous ne me connaissiez pas totalement. Je suis capable de vous surprendre, répondit-il à Gimli.  
  
-Legolas, s'exclama Aragorn. Vous savez que vous nous avez causé une grande frayeur.  
  
-Alors excusez-moi. Mais je n'ai pas résisté au plaisir de pratiquer jeu d'enfant auquel j'étais très fort. Tous rirent de bon cœur et se retirèrent.  
  
Après s'être excusés plusieurs fois auprès d'Aragorn et de Mithrandir, ceux- ci quittèrent la chambre laissant les deux amoureux seuls. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le couloir, ils pouvaient encore entendre des éclats de rire provenant des appartements d'Elanore.  
  
Le reste de la journée passa comme à son habitude : promenade, entraînement, bavardage, démonstration de tendresse entre Legolas et Elanore.  
  
Ces deux là ne se quittaient plus. A chaque fois qu'on les rencontrait ils étaient ensemble. Legolas s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Depuis ce cauchemar de la veille, il pensait savoir de quoi ou plutôt de qui elle avait rêv : Sauron. Legolas avait donc décidé de rester auprès d'elle tout au long des jours suivants pour qu'elle évite d'y penser.  
  
L'heure du dîner arriva comme à son habitude. Ils étaient tous ensemble en train de manger lorsqu'un homme fit irruption dans la salle. C'était un des soldats du Gondor, Elanore le reconnu à l'arbre qui figurait sur sa poitrine. Il était blessé et sale. Il venait de la Porte Noire, où Aragorn avait envoyé quelques hommes pour connaître les activités du Mordor. Cet homme leur apprit qu'une troupe d'orques était sortie du Mordor. Ils avaient l'intention de se rendre aux abords de Rivendell. Ils ne voulaient pas attaquer, seulement y récupérer un objet qui y était caché et dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence. Les orques en voyant les hommes d'Aragorn, les avaient tués à l'exception de ce soldat qui bien que blessé avait réussit à prendre la fuite.  
  
Personne ne comprenait le sens de ces paroles. Si un objet était caché à Rivendell, certains l'auraient su. Le soldat fut emmené à l'infirmerie où il y fut soigné. Aragorn décréta qu'il fallait faire parvenir un message à Elrond. Seulement y envoyer un messager mettrait trop de temps à arriver. C'est alors qu'Elanore intervint :  
  
-Aragorn, rédigez votre message. Qu'il soit bref et précis.  
  
Voyant son étonnement elle ajouta :  
  
-Il se trouve que je connais quelqu'un qui le portera jusqu'à Rivendell. Votre message arrivera demain matin si vous le rédigez maintenant.  
  
Elle savait qu'à partir de maintenant ses jours étaient comptés. Mais elle voulait tous les sauvés. Elle savait également qu'elle allait devoir se servir de certains de ses dons. Une fois le message rédigé, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra. Un doux sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un autre sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le sifflement se transforma en une douce mélodie. Tous scrutaient le ciel pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais ils ne voyaient rien, jusqu'à ce que Legolas grâce à son ouie très aiguisée perçu un bruit dans le ciel :  
  
-J'entends quelque chose. On dirait le bruissement des ailes d'un oiseau. Mais il semble encore loin.  
  
Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, le bruissement d'ailes devenait de plus en plus perceptible, plus proche. Finalement c'est une magnifique colombe blanche qui leur apparue. Elle se posa sur la main d'Elanore. Elle paraissait en confiance.  
  
-C'est _Estel_, l'espoir. Toujours présente lorsqu'on a besoin d'elle.  
  
Elanore s'avança jusqu'à la table ou elle y déposa l'oiseau. Elle lui donna des petits morceaux de mie de pain puis lorsque l'oiseau eut fini de manger, elle attacha à l'une des pattes de l'oiseau le message d'Aragorn. Elle prit ensuite l'oiseau dans ses mains et lui dit en elfique :  
  
-_Va maintenant, vole et ne t'arrête en aucun cas. Vole jusqu'à Rivendell, jusqu'au Seigneur Elrond. Ne t'arrête que dans ses mains. Je te protégerais pendant ton voyage.  
_  
Disant cela, de ses mains sortirent une douce lumière blanche. Cette lumière entoura l'oiseau d'une légère sphère. La lumière s'estompa, la sphère devint invisible. Elanore ouvrit ses mains et la colombe s'envola par la fenêtre.  
  
Lorsque qu'Estel disparut dans les profondeurs de la nuit tombante, Elanore ressentit le besoin d'être seule. Elle sortie de la pièce et alla se réfugier dans le parc. Legolas fit un mouvement pour aller la rejoindre, mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par Mithrandir.  
  
-Laissez-la un moment seule avant d'aller la rejoindre. Je sais ce que vous ressentez pour elle. Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Oui, répondit Legolas.  
  
-Alors vous comprendrez qu'elle a besoin d'être seule un moment.  
  
Legolas acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Legolas la rejoignait dans le parc. Comme à son habitude il se plaça derrière elle et l'enlaça tendrement. Elle se retourna alors, et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle pleura un long moment dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés dans le parc, alors que dans le château tout devenait silencieux. Chacun se retirait dans ses appartements pour réfléchir. Elanore et Legolas étaient les derniers à être encore dehors. Elle ne parlait pas, mais il la comprenait très bien puisqu'il ressentait ses émotions. En ce moment, elle avait peur et elle était triste. Il savait pourquoi.  
  
Lorsque ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler, elle leva la tête et le regarda. Elle lui sourit et malgré ses yeux rougis par les larmes, il ne la trouva que plus belle. Il la trouvait belle et désirable. La prenant par la main, il la raccompagna jusqu'à ses appartements. Mais au lieu de la laisser comme il le faisait d'habitude, il entra à sa suite, puis referma la porte derrière eux. Il la reprit dans ses bras, et recommença à l'embrasser tendrement puis passionnément. Il déposa une pluie de baisers dans son cou.  
  
-Oh Elanore, si vous saviez comme je vous désire !dit-il la voix rauque.  
  
La jeune femme frissonna au son de cette voix.  
  
-Non Legolas, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dîtes !  
  
-Si Elanore. Vous me rendez fou ! Fou de désir. Vous êtes très belle Elanore.  
  
Il lui prit la main, et la posa sur sa tunique au niveau de son cœur. Son cœur battait très fort. Son propre cœur battait à tout rompre, son propre cœur était si plein d'amour qu'elle s'abandonna aux douces caresses prodiguées par Legolas, renonçant pour l'instant à ses interrogations, à ses peurs. Legolas fit glisser les fines manches de la robe d'Elanore et contempla un moment la sublime nudité de sa compagne, puis il couvrit son corps de caresses brûlantes, s'émerveillant de sentir s'éveiller sous ses mains, le grain fin de sa peau. Eperdue, elle soupira, gémit, lutta un instant contre le vertige qui l'envahissait puis, rejetant la tête en arrière, elle se laissa aller à la volupté qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Les vêtements de Legolas suivirent le même chemin que ceux d'Elanore. Il la souleva bientôt pour la porter jusqu'au lit, où il se remit à la caresser avant de s'allonger sur elle. Sous le poids de ce corps puissant, elle se sentit frêle, incapable de résister à la vague de désir de son compagnon. Très vite cependant, elle sut trouver d'instinct les gestes tendres et sensuels qui repondaient aux caresses de Legolas et, ne formant bientôt plus qu'un, ils accédèrent ensemble à cette contrée merveilleuse qu'on appelle plaisir. Quand bientôt plus tard ses sens se furent apaisés, Elanore tourna un visage radieux vers Legolas. IL déposa un léger baiser sur son front et murmura :  
  
-_Melnyë elyë Elanore_ (Je vous aime Elanore)  
  
- Non Legolas, vous ne m'aimez pas.  
  
-Si, _ullume _(pour toujours)  
  
Elle vint se blottir contre le corps viril de son amant.  
  
-_Fumë sin meleth_ (dormez maintenant mon amour).  
  
Elle sombra bientôt dans le sommeil suivi par Legolas qui sombra à son tour dans le sommeil quelques instants plus tard.  
  
Il se réveilla le premier le lendemain matin et profita du fait qu'elle dormait pour la regarder dormir. Il se redressa sur un coude en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Ses traits étaient détendus. Elle était paisible. Elle était belle et il l'aimait. Il réalisa qu'il voulait que tous les matins soient identiques à celui-ci, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Ils étaient à la veille du départ pour Rivendell. A partir du lendemain, il savait que leurs jours seraient comptés. A cette pensée son cœur se serra. Il ne voulait pas perdre Elanore mais c'est ce qui arriverait. IL la perdrait et tous le savaient. Il avait beau chercher, il n'y avait aucune solution. Leur histoire était vouée à l'échec. Pourtant, il espérait que non. Au fond de son cœur persistait un fol espoir. Il voulait y croire. Il voulait croire que leur histoire ne se terminerait pas bientôt mais qu'elle durerait, qu'elle surmonterait bien des obstacles. Il lui avait promit de la protéger et il le ferait. Il la protégerait même s'il devait donner sa vie en échange de la sienne. Il le ferait. Il était déterminé et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il cessa de penser lorsqu'il sentit que sa compagne émergeait doucement du sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra deux yeux bleus fixés sur elle. Elle lui sourit tendrement.  
  
-_Maraur meleth_ (bonjour mon amour) lui dit-il.  
  
-_Maraur_, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.  
  
Elle était bien. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever, elle voulait rester à jamais dans les bras de son amant. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement comme à son habitude. Ils restèrent encore de longues minutes blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se décider de se lever.  
  
Trente minutes plus tard, Elanore se trouvait dans la chambre d'Elvellon. Le jeune guide s'était remit de sa blessure grâce à la médecine elfique et aux soins prodigués par Elrond. Le jeune homme était heureux ici. Il paraissait avoir trouvé un juste équilibre parmis ses semblables. Contrairement à Elanore, Elvellon était un homme et non un elfe, ce qui ne les empêchait nullement d'être de très bons amis. Il y avait entre eux une complicité digne de la complicité que l'on peut trouver entre un frère et une sœur. C'est ainsi qu'ils se considéraient. Dès qu'elle était entrée, il l'avait trouvée changée. Ses yeux brillaient ce qui la rendait encore plus belle.  
  
-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Oui je l'aime, mais il ne le sait pas. Je ne peux pas lui dire. Ça me ferait trop de mal. Tu sais bien pourquoi.  
  
-Et alors, quel mal fais-tu en lui avouant tes sentiments ?  
  
-Mais Elvellon, je dois mourir, mes jours sont comptés.  
  
-Je ne te comprendrais jamais. Il a tout de même le droit de savoir !  
  
-Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée.  
  
-Ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas grave. Et lui, il t'aime aussi ?  
  
-Oui, murmura-t-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes.  
  
Après un moment de silence, elle reprit la parole. Elle lui parla d'un ton grave :  
  
-Elvellon, tu dois connaître la véritable raison de ma venue. Je suis venue pour te faire mes adieux. Je pars demain à l'aube en compagnie d'Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Faramir et Mithrandir. Nous partons pour Rivendell.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me tiendrait prêt, lui répondit-il.  
  
Malheureusement elle savait qu'il répondrait cela.  
  
-Non Elvellon, tu ne m'accompagnes pas cette fois. Tu resteras ici avec Arwen Undomiel comme reine. Ta mission s'achève ici.  
  
-Mais Elanore, je veux t'accompagner jusqu'au bout.  
  
-Non Elvellon. Tu ne viens pas. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Alors pour une fois tu m'obéiras. Je te le demande du fond du cœur. C'est trop dangereux et tu n'es pas entraîné pour cela.  
  
Finalement après une discussion animée, c'est Elanore qui eu le dernier mot, et sa promesse qu'il restera ici. De toute façon, elle avait l'intention d'en toucher deux mots à Arwen. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur elle. Après d'émouvants adieux, et de larmes, Elanore sortit et se dirigeât vers la salle d'arme afin de choisir les armes qu'elle emporterait le lendemain. Elle savait déjà se qu'elle allait prendre. Elle ne prendrait rien d'autre que l'épée et les deux poignards qu'elle avait utilisée tout au long de ses deux semaines. C'est Aragorn qui lui avait proposé de prendre toutes les armes dont elle aurait besoin.  
  
Après avoir déposé les armes sur une table dans sa chambre, elle se dirigeât cers les appartements d'Aragorn et Arwen. Elle frappa légèrement à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur Arwen. Après s'être mutuellement saluées, Arwen ouvrit la porte en grand et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Elanore.  
  
-Arwen Undomiel, j'ai un service à vous demander.  
  
-Lequel ?  
  
-J'aimerais m'assurer qu'Elvellon ne nous accompagnera pas demain lorsque nous partirons. J'ai sa promesse mais tel que je le connais, il ne la tiendra pas. S'il vient avec nous, il mourra. Il ne sait pas se défendre, surtout face à de telles créatures que les orques.  
  
-Ne vous faites aucun souci pour lui. Je m'assurerais qu'il ne vous accompagne pas demain, et je veillerais sur lui par la suite.  
  
-Je ne sais comment vous remercier pour votre bonté, Reine Arwen.  
  
-Il y a peut-être une solution.  
  
-Laquelle ?  
  
-Veillez sur mon époux pendant votre voyage.  
  
-Je veillerais sur toutes les personnes qui m'accompagneront, n'aillez aucun doute.  
  
-Et j'aimerais également, si vous me le permettez de donner votre nom à mon enfant lorsque j'aurais une fille.  
  
-Oh Arwen, je ne sais que répondre !  
  
-Alors dites simplement oui.  
  
-Alors c'est avec une grande reconnaissance que je vous dis oui.  
  
Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et pleurèrent ensemble un bon moment. Lorsqu'elles s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, elles se sourient et il fut décidé que le soir même, Arwen verserait quelques gouttes d'un produit dans le verre d'Elvellon. Ce produit le ferra dormir longtemps et le lendemain lorsqu'ils partiront Elvellon dormira encore. Il ne se réveillera que lorsqu'ils seront déjà loin. Comme l'heure du déjeuner était arrivé, elles descendirent ensemble.  
  
Elanore mangeât rapidement en pensant à tout ce qu'elle devait encore faire avant de partir. Lorsqu'elle eu finit de manger, elle prit le chemin des écuries pour aller voir son cheval. Elle resta un bon moment avec lui, à lui parler, le brosser, le caresser. Elle commençait à se sentir nerveuse. Le départ approchait de plus en plus vite. Pour éviter d'y penser, elle alla à la salle d'arme, y prit deux dagues et commença à s'entraîner. Aussitôt ses doutes se dissipèrent. Elle s'imaginât un ennemi et se battit contre lui.  
  
Elle s'entraînait depuis un bon moment lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna d'un coup pour se retrouver face à face avec Mithrandir. Apparemment cela faisait un moment qu'il l'observait. Il souriait comme à son habitude. Ils discutèrent un long moment, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Aragorn, de Gimli et de Legolas.  
  
Elanore osa enfin poser la question qu'elle voulait depuis longtemps poser :  
  
-Aragorn, me ferez-vous l'honneur d'un loyal combat entre vous et moi, avec comme armes deux dagues ?  
  
-Vous êtes sure de le vouloir ?  
  
-Absolument !  
  
Aragorn accepta le duel. Il prit deux dagues et s'avança au centre de la pièce où se trouvait déjà Elanore. Après s'être mutuellement salués, le duel commença. Très vite les dagues s'entrechoquaient entre elles. Très vite Elanore prit le dessus. Aragorn réagit très vite en accélérant ses gestes. Elanore n'eut aucun mal à suivre. Chacun leur tour, ils prenaient le dessus sur leur adversaire. Le duel dura et Aragorn commençait à faiblir. Elanore commença de son côté des enchaînements très compliqués dont elle avait le secret et gagna le duel. Gimli applaudit très chaleureusement. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Ils étaient devenus de très bons amis. Après avoir échanger quelques paroles, ils se dirigèrent tous pour aller dîner car le temps était vite passer.  
  
Le dîner était bien avancé lorsque tout à coup, le silence se fit dans la pièce. Au plein milieu de la pièce, une lumière était apparue au plafond. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait vers le sol, l'auréole de lumière jaune s'intensifia. Lorsque la lumière disparut, se trouvait à la place de la lumière deux personnes. Il s'agissait d'un elfe à la chevelure blonde qui lui tombait au niveau des reins et un homme à la chevelure blonde qui lui tombait également au niveau des reins. Ils étaient vêtus d'une longue cape d'un blanc gris. Leur cape ressemblait plus à un manteau qu'à une cape. Ils portaient en dessous une longue robe d'un blanc étincelant. C'est alors que toutes les personnes présentes aperçurent les deux ailes qui dépassaient de leur dos. Ils avaient le visage grave.  
  
Elanore les reconnus au moment où ils étaient apparus. C'était les anges du destin. Elle s'était levée lorsqu'elle les avait reconnus.  
  
Lorsqu'ils la virent, ils s'avancèrent vers elle et la saluèrent en une profonde révérence. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers legolas et le saluèrent de la même façon. Ils savait qui il était : son protecteur, et à leur façon de le regarder, Elanore comprit qu'ils savaient pour eux deux.  
  
Lorsque l'ange elfe parla, se fut d'une voix douce :  
  
-Elanore notre étoile, il vous faut aller à Rivendell dès demain. Nous vous y attendrons. Vous devez y récupérer quelque chose pour mener à bien ce pour quoi vous avez été choisie.  
  
-Que dois-je y récupérer ?  
  
-Ce que ces immondes créatures veulent aussi récupérer ! intervint l'ange homme. Il avait lui aussi une voix très douce. Vous saurez en temps voulut ce que c'est. Nous ne pouvons vous en dire plus pour l'instant.  
  
-Nous vous souhaitons bonne chance dans votre mission. Nous savons que vous y arriverez. Vous avez toute notre confiance. Vous avez aussi toute la confiance de votre peuple « _Turinqui de Loona H »_ (Reine de Loona H). Vous verrez que vous serez aidée par énormément de personnes, certaines mêmes auxquelles vous ne penserez pas. Mais ils sont là et n'attendent qu'un signe de votre part pour vous rejoindre.  
  
Les laissant perplexes face à ces paroles pour les moins énigmatiques, les deux anges réitérèrent leurs révérence en signe de salutation devant Elanore et Legolas puis disparurent de la même façon que pour leur arrivée.  
  
Elanore se demandait ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire ces paroles. Autre chose l'avait surprise, c'était la façon dont ils s'étaient adressés à elle. Ils l'avait appelée « _Elanore notre étoil_e » puis « _Reine de Loona H_ ». C'était la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient à elle de cette façon. C'était surtout la première fois qu'ils l'appelaient par son statut.  
  
Chacun réfléchissaient aux paroles des anges. Personne n'en comprenait la signification. Quelques instants plus tard, Aragorn se leva et sortit en compagnie de sa femme. Juste avant de partir, Arwen la regarda et lui adressa un imperceptible mouvement de tête que personne ne sembla voir puis tourna la tête vers Elvellon qui était en grande conversation avec Gimli puis la regarda de nouveau et hocha la tête. Puis elle sortit avec Aragorn. Elanore comprit ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait sauvé Elvellon en versant un produit dans son verre de vin. Peu à peu la salle se vida, chacun regagnait ses appartements pour se reposer avant le départ du lendemain. Elanore et Legolas furent les derniers à partir. Main dans la main, ils regagnèrent la chambre d'Elanore, où ils y passèrent la nuit. Ils s'endormirent heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elanore blottie étroitement dans les bras de son amant. C'est d'un sommeil léger qu'elle dormit cette nuit là.

* * *

**Bon ba voila le chap est fini.J'espère qu'il vous aura plut. envoyez moi vos commentaires. le prochain chap sera disponible pas avant lundi ou mardi car je vais partir en week-end et donc je ne pourrais pas le mettre.**

**Legolas: Quoi!!! Tu part en week-end?! Et comment on va savoir la suite nous?**

**Elanore: Ouais c'est pas juste on va devoir attendre jusqu'à lundi prochain pour connaitre la suite de nos aventure mon chéri.**

**Auteur: eh! Désolé mais pendant que vous, vous prenez du bon temps y'en a qui bosse.**

**Legolas: Dis- nous au moins ce qui va se passer**

**Auteur: Nan. Tu saura rien mon mignon va falloir patienter.**

**Elanore: Qu'es-ce qu'on va faire pendant une semaine?**

**Auteur: Oh! je vous fais confiance pour ça.(clein d'oeil malicieu).**

**Elanore&Legolas: C'est bon on a comprit, on va s'occuper à notre manière. Allez vien ma chérie, allons prendre du bon temps pendant qu'elle s'apprete à partir en week-end.**

****


	8. Le départ pour Edoras

**_Salut à tous! Me voila de retour après un bon week-end passé en compagnie de personnes que j'adore. Je sais que j'ai un tout petit peu de retard mais j'epère que vous saurez me pardonner. Bon passon aux choses sérieuses._**

**_D'abors je voudrais remercier ma soeur pour certaines de ses idées qui m'ont séduite et qui se sont retrouver dans ma fic.

* * *

_**

**Disclamer: Bon vous l'aurez comprit aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf ma Elanore. Les films et le livres m'ont beaucoup aidés. A certains endroits il se peut qu'il y ai des similitudes avec des scènes des films, ne vous en inquiétez pas c'est fait exprès.

* * *

**

**En réponse aux reviews:**

**moon cat 22= Je te pardonne avec grand plaisir. C'est les vacances et je comprends. Je suis toujours autant touchée de savoir qu'elle te plait autant. Il semblerait que les prochains chap soient un peu tristes, mais je n'en dit pas plus autrement personne ne les lira. J'espère que ce chap te plaira autant que les autres. Bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Fariel= Chouette une nouvelle fan! lol. En tout cas je suis enchantée de te compter parmis mes admirateurs et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de ton attente. **

**Arwen158= t'a trouver ce chap génial alors je pense que la suite ne te déplaira pas. En attendant voila la suite.**

**Gedauphin= Super oui! Voila la suite.**

****

**En réponse aux reviews par mail:**

**Elwin= je ne peux pas te dire si ton héroïne préférée va mourir car ce chap à déjà été écrit et je ne révèlerais rien car il est possible que ça change. En tout cas je vois qu'elle te plait toujours autant et j'en suis enchantée. Allez bonne lecture.

* * *

_Chap 8_**  
  
Elanore s'éveilla le lendemain matin avec les premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle se dégageât doucement des bras de son amant. Elle le regarda dormir un instant puis sortit très doucement du lit.  
Sans bruit, elle passa dans la pièce d'à côté et commença à s'habiller silencieusement.  
Pour l'occasion elle revêtit les vêtements que les sages de Loona H lui avaient enveloppés.  
C'était des vêtements masculins qui avaient été retravaillés pour elle.  
Il y avait une tunique de mithril. Dans le même style que celle que portait le porteur de l'anneau lors de la guerre de l'anneau. La sienne était de couleur brun clair et argent au col et le long des manches. Cela la protégera. Les manches s'arrêtaient aux coudes. Elle la passa donc. La tunique lui arrivait aux cuisses et était très légère. A peine plus lourde qu'une aile d'oiseau. Il y avait aussi un pantalon de rôdeur brun ainsi qu'une tunique brune qui allait avec le pantalon. Il y avait une ceinture brune, une grosse ceinture de cuir brun tressé qui complétait sa tenue. Cette ceinture avait été fabriquée pour elle. Elle permettait d'y accroché une épée et deux poignards. Elle s'en étonna. Comment savaient-ils que c'était justement ses armes favorites.  
  
Elle finit de se préparer en attachant ses longs cheveux grâce à un lacet lui aussi brun.  
Elle compléta sa tenue par une paire de bottes brunes qui montaient aux genoux.  
Quand elle fut prête, elle revint silencieusement dans la chambre.  
Elle récupéra ses armes, s'approcha du lit. Elle embrassa Legolas qui bougea un peu sans pour autant se réveiller.  
  
Elle sortie alors silencieusement de ses appartements. Elle rangeât son épée et ses poignards sur les emplacements de la ceinture et se dirigeât vers la salle où ils prenaient leurs repas.  
  
En arrivant dans la salle, elle eu la bonne surprise d'y trouver Aragorn en compagnie de sa femme et de Gimli. Ils étaient habillés et pratiquement prêts à partir. Elle avait eu l'intention de partir de bonne heure afin de leur fausser compagnie, mais son plan tombait à l'eau.  
Une bonne partie de l'armée était également présente. Des hommes entraient et sortaient en silence.  
  
Dehors on entendait des hennissements de chevaux. Tous s'activaient au départ.  
  
Elanore alla s'asseoir à côté de Gimli et mangeât un peu. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Elle avait l'estomac noué.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, entrèrent dans la salle le rôdeur en compagnie de Legolas. Celui-ci avait passé par-dessus ses habits une tunique dont les manches arrivaient aux coudes dans les tons bruns. Il portait également une ceinture de cuir brune. Il portait dans son dos son arc, ainsi qu'un carquois remplit de flèches. Deux poignards dans leurs fourreaux étaient également présents dans son dos. Legolas et le rôdeur s'installèrent à leur table. Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli portaient par-dessus leurs vêtements une cape identique fabriquée à leur taille.  
  
Mithrandir arriva le dernier. Il avait un paquet dans les mains. Il s'approcha d'Elanore et lui tendit le paquet en disant :  
  
-C'est pour vous Elanore. Cela vient des Havres Gris. Il est arrivé ce matin. C'est un cadeau de la dame Galadriel.  
  
Elanore prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Elle en retira une cape à capuche. Elle était d'une étoffe soyeuse, légère mais chaude en même temps. Elle s'aggraffait autour du cou par une broche de la forme d'une feuille verte. La « _feuille de Lorien_ ». Elanore passa la cape. Elle était exactement à sa taille. C'était la même que celle de ses compagnons.  
Quand tous eurent fini de manger, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les écuries.  
  
Les chevaux étaient prêts à l'exception de celui d'Elanore. Personne n'osait l'approcher depuis la mésaventure de deux palefreniers deux semaines plus tôt.  
Elanore l'harnacha seulement, car elle montait à cru comme il était d'usage chez les elfes.  
Au moment de partir, Elanore leva les yeux vers les appartements d'Elvellon et murmura :  
  
-_Namarië Elvellon_ (Adieux Elvellon).  
  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers Arwen son amie et elles s'embrassèrent pour se dire au revoir ou plutôt adieux pour Elanore en elfique.  
  
Elanore enfourcha son cheval. Ses amis enfourchèrent également leur monture. Gimli comme à son habitude montait derrière Legolas. Tous les hommes d'Aragorn montèrent également leur monture.  
Elanore qui ne connaissait pas très bien le chemin insista pour qu'Aragorn prenne la tête de la colonne. Ils partirent donc avec Aragorn en tête suivit juste derrière par Mithrandir d'un côté, Legolas de l'autre et Elanore au milieu.  
  
Ils chevauchèrent toute la matinée et ne firent qu'une rapide pause pour déjeuner. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'orée d'un bois afin que les chevaux puissent se reposer un instant. Elanore descendit de son cheval et pénétra à l'intérieur du bois afin de récupérer de quoi faire du feu.  
Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Mithrandir. Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle car depuis leur départ du château, elle n'avait prononcé aucune parole.  
Ayant récupéré du bois, elle retourna au campement. Aragorn prit le bois et entreprit d'allumer un feu. Elanore s'installa silencieusement autour du feu et fut rejointe quelques instants plus tard par Gimli qui lui apportait de quoi se restaurer. Legolas les rejoints également et s'installa auprès de sa compagne. Ils mangèrent rapidement et en silence.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils levèrent le camp. Les chevaux s'étaient un peu reposés et avaient bu à la rivière qui serpentait à travers le bois.  
  
Ils reprirent leur chevauchée en silence comme au matin. Aragorn était en tête de colonne et fut ensuite rejoint par Mithrandir. Ils discutèrent ensemble pendant un long moment. Ils discutaient de la route à prendre. Il fut décidé qu'ils chevaucheraient jusqu'à Edoras et qu'une fois arrivé, ils y laisseraient une bonne partie de leur armée avec celle du Rohan. Ils chevauchèrent jusqu'à la tombée du jour. Ils firent de nouveau halte à l'orée d'un bois, et y installèrent le camp pour la nuit. Plusieurs feux furent allumés. Le repas se fit dans le silence. Ils étaient tous un peu tendus. Chacun s'interrogeant sur ce qu'ils devaient aller chercher à Rivendell. Ils décidèrent ensuite des tours de garde. Elanore prit le premier en compagnie de plusieurs membres de l'armée. Après que les tours de garde aient été décidés, les hommes se couchèrent. Gimli s'endormit immédiatement. Par contre elle sentait que Mithrandir, Legolas et Aragorn avaient du mal à trouver le sommeil.  
  
Elanore s'installa auprès du feu, puis au bout d'un moment n'y tenant plus, elle se concentra sur le feu et commença à aspirer la chaleur des flammes. Elle se leva ensuite, ouvrit ses mains en les plaçant l'une à côté de l'autre et une sphère blanche apparut. La sphère s'éleva de quelques centimètres puis d'un bon mètre. A ce moment Mithrandir se leva et la vit utiliser un de ses dons. Il ne dit rien et la regarda faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rejoint par Legolas qui lui non plus ne dormait pas. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, car il savait que lorsqu'elle était seule elle était tourmentée. Plusieurs hommes du Gondor assistèrent aussi à ce phénomène.  
  
La sphère était à présent à deux bons mètres du sol. Elanore se concentra encore plus et la sphère commença à s'élargir. Elle gagnait en volume mais pas en intensité. C'était toujours une douce lumière blanche qui s'en dégageait. A ce moment, Elanore commença à irradier elle aussi. Ses cheveux apparurent blonds pâles, plus longs et raides. Ils se soulevaient mais il n'y avait pas de vent. A la place de ses vêtements de rôdeur, apparut une robe de soie d'un blanc étincelant. Elanore s'éleva de quelques centimètres dans les airs. La sphère grossissait encore et encore. Celle-ci recouvrait à présent tout le campement : les hommes et les animaux.  
  
Elanore murmura quelques paroles et la sphère s'ouvrit. Elle devint alors une sorte de dôme. Une fois le campement englobé, Elanore murmura d'autres paroles et le dôme devint alors invisible. Elle se rabaissa et toucha de nouveau le sol. La lumière s'estompa alors et elle retrouva son apparence. Elle était redevenue elle.  
  
En levant la tête, elle se retrouva face à face avec les hommes qui intrigués s'étaient un peu approchés. En se retournant, elle se retrouva alors face à Mithrandir, Aragorn et Legolas. Mithrandir savait ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux autres. Devant leur air interrogateur elle leur expliqua :  
  
-Il s'agit en fait d'un voile protecteur. Il nous dissimule des yeux ennemis. Si des ennemis approchent, il ne verront que l'orée d'un bois, et n'auront pas envie d'approcher. Ce voile les repousses. Rien ne peut le traverser dans un seul ou dans l'autre. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, il nous protège. Les effets de cette protection s'estomperont demain matin aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Vous pouvez dormir tranquillement. J'ai promis de tous vous protéger et je le ferais.  
  
Ils furent plus ou moins rassurés par ses paroles mais préférèrent néanmoins conserver leurs tours de gardes. Elanore accepta. Tous se recouchèrent à l'exception de ceux qui prenaient leurs tours de gardes. La jeune femme se rassit près du feu et fut rejointe par son amant qui s'installa à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce que son tour de garde prenne fin. Alors ils se rendirent sur la couche d'Elanore et s'y couchèrent ensemble. Elle se blottit étroitement dans les bras de son amant et s'endormit presque aussitôt.  
  
Le lendemain, tous se réveillèrent de bonne humeur. Rien n'était venu troubler leur nuit. Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à préparer les chevaux pour repartir. A ce moment, le dôme qui les entourait s'illumina d'une lumière blanche et tout d'un coup disparut silencieusement. Quand tout fut prêt, ils reprirent leur chevauchée ne s'arrêtant que pour déjeuner rapidement et s'arrêter pour la nuit.  
A chaque fois Elanore reproduisait une sphère qui se transformait en dôme et qui les protégeaient durant la nuit.  
La chevauchée dura trois jours complets. Ils arrivèrent à Edoras, la capitale du Rohan dans la matinée du quatrième jour. Ils furent accueillit par le roi Eomer, ainsi que par sa sœur Eowyn la femme de l'intendant Faramir, qui était revenue au Rohan en même temps que son frère.  
Aragorn, Mithrandir, Elanore, Legolas, Gimli, Faramir et le rôdeur furent logés pour la nuit dans la demeure royale. Comme à son habitude, Legolas rejoignit Elanore dans sa chambre pour y passer la nuit.  
  
Le lendemain matin, après avoir déjeuner, les membres du conseil d'Aragorn qui étaient présents ainsi que les chefs d'armées se réunirent dans la salle du trône, où ils improvisèrent une sorte de conseil. Après maintes discussions, il fut conclut que le rôdeur partirait immédiatement après le conseil en direction de la Lorien pour apporter les dernières nouvelles à Celeborn. Quant à Eomer, il partirait le lendemain matin en compagnie d'Elanore et son protecteur, Aragorn, Mithrandir, Gimli, Faramir et quelques hommes pour Rivendell. Les armées partiraient une semaine après leur départ pour Rivendell en direction du fleuve Anduin où ils attendraient les guerriers de Lorien et de la Forêt Noire. En compagnie de ceux-ci, ils attendraient le retour d'Aragorn et de sa compagnie qui traverseraient puis longeraient les Monts Brumeux, avant d'arriver en Lorien où ils ne pénétreraient pas mais le longeraient. Puis ils suivraient le fleuve Anduin avant de rencontrer les armées qui les attendront. Enfin tous ensemble, partiront en direction du Mordor, ou plutôt en direction des ruines du Mordor. Ils se rendraient à l'ancienne Porte Noire. Les armées s'occuperaient des orques pendant qu'Elanore accomplirait son destin. Ce pour quoi elle a été choisie.  
  
Le conseil improvisé étant terminé, tout le monde se dispersa. Elanore en profita pour explorer les lieux en compagnie de Legolas et de Gimli. Le Rohna c'était le pays des chevaux. C'était d'ici que venait le cheval de Mithrandir et comme son propre cheval était le fils de Gripoil, elle en conclut rapidement que c'était également d'ici que venait son cheval, son fidèle compagnon.  
  
Leur exploration terminée, ils repartirent au palais. Là Elanore fit connaissance avec la Dame Eowyn. Elles s'apprécièrent mutuellement et discutèrent ensemble un bon moment avant de se séparer pour se préparer pour le repas. Eowyn lui apprit qu'elle avait déposée une robe à son intention. Elanore la remercia chaleureusement et prit le chemin de sa chambre pour se changer.  
  
En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, elle eu la bonne surprise d'y trouver Legolas allongé sur son lit. Il paraissait dormir. Elle songeât qu'elle l'aimait de tout son être. Il était si tendre, si attentionné, si protecteur envers elle. Elle ne lui trouva que des qualités. Elle songeât également qu'ils auraient pu avoir une vie merveilleuse s'ils s'étaient connus dans d'autres circonstances. Une vie remplie d'amour. Elle se plaisait à imaginer les enfants qu'ils auraient pu avoir ensemble. Des enfants qui leur ressembleraient et qui auraient eu leur caractère. Mais cette belle vie d'amour et d'enfants n'était pas pour elle. Ce n'était pas son destin d'avoir un mari et des enfants. Son destin songeât-elle amèrement était de sauver la Terre du Milieu, de détruire le mal et de mourir. Elle avait toujours accepté sa destinée, mais aujourd'hui pour la première de sa longue existence, elle espérait que son destin aurait pu être différent. Sentant qu'elle se faisait inutilement du mal, elle s'obligeât à ne pas y penser.  
  
Elle s'approcha du lit, où était allongé son amant et le regarda un instant.  
Il était beau ! Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda avec amour et tendresse.  
  
Il pensât aussitôt qu'il l'aimait et ça elle le savait. Il le lui répétait chaque soir avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Une certitude s'imposa alors à lui : il savait qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne d'autre qu'elle. Elle était celle qu'il avait toujours attendue. Il l'aimait du plus profond de son être. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela pour quelqu'un. Bien sur il avait eu des aventures mais il n'avait jamais ressentit cela pour l'une de ses innombrables conquêtes. Il savait que s'il la perdait, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Mais il savait qu'il la perdrait. C'était inévitable. En sacrifiant sa vie, le bien triomphera. Y penser lui comprimait la poitrine. Il décida de ne plus y penser et de vivre l'instant présent, car aujourd'hui il comprenait la douleur que son père éprouvait. Son père avait lui aussi perdu l'amour de sa vie et ne s'en était jamais complètement remit. Mais son père avait quelque chose qui lui rappelait sa femme. Il avait deux fils. Alors que lui, si Elanore mourrait il n'aurait rien qui lui rappellerait la beauté, la bonté, sa tendresse. Elle était quelqu'un d'unique, et d'extraordinaire.  
  
Pour ne pas y penser, il la prit par les épaules et la renversa côté de lui sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser. Elle répondit à son baiser et ils oublièrent vite le monde qui les entourait.  
Bientôt aux baisers s'ajoutèrent les caresses. Ils firent tendrement l'amour, si bien qu'ils s'aperçurent ensuite qu'ils étaient en retard pour le dîner.  
  
En riant comme des enfants, Legolas aida la jeune femme à s'habiller. Entre les baisers, les caresses, et les rires, ils eurent un peu de mal à s'habiller. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Elanore se sentit rougir alors que Legolas semblait un peu gêné. Silencieusement ils s'installèrent auprès de leurs amis. Elanore était entre Gimli et Mithrandir tandis que le jeune elfe était en face d'elle entre Aragorn et Faramir qui était accompagné de sa femme la Dame Eowyn. Gimli comme à son habitude ne put s'empêcher de taquiner l'elfe par ses remarques et insinuations. Il lui fit notamment remarquer qu'une attache de sa tunique était attachée avec le passant du dessous. Cela provoqua l'hilarité autour de la table et les convives eurent les regards qui convergèrent de nouveaux vers les deux amants. Elanore rougit de plus belle pendant que Legolas se contenta de sourire cette fois. Gimli voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à déstabiliser l'elfe préféra abandonner la partie. Après le dîner alors que les deux amants étaient dehors ils furent rejoints par Eomer et Aragorn.  
  
-Vous savez, Elanore, les habitants hommes d'Edoras n'avaient d'yeux que pour vous ! dit Eomer. Remarquez, vu votre beauté vous devriez vous en douter !  
  
-C'est effectivement vrai. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai vécu une partie caché. J'avais peur des dégâts que je pouvais innocemment engendrer. Car il y a eu des dégâts. J'étais venue pour la première fois en Terre du Milieu, et des hommes m'ont vu telle que vous me voyez. Au début tout allait bien mais peu de temps plus tard, ils sont devenus fous et ont commis des actes que je n'oublierais jamais.  
  
Elle sentit à côté d'elle Legolas se raidir et s'empressa d'expliquer :  
  
-ils se disaient amoureux de moi. Ils ont commencés à se battre entre eux. Comme aucun des deux ne voulaient « me perdre » ils se sont défiés et se sont entre-tués. Ils sont morts pendant le duel. J'étais responsable bien que l'on m'ait affirmé que non. Je me suis alors enfuie, caché et finalement, je suis repartie en Loona H.  
  
Ses paroles provoquèrent un silence. Tous la comprenaient et le lui fit savoir. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait d'elle, elle-même sans que l'on l'ait obligée.  
  
-Néanmoins, aujourd'hui vous semblez avoir trouver votre bonheur ! continua Eomer.  
  
-Oui, répondit-elle seulement. Ses beaux yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.  
  
Eomer ne comprit pas sa réaction. Elle venait de lui dire, de leur dire qu'elle avait trouver son bonheur alors pourquoi y avait-il de la tristesse dans ses beaux yeux bleus verts ?  
Aragorn attendit que les deux jeune gens se retirent dans leurs chambres, même s'il savait qu'ils passeraient la nuit ensemble.  
Quand ils se furent retirés Aragorn révéla toute la vérité à Eomer.  
Son destin était de mourir pour sauver la Terre du Milieu. Eomer tout comme Aragorn trouva ce destin injuste et demanda s'il n'y avait pas une autre solution pour eux que d'être séparés.  
Mais il s'avéra que non.  
Ils décidèrent de ne rien dire aux autres mais d'un accord commun, promirent d'être aux côtés de Legolas lorsque le moment viendrait. De le soutenir du mieux qu'ils le pourraient car ils savaient que l'elfe en aurait besoin.  
  
Après avoir échanger quelques paroles, ils se séparèrent et regagnèrent leurs chambres car ils devaient le lendemain se lever aux premières lueurs de l'aube pour partir.

**_Bon alors j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre du destin d'Elanore vous a plut. envoyez moi vos réactions et commentaires par reviews de cette façon je pourrais améliorer le prochains chap selon vos goûts._**

**_Allez , et n'oubliez pas envoyez moi vos reviews._**


	9. Discussion à propos de l'Elue

**_Coucou tout le monde _**

**_Après un temps d'absence c'est avec plaisir que je met ce nouveau chap en ligne. Ce chap est en fait une transition entre le début et la suite, donc il sera un peu plus court que les autres. Néanmoins j'espère qu'il vous fera tout aussi plaisir que le reste de la fic._****__**

* * *

**Je dois vous avouer que je suis que je suis un peu déçue par le nombre de reviews que je reçois. Je pensais sincèrement que ma fic vous plaisait beaucoup. Néanmoins pour mes revieweuses préférées et habituelles je continue, en espérant que de nouveau lecteurs feront leur apparition.**

**En réponse aux reviews:**

**Elwin: Je suis très heureuse de te revoir parmi nous. C'est vrai Elanore est quelqu'un d'extremement lucide malgrè tout ce qui va se passer. Enfin je suis toujours contente que ma fic te plaise. Vive l'amour entre nos deux héros. Allez pleins de bizous pour toi.**

**Nessa158: Bah oui comme d'hab c'était un super chap.**

**Moon cat 22: kikou à toi aussi. Je vais t'avouer que moi aussi je crains beaucoup pour l'état sentimental de notre elfe préféré. mais je ne dirais rien juste pour te laisser découvrir la suite par toi même. J'ai été lire la suite de ta fic, enfin tu verra ds la review. allez **

****

****

****

**Bonne lecture comme même avec ce nouveau chapitre!!!!! **

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Chap 9  
  
Pendant ce temps dans un royaume qui ne se trouvait pas en Terre du Milieu, mais dans les cieux, les deux anges du destin regardaient ce qui se passait à Edoras.  
Ils étaient en fait au _Paradis des Elfes_ bien que l'ange homme ne soit un elfe.  
Celui-ci quand il était petit avait été recueilli par des elfes de Lorien. Il avait été élevé et éduqué à la manière des elfes. Il avait vécu avec eux dans le royaume de Dame Galadriel. Lorsqu'il avait fallu se battre, il n'avait pas hésité à s'engager avec les elfes. Il était mort au combat et avait obtenu le droit d'accéder au Paradis des Elfes. Ils étaient peu nombreux à y avoir accès. Il s'appelait « _Adan_ » qui en elfique signifiait « _homme_ ».  
  
Son ami l'ange elfe était un très ancien elfe. Il était l'un des premiers à être venu en Terre du Milieu et lui aussi était mort lors d'un combat. Il s'appelait « _Ingwe_ » qui signifiait « _Prince des Elfes _».  
  
Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Aujourd'hui ils étaient en compagnie de deux autres elfes ; un homme et une femme. La femme était blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle avait un teint de porcelaine. Elle était grande, mince et belle. Elle souriait en regardant ce qui se passait en bas.  
  
L'homme quant à lui était roux chose très rare chez les elfes. Il avait les yeux verts. C'était un grand guerrier lorsqu'il était encore vivant. Il regardait avec tendresse et amour se qui se passait à Edoras.  
  
La femme s'appelait _Ellen_ (étoile) et l'homme _Anar_ (soleil). Ils étaient les parents d'_Elanore_ (l'étoile soleil). Mais pour l'instant les deux anges du destin étaient préoccupés. Ils n'avaient pas pensé que ce qui était arrivé arriverait. Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'Elanore tombe amoureuse de Legolas. Ils n'avaient surtout pas prévu qu'elle puisse un jour remettre en question son avenir. Elle l'avait toujours accepté.  
  
Ellen leva la tête et regarda Anar et Ingwe.  
  
-Est-ce vraiment la seule solution ? demanda-t-elle. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au destin de sa fille unique.  
  
-Je crains que oui, répondit Ingwe la voix nouée par l'émotion. Lui non plus ne voulait pas voir mourir Elanore. Il l'aimait comme si c'était sa propre fille.  
  
-Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser mourir sans rien faire ! implora Anar. C'est notre fille, nous ne voulons pas que notre mort ait servie à rien.  
  
Ils étaient morts pour sauver leur fille. Sauron les avait fait enlevés, puis en Mordor les avait torturés puis tués sans savoir où se trouvait Elanore et ne sachant pas à quoi elle était destinée.  
Il savait qu'elle était puissante mais ignorait qu'elle avait le pouvoir de l'anéantir. Il la voulait pour accroître sa puissance.  
  
-Nous le savons que trop bien Anar, malheureusement nous avons envisagés toutes les hypothèses possibles ! Nous cherchons encore et espérons qu'un miracle se produise. Nous avons tout envisagés. Rien ! Tout se conclut par sa perte.  
  
Cette fois Ellen éclata en sanglot. Sa fille unique allait mourir, et personne ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher sa mort prochaine.  
Anar prit sa femme dans ses bras et la consola du mieux qu'il put.  
Lui aussi avait les larmes qui coulaient. Il avait mal. Leur fille unique, qu'ils aimaient plus que tout au monde même s'ils étaient morts allait mourir et personne ne semblait vouloir empêcher cette mort, personne ne pouvait empêcher cette mort.  
  
-Adan, regardez-les. Ils s'aiment. C'est la première fois que notre fille aime quelqu'un à ce point, dit Ellen. Vous ne pouvez pas les séparer. Se serait trop cruel, dit-elle en pleurant.  
  
-Je le sais Ellen. Mais nous sommes impuissant. Tout a été décidé avant qu'elle ne naisse.  
  
Mais regardez-les. Ils devraient avoir un avenir ensemble. Ils devraient pouvoir profiter pleinement de la vie, plaida Anar.  
  
Personne ne répondit. Anar et Ingwe réfléchissaient. Ils cherchaient une solution au destin d'Elanore. Mais son destin avait déjà été écrit. Tous les jours ils se rendaient dans une salle dont eux seuls ne connaissaient l'existence et dont eux seuls avaient accès. Dans cette salle sur tout un pan de mur était écrit la vie d'Elanore ainsi que son destin. Ils restaient des heures immobiles face au destin d'Elanore et le lisait et le relisait afin d'y trouver une faille. Mais ils n'en trouvaient aucune. Ils avaient seulement observé quelques différences. Dans les écrits qui figuraient sur le mur, à aucun moment il n'était écrit qu'Elanore puisse tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un et encore moins de son protecteur. Ils avaient espérés que cela jouerait en leur faveur mais aujourd'hui, ils n'en étaient plus aussi sur.  
  
Le silence fut rompit par la nouvelle arrivante : elle était blonde, les yeux bleus, grande et élancée. De son vivant elle était reine de la Forêt Noire mais aujourd'hui qu'elle était décédée tous la considéraient toujours comme la Reine de la Forêt Noire. C'était _Silme_, la mère de Legolas. Elle s'approcha d'Ellen qui se leva et elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.  
  
Silme (lumière d'étoile) avait pleurée. Elle avait les yeux rougis. Elle prit place aux côtés d'Ellen et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elles étaient devenues de grandes amies lorsqu'elles avaient su que leurs enfants allaient être liés d'une certaine façon.  
Silme regarda avec attendrissement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et prit la parole :  
  
-Ingwe, Adan cette situation ne peut plus durer. Elle avait la voix douce mais en ce moment sa voix était teintée d'émotion. Il faut trouver une solution. Il va y avoir tant de souffrance. Elanore notre étoile adorée va s'éteindre si nous ne faisons rien. Je ne le supporterais pas. Ellen et Anar non plus. Et mon fils encore moins.  
  
-Reine Silme, nous avons tout tenté. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait aucun espoir.  
  
-Il le faut quand même. Il faut qu'il y ait un espoir. Mon fils a déjà trop souffert, murmura-t-elle. Ses larmes s'étaient remises à couler. Aujourd'hui, il a trouvé le bonheur en la personne d'Elanore. Nous n'avons en aucun cas le droit de les priver de ce bonheur.  
  
-Regardez-les, ajouta Anar qui pleurait aussi.  
  
-Je le sais, je le sais, répéta Adan. Nous cherchons encore.  
  
-Ils devraient pouvoir vivre ensemble, dit Ellen malgré les sanglots qui la secouaient.  
  
-Ils devraient avoir droit à un magnifique mariage pour la suite, ajouta Anar en pleurant.  
  
Ils devraient avoir le droit d'avoir des enfants, termina Silme en pleurant également.  
  
-Nous savons tout cela, répondirent les deux anges aussi peinés que les parents.  
  
Tout le royaume était en peine. Ils allaient perdre une étoile qui faisait leur bonheur.  
Ils en étaient là à pleurer pour les parents d'Elanore et Silme et à réfléchir pour Adan et Ingwe, lorsqu'Adan se releva d'un coup.  
  
-Je crois avoir trouver la solution ! cria-t-il  
  
-Quelle solution ? demanda Ingwe.  
  
-Mais celle qui les sauvera tout les deux, répondit-il. Mais pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt. Cela paraissait pourtant tellement évident, que je ne l'ai pas vu !  
  
-Comment cela ? interrogeât Anar le cœur battant plein d'espoir.  
  
-Je ne suis pas totalement sur mais il se pourrait que la solution se trouve en bas, hurla-t-il à tout le monde.  
  
-Quelle est elle ? demanda Anar.  
  
-Je suis désolé mais tant que je n'en suis pas totalement sur je préfère ne pas vous la révéler. Il se peut que je me trompe.  
  
Sur ce il attrapa Ingwe, et l'entraîna à sa suite, traversa tout le royaume en courant.  
  
Quelle était cette mystérieuse solution ? Personne ne le savait à part Adan et bientôt Ingwe lorsqu'il le mit au courant.  
Y avait-il un espoir pour Elanore ? Allait-elle vraiment s'éteindre ?  
  
Toutes ses interrogations que l'on pouvait entendre dans le royaume restaient sans réponse.  
Seul le destin pourra le dire !

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Alors y a t-il un espoir pour notre étoile adorée? **

**A quel miracle Adan faisiat-il allusion à la fin du chap ?**

**Si vous pensez connaître les réponses à ses interrogations faites les moi savoir dans une reviews.**

****


	10. Première attaque

_**Disclamer: aucun des personnages principaux et lieux ne m'appartiennent à part devinez qui? Elanore bien sur! Il se peut que vous cher lecteurs remarquiez des similitudes avec des scènes du film et du livre. Ne vous en inquiétez pas c'est tout à fait normal, je dirais même c'est fait exprès.

* * *

**_

_C'est avec un certain plaisir que j'ai pu remarquer que la bonne reponse à la question qui était " à quel miracle Adan faisait allusion" n'a pas été trouvée. Et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous annonce maintenant que vous pouvez toujours jouer, la réponse n'étant pas donnée tout de suite. Et non je ne donnerais pas d'indices comme me la demander queq'un qui adore ma fic (lol).

* * *

_

_**En réponse aux reviews:**_

_**quequ'un qui adore ta fic: **très original ton pseudo. je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. en ce qui concerne le miracle je ne peut pas donner d'indice mais en lisant bien le chap 9, quelque chose devrait te mettre sur la voix. C'est tout ce que je peut te dire. je sais que ça serait triste de la voir mourir. Qui sait ce qui va se passer? moi je le sait hi hi hi!! mais la aussi je ne dirait rien sauf en présence de mon avocat, lol. Voila la suite._

_**sab-black:** ravi que ma fic te plaise, et surtout ravi de t'avoir parmi mes revieweurs. Tu veux la suite? Bien sur que tu la veux, tout le monde la veux. et bien j'ai un bonne nouvelle pour toi: La voilà!!._

_**moon cat 22:**je suis très contente de te savoir revenue saine et sauve de Londres. Tu vas pouvoir travailler la suite de ta fic comme ça! lol. c'est pas sur qu'ils vont pouvoir sauver leur fille. Il y a peut être un espoir. a quelles genres de bêtises fais-tu allusion? Suivant ton conseil, je continue. Bisous à toi aussi._

_**Gedauphin: **Ton message ne pouvait être plus clair que ça. Néanmoins ça me fait plaisir que tu adore la fic. Toi aussi tu veux la suite, alors pour toi aussi la voilà._

_**Itarïlë: **Tout d'abord bienvenue parmi mes admirateurs, lol. Non sérieux bienvenue parmi mes revieweurs. Voilà un nouveau chap._

_**Lysbeth-Beriawen:** Pour ce qui est de la solution, je crois que tu vas encore rager, car comme je l'ai dit plus haut il m'est impossible de la réveler du moins tant que personne n'a trouver de quoi il s'agissait.Pour ce qui est de la suite eh bien la voilà. En passant j'adore ce que tu écrit, pour certaines de tes fics t'a du t'en rendre compte dans les reviews que je t'ai écrite._

_**Nessa 158:** le miracle auquel Adan fait allusion va peut être changer son destin. Ce que je peut te conseiller c'est de lire la suite peut être que ça répondra à ta question. Voilà la suite._

_**Bonne lecture avec le chap 10.**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_Chap 10_

Elanore s'éveilla le lendemain matin aux premières lueurs de l'aube comme à son habitude. Elle était blottit dans les bras de son amant. Elle décida de le réveiller doucement. Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Il réagit mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Il la serra plus étroitement dans ses bras. Elle caressa son doux visage et attendit une réaction. Elle ne se fit pas attendre. Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune elfe.

« Il est réveillé » pensa-t-elle. Elle continua de laisser courir ses doigts sur sa peau douce : le long des épaules puissantes et musclées, le long de sa poitrine bien dessinée, et le long de son torse.

Aussitôt le sourire du jeune elfe s'accentua et il ouvrit les yeux. Il attrapa ensuite sa fine main et y déposa un baiser.

Il se pencha ensuite vers elle et l'embrassa en guise de bonjour. Elanore passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à elle. Elle répondit passionnément au baiser.

Ils se séparèrent à regret, et se levèrent car ils devaient repartir aujourd'hui.

Elanore revêtit ses vêtements de rôdeuse et plia la robe qu'Eowyn lui avait fait remettre la veille.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle royale pour manger avant de repartir, seuls Aragorn, Eomer et Mithrandir étaient présent.

Après s'être salués, ils commencèrent à manger.

Alors qu'ils étaient absorbés par leur petit déjeuner, Elanore en levant la tête croisa le regard d'Eomer. Il la regardait. Ses yeux se teintèrent de tristesse. Ils avaient une expression indéfinissable et Elanore se sentit mal à l'aise. Apparemment personne n'avait remarqué ce qui venait de se passer. Eomer baissa précipitamment les yeux lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau.

Il lui cachait quelque chose pensa-t-elle alors. Mais quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas mais elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Lorsqu'elle eu terminer, elle sortit et alla aux écuries. Elle prépara et attendit.

Elle se concentra et pénétra l'esprit d'Eomer. Il le sentit immédiatement. Il essaya de résister à cette emprise mais ne le put. Elle était plus forte que lui. Elle l'obligeat à venir dans les écuries et de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Eomer terminait son petit déjeuner lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Il entendait la voix d'Elanore dan sa tête et eu comme un flash. Il vit surtout ses yeux. Il comprit qu'elle avait pénétré son esprit et qu'elle le contrôlait. Il essaya de résister le mieux qu'il put mais il ne le put. Elle était bien plus forte que lui, il s'en rendait compte. Il cessa lors de lutter et la laisser le guider. Il adressa de vagues excuses à ses compagnons qui n'avaient rien remarqués de son étrange comportement et sortit. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps, Elanore le faisait pour lui. Ses pas le menèrent aus écuries.

Arrivé à destination, il se retrouva face à Elanore. Elle lui souriait. Il réalisa alors que lorsqu'elle souriait comme en cet instant précis, elle était vraiment d'une beauté incomparable. Il n'arrivait à la comparer à personne. Il ne trouva surtout personne qui aurait pu rivaliser avec elle au niveau de sa beauté Il se reprit aussitôt. Elle était déjà avec quelqu'un et semblait heureuse avec cette personne. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la volé à Legolas, puisqu'ils formaient un très beau couple tout les deux.

Il attendit. Rien ne se passait. Elanore se décida à parler.

-Roi Eomer, excusez-moi de vous avoir obligé de venir en ce lieu, mais il se trouve que j'ai pu remarquer votre étrange attitude pendant le petit déjeuner. J'ai l'impression que l'on me cache quelque chose ! C'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit ? Vous me cachez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Alors j'aimerais que vous me disiez de quoi il s'agit !

-Vous pourriez très bien lire mes pensées ainsi vous sauriez de quoi il retourne ! répondit-il le visage grave.

-Je préfère l'honnêteté, et je préfère que vous me le disiez de vous-même, s'il vous plait.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez !

-C'est ce que je veux. Dites moi qu'y a-t-il ?

-Bien...hier soir, je vous ai demandé si aujourd'hui vous aviez trouvé votre bonheur et vous m'avez répondu que oui, sans aucune autre explication et j'avais alors remarquer la tristesse qui voilaient vos beaux yeux ainsi que ceux de Legolas.

-Oui je me souviens. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Eh bien, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tant de tristesses dans vos yeux à tout les deux, après votre départ, je me suis entretenu avec Aragorn. Il m'a alors révélez votre destin que j'ignorais, dit-il précipitamment. Je suis désolé. Je ne comprends pas comment peut-on réserver un tel destin pour une personne comme vous.

-Merci, mais personne n'y peut rien. Mon destin si triste soit-il a été écrit voila fort longtemps. IL a été écrit avant ma naissance.

-Il m'a aussi parlé de votre relation avec notre ami Legolas. Vous l'aimez et cela se voit.

-Je l'aime mais il va souffrir par ma faute !

-Non ce n'est votre faute, seulement vous n'y pouvez rien, vous ne pourrez pas l'empêcher de souffrir. Nous avons décidé de le soutenir du mieux que nous pourrons durant cette épreuve.

-Merci Eomer mais je pense que vous ne pourrez rien faire pour l'empêcher de souffrir. Vous savez la souffrance que peut éprouver un elfe est totalement différent de celle que vous éprouvés vous le hommes. La souffrance chez les elfes est très forte parfois insupportable. Un elfe peut mourir de chagrin, et j'ai peur que se soit se qui se passera pour Legolas si sa douleur est trop forte.

-Nous essaierons tout de même de faire de notre mieux pour lui.

-Merci Eomer. Je savais que vous ne laisseriez pas un ami dans la détresse. Promettez moi que quoi qu'il arrive vous veillerez sur lui pendant un moment. Les premiers temps surtout.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

-Merci Eomer, roi du Rohan.

Eomer acquiesça d'un geste de la tête.

Comme prévu lorsqu'ils repartirent d'Edoras, il n'y avait qu'Elanore, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Mithrandir, Eomer, Faramir, ainsi que quelques hommes. Le reste de l'armée était restée à Edoras et partirait une semaine plus tard pour les rives du fleuve Anduin.

Ils chevauchèrent dans les plaines du Rohan en passant par la Trouée du Rohan. Ils atteignirent Sûnland où ils firent une halte pour déjeuner et pour laisser les chevaux se reposer un peu.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur chevauchée, ce fut pour s'arrêter dans la région d'Eregion aux pieds des montagnes. Ils y établirent le campement.

Encore une journée et ils arriveraient à Rivendell. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui perturbait Elanore. Ils n'avaient rencontrés aucuns obstacles sur leur route alors que le messager au Gondor leur avait appris qu'une troupe d'orques se dirigeaient également vers Rivendell.

Elle fit part de ses appréhensions à Mithrandir qui lui aussi s'étonnait de ce fait.

Elle ne savait que penser lorsqu'elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un étrange malaise.

C'était difficile à expliquer. Elle sentait que quelque chose allait arriver mais ne savait pas quoi !

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, ce malaise grandissait. Elle sut que c'était les orques qui approchaient et allaient les attaquer.

Elle donna aussitôt l'alerte. Chacun se mit en place prêt à se battre. Tous dégainèrent leurs épées à l'exception de Gimli qui préférait sa hache et de Legolas qui utilisait son arc.

Il prit une flèche dans son carquois et banda son arc, prêt à tirer.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les orques faisaient leur apparition.

Aussitôt une flèche siffla à côté de son oreille. Legolas avait décoché sa première flèche qui atterrie en plein dans la poitrine d'un orque qui s'effondra raide mort.

Il rechargea aussitôt son arc et une seconde flèche partie.

Au fur et à mesure que les orques approchaient, Elanore se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Ils ne seraient jamais assez face aux orques. Tant pispensa-t-elle. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devront se battre et elle était prête.

Lorsque les orques attaquèrent, ils répliquèrent. Legolas avait troqué son arc contre son épée.

Elle évitait avec grâce et souplesse tous les coups des orques et lorsqu'elle frappait à son tour, elle atteignait toujours sa cible.

Tout autour d'eux, il y avait bon nombre d'orques morts.

Elle était tellement occupée à se défendre qu'elle ne vit pas l'orque qui se trouvait en retrait par rapport aux autres et qui était monté sur un rocher surplombant ainsi le champ de bataille. Il tenait un arc à la main qu'il chargea avec une flèche spéciale qui contenait une substance qui permettrait ainsi à son maître d'entrer en contact avec elle et de la contrôler.

_Début du flash back de l'orque_

Sauron se tenait dans une pièce qui lui servait à fabriquer tout sorte d'arme et qui contenait différentes substances et poisons. Il était en compagnie de ses sorciers nazguls qui venaient de préparer une mixture brunâtre de laquelle se dégageait une odeur insupportable pour un homme ou pour un elfe mais supportable pour ses créatures.

L'un des sorciers nazguls s'approcha de son maître une lèche à la main. Il venait de la tremper dans la mixture.

-Grâce à potion que nous avons préparé, vous pourrez entrer en contact avec cette Elue. Quand vous serez sure qu'elle sera sous votre domination, vous pourrez lui faire faire ce que vous voulez, elle ne pourra que vous obéir car elle se sentira paralyser.

-Bien, très bien ricana Sauron de sa voix métallique. Comment devons nous procéder ?

-Il suffit que quelqu'un comme l'un de vos orques l'attaque. Elle recevra cette flèche et la potion fera très rapidement effet et à ce moment elle ne pourra que vous obéir maître.

-Ah ah ah !!! Lorsqu'elle sera sous mon contrôle, je deviendrais plus fort et personne ne pourra plus jamais me vaincre.

La dessus, il prit la flèche des mains du sorcier nazgul et sortit de la pièce. Il marcha à travers les décombres de son ancienne tour et se rendit dans les sous-sols. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, derrière laquelle on entendait comme toujours des éclats de voix. Les orques comme à leur habitude étaient en train de se disputer et allaient bientôt en arriver aux mains si personnes ne les interrompaient.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grand, interrompant tout ce qui se passait dans cette pièce.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres fit son entrée et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-J'ai le plaisir de voir que l'on ne peut pas vous laisser quelques instants tout seuls sans que vous vous battiez. Bande d'incapable c'est comme ça que vous voulez gagner une bataille si vous vous entre tués avant que la bataille ait eu lieu !!

-Non maître, répondirent en chœur les voix craintives des créatures qu'il avait crée.

-J'ai une mission pour certains d'entre vous.

Il désigna un groupe d'orques qui sortirent à sa suite. Le chef de cette troupe avança aux côtés de Sauron.

-Vous partez immédiatement pour Rivendell. Vous n'attaquerez pas la cité et attendraient que l'Elue s'y présente. Elle doit y récupérer un objet que je préférerais voir entre mes mains plutôt qu'entre les siennes.

-Bien maître...

-Je n'ai pas finit ! tonna-t-il. Il se peut que vous les rencontreraient sur votre chemin, car elle ne sera peut-être pas seule. Vous les attaquerez et n'ayez aucune pitié pour eux. Tuez-les tous sauf elle. Il me la faut vivante vous entendez.

-Oui maître, dit il. Vous entendez vous autres. Il ne faudra pas tuer la fille mais vous pourrez tuer les autres. Puis se tournant de nouveau vers Sauron. Y a-t-il autre chose que nous devons savoir ?

-Oui, se sera vous qui la blesserez. Pour cela, il vous faudra utiliser cette flèche. Elle a été trempée dans une potion qui me permettra ensuite de la contrôler. Je veux que cous la blessiez au bras. Si vous échouez dans votre mission, je me ferais un plaisir d'utiliser mes instruments de torture sur vous !!

-Oui maître. Tout se passera bien.

-Maintenant partez !!

La petite troupe d'orque se mit en route et sortie du Mordor pour se mettre en route pour Rivendell. Ils venaient juste de sortir lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur des hommes du Gondor qui les observaient. Ils les tuèrent tous à l'exception d'un qui bien que blessé réussit tout de même à prendre la fuite. Ils avaient perdus quelques orques au combat mais étaient encore nombreux.

_Fin du flash back de l'orque_

Elanore ne vit pas l'orque mais elle entendit au dernier moment, la flèche qui siffla en traversant les airs ainsi que la voix de Legolas

--Elanore attention ! hurla-t-il.

Trop tard, la flèche atterrit dans son bras gauche. Elle chancela sous le choc et pria intérieurement de ne pas mourir.

Elle pensa alors qu'ils auraient eu plus de chance face aux orques si ils avaient été plus nombreux.

Alors qu'elle pensait cela, derrière elle apparut une lumière jaune éblouissante. Elle entendit de nouveau une flèche siffler à ses oreilles, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Les flèches venaient de derrière elle. En levant la tête, elle vit alors l'orque qui l'avait attaqué s'effondrer raide mort une flèche dans la poitrine et une autre en milieu du front.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que tous hommes, elfes, nains et orques avaient arrêtés de se battre et regardaient la lumière derrière elle.

Elle se retourna alors et la l'intensité de la lumière diminua. Elle se retrouva alors face à .... une armée. Qui était-ce ? D'où venait-elle ?

Elle ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que cette armée était apparue comme par magie, alors qu'eux étaient en difficultés.

Un cavalier s'avança alors et s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Elanore. Il descendit de son magnifique cheval blanc. Il la salua dans une profonde révérence. L'inconnu lui fit alors face. C'était un elfe blond aux yeux bleus. Il était vêtu d'une cape de velours rouge. En dessous, il arborait une armure en une sorte de métal de couleur or. Il tenait un arc à la main et comme Legolas, il avait un carquois rempli de flèches dans le dos. A la taille, il avait également une longue épée qui pour le moment était rangée dans son fourreau. Il s'adressa alors aux orques :

-Vous ne toucherez plus jamais à notre étoile. Et sur un geste de la main, tous les cavaliers lui obéirent et chargèrent les orques qui commençaient à s'enfuir. Les cavaliers les massacrèrent en un temps record. Les cavaliers revinrent tous sains et saufs. Aucun n'avait été blessé.

Elle s'en étonna et à ce moment, il se présenta :

-Je me présente, je suis Haldir de Lorien, Elanore.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Comment saviez-vous que nous avions besoin d'aide ?

-Vous nous avez appelés, Elanore

-Moi ? Non vous devez faire erreur. Je n'ai appelé personne.

-Bien sur que si vous nous avez appelés. Souvenez-vous, vous avez pensé que vous auriez eu plus de chance si vous aviez été plus nombreux.

Effectivement, elle se souvenait l'avoir pensé.

-Mais comment....

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit car un cri venait de retentir derrière elle et Legolas accourut rapidement. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Haldir.

-Haldir de Lorien ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Vous êtes morts ! Je vous ai vu tomber dans les bras d'Aragorn !

-En effet, Legolas, fils de Thranduil je suis mort. Mais Elanore nous a appelés alors nous sommes venus en renfort. Souvenez-vous Elanore, les anges du destin vous ont dit que vous bénéficierez de l'aide de personnes auxquelles vous ne penserez pas.

-C'est vrai, mais comment pourrais-je parler aux......morts ?

-Vous êtes l'Elue donc vous possédez ce pouvoir. Rentrer en contacte avec nous. Nous avons été renvoyés pour vous venir en aide. Nous avons reprit notre apparence humaine. Nous sommes bien vivant à vos yeux. Nous ne craignons aucun coup et aucunes armes. Rien ne peut nous tuer puisque nous sommes déjà morts. Au moment où je vous parle, nous sommes en apparence aussi vivant que vous, mais nous sommes morts.

Aragorn aussi avait accourut, ainsi que toute la compagnie. Tous étaient étonnés. Ils venaient d'être en partie sauvés par une armée composée exclusivement d'elfes qui étaient morts mais qui paraissaient pourtant bien vivant.

-Je ne sais comment vous remercier, murmura Elanore.

-En nous laissant mener à bien notre mission et en nous appelant la prochaine fois que vous aurez besoin de nous.

-En quoi consiste votre mission ? demanda Legolas

-Nous devons vous protéger Elanore et vous en particulier, mais vous tous aussi qui êtes également présent jusqu'à votre arrivée à Rivendell. Une fois que vous y serez arrivés, nous disparaîtrons jusqu'à votre prochain appel, Elanore notre étoile.

Tous ces événements en étaient trop pour Elanore. De plus cette flèche qui était encore plantée dans son bras gauche lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle chancela et entendit à peine Haldir l'appeler avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps. Aussitôt qu'elle s'était évanouie, ils avaient accourus auprès d'Haldir.

Haldir retira lentement la flèche de son bras puis y apposa une sorte de baume à base d'herbe, qui ralentira l'infection de la blessure, car tous savaient qu'une blessure causée par un orque pouvait se révéler mortelle.

-Legolas, il faut partir maintenant. Cette blessure ne me dit rien qui vaille. Puis s'adressant à Aragorn. Nous partons immédiatement avec Legolas et Mithrandir. Nous irons plus vite avec nos chevaux. Rassemblez vos hommes et les miens. Ils vous obéiront et rejoignez nous à Rivendell.

Il siffla alors un cavalier qui approcha avec le cheval d'Haldir. Il tenait également la bride d'un autre cheval blanc que Legolas reconnut immédiatement comme étant celui d'Elanore. Comprenant son interrogation, Haldir précisa :

-Nous irons plus rapidement avec ces chevaux, Legolas. Prenez _Cunde e i lom_. Je prends Elanore avec moi, elle sera en sécurité.

Il enfourcha son cheval et Legolas et Aragorn installèrent Elanore devant lui. Ils l'avaient installée en amazone. Haldir l'entoura d'un bras avant de rabattre un pan de sa cape sur elle.

Gandalf monta Gripoil et Legolas eu plus de mal avec le cheval d'Elanore. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de pouvoir le calmer, car le cheval avait senti que sa maîtresse était en danger.

Enfin Haldir donna le signal du départ et les trois chevaux blancs s'élancèrent très rapidement dans la plaine.

Elanore eu vaguement conscience d'être installée sur un cheval et que quelqu'un la prenait contre lui. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette personne. Ce n'était pas Legolas, ça elle le savait.

-Legolas, gémit-elle. Où êtes-vous, ne me laissez pas seule !

-Vous n'êtes pas seule, nous sommes là, nous allons vous protéger. Legolas est à vos côtés. Ne vous en faites pas Elanore , notre étoile, lui répondit une douce voix d'homme en elfique.

Elle reconnaissait vaguement cette voix, et cela la rassura un peu. Elle se sentait faible. Cette douleur au bras lui faisait mal, horriblement mal. Elle n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Cela lui faisait peur. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à bouger. Elle avait l'impression d'être paralyser. Elle comprit que c'était à cause de la flèche si elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Cette flèche devait être maléfique.

Quelqu'un essayer de s'introduire dans son esprit sentit-elle alors comme elle l'avait fait avec le roi Eomer. Elle essaya de résister mais ses efforts pour résister lui en coûtaient. Quelqu'un essayait de la manipuler. Ses efforts l'affaiblissaient.

Alors qu'elle cessait toute lutte parce qu'elle était trop faible pour continuer à lutter, elle eu l'impression de se trouver dans un autre endroit. Un endroit sombre, où la peur se ressentait. Elle entendit alors une voix cruelle, quelque peu métallique qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Cette voix devenait de plus en plus claire. Elle n'eu aucun mal à identifier cette voix. Elle n'était autre que celle de Sauron !

« Elanore, cela fait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment » entendit-elle alors dans sa tête.

« Non » pensa-t-elle en retour.

« Si », répondit-il à sa muette supplication. « Bientôt vous m'appartiendrez, et plus personne ne pourra rien contre moi. Je serais le plus fort, cela grâce à vous. Grâce au don que vous me ferez ! »

« Jamais » pensa-t-elle en réponse aux propos de Sauron. « Vous ne m'aurez jamais, je préférerais mourir plutôt que de vous faire don de mes pouvoirs »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez mourir » déclara-t-il ironiquement « Vous mourrez comme vos parents. Au moins leur mort aura servi à quelque chose » ajouta-t-il cruellement

« Mes parents, vous les avez tués sans aucune pitié. Ils n'avaient rien fait. »

« Si, ils savaient où vous vous trouviez, et n'ont rien voulu dire. Je les aie torturés mais comme ils ne me révélaient toujours aucune information à votre sujet, je m'en suis débarrassé. »

« Vous êtes cruel, injuste. Tuer des innocents » pensa-t-elle.

« Mais au contraire ce fut un vrai plaisir, les entendre hurler.... »

« Arrêtez » hurla-t-elle

« Non, j'ai une meilleure idée ».

Alors une vision lui apparue. C'était une pièce sombre. Il n'y avait aucune lumière. Il y avait des orques dans cette pièce. A se moment, une silhouette entrer par une porte. Elle la reconnue aussitôt. C'était Sauron. Il s'avança au milieu de la pièce ou se trouvait de sortes de tables. La, elle entendit Sauron demander à ce qui se trouvait sur la table : « Où est-elle ? ». Le silence lui répondit. Il reprit la parole pour dire « Vous allez le regretter ». Alors un mécanisme se fit entendre et on entendit deux voix hurler de douleur. Ces vois, elle n'eu aucune difficulté à les reconnaître. C'était ses parents qu'il était en train de torturer.

« Non !»

Un sinistre ricanement lui répondit

« _Ama, Ada »,(_Maman, Papa )hurla-t-elle.

Elle hurla et Haldir sentit que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il fallait agir très vite ou ils la perdraient pour de bon. Aussitôt il lança son cheval encore plus vite. Ses deux compagnons firent de même. Les trois chevaux filaient comme des flèches. Ils arriveraient bientôt, encore un effort.

-Elanore, murmura-t-il, accrochez vous. Nous serons bientôt arrivés à Rivendell. Puis il lui parla dans sa langue naturelle, l'elfique : « _Ne nous abandonnez pas maintenant Elanore. Vous êtes prêt du but. Ne le laissez pas vous prendre. Combattez-le, vous le pouvez. Vous savez ce que vous devez faire, alors faites le Elanore notre étoile »_

Bien qu'inconsciente, ces paroles Elanore les entendit clairement. Elle n'était pas la seule à les avoir entendues. Sauron les entendit aussi.

« Plus personne ne peut rien pour vous. Encore peu de temps et vous m'appartiendrez. Je gagne toujours, ricana-t-il.

« Pas cette fois, je me battrais jusqu'au bout et je ne vous laisserez pas gagner, vous perdrez »

« Comment ça je perdrais ? Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi » menaça-t-il.

« C'est ce que nous allons voir, je sais ce que je dois faire et je vais le faire » pensa-t-elle en retour.

« Elanore ! Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ! Vous m'appartenez ! » gronda-t-il.

« Jamais » pensa-t-elle en réponse à ses propos.

Elle était faible mais avait encore un peu d'énergie. Elle l'utilisa.

Alors une sorte de cocon se matérialisa autour d'elle. Il l'a maintiendrait en sécurité jusqu'à leur arrivée à Rivendell.

Juste avant que la voix de Sauron ne s'estompe dans sa tête, elle l'entendit encore lui hurler :

« Vous m'appartenez ! »

Le silence se fit dans sa tête.

Elle entendit seulement la voix d'Haldir qui lui dit en elfique :

-_Je savais que vous y arriverez, Elanore notre étoile bien aimée._

Durant tout le temps que mit le reste de la chevauchée, elle entendait régulièrement la vois d'Haldir qui lui apprenait où ils se trouvaient. La nuit était passée, et les cheveux ne montraient aucun signe de fatigue.

Les premières lueurs du jour apparaissaient lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Rivendell. Legolas la prit dans ses bras et elle en eu vaguement conscience. Elle le sentit surtout car elle reconnaissait la chaleur qui émanait de son amant puisque le cocon qui s'était formé autour d'elle s'évapora à ce moment.

Elrond les attendait. A la vue d'Haldir, il perdit un instant tous ses moyens mais se reprit très vite.

-Seigneur Elrond, les explications viendront plus tard. Pour l'heure il faut s'occuper d'Elanore, dit Haldir devant l'air quelque peu ébahi du Seigneur Elrond.

-Il faut se dépêcher, intervint Legolas. Vite, je sens qu'elle s'en va. Je ne veux pas la perdre vous m'entendez. Alors vite.

Elrond était en tête et Haldir fermait la marche. Ils traversèrent une partie du royaume au pas de course. Elrond ouvrit une porte et y entra avec Legolas sur ses talons.

Legolas y déposa avec précaution Elanore sur le lit et lui prit la main.

-Sortez, leur dit alors Elrond

-Non, répliqua Legolas du tac au tac. Que ça vous plaise ou non je reste.

-Comme vous voudrez.

Elrond se plaça au dessus de la blessure et commença à la nettoyer.

Puis il lui parla en elfique. Il lui ordonnait de revenir. Elanore gémit faiblement. Elrond continua donc à lui parler. Il était perplexe. Elle aurait déjà du revenir. Pendant une bonne heure encore, il lui ordonna de revenir. Sa médecine ne s'était jamais soldée par un échec. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Elle devait revenir.

A ce nomment là, les anges du destin firent leur apparition au pied du lit. Ils s'approchèrent en silence.

-Seigneur Elrond, votre médecine seule ne sera pas efficace. Vous avez besoin de notre aide, lui dit Ingwe l'ange elfe.

Elrond acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il s'était rendu compte que sa médecine seule ne parviendrait pas à la ramener mais n'avait pas voulu en faire part aux autres pour ne pas les effrayer. IL laissa donc sa place aux anges. Il alla donc de l'autre côté du lit près de Legolas qui tenait toujours la main de sa bien aimée. Il recommença à lui parler et à lui ordonner de revenir.

Les deux anges placèrent leur main droite sur la blessure et leur main se mit aussitôt à irradier. La blessure irradia à son tour. Tout le corps d'Elanore se mit alors à irradier. Legolas qui tenait toujours la main d'Elanore vit sa propre main se mettre à irradier. Tout son corps irradia faiblement mais il irradia. Il lui communiquait de sa force. Il sentit la chaleur dans la main de sa compagne.

-Elle revient, les informa-t-ils. C'est bien Elanore, continuez de vous battre et revenez parmi nous, lui murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent encore une dizaine de minutes puis la lumière disparut.

-Elle est revenue, dit alors Adan l'ange homme.

Les deux anges du destin murmurèrent alors des paroles incompréhensibles en posant une main sur le front d'Elanore et reculèrent ensuite de quelques pas en s'inclinant dans une profonde révérence envers Elanore.

-Elle dormira jusqu'à demain matin, dit Adan.

-Elle doit maintenant se reposer, compléta Ingwe.

-Venez Legolas. Vous pourrez revenir la voir plus tard. Pour l'heure nous devons parler.

C'est à regret que Legolas quitta le chevet de sa bien aimée.

Elrond accompagné de Gandalf, Legolas, les deux anges du destin et Haldir se rendirent dans un jardin près de l'endroit où s'était tenu le conseil un an plus tôt pour la quête de l'anneau. Là ou ils se trouvaient se trouvaient des bancs en bois, décorés à la manière des elfes. Des courbes se mêlaient entre elles. Ces courbes étaient gravées dans le bois des bancs.

Les deux anges s'assirent côte à côte sur un banc. Gandalf s'installa sur un banc aux côté de Legolas et lui posa une main sur l'épaule en guise de soutient : lui aussi aimait beaucoup Elanore, quelques fois il la considérait comme sa propre fille et avait été très affecté lorsqu'elle avait reçue cette flèche dans le bras. Legolas le regarda, le comprit et esquissa un faible sourire. Elrond prit place sur un siège et Haldir sur un autre siège face à Elrond.

-Haldir, comment est-ce possible ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes... et il s'interrompit en regardant Haldir qui pourtant en ce moment paraissait bien vivant.

-Mort, suggéra ce dernier. Oui je suis mort comme tous les elfes qui sont en ce moment précis sou les ordres d'Aragorn. Mais notre étoile possède le don d'entrer en contact avec nous. Elle l'a d'ailleurs fait sans s'en rendre compte, et nous sommes intervenus en réponse à sa demande.

-Ce sont nous les responsables, intervint Ingwe. Nous savions que pour mener à bien son destin, Elanore aurait besoin de bien de l'aide de ceux qui voudrons bien l'aider.

-Nous connaissions les exploits d'Haldir qui était déjà intervenu avec d'autres elfes pour aider les hommes du Rohan sur votre demande Seigneur Elrond, intervint à son tour Adan. Nous nous sommes alors rencontrés, et nous lui avons demander s'il était prêt à aider personne pure et unique dans sa mission.

-Je leur ai alors répondu qu'ils pourraient toujours compter sur mon aide et sur celle de mon peuple.

-Nous lui avons alors demander de former rapidement une armée parmi les elfes qui sont déjà volontaire et qui voulaient venir en aide à notre Elue, dit Ingwe.

-Deux jours plus tard, une armée digne de ce nom était prête à entrer en scène. Ils n'attendaient plus que le signal, dit Adan.

-Le signal, c'était l'appel d'Elanore, intervint Gandlf qui avait attentivement suivit leur raisonnement.

-C'est exact, dirent les deux anges du destin.

-Hier soir alors que nous venions de bous arrêter pour la nuit, nous avons été attaqués par les orques qui se dirigeaient ici, dit Legolas.

-J'ai effectivement reçu un message, il y a une semaine. J'avoue avoir été déstabiliser par cet étrange messager. J'ai néanmoins prit connaissance de ce massage. Il m'apprenais la prochaine arriver d'une troupe d'orque et il était signer du Roi Elessar.

-C'était Estel, affirma l'un des deux anges. Son fidèle compagnon.

-Lorsqu'ils ont attaqués, Elanore a été blessée. Elle a alors eu une pensée qui ressemblait étrangement à un souhait. Elle avait besoin de nous. Au moment où elle formulait cette pensée, avec une partie de mon armée nous sommes allés lui prêter main forte, leur apprit Haldir. Nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'elle avait été blessée, et nous sommes venus le plus rapidement possible, grâce aux chevaux les plus rapides de la Terre du Milieu.

Un silence se fit parmi eux. Chacun méditait sur ces paroles. Legolas avait le regard qui s'éloignait en direction de la chambre dans laquelle se reposait Elanore.

-Nous devons malheureusement vous apprendre une bien triste nouvelle, déclara Adan.

-Cette flèche qu'elle a reçue dans le bras est l'une des dernières inventions des sorciers de Sauron. Ils ont trouvés le moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle. Il a réussit à s'introduire dans son esprit pendant que vous l'ameniez ici, nous le savons mais comme elle était trop faible, elle n'a pu résister.

Nous devons vous prévenir, surtout vous Legolas _feuille verte_ qu'il essaiera à de nouveau de s'introduire dans ses pensées. Il aura sûrement plus de mal car elle aura retrouvé ses forces mais il essaiera. Il essaiera de la rallier à sa cause. Alors il va falloir être sur vous gardes car on ne sait pas ce qu'il va essayer de faire.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants sur la conduire à adopter, puis les deux anges du destin disparurent en permettant à Haldir d'attendre le réveil d'Elanore avant de repartir avec ses hommes.

Legolas partit aussitôt au chevet d'Elanore et la veilla toute la journée pendant qu'elle dormait. A plusieurs reprises, Elrond vint en compagnie d'Haldir et de Gandalf pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Legolas passa également la nuit à son chevet installé dans un fauteuil.

**_Vu que personne n'a trouver la bonne réponse à l'allusion d'Adan, vous pouvez continuer à m'envoyer vos reviews avec vos propositions. Qui sait quelqu'un trouvera peut-être la bonne réponse._**

**_adressez moi aussi vos commentaires par rapport à ce chap ainsi qu'à la totalité des chap précédents. Votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi._**


	11. La cérémonie de remise des objets

_Bonjour à tous. comment allez vous. Vous devez surement être au courant, aujourd'hui c'est la reprise des cours, pour moi comme vous certains d'entre vous. Je tenais dans un premier temps vous souhaiter à vous tous mes chères lectrices et mes chers lecteurs une excellente rentrée, même si en regardant mon emploie du temps j'ai eu la malchance de constater que cette année, je n'aurais pratiquement aucune heure de libre pour me laisser aller à mon activité favorite qui est écrire des fanfics. Sniff, sniff, sniff. Tant pis, j'écrirais en cours à la place de suivre les cours de philo par exemple, lol._

_Je tenais dans un second temps de vous avertir que ma seconde fic, du est disponible. C'est un genre différent de celle-ci. Je ne veux pas faire de pub, c'est juste une annonce. Si vous voulez en savoir plus qu'est-ce que vous pourriez faire? Je sais allez faire un petit tour et dites moi ce que vous en penser.( grand sourire). Le titre est "Une sorcière en Terre du Milieu"._

_****_

* * *

Disclamer: aucun des personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent malheureusement sniff, sniff, sniff. Tous sont l'oeuvre du génie....Tolkien bien entendu.

* * *

_****_

_**Alors maintenant en réponses aux reviews:**_

**_Il faut que vous sachiez que la bonne réponse n'a toujours pas été trouvée. Néanmoins, j'ai pu remarquer qu'u_****_ne personne était sur la bonne voix. Il faudrait juste que cette personne précise un peu sa pensée._**

**_Itarïlë: Ok j'arrête de te faire patienter, voilà la suite. Ravie de savoir que tu fais partie de mes nombreux admirateurs. Moi aussi je te fais pleins de bisous. Allez bonne lecture._**

**_Elwin: d'une tu es totalement pardonnée. Vu que c'est toi qui es sur la bonne voix, j'aimerais que tu précise ta pensée quand tu dis que c'est peut-être le miracle de l'Amour! Je te rassure se sont bien des fantômes qui sont intervenus lors de l'embuscade. ils sont morts comme Haldir, mais ont néanmoins une apparence humaine. Quand on les vois, à première vue ils paraissent bien vivant à la différence prêt qu'ils sont morts. Je me disait aussi qu'elle est très bien cette elfe. L'elfe idéale, lol. Par contre pour ce qui est de LEGOLAS ET ELANORE FOR EVER je ne suis pas sure. Je ne suis pas encore décidée, bien que j'ai une idée qui m'a beaucoup séduite. Je n'en dirais pas . pleins de bisous à toi Elwin et bonne lecture._**

**_Nessa158: Vive la suite, vive l'auteur. Voilà la suite. bonne lecture. bisous._**

**_Gedauphin: Tu adore alors tant mieux. la suite en exclusivité pour toi et les autres. bisous et bonne lecture._**

**_Cerrydwin: Ce n'est pas grave que tu n'ai pas d'idée. Enfin peut-être qu'au fil de l'histoire tu aura une idée. Allez bisous et bonne lecture. _**

**_Sab-black: Ravie que tu trouve mes chap géniaux. je vais te laisser chercher en espérant que tu trouve.Il y en a pleins qui ne veulent pas voir Elanore mourir. Alors mourra-t-ell ou pas? La réponse dans les prochains chap. bonne lecture. bisous._**

_**Chap 11**_

****

****

****

**__**

Elanore s'éveilla alors que le jour pointait dans sa chambre. Une chambre ? Mais alors où se trouvait-elle ? Dehors on entendait les oiseaux chanter et elle perçut le bruit d'une cascade.

Elle n'avait aucun souvenir à part ces horribles visions où elle avait entendu ses parents se faire torturer.

Ses parents étaient morts pour elle ! Pour la sauver ! Elle eu un pincement au cœur comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la mort injustifiée de ses parents. Ils étaient morts pour la protéger.

Elle se souvint également de cette voix froide, plutôt glaciale qui lui avait parlé. Sauron !

Il avait trouvé le moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle. A partir de ce moment, elle devra se méfier et rester sur ses gardes.

Pour l'instant elle avait une autre préoccupation. Où était-elle ? Elle ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit.

En tournant la tête vers le balcon, elle remarqua que quelqu'un était assis dans un fauteuil. C'était Legolas.

Elle eu une certitude. Où qu'elle pouvait se trouver, elle n'avait aucune crainte à avoir. Si Legolas se trouvait là, alors ils devaient être en sécurité.

Elle s'accorda encore quelques instants de repos et essaya de se relever. Aussitôt elle ressentit une douleur au bras gauche. Elle le regarda. Son bras était bandé. Un gémissement lui échappa alors. Gémissement qui réveilla Legolas.

Lorsqu'il entendit Elanore gémir, il se réveilla. Il constata alors qu'elle était réveillée. Elle avait essayé de se lever.

-Elanore, s'exclama-t-il. Vous êtes réveillée. Il y avait du soulagement dans sa voix. Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-elle.

-Combien de temps ais-je dormi ?

-Trop longtemps à mon goût ! répondit-il en souriant.

-Legolas vous êtes intenable !

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit laissant passage à Elrond, suivit de Mithrandir. Il y avait aussi un elfe. Il lui semblait familier. Où l'avait-elle vu ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps.

-Je vois que vous êtes réveillée, lui dit Elrond.

-Où suis-je ?

-A Rivendell, dans ma demeure.

-Je n'ai pas le souvenir de mon arrivée ici !

-Les anges du destin nous avaient prévenus, dit Mithrandir. Ne vous inquiétez pas Elanore, d'ici quelques heures tous vos souvenirs referont surface.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi suis-je blessée ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Dame Elanore. Vous avez été blessée voici maintenant deux jours. Une troupe d'orques vous ont attaquée mais avec mon armée nous sommes arrivés juste à temps.

-Veuillez excusez ma question, si elle vous parait étrange mais qui êtes vous ? Voyez-vous, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître mais je n'arrive cependant pas à mettre un nom sur votre visage, dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

-Je me nomme Haldir.

Ça y est, elle se souvenait maintenant de lui. Il venait du Royaume de Lothlorien.

-Vous venez du Royaume de Lothlorien n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est cela même.

Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent alors en mémoire.

-J'ai été blessée par un orque que vous avez vous-même tué ! Se tournant vers Elrond. Il faut que vous sachiez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres à réussit à pénétrer mon esprit.

-Nous le savons mon enfant, dit Mithrandir. Les anges du destin nous l'ont apprit.

-Les anges du destin ! Sont-ils encore là ?

-Non Elanore. Ils sont reparti lui répondit Legolas. Mais ils reviendront bientôt nous ont-ils dit.

Elle passa l'heure suivante à leur raconter ce qui s'était passé alors qu'elle était inconsciente : Sa discussion avec Sauron, la vision de ses parents en train de se faire torturer et les intentions de Sauron.

Après avoir répondu à ses questions et après qu'elle ait répondu à leurs questions, ils se retirèrent, la laissant seule avec Legolas.

Sitôt la porte refermée, le jeune elfe la prit dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Il ne pouvait se passer d'elle : de la chaleur de ses bras, de la douceur de ses baisers. Il avait cru devenir fou pendant la journée de la veille.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans la chambre d'Elanore, avant de se décider à rejoindre les autres.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Legolas l'emmena dans les jardins. Là ou la veille s'était tenu un conseil improvisé.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc. C'était un endroit magnifique. Comme dans la demeure d'Aragorn, la nature était en harmonie avec les constructions. Le calme y régnait. On entendait une cascade en bruit de fond.

Ils étaient là, perdus dans leurs pensées lorsque Haldir se présenta à eux.

-Elanore, appela-t-il. Je viens vous voir maintenant pour vous prévenir de mon départ. Ma mission s'achève ici. Je dois repartir.

Il s'approcha encore un peu et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il lui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Ne soyez pas triste pour moi. Je reviendrais bientôt pour vous aider.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa main et se releva pour se tourner vers Legolas.

-Legolas, fils de Thranduil je vous dis à bientôt. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. En attendant veillez sur notre étoile.

Haldir donna une accolade à Legolas et recula de quelques pas. Elanore et Legolas se levèrent ensemble. Legolas enlaça sa compagne.

Haldir leur adressa un sourire bienveillant puis une lumière apparue autour de lui. Elle s'intensifia un moment avant de disparaître. A l'endroit où s'était tenu Haldir quelques instants plus tôt il n'y avait aucune trace témoignant de sa récente présence.

Legolas se tourna vers sa compagne et essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

-Ne pleurez pas _meleth_ (mon amour), murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit faiblement. Il la contempla avec amour. Il était encore en train de la contempler, lorsque leurs oreilles d'elfe frémirent. Ils perçurent un faible bruit qui ressemblait au martèlement des sabots des chevaux. D'un même geste ils se tournèrent dans la direction du bruit et leurs yeux perçants aperçurent de la poussière qui se soulevait au loin.

-Quelqu'un vient, dit Elanore.

Au fur et à mesure que la poussière qui se soulevait approchait, ils distinguèrent un cavalier en chef de file en qui ils reconnurent Aragorn.

Les cavaliers approchaient et c'est à ce moment que Elrond et Mithrandir apparurent à leurs côtés.

-Le reste de votre troupe arrive, annonça Elrond.

Lui aussi avait entendu le martèlement des sabots des chevaux et s'était donc approché avec Mithrandir pour voir qui venait.

Les cavaliers pénétrèrent dans la cité de Rivendell et abandonnèrent leurs chevaux aux bons soins des elfes. Pour Eomer, Faramir et les quelques hommes qui les accompagnaient, c'était la première fois qu'ils pénétraient dans un royaume elfique. Ils furent immédiatement charmés par le décor du royaume. Ils furent surtout très sensible à la délicate attention que les elfes leur accordaient. Ils étaient tout simplement émerveillés. Cela ressemblait au Paradis.

Elanore s'avança vers Aragorn qui lorsqu'ils la vit s'avança également. Elle fut rejointe par Elrond, Legolas et Mithrandir. Aragorn de son côté fut rejoint par toute la troupe.

A la vue d'Elanore qui paraissait saine et sauve, ils eurent un soupir de soulagement.

Pour la première fois, Aragorn la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort.

Elanore s'en étonna. Elle n'avait pourtant pas été gravement blessée.

-Vous nous avez vraiment fait peur, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

-Je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez inquiétés pour moi, lui répondit-elle.

-Nous nous sommes tous inquiétés pour vous. D'ailleurs, nous nous sommes tous empressés de venir aux nouvelles. Maintenant que nous voyons que vous allez bien, nous sommes rassurés.

A ce moment, une grosse voix se fit entendre derrière Aragorn. Elanore s'en étonna et Aragorn sourit.

-Laissez moi passer! Allez, poussez vous! Je veux la voir.

Gimli fit son apparition aux côtés d'Aragorn.

-Elanore, ne nous refaites plus jamais cela. Nous étions tous fou d'inquiétude à votre sujet.

-Bien maître nain, j'y penserais la prochaine fois, dit-elle en rigolant.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, et très vite Gimli se joignit à l'hilarité.

Tous ensemble, ils se rendirent ensuite dans la salle des repas où les hommes se restaurèrent. Ils avaient chevauchés sans faire de halte jusqu'au royaume de Rivendell pour venir aux nouvelles. L'état de santé de leur jeune amie les avait beaucoup inquiétés.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors qu'Elanore se baladait en compagnie d'Elrond, ils furent stoppés par Aragorn.

Il les cherchait depuis un bon moment. Il leur apprit que quelqu'un désirait parler à Elanore, qu'on l'attendait sur la place du conseil. Legolas s'y trouvait déjà. La présence de la troupe et celle d'Elrond étaient vivement recommandées.

Ils s'y rendirent rapidement et lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent se fut pour y voir les anges du destin. Ils portaient cette fois une grande robe bleue claire. Ils l'attendaient et saluèrent son arrivée dans une profonde révérence.

-Reine Elanore, nous vous attendions, déclara Adan.

-Nous sommes également heureux de voir que vous vous portez bien. La médecine elfique associée à celle des anges peut parfois donner des miracles, ajouta Ingwe.

Elanore s'avança vers eux pour rejoindre Legolas. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant eux puis se relevèrent pour dire :

-Il est temps Elanore. Vous devez récupérer quelque chose qui se trouve ici à Rivendell.

-Quel est cet objet ? demanda-t-elle.

-Vous le saurez bientôt. Sachez tout de même qu'il provient du savoir des sages de votre royaume. Cet objet vous sera très efficace.

-Vous parlez par énigmes. Je ne comprends pas. Si un objet était caché à Rivendell, je le saurais tout de même, intervint Elrond. Il s'agit de mon royaume.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison, mais lorsque nous avons choisi cet endroit pour cacher l'objet, votre royaume était encore en construction, dit Ingwe.

-Venez maintenant Elanore. C'est l'heure. Vous aussi Legolas en tant que protecteur, vous devez être présent. Quant aux autres, vous pouvez les accompagner si vous le souhaitez.

Tous acquiescèrent et décidèrent d'y aller.

Les deux anges ouvraient la marche suivit par Elanore et Legolas. Tous leurs compagnons vinrent avec eux a commencé par Elrond qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Un objet était caché à l'intérieur de son royaume ! Et il ne le savait même pas.

Ils se dirigèrent à l'autre bout du royaume, vers le lac qui se trouvait au sud du royaume.

Ils s'arrêtèrent aux abords du lac. Les anges battirent des ailes et commencèrent à avancer au dessus de l'eau. Ils se retournèrent alors pour se rendre compte que ni Elanore ni Legolas ne les suivaient.

-Vous devez nous accompagner Elanore, et vous aussi Legolas, dit Adan.

-Nous ne savons pas voler, dit ironiquement Legolas.

Ingwe leur sourit et leur dit :

-Personne ne vous demande de voler, seulement de marcher.

Ni Elanore ni Legolas ne comprenaient qu'ils attendaient d'eux. Ils ne voulaient tout de même pas qu'ils marchent sur l'eau. Comme s'ils avaient entendu leurs pensées, il leurs dit :

-Bien sur que si. Vous êtes l'Elue et vous Legolas son protecteur. Vous devez marcher sur l'eau. Si vous êtes les bonnes personnes vous ne devez en aucun cas vous inquiétez.

Ils se moquaient d'eux pensa-t-elle. Elle n'était pas la seule à penser qu'ils se moquaient d'eux, Legolas aussi le pensait. Un sourire amusé flottait sur son visage.

Les anges leur tendirent la main. Elanore sentit qu'elle ne contrôlait plus son corps. Sans qu'elle ne rende compte, elle avança de quelques pas. Jetant un regard à Legolas, elle vit qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Et là, alors qu'ils s'attendaient à sentir l'eau autour d'eux, ils eurent la bonne surprise de voir un morceau de chemin qui était apparu sous leurs pieds.

Elanore prit la main de Legolas dans la sienne, et ensemble ils commencèrent à avancer de leur plein grès cette fois. Plus personne ne les contrôlait. Le chemin se dessinait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient pour s'effacer après leur passage.

Ils rejoignirent les deux anges et s'arrêtèrent.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? se demanda-t-elle.

-Et maintenant, que faisons nous ? demanda Legolas.

-Attendez et vous verrez, répondit Ingwe.

Un sourire étirait ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il souriait. L'autre ange aussi souriait remarqua-t-elle alors.

Attendre quoi ? pensa-t-elle et surtout pendant combien de temps allaient devoir attendre ?

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de s'interroger plus longtemps. Tout autour d'eux, l'eau commençait à s'agiter de plus en plus fort. Et là devant eux, sortit une sorte d'autel. Une fois sortit entièrement de l'eau, les anges passèrent derrière l'autel.

L'autel était constitué d'une grande plaque en pierre arrondie aux extrémités. Sur la plaque couraient des dessins de feuilles entrecroisées. Cette plaque était maintenue par quatre piliers également en pierre et ayant les mêmes dessins.

Les anges placèrent leurs mains au dessus de l'autel et commencèrent à parler. C'était une langue qui leur était inconnue.

Quand les anges eurent fini leur incantation, quelque chose commença à apparaître sur l'autel. C'était un grand dôme de verre sur lequel était écrit son nom en elfique ainsi que celui de Legolas. L'inscription se trouvait en bas du dôme et courait tout autour du dôme.

L'inscription était :

_« Elanore, l'Elue et reine de Loona H, en compagnie de son protecteur la feuille verte, réunis en ce lieu et en ce jour pour récupérer ce qui doit être récupérer de leur main. »_

En regardant bien, ils s'aperçurent qu'il y avait quelque chose sous le dôme. Ils distinguèrent deux grandes formes et quatre petites formes. Ces formes étaient recouvertes d'un linge d'un blanc étincelant.

Derrière les anges, une lumière apparue pour laisser place à Haldir lorsque celle-ci s'estompa. Il était lui aussi vêtu d'une longue robe bleue claire. Dans ses cheveux il y avait un diadème de mithril.

Les anges s'écartèrent pour laisser la place au nouveau venu. Il s'installa devant l'autel faisant face à Elanore et Legolas.

Il souleva le dôme de verre et le tendit à l'ange qui le prit soigneusement dans ses mains. Il souleva alors le linge qu'il tendit cette fois à l'autre ange qui le prit tout aussi soigneusement dans ses mains.

Sur l'autel, installés sur des coussins de velours noirs se trouvaient une épée, quatre poignards et un lot de flèches.

L'épée était magnifique. Elle n'en avait jamais vue de plus belle. Elle était grande. Une longue lame fine et tranchante fabriquée par les elfes. Le long de la lame courait une inscription en elfique. On pouvait ainsi y lire :

_«Le pouvoir de l'Elue sera augmentée grâce à cette épée »_

Le manche était en or et serti d'un diamant vert à l'extrémité du manche. Il se trouvait en fait sur la barre qui séparait le manche de la lame. Sur le manche était également inscrit :

_Elanore, Elue et reine de Loona H_

Haldir prit soigneusement l'épée et en contournant l'autel, il la présenta à Elanore. Elle plaça ses mains sur le manche et la prit. Elle la souleva à la hauteur de son visage. Elle sentit une douce chaleur qui se dégageait de ses mains. L'épée s'illumina un instant. Elle était légère.

Sans un mot, Haldir retourna derrière l'autel et prit deux des quatre poignards. C'étaient des répliques exactes de l'épée. Ils étaient identiques en tout point à l'épée. Il y avait les mêmes inscriptions sur le manche et sur la lame. Haldir lui tendit les deux poignards qu'elle prit avant de les accrocher à la ceinture de sa robe.

De nouveau il reprit sa place derrière l'autel, pour prendre cette fois les deux autres poignards. Cela ressemblait plus à des dagues qu'à des poignards. Ils étaient longs et fins. Le manche était beige, et la lame tranchante. Le long de la lame courrait aussi des inscriptions qui avaient été gravés avec une extrême précision. On pouvait y lire :

_« Le protecteur mènera à bien sa mission grâce à ses dague »_

Sur le manche en bois beige il y avait également une inscription. Gravée en lettres d'or on pouvait y lire :

_« Legolas Feuille Verte, protecteur de l'Elue »_

Legolas prit à son tour les deux dagues que lui présentait Haldir. Lui aussi quand il prit les dagues, il sentit une douce chaleur se dégager de ses mains et ses poignards s'illuminèrent un instant.

Haldir reprit une dernière fois sa place derrière l'autel, pour y prendre cette fois le lot de flèches et les présenta à legolas. Elles étaient longues, plus longues que celles qu'il utilisait habituellement. Elles étaient très légères et d'une finesse extraordinaire. Taillées au millimètres près. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Elle avait une couleur qui tirait sur le brun clair. La finition des flèches était des plumes sur lesquelles y figurait une étoile. Legolas quand Haldir lui eu remit les flèches les étudia attentivement. C'étaient de très belles pièces, qui avaient été travaillées avec soin et précision.

Lorsqu'Haldir reprit place à l'autel se fut pour y replacer le linge que l'un des deux anges lui présenta. IL prit ensuite le dôme qu'il replaça sur l'autel. Cette action faite, il recula de quelques pas et l'autel disparut de la même façon qu'il était apparut.

-A présent que tous les éléments sont en place, c'est vous qui décidez de se qui va se passer maintenant. Je vous souhaite bonne chance Elanore notre étoile, dit Haldir en s'inclinant respectueusement devant Elanore.

A son tour, Haldir disparut de la même façon qu'il était arrivé. Les anges reprirent le chemin inverse suivit par Elanore et Legolas, et regagnèrent ainsi les berges du lac.

En se retournant pour regarder le lac, Elanore fut un peu étonnée par le calme qui y régnait. Tout était calme. Rien ne laisser supposer ce qui venait de s'y dérouler.

Les anges les saluèrent à leur tour et disparurent en disant à Elanore qu'à partir de ce moment, c'était elle qui déciderai de l'avenir.

Etrangement elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire : affronter Sauron.

Ils décidèrent de repartir le lendemain.

Ils passèrent un moment à admirés les nouvelles armes de l'Elue et de son protecteur.

Elanore déclara ensuite qu'elle avait besoin de rester seule quelques temps. Elle leur fit savoir qu'elle se retirait dans sa chambre. Elle leur dit néanmoins qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter pour elle. La blessure n'étant pas tout à fait guérie, elle avait besoin de repos.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle referma la porte derrière elle, et s'y appuya un moment contre. Les larmes trop longtemps retenues affluèrent sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

Tous les éléments étaient désormais en place. Son destin allait bientôt s'accomplir. Elle allait combattre le mal. Elle triompherait, elle le savait mais dans ce combat, elle y perdrait également la vie. C'était inévitable. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait été choisie. Par le sacrifice de sa vie, elle sauverait l'humanité et tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Surtout Legolas. Que deviendra-t-il sans elle ? Il souffrira, elle en avait conscience. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour éviter de s'attacher à lui, mais elle s'était pourtant attachée à lui. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de souffrir. Elle retrouverait ses parents pensa-t-elle alors. Elle pouvait les voir maintenant si elle le désirait. Elle avait découvert qu'elle avait le don d'entrer en contacte avec morts.

Elle avança dans la chambre et déposa l'épée et les poignards sur un guéridon sous une fenêtre.

Elle s'installa ensuite confortablement sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre des coussins et se concentra sur le souvenir de ses parents. Elle les voyait, ils étaient heureux. Elle se concentra encore plus et les appela. Pas de réponse. Elle recommença alors. Toujours pas de réponse. Elle les appela une dernière fois désespérément puis elle allait abandonner lorsqu'elle entendit une douce voix l'appeler.

- Mon étoile.

La voix paressait tellement réelle pensa Elanore.

-Elanore, ouvre les yeux, continua la voix.

Elanore ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux mais obéissant malgré elle à cette voix, elle les ouvrit. En face d'elle au pied du lit se tenait ses parents. Ils étaient entourés d'un halo de lumière.

-_Ada, Ama_ est-ce bien vous ? murmura-t-elle.

-Oui mon ange, murmura son père. C'est bien nous. Nous avons entendu ton appel. Ils ne voulaient pas que l'ont te réponde mais devant notre insistance, ils ont finalement cédé.

-Elanore, écoute-moi bien, murmura à son tour sa mère. Nous ne pouvons rester longtemps. Tu dois nous promettre de ne pas réessayer de nous recontacter. Tu souffrirais inutilement si tu le faisais. Nous t'aimons petite étoile.

-Oui je sais. Moi aussi je vous aime, leur dit-elle en pleurant. J'ai tellement souffert lorsque vous êtes partis. Je vous vengerais, leur promit-elle.

-Nous sommes toujours avec toi. Nous le serons toujours, murmura son père. Pense à toi, à l'homme que tu aimes. Il t'aime aussi.

-Vous savez ?

-Nous savons tous ma chérie, affirma sa mère. Elle aussi pleurait. Nous veillerons toujours sur toi.

-Je l'ai vu vous torturer, c'était horrible, dit-elle dans un souffle.

-N'y pense plus mon étoile. Bientôt il ne sera plus de ce monde grâce à toi, et nous serons alors vengés.

-Je vais le détruire, mais je ne sais comment je dois procéder.

-Suis ton cœur et ta raison et tu verras que tout te paraîtra clair le moment venu.

-Je vais mourir _ada_. J'ai peur parce que je ne veux pas mourir. Cette idée m'effraie.

-Je sais, affirma son père. Malheureusement petite étoile nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Elanore se leva et s'approcha d'eux. Elle leur sourit malgré les larmes qui continuaient à couler.

-Elanore, ils nous appellent. Nous devons repartir. N'oublie pas ce que nous t'avons dit. N'essaye plus de nous recontacter.

-Attendez, ne partez pas. Pas maintenant. J'ai tant besoin de vous.

-Tu n'es plus seule à présent. Tu as Legolas. Tu peux tout lui dire, il comprendra. C'est un homme bien tu sais. Il a toute notre confiance.

-_Ada, Ama_, _tungan ara ada îs _une dernière fois, les supplia-t-elle.

Ses parents s'approchèrent d'elle et la prirent dans leurs bras. Ils la serrèrent comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle avait peur. L'instant d'après ils avaient disparus. Elle fut de nouveau seule dans sa chambre. Seule avec sa tristesse, ses peurs. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et pleura un long moment avant de s'endormir épuisée.

Elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre et en ressortir quelques instants plus tard.

Legolas commençait à s'inquiéter. Elanore était partie depuis un bon moment maintenant. Ça faisait des heures qu'elle s'était retirée dans sa chambre. Elle n'en était toujours pas ressortie. Elle n'était pas non plus apparue au dîner. Personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter, mais lui, il la connaissait mieux que toutes les personnes réunies ici. Pour savoir ce qui se passait, il se rendit dans sa chambre.

Il frappa doucement à sa porte pour manifester sa présence mais personne ne répondit alors il commença à être un peu plus angoisser.

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre.

C'est là qu'il la vit. Elle était allongée sur le lit. Il s'en approcha silencieusement et s'aperçu qu'elle dormait. Il remarqua ensuite qu'elle avait pleurée, ses joues étaient mouillées par les larmes ainsi qu'une partie de son oreiller.

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et ressortit de la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré.

En sortant il se retrouva nez à nez avec Elrond. Lui aussi paraissait inquiet.

-Legolas, comment vas-t-elle ?

-Elle dort, mais je suis inquiet. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer. J'ai comme un pressentiment, comme si quelque chose allait arrivé, mais elle est en sécurité ici alors je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter inutilement.

-Alors c'est pour cela qu'elle n'est pas venue faire honneur au dîner.

Legolas hocha la tête. Elrond perçut l'anxiété du jeune elfe.

-Venez. Tant qu'elle demeurera ici rien ne pourra lui arriver. Vous tenez beaucoup à elle, plus qu'un protecteur envers sa protégée.

-Oui, je l'aime. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que se soit.

-Je vous comprends, mais ne soyez pas inquiet. Il ne peut rien lui arriver.

Legolas savait que le Seigneur Elrond avait raison mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment d'inquiétude.

Néanmoins il suivit Elrond et ensemble ils rejoignirent les autres.

Elanore dormait depuis un moment maintenant lorsqu'elle ressentit un mal grandissant dans son esprit. Elle essaya de se réveiller mais n'y parvint pas. Tout son corps semblait engourdit. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle était immobiliser pourtant elle était seule dans la pièce. Elle essaya de se libérer de cette emprise malveillante mais n'y parvint pas non plus.

Une voix glaciale résonna à ce moment dans sa tête

« Ne luttez pas Elanore »

Elle savait parfaitement à qui appartenait cette voix : Sauron !

« Vous m'appartenez Elanore! »

« Jamais » pensa-t-elle en retour

« Mais si vous m'appartenez déjà, je vous contrôle » Il eu un rire démoniaque.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Vous le savez très bien Elanore. Je veux l'énergie que vous avez en vous »

« Jamais vous m'entendez. Je vous tuerais et vous n'aurez rien »

« C'est ce que nous verrons, vous allez m'obéir »ordonna-t-il.

« Plutôt mourir » pensa-t-elle.

« Elanore, ma patiente à ses limites. Ne jouez pas avec moi ! Vous m'obéirez ou vous souffrirez ! » Nouveau rire puis il reprit « Pensez à vos amis, à ceux que vous aimez ! »

« Laissez-les en dehors de ça ! C'est entre vous et moi ! »

« Alors obéissez-moi. Donnez moi votre énergie ! »

« Jamais. Je me battrais s'il le faut. Jamais vous ne l'aurez ! On m'a chargé de la protéger et je le ferais ! »répliqua-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle disait cela, elle eu la vision de ses parents. Il les torturait. Il prenait un malin plaisir à les torturer. Elle entendait la voix de sa mère qui hurlait de douleur. Ça lui faisait mal mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour faire arrêter les cris.

« Arrêtez » supplia-t-elle

« Alors obéissez-moi ! » ordonna-t-il

« Non ! »

Aussitôt elle eut une nouvelle vision. Cette fois il s'agissait de Legolas. Il été accroché à un mur par d'épaisses lianes. Il avait le visage en sang et avait une respiration saccadée. Il avait du mal à respirer tellement il semblait souffrir. Sauron prit un poignard et le lui planta dans l'estomac pour le retirer d'un coup sec. Legolas hurla de douleur puis Sauron planta le poignard en plein cœur tuant ainsi Legolas.

« Legolas » pensa-t-elle en pleurant. « Pas lui, il n'avait rien fait. Je vous en supplie cessez cette torture » supplia-t-elle en pleurant.

« Vous voyez Elanore, quand vous le voulez vous pouvez être raisonnable »

« Par pitié, cessez cette violence, c'est insoutenable. Je ferais ce que vous voulez, mais laissez-les »

« Enfin de raisonnables paroles »

Il eut une sorte de rire puis lui ordonna :

« Venez à moi Elanore. Tuez-les et venez à moi. Vous verrez tous ce qu'ensemble nous réaliserons. Nous serons invincibles »

Elle n'était plus maîtresse de son corps. Il ne lui obéissait plus. Elle était devenue un pantin entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans qu'elle n'ait rien fait, elle se retrouva debout, et se dirigeât vers le guéridon où se trouvaient ses armes.

Legolas était dehors dans les jardins d'Elrond en compagnie de se dernier et d'Aragorn.

Alors qu'il les écoutait parler, il commença à sentir qu'un ombre s'insinuait dans son esprit. C'était tellement fort qu'il eu du mal à lutter mais parvint finalement à chasser le mal de ses pensées.

-Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, déclara-t-il à ses amis.

C'est alors qu'il ressentit une grande souffrance s'insinuer dans son corps. Comme si quelqu'un venait de le poignarder mais il n'était pas blesser. Il avait tellement mal. Tout semblait réel.

-Legolas vous allez bien ? demanda Elrond.

-Non, j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

La douleur s'estompa aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

-Elrond, je crois qu'elle n'est plus en sécurité ici. Il a de nouveau essayé de rentrer en contact avec elle. Je l'ai ressentit. Cette douleur c'était ça.

Elrond réfléchi un instant aux parole de l'elfe. Aragorn fit de même.

Legoals leva les yeux au ciel pour essayer d'y trouver une réponse. Il s'écria alors :

-Regardez ! Les étoiles ! Regardez ! Les étoiles sont voilées. Quelque chose s'agite au Sud-Est. L'ennemie se déplace.

Il s'interrompit un moment et reprit :

-... il est ici ! Elanore ! hurla-t-il

Il s'élança avec Elrond et Aragorn sur ses talons. Ils traversèrent les couloirs en courant et arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre d'Elanore.

Il l'ouvrit à la volée et furent cloués sur place par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.


	12. Manipulation et miracle

_Bonjour tout le monde. je sais je suis en retard, même beaucoup en retard. Mais l'école à reprit et avec elle les devoirs. Les profs ne se sont pas gênés, dès les premiers jours, ils nous ont refilés des tonnes de devoirs. c'est ça quand se sont des profs qu'on avait l'an dernier._

_Bon ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que les cours de philo m'ont bien servit pour écrire.

* * *

_

_**ah oui la bonne réponse à été trouvée. Je ne dirais pas par ki ni laquelle est-ce. ça vous le saurez dans les prochains chap.**_

* * *

En réponse aux reviews: 

Glorfinwen: Ouais une nouvelle revieweuse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'suis extremement ravie qu'elle te plaise. Bon je vais suivre ton conseil et continuer. D'ailleurs entre nous la suite: la voilààààààà!!!

Electra97: Merci pour l'infos. Qu'est-ce qui pourrais faire qu'Elanore ne meure pas? Moi je sais, lol. bonne lecture pour l'autre fic.

Cerrydwin: Si je peux couper ici, d'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai fais. mais rassure toi la suite la voila.

Gedauphin: Toujours aussi expressive. en tout ça fait plaisir. la voila la suite.

Nessa158: Je crois que pour l'idée d'Adan il va falloir attendre encore un peu avant de la connaître. Ce que je peux dire c'est que si tu es bien attentive à la lecture, eh bien peut-être que.... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et aussi merci pour l'avoir mise sur ton site, c'est vraiment sympa.

Moon cat 22: Pourquoi j'ai coupé ici? Pour faire durer le suspense, que va-t-il se passer? pour le savoir suffit de lire ce qui suit. Non c'est plus apr necessité que j'ai coupé. gros kissus toi.

Itarïlë: Pleure pas, j'ai suvit ton conseil (écrire en cours de philo), je peux te dire que ça a été productif. la peuve plus bas, lol. En effet ma rentrée s'est bien passée, même si je commence à crouler sous les devoirs pleure mais est consolée par ses deux elfes adorés. Alors en tant qu'ancienne L, que fais-tu maintenant?

Arnoa: encore une nouvelle revieweuse. quelle chance j'ai. Je tiens à te féliciter, et je pense que tu comprendras pourquoi! je ne peux pas en dire plus pour maintenir le suspence mais je pense que tu as tout à fait comprit. Allez cette suite que tu sembles tant attendre, et bien........................LA voilà!!!!!!!

Elvin: Ah ma revieuse qui mécrit toujours des romans. c'est super sympa de lire ce que tu écris. J'ai bien aimé tes différentes propositions. j'ai surtout apprécier la tragique avec Legolas qui meurent bien que tu t'en doutes ça n'est pas cela. Jamais je ne ferais du mal à mon elfe favorislance des regards tendres dans une certaine direction. Eh puis j'aime bien ta phrase "Jamais il ne s'oublieront, ils sont liés pour toujours!". Bonne lecture ma chtite puce et gros gros bisous.

* * *

_**Ce chapitre, je le dédicace à toutes mes plus fidèles lectrices. Toutes celles qui n'oubleient jamais de m'envoyer de reviews. Si vous aussi vous voulez faire partie de mes plus fidèles lectrices, vous savez ce que vous devez faire. les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues. Alors n'oubliez de passer par la case"submit reviews" avant de partir.**_

**__**

**__**

_**Chap. 12**_

**__**

**__**

Elanore se tenait au pied du lit. Sa robe qui était bleue quand il était venu la voir quelques heures plus tôt, était noire à présent. Ses cheveux se soulevaient bien qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre souffle de vent. Ses magnifiques yeux bleu vert étaient rouges à présent. C'était elle mais en même temps ce n'était plus elle. Elle était extrêmement belle mais terrifiante à la fois. Son visage qui reflétait habituellement la joie, le bonheur reflétait à présent la haine et le mépris. Elle tenait son épée à la main. Son épée flamboyait.

Elanore ne se contrôlait plus. Sauron la manipulait. Il lui faisait faire ce qu'il voulait.

« _Maintenant, attaquez-les Elanore. Et tuez-les »_ retentit une voix à l'intérieure de sa tête.

Alors sans qu'elle n'en ait eu conscience, elle s'avança vers eux, l'épée levée prête à frapper.

-Je vais vous tuer ! dit-elle. Sa voix était froide et légèrement métallique. Ce n'était plus sa voix.

-Elanore non ! Nous sommes vos amis, s'exclama Elrond.

Elle continua pourtant à avancer toujours aussi menaçante.

« _Maintenant tuez-les ! Commencez par Legolas »_ lui ordonna la voix.

En réponse à cet ordre, elle braqua ses yeux sur Legolas et s'avança vers lui. Les trois compagnons reculèrent dans le couloir et Elanore sortie à son tour dans le couloir.

Legolas eu juste le temps de sortir ses deux poignards elfiques donnée par Haldir avant que l'épée ne s'abatte sur ses poignards.

Les deux poignards contrairement à l'épée d'Elanore s'illuminèrent d'une douce et chaleureuse lumière blanche.

Ils échangèrent alors des coups.

-Elanore, arrêtez, l'implora Legolas.

-Vous allez mourir, lui dit-elle en réponse. Mon maître m'a ordonné de vous tuer. Je vais lui obéir avant d'aller le rejoindre.

-Il a réussit à la contrôler, cria Legolas à l'adresse de ses compagnons.

Aragorn s'approcha par derrière pour essayer de l'arrêter mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Elle s'immobilisa un court instant et tendit une main vers lui, les doigts levés vers le ciel. Aragorn fut projeté en arrière sur quelques mètres.

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur Legolas. Il fallait qu'il lui retire cette épée des mains, mais comment faire pour lui retirer cette épée sans se faire tuer avant.

Il avisa cependant le jardin et l'y conduisit. Ils continuaient toujours de se battre.

Du coin de l'œil, il observa Aragorn et fixa ensuite l'épée avant de refixer son ami le rôdeur.

Ce dernier comprit où l'elfe voulait en venir. Il voulait lui supprimer son épée.

Legolas en guerrier averti et très expérimenté, libéra toute sa force sur elle. A force d'enchaînements compliqués, il réussit à lui faire sauter l'épée des mains. D'un geste plus rapide que la vue, il récupéra l'épée qui aussitôt se mit à briller d'une lumière blanche semblable à celle qui émanait de ses poignards.

Très vite il envoya l'épée à Elrond et rangea ses poignards. Il s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'Aragorn s'approchait encore d'elle par l'arrière.

Sans prévenir ils fondirent sur elle. Elle fut déstabilisée et tomba par terre en les entraînant dans sa chute.

Ils croyaient en être venu à bout, mais ils eurent vite des surprises. En utilisant ses dons, elle les repoussa. Ils furent projetés trois mètres plus loin. Elle eu vite fait de se relever et de nouveau elle fondit sur Legolas.

Elle lui tomba dessus. Elle le dominait et tenta de l'étrangler. Aragorn en fidèle ami s'approcha pour la troisième fois mais cette fois-ci il se heurta à l'une de ses protections. Un mur transparent les séparés. Rien ne pouvait le traverser.

Tous leurs espoirs de la ramener à la réalité résidaient dans Legolas qui pour l'instant n'avait pas l'avantage.

Il avait du mal à desserrer ses mains qui l'étranglait. Dans une montée d'adrénaline, il la fit basculer sous lui et réussit enfin à décrocher ses mains de son cou.

Il les plaqua au dessus de la tête d'Elanore.

-Elanore, écoutez-moi ! Luttez contre lui et revenez parmi nous. Ne le laissez pas vous contrôlez. Vous pouvez le faire ! Vous l'avez d'ailleurs déjà fait !

« _Tuez-les_ » entendit-elle également.

Deux voix lui ordonnaient deux actions complètement différentes. Une voix douce empreinte de tristesse qu'elle reconnaissait et une voix froide, autoritaire.

-Elanore _meleth_ écoutez-moi. N'écoutez que moi. Luttez, ne le laissez pas vous dicter votre conduite.

Elle tenta de se dégager, mais Legolas la maintenait fermement au sol. Elle le repoussa grâce à ses pouvoirs et il tomba loin d'elle. Telle une furie, elle le replaqua au sol alors qu'il essayait de se relever.

-Elanore _meleth_, écoutez-moi. Vous ne voulez pas me tuer. Alors luttez _meleth_, dit-il en réussissant à lui prendre la main et à la poser sur son cœur. Vous sentez, il bat pour vous.

Elle sentit les battements de son cœur. Que faisait-elle pensa-t-elle alors. Elle réalisa qu'elle tentait de le tuer.

Elle reprit très brièvement possession de son corps le temps de lui supplier :

-Legolas, aidez-moi !

Déjà ses yeux flamboyaient de plus belle. Il avait conscience que Sauron la contrôlait.

Réussissant une fois de plus à prendre le dessus, il plaqua de nouveau les mains d'Elanore au dessus de sa tête dans une prise ferme. Elanore ne pouvait plus bouger, Legolas la maintenait fermement au sol.

-Elanore regardez-moi ! ordonna-t-il.

D'une main, il maintenait les bras d'Elanore tandis que de l'autre il la forçait à le regarder.

Il plongeât son regard dans le sien. Il ne savait combien de temps il resta à la regarder les yeux dans les yeux si bien qu'au bout d'un certain temps il remarqua que ses yeux flamboyaient de moins en moins. Elle le regardait avec amour sans en avoir conscience.

La vois de Sauron s'estompait lentement dans sa tête. Legolas réalisa alors que le seul moyen de la ramener parmi eux et ainsi de la libérer de l'emprise de Sauron était l'amour qu'il éprouver pour elle. C'était une chose que Sauron ne connaissant pas et contre laquelle on ne pouvait pas lutter.

Pour accélérer le processus, il l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Il sentait que la fureur et la haine qui habitait le corps de la jeune femme disparaissait.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Elanore était revenue. Ses yeux étaient à nouveaux bleus verts, sa robe de nouveau bleue.

Elanore s'étonna de se trouver dehors alors que la nuit était tombée. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent d'un seul coup. Elle avait essayé de tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout. A la vue du visage blessé de son amant, elle s'en voulut. Elle se mit à pleurer. Le jeune elfe la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler mais aussi pour la protéger.

-Pardonnez-moi Legolas. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. J'ai essayer de vous tuer, dit-elle en pleurant.

-C'est finit _meleth_. N'y pensez plus. Vous n'étiez plus vous. Sauron vous contrôlait.

-Legolas, je m'en veux tellement. J'ai tout de même essayé de vous tuer.

-Soit, mais vous n'y êtes pas parvenue. C'est le principal.

Aragorn et Elrond s'approchèrent du jeune couple. Elanore en les voyant la mine soucieuse fut à nouveau prise de remords. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai essayé de vous tuer sans raison. Je comprendrait si vous décidez de ne pas m'accompagner jusqu'au bout de ma mission. Votre décision quelle qu'elle soit, je l'accepterais.

-Ce n'est pas un petit incident de ce genre qui va nous empêcher de mener à bien notre mission. Nous avons bien vu que vous n'étiez plus vous-même. Nous ne vous en voulons pas du tout.

-Tout de même je m'en veux. Ais-je blessé quelqu'un ?

-A part quelques bosses et quelques bleus, nous ne sommes pas blessés. Quand le roi fait une promesse il la respecte. Ne vous faites aucun souci Elanore. Si pour parvenir au but fixé nous devons traverser certaines épreuves, je les traverserais alors à vos côtés. C'est tout le Gondor que je représente. En tout cas quelle force, je n'en reviens pas.

-Elanore, nous aimerions comprendre ce qui vient de se passer, intervint Elrond.

-Ce n'était plus elle. Elle était sous la coupe de Sauron ! répondit Legolas à sa place. Et je suis persuadé que cela à un rapport avec sa blessure.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi. Tout commence lorsque j'ai reçu cette flèche dans le bras. Je suis persuadé qu'il a trouvé le moyen d'entrer en contact avec moi grâce à cette blessure.

-Elanore. Je voudrais que vous me disiez exactement tout ce que vous avez fait ainsi que tout ce qui s'est passé avant que vous ne vous aperceviez que vous n'aviez plus aucun contrôle sur votre corps.

-Je me trouvait dans ma chambre, commença-t-elle. J'avais réussi à entrer en contact avec mes parents. Après leur avoir parler, je me suis allongée. J'ai pleuré un long moment car les revoir m'a fait prendre conscience à quel point je redoutais l'accomplissement de mon destin maintenant que j'ai des amis auxquels je tiens énormément. Je me suis finalement endormie. Je me souviens qu'à un moment j'ai sentit que quelqu'un essayé de pénétrer mon esprit. J'ai essayé de résister mais la personne était plus forte. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je ne pouvais plus rien faire, sinon l'écouter et lui obéir. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait l'énergie que je protége. En refusant il m'a fait souffrir en me faisant voir la façon dont il avait torturé mes parents. Il m'a ensuite montré comment serait l'avenir selon lui. Je le voyais vous torturer et vous tuer Legolas. C'était insoutenable. Je l'ai finalement supplié d'arrêter cette torture en lui demandant ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je lui ai dit que je ferais ce qu'il voudrait s'il arrêtait cette torture. C'est alors qu'il m'a ordonné de vous tuer tous, avant d'aller le rejoindre. C'est à ce moment que j'ai prit conscience que je ne contrôlais plus mes actes. Il le faisait pour moi. Quand j'ai réussit à reprendre possession de mon corps un court instant j'ai réalisé que j'essayait de tuer Legolas. J'ai réussi à lui demander de m'aider, ce qu'il a parfaitement réussi.

-Elanore, nous devons être très prudent maintenant. Je ne veux plus que vous restiez seule. déclara Elrond. L'un de nous devra être en permanence à vos côtés.

-Ceci est mon rôle. Je le ferais, dit Legolas.

-Moi aussi je le ferais bien que cela ne soit pas mon rôle.

-Bien. Quand partez-vous ?

-Demain. Il vaut mieux en finir maintenant.

-Soit. Maintenant allez vous reposez pour être ne forme demain.

Tous prirent le chemin de leur chambre. Comme prévu Legolas ne la quitta pas d'une semelle, et comme d'habitude c'est dans ses bras qu'Elanore trouva le repos.

Pendant ce temps aux Havres Gris, Galadriel était dans ses appartements. Elle attendait l'arrivée imminente des deux anges du destin. Ils n'allaient plus tarder à apparaître maintenant, elle le savait.

Sitôt qu'elle eu formulée cette pensée, la pièce s'illumina un instant, prévenant ainsi de l'arrivée des deux anges. Galadriel sentit alors leur présence donc se retourna pour leur faire face.

Ils la saluèrent comme il se doit. Ingwe fut le premier à prendre la parole.

-Dame Galadriel, nous nous en remettons à vous et espérons que votre aide nous sera bénéfique.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-C'est au sujet de l'Elue. Nous aimerions connaître son avenir. Comme nous savons que vous possédez le don de lire l'avenir des gens, nous vous demandons de nous le révéler.

Leur demande était pour le moins étrange puisqu'ils connaissaient très bien l'avenir d'Elanore.

-Je ne comprends point votre demande. Vous connaissez son avenir pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'en a point.

-Nous n'en sommes plus tout à fait certains à présent votre altesse. Il se pourrait justement qu'elle ait un avenir. Lequel nous ne le savons pas, intervint alors Adan.

-Alors elle ne va pas mourir ?

-Nous n'en sommes pas tout à fait sur. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous nous en remettons à vous ma Dame. Pourriez-vous là maintenant nous apprendre ce que vous voyez lorsque vous passez les portes du futur d'Elanore.

-Si tel est votre désir.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

Galadriel se concentra sur Elanore. Les portes de son futur s'ouvrirent.

Elle la vit toute pâle, allongée sur un lit aux draps blancs. Elle semblait morte. A son chevet il y avait les deux anges, ainsi que ses parents et une troisième personne. Une femme elfe blonde aux yeux bleus. Une noble personne à en juger par la prestance et la grâce qui émanait d'elle. Tous semblaient tellement soucieux bien qu'elle n'en comprenait pas la raison.

Se concentrant plus sur Elanore, elle se rendit compte que cette dernière reposait paisiblement dans ce lit. Néanmoins elle n'était ni morte ni vivante, mais entre les deux mondes.

La vision s'interrompit alors.

Galadriel leur fit part de ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Alors personne ne semble savoir ce qui va se passer pour elle ?

-Normalement son destin était de mourir après avoir vaincu Sauron. Seulement nous n'avions pas prévu qu'elle tomberait un jour amoureuse d'un homme qui se révélerait être son protecteur ni qu'il en serait de même pour son protecteur. lui expliqua Ingwe.

-Il va souffrir si elle meurt.

-Oui. Depuis quelques temps, nous avons également constaté qu'elle ne souhaitait pas mourir. Elle a trouvé sa place en ce monde. Elle est tellement heureuse avec lui que lorsque son destin s'accomplira il souffrira de sa perte.

-Je lis dans vos esprit que vous n'ont plus ne souhaitez pas qu'elle meurt.

-C'est exact, malheureusement nous n'avons trouvé aucune solution qui pourrait aller à l'encontre de son destin. Il faudrait qu'il se produise un miracle qui fasse que son avenir en soit à jamais changé.

-A quel miracle faites-vous allusion ?

-Au seul miracle, le plus puissant de tous, celui qui pourrait out changer.

Les anges lui apprirent à quel miracle ils faisaient référence.

-Dame Galadriel. Vous êtes la seule personne qui soit au courant. Nous voudrions que vous n'en fassiez part à personne. Pouvons-nous compter sur votre discrétion ?

-n'ayez aucune crainte. Rien de ce qui vient d'être dit ne sera révélé. D'ailleurs je vais repartir en Lorien. Les Bois d'Or me manquent. Peut-être que de là-bas je verrais autre chose.

Après l'avoir de nouveau saluée en guise d'au revoir, les anges du destin disparurent laissant Galadriel seule dans ses pensées.

Galadriel se reprit très vite. Elle fit venir ses fidèles sujets qui l'avaient suivie en ces lieux pour les prévenir de son départ pour la Lorien qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Leur réaction ne fut que joie et bonheur. C'est avec une immense joie qu'ils acceptèrent de repartir avec leur reine. Ils préparèrent donc le départ du lendemain et se retirèrent, laissant leur reine seule.

Elle en profita pour réfléchir à la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec les anges du destin et décida de regarder le futur de Legolas. Elle se concentra sur lui, les portes de son futur s'ouvrirent à elle lui révélant ainsi son futur.

La vision qu'elle eu l'étonna au plus haut point. C'était complètement différent de ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Plus tard cette même nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, Elanore se réveilla pour constater qu'il y avait une présence dans la pièce. Une présence autre son amant qui reposait à ses côtés.

La présence se manifesta par une pâle lueur. La lueur s'approcha d'Elanore puis s'immobilisa face à elle.

La jeune femme sentit à ce moment qu'une partie d'elle-même s'évadait. Elle vit quelque chose sortir de son corps avant d'aller se mélanger à la lueur.

-Rendormez_-vous Elanore. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Vous comprendrez plus tard, lorsque le moment sera venu._

Elanore obéit à ces paroles et se rendormit.

La lueur quant à elle, observa durant un instant le couple qui dormait et s'attendrit à leur vue. Il ne fallait pas les séparer. La solution, elle la connaissait. Il fallait que cela se produise. Cela seul pourrait les sauver. C'est pour ces raisons qu'elle était persuader que _cela_ c'était produit.

La lueur recula au pied du lit. Une partie d'Elanore faisait désormais partie intègre de la lueur.

La lueur décida de se rendre dans le seul endroit où elle pourrait savoir si le miracle avait réellement eu lieu.

La lueur s'éleva donc dans les airs, traversa le toit. Elle s'éleva dans la nuit en brillant d'une faible intensité. Elle s'éleva encore et encore. Elle traversa les cieux, les étoiles et atterrit au terme de sa course dans un royaume totalement blanc. Tout était d'une blancheur pratiquement irréelle. La lueur traversa le royaume qui était complètement silencieux. Là aussi tout le monde dormait.

Arrivée à l'autre bout du royaume, elle s'arrêta un instant face à une porte. Un raie de lumière passait sous la porte. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce mais ça elle le savait déjà. Elle savait même de qui il s'agissait : les deux anges du destin qui lisaient la vie d'Elanore dans la pièce secrète, cherchant un moyen d'éviter sa mort prochaine.

La lueur arrêta d'émettre de la lueur puis traversa la porte. Comme elle s'en doutait, Ingwe et Adan se trouvait dans la pièce, devant le mur sur lequel était inscrit la vie d'Elanore. Ils lui tournaient le dos.

Rapidement ils sentirent une présence dans leur dos. La présence possédait une puissante force qu'ils pouvaient ressentir en cet instant précis. Ils se retournèrent mais ne virent personne d'autres qu'eux dans la pièce. Pourtant il y avait une troisième personne parmi eux, ils la sentaient.

-Qui est là ? demanda Ingwe.

La lueur se manifesta sous les traits d'Elanore.

-Je suis une partie d'Elanore, et en même temps je suis une force extérieure rassemblant ce qu'il y a de bien chez tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Je suis à la fois les peuples, la nature, les éléments, représentant du bien. En même temps je serais une partie l'avenir d'Elanore si le miracle s'est bien produit.

-De quel miracle parlez-vous ? demanda à son tour Adan.

-le miracle que vous attendez avec tellement d'espoir. Nous devrions d'ailleurs bientôt connaître la réponse.

-Comment ?

-Ecartez-vous s'il vous plait.

Les anges s'exécutèrent, laissant ainsi ce qui ressemblait à Elanore prendre place entre eux deux.

Ensemble ils se tournèrent vers les écritures et attendirent. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps.

Le mur s'illumina et tout ce qui se trouvait après la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'effaça. Rien ne s'inscrivit à la place. Les anges étaient perplexes. C'était impossible.

-Son destin vient de changer. Le miracle s'est produit mais je ne peux vous en dire plus. A partir de maintenant c'est à Elanore de décider de son destin. Je serais toujours présente à ses côtés sans qu'elle ne le sache. Je la guiderais du mieux que je le pourrais sur le bon chemin. Je ne peux rester plus longtemps, je dois la réintégrer.

« _A bientôt _» furent ses derniers mots. Elanore disparut. A sa place il y avait de nouveau la lueur. Celle-ci retraversa le royaume en sens inverse puis redescendit sur terre. Elle se rendit dans la chambre d'Elanore. La partie d'Elanore réintégra son corps, tandis que la lueur resta un instant à la regarder avant de se décider à intégrer elle aussi le corps de la jeune femme.

De cette façon, elle pourrait l'aider et la protéger. La lueur se logea dans son corps, à l'endroit qui lui revenait de droit, pour sa prochaine mission. De cette façon, elle lui servirait de second protecteur.

Les anges de leur côté n'en revenaient pas. LE MIRACLE qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps et dans lequel il avaient vu leurs espoirs disparaître, et dont aujourd'hui ils étaient persuadés qu'il ne se produirait plus, venait justement de se produire !

Le cours du temps venait d'être changé. Le destin d'Elanore venait d'être changé à jamais. Ce qu'ils avaient pensés impossible à sauver avait une grande chance d'être sauvé.

Ils avaient conscience que cela n'était pas encore définitif ni officiel, mais il y avait de grandes chances pour que dans un futur proche cela le soit.

**à suivre...

* * *

**

Vous avez aimé. Dites le moi dans une petite review!!!!!!!!!


	13. La route du Mordor

**Ciao tout le monde. Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chap.**

**Bon je ne serais pas longue. C'est un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. Alors j'espère que tel que ce fut mon, cas, il vous plaira beaucoup.**

**Disclamer: On est vraiment obligé de le mettre?? Mon vénéré JRR Tolkien tu ne veux pas me donner juste un des persos à savoir Legolas? Non? Ok c'est bon j'ai compris. Bon aucun des persos principaux ne m'appartiennent bouhh. Ils appartiennent tous au vénéré Tolkien.**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

****

**En rép aux reviews:**

**Itarïlë:Coucou toi, eh bien puisque tu n'a pas beaucoup cours dans tu vas pouvoir te régaler avec la suite de cette fic. Jsuis partante pour que tu me refiles l'adresse pour l'année prochaine. Je peux te dire qu'en 8 h de philo eh bien j'ai écrit ce chap. voilà bisous à toi aussi. En tant que fidèle auteur, je t'offre aujourd'hui ce nouveau chap.**

**Cerrydwyn:Un****e petite, une moyenne, une grande, c'est comme tu veux, lol. Voilà la suite. **

**Lysbeth-Beriawen:Moi aussi j'ai aimé, normal c'est moi qui aie écrit sauf le passage où Lego se prend une raclée. Non jrigole. T'inquiète ce rat de Sauron va en avoir pour son affaire bientôt. Vais-je éclairer ta lanterne? Dans les prochains chap oui, maintenant non je ne peux pas, jsuis tenue par un serment de confidentialité avec mes persos, non jplais encore. On va encore laisser planer un peu le mystère avant de dévoila tte la vérité. Voilà bonne lecture.**

**Arnoa:Je crois très sincèrement que tu as trouvé, mais chut c'est un secret entre nous deux. Merci pour ton encouragement ça me fait très plaisir. La suite elle arrive, là tu la voit? Oui juste en dessous. Aller je te libère, bonne lecture. **

**Electra 97: E****h bien je peux te dire que tu n'as plus besoin de te hâter voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. **

**Aureliebloom:Que te dire...que te dire... ta review m'a fait très plaisir et je t'offres ce nouveau chap. bonne lecture.**

**Elwïn:Pourquoi la fin devrait-elle s'annoncer? Ah oui c'est parce qu'elle va aller se battre contre le méchant Sauron? Mais peut-être qu'il va y avoir des surprises. J'en dis pas plus. Je vous laisse patienter. Jcrois que j'vai suivre ton conseil et mettre des droits d'auteurs sur toutes les scènes avec Legolas, lol. Ouais Tolkien il n'a pas voulut me refiler les droits d'auteurs sur leggy alors on fait avec tant pis. Je te fais pleins de gros bisous, ma chtite Elwïn. Moi aussi j't'adore. **

**Debbie:Dac dac dac jcontinue voilà c fait. Ya la suite qui est arrivée. Allez bonne lecture. **

**Et puis Nessa ton mail m'a fait très plaisir. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

****

_**Chap.13**_

Le lendemain matin Elanore fut réveillée par son amant à l'aube. Elle ne se souvint pas des événements de la nuit dernière.

En s'habillant, elle se sentit différente, mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. C'était très étrange. C'était comme si elle était plus forte, comme si elle partageait son corps avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de fort qui ne voulait que son bien.

Pour ne pas inquiéter ses proches et amis, elle décida de ne pas les avertir. De cette façon, ils ne s'inquiéteront pas inutilement pour elle.

Quand ils furent habillés, Legolas entraîna sa compagne hors de la chambre, jusqu'à la salle où ils prenaient leurs repas.

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la salle était un peu tendue. Tous connaissaient sa mission alors ils s'inquiétaient pour elle. Ils étaient tous devenus des amis en peu de temps, si bien qu'aujourd'hui tous étaient tristes pour elle.

Elle avait trouvé sa place parmi eux. Cette place qui allait bientôt lui être retirée.

La vie peut parfois être injuste, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Pendant des années, des centaines d'années elle avait fui toute compagnie humaine à l'exception de Mithrandir et des siens. Maintenant qu'elle avait des amis avec lesquels elle se sentait bien, elle ne pourrait pas en profiter parce qu'il en avait été décidé autrement.

Autrefois l'idée de mourir ne lui avait pas fait peur. Elle l'avait accepté, mais aujourd'hui elle redoutait plus que tout ce moment.

Elle avait peur de mourir. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas mourir. Elle voulait vivre et construire quelque chose avec Legolas. Elle l'aimait, elle en avait conscience. En fait elle s'en était rendue compte la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassée, seulement elle n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer connaissant son destin.

Comment peut-on tomber amoureux d'une personne en aussi peu de temps? C'était simplement ce qu'on appelle « le coup de foudre ».

C'était ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. Au premier regard, ils avaient su que l'autre était la bonne personne.

Elle aussi voulait être heureuse, pourtant elle ne le sera jamais. Rien qu'à l'idée de penser qu'elle allait mourir, elle avait mal.

« N'y pense pas » s'ordonna-t-elle. « Ça ne sert à rien de se faire inutilement du mal, c'est ainsi et personne ne pourra rien changer ».

Elle interrompit là ses sombres pensées et se força à manger un peu. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Grâce à elle, le monde connaîtra le bien, la joie, le bonheur.

Quand elle eu fini de manger, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis puis se rendit aux écuries pour préparer son cheval.

Elle était en train de préparer son cheval, lorsque dans sa tête un visage apparut.

C'était une femme aux yeux bleus, et aux longs cheveux blonds. Elanore la reconnue au moment où cette dernière parla. C'était Galadriel.

_« Elanore notre étoile! Vous seule pouvez décider de votre destin. Nous sommes tous avec vous. Nous vous soutenons tous. »_

La dame lui sourit puis lui dit :

_« Que la chance soit avec vous mon enfant »_

La vision s'interrompit, laissant Elanore pensive. Que voulait dire ce message pour le moins étrange.

Elle seule pouvait décider de son destin. Quel destin? Celui de vaincre le mal? Elle savait qu'elle le vaincrait. Alors quel destin? Pour elle il n'y en avait pas d'autres.

Néanmoins, elle savait que lorsque Galadriel parlait, il y avait toujours une signification à ses paroles. C'était à elle de la découvrir.

Ils partirent quelques instants plus tard. Aragorn qui avait bien voulut reprendre son rôle de chef de file se trouvait tout au début de la colonne.

Ils chevauchèrent jusqu'aux Monts Brumeux. Ils les traversèrent sans incident. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors pour la nuit. Des tours de gardes furent établis. Elanore installa une protection magique autour du campement pour plus de sécurité.

Personne ne parlait. Legolas n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre sa compagne, puisqu'il ressentait toutes ses émotions. Il savait exactement quand il devait l'épauler, la laisser seule, lui donner de l'affection...

Il comprenait mieux que personne ses craintes, ses angoisses, sa joie, sa peur.

La nuit se passa sans incidents. Le lendemain, les hommes émergèrent les uns après les autres du sommeil.

Elanore fut la dernière à se lever. Elle avait eu du mal à se réveiller, mais surtout elle avait eu un peu de mal à se lever.

Certains comme Legolas, Aragorn ou encore Mithrandir s'en inquiétèrent, mais elle leur affirma qu'elle allait bien. Ils n'insistèrent pas sachant qu'elle ne leur révélerait rien de plus.

Elle commença également à changer. Elle riait moins, ses sourires se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Elle semblait plus soucieuse. Elle était préoccupée mais ne leur disait rien.

Ils levèrent rapidement le camp, pour reprendre leur chevauchée le long du fleuve Anduin. Ils devaient passer aux abords de la forêt de Lorien sans s'y arrêter et descendre le long du fleuve pour retrouver les armées qui les y attendaient.

Ils chevauchaient maintenant depuis quelques heures, lorsque Legolas vit quelque chose au loin qui se rapprochait très rapidement d'eux. Lorsqu'ils reconnurent les oiseaux espions de Sauron, ils commencèrent tous à se cacher.

Seule Elanore ne bougea pas. Elle resta là, attendant que les oiseaux se rapprochent d'elle.

-Elanore, venez vous cacher. Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous voient, s'exclama Legolas.

-Justement ils me verront. Je serais par ailleurs la dernière chose qu'ils verront, répliqua-t-elle.

Les oiseaux étaient à présent bien visibles. Ils tournoyèrent plusieurs fois autour d'Elanore qui ne bougeait pas. Seulement lorsqu'ils commencèrent à repartir, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller bien loin.

Elanore était descendue de son cheval. Elle s'élevait doucement dans les airs. Elle ouvrit les bras de façon à former une croix. Ses yeux étaient rouges flamboyants. De sa poitrine sortit un faisceau de lumière jaune aveuglant. Dès que le faisceau toucha les premiers oiseaux, ceux-ci prirent immédiatement feu. Même les oiseaux qui essayaient de s'enfuir furent rapidement rattrapés par le faisceau de lumière. Quelques instants plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucun oiseau en vue.

Doucement Elanore redescendit. Elle remonta à cheval. Ce fut avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle leur dit :

-Nous pouvons repartir à présent.

Ils reprirent leur chevauchée en silence, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et dormir.

Deux jours plus tard, ils arrivaient en vue du campement des armées hommes et elfes.

Ils avaient établis leur campement juste avant les chutes de l'Anduin.

Leur arrivée fut remarquée par les éclaireurs venus à leur rencontre.

Il y avait un homme et un elfe du royaume de Mirkwood.

Legolas le reconnut immédiatement car c'était son frère. Son jeune frère. Il alla aussitôt à sa rencontre.

-Faëndel!s'écria-t-il. Mais que fais-tu ici?

-Tu le vois bien. Je suis venu vous prêter main forte. Je n'allais pas laisser passer l'occasion de me mesurer à toi, dit-il en riant.

-Toujours le mot pour rire à ce que je vois.

Le reste de la troupe arriva à ce moment là. Faëndel remarqua aussitôt Elanore. Comment ne pas la remarquer. D'une parce que qu'elle était la seule femme du groupe, et deux parce que c'était la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vu auparavant. Elle était resplendissante.

Elanore aussi le remarqua. La ressemblance avec Legolas était frappante. Le même visage aux contours bien définis, les mêmes yeux si ce n'est que ceux de Faëndel étaient plus clairs. Le même nez, la même bouche, et surtout le même sourire.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent de leurs chevaux, Legolas se précipita vers Elanore afin de lui offrir son aide. Geste qui n'échappa à Faëndel.

-Elanore de Loona H. Soyez la bienvenue dans notre humble campement, lui dit Faëndel en souriant. Vous aussi vous êtes les bienvenus, dit-il aux autres.

Legolas enlaça sa compagne et tous ensemble ils avancèrent à l'intérieur du campement. Faëndel les conduisit au centre du campement, où des tentes avaient spécialement été montées à leurs intentions.

Il y en avait une pour chacun.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous regagnés leurs tentes pour se reposer un peu avant le dîner, Faëndel se présenta dans celle de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de la tente, elle lui tournait le dos.

-Elanore, appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna.

-Je voulais vous dire que mon frère est un homme bien. On a déjà du vous le dire, mais je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez encore. C'est la première fois que je le vois tenir à ce point à quelqu'un.

-Je sais, lui répondit-elle. Malheureusement pour lui, notre histoire touche à sa fin. Lorsque je partirais, il souffrira. Il faudra que vous soyez la pour lui Faëndel. Je ne lui aie jamais dit que je l'aimais. Vous êtes le premier à le savoir. Mais je voudrais que vous me promettiez de ne pas le lui dire maintenant. Dites le lui quand je serais partie, Faëndel. S'il vous plait.

-Bien sur, mais pourquoi allez vous partir? Si vous l'aimez, vous n'avez pas besoin de partir.

-Malheureusement la situation est plus compliquée que cela Faëndel. Personne ne vous a rien dit?

-Dit quoi Elanore? Dites moi.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Je suis l'Elue. Moi seule peux anéantir Sauron à jamais.

-Je sais cela. Mais pourquoi partir?

-Lorsque je l'aurais anéanti, l'énergie que je protége n'existera plus. Je n'aurais plus aucune force. En fait, je vais mourir. En sacrifiant ma vie, je sauve le monde du mal.

-Oh Elanore! Je suis désolé. Si seulement j'avais su!

-Personne ne le savait jusqu'à ce que je le révèle.

Faëndel la prit dans ses bras un moment puis quitta la tente plus triste que jamais, sachant maintenant que celle qu'il considérait dès à présent comme un nouveau membre de sa famille ne le serait jamais.

Faëndel était parti depuis un bon moment lorsque Legolas fit irruption dans la tente.

Dès qu'il la vit, il su qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle venait de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes qui avaient coulées. Il la prit silencieusement dans ses bras. De son pouce, il chassa tendrement les dernières larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues.

Elle était fatiguée observa-t-il. Il la conduisit alors vers le lit et s'y allongea avec elle. Il l'a berça avec amour, si bien qu'elle finit par s'endormir, à l'abri dans la chaleur de ses bras.

Pendant tout le temps qu'elle dormit, il la regarda dormir, ne se lassant jamais de sa beauté, de sa fragilité qu'il devinait sous le masque qu'elle se créait au fur et à mesure des jours qui précédaient l'accomplissement de son destin passaient.

Aussitôt ses pensées prirent le dessus. Leur quête touchait bientôt à sa fin. Dans deux jours, ils seraient aux portes noires en Mordor. Là elle accomplirait son destin.

Deux jours, pensa-t-il. Il ne leur restait que deux jours. Arrivé au terme de ses deux jours, il la perdrait à jamais. Il perdrait le seul être qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Il devait bien y avoir une autre fin pour eux. Hélas non, pensa-t-il. S'il y avait eu une autre fin, il l'aurait sûrement su. Il avait eu beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, ses pensées et raisonnements se concluaient toutes par la mort de sa bien-aimée.

Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi cet être si doux, si tendre, si généreux. La réponse s'imposa automatiquement à lui. C'est pour toutes ces qualités qu'elle avait été choisie. Elle était exceptionnelle. Elle était l'incarnation du bien.

Pour la première fois de sa longue vie d'elfe, il sentit les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, rouler le long de ses joues, pour venir mourir aux coins de ses lèvres. Il les chassa d'un geste rageur. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il devait être fort. Pour elle, pour eux. C'est ainsi qu'elle aimait le voir. Elle le lui avait dit.

Il resta la à la regarder jusqu'à ce que quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveille.

Lorsqu'Elanore ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Legolas plongé dans ses pensées qu'elle devinait tristes, sombres, la concernant. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'expression de son visage qui exprimait une infinie tristesse. Il ne la voyait pas pourtant son visage était tourné vers elle. Elle décida de la rappeler à la réalité à sa façon.

Elle s'appuya sur un coude et déposa un tendre baiser, presque chaste sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt il émergeât de ses sombres pensées pour s'apercevoir que sa compagne venait de s'éveiller. Elle le regardait. Il aimait la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder. Innocente et sure d'elle à la fois. Cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le charme naturel qui émanait d'elle. Cet éclat dans ses yeux bleu vert qui brillaient d'une étrange façon à présent. Un nouvel éclat illuminait son regard. Une sorte de nouveau bonheur inavoué qu'il n'arrivait à définir. Cet éclat la changeait, la rendait plus belle. Là elle lui souriait de façon tendre et provocante à la fois.

Il se pencha alors vers elle capturant ses lèvres pleines et douces en un long baiser. En réponse à ce baiser, elle passa amoureusement ses bras autour de son cou.

Elle l'attira à elle pour le sentir plus proche d'elle. Sentir sa peau contre sa peau, joindre ses courbes aux siennes. Sentir ses mains se balader sur sa peau de femme, lui arracher de tendres frissons exquis et excitant à la fois. S'enivrer de sa peau mâle. Perdre toute logique dans ses bras. Accéder à un monde connu d'eux seul. Se laisser dériver sur des sentiers exquis, goûter aux plaisirs de l'amour. Laisser le langage du corps s'exprimer et prendre le relais sur les mots.

Il répondit à sa sensuelle invitation, et commença à déboutonner la tunique d'Elanore. Rapidement il se débarrassa de sa tunique. Ses doigts se posèrent alors sur la tunique de mithril qui un instant plus tard alla rejoindre l'autre tunique au sol.

Les doigts d'Elanore s'attaquèrent aux vêtements de Legolas qui ne tardèrent pas à prendre le même chemin que les siens.

Legolas s'émerveilla de la peau douce de la jeune elfe. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient un moment d'intimité il s'émerveillait de la douceur de la peau de sa compagne. Il commença à la caresser. Son corps frissonnait à chacune de ses caresses. Après force caresses, baisers, mots doux, vint le moment où ils s'unirent. Elle murmura son nom au moment de l'union. Lorsque leurs sens se furent apaisés, Elanore se blottit étroitement dans les bras de son amant. Elle s'endormit heureuse.

Legolas remonta le drap sur les épaules de sa bien-aimée.

-_Melnyë elyë Elanore_ (je vous aime Elanore).

Puis à son tour il s'endormit.

Aragorn n'ayant pas vu Elanore au dîner s'en inquiéta. Il demanda à Gandalf s'il l'avait vu mais il s'avéra que le magicien non plus ne l'avait pas vue.

S'inquiétant pour elle, il se rendit dans sa tente. A l'entrée, il l'appela doucement pour la prévenir de sa présence mais n'obtint aucune réponse en retour. Il pénétra le plus silencieusement possible dans la tente. Il y faisait sombre. Lorsque ses yeux se furent accoutumés à la pénombre, il fouilla du regard la tente. Il allait l'appeler lorsque son regard se posa sur le lit. Il y avait deux personnes blotties l'une contre l'autre qui dormaient. Sachant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait, il eu un sourire attendri pour ces deux êtres et ressortit de la tente aussi silencieusement qu'il en était entré. Il rejoignit la sienne et s'y coucha à son tour.

Dehors tout était calme. Il savait que tous étaient tendus à l'intérieur. C'était le calme avant la tempête.

Le lendemain matin, les hommes s'éveillèrent aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Déjà ils s'activaient pour pouvoir lever le camp. Ils ne devaient emmener que le strict minimum. Tout le reste, ils devaient le laisser sur place. Des elfes du royaume de Lorien devaient venir les récupérer.

Elanore fut réveillée par les baisers de son amant. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que Legolas déposait des baisers dans son cou et sur ses épaules sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup reposés la nuit dernière. En repensant aux nombreuses fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Depuis quelques jours, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait plus de mal à se réveiller le matin. Elle dormait plus.

Elle ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il commençait à lui caresser les épaules d'un geste provocateur avant de s'aventurer plus loin.

Elle l'embrassa en guise de bonjour.

-_Maraur meleth_ (bonjour mon amour) répondit-il. Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il encore un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

-Non, répondit-elle. Un certain elfe avait d'autres idées en tête. Enfin, j'avoue que ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Ils passèrent un moment à rire comme des enfants puis décidèrent de se lever.

Legolas se leva le premier et d'habilla rapidement. Il lui proposa d'aller chercher de quoi manger. Ce qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la tente, elle en profita pour se lever et s'habiller à son tour.

Legolas revint un moment plus tard avec les victuailles alors qu'Elanore se coiffait. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il déposa la nourriture sur le lit et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle sursauta. Elle se retourna pour voir son amant sourire affectueusement.

-Legolas! On ne vous a jamais apprit de ne jamais faire peur aux dames? Elle essayait de paraître furieuse mais elle n'y parvenait cependant pas. Elle souriait.

-Si on me l'a apprit, dit-il en essayant d'adopter l'attitude du petit garçon qui veut s'excuser. Mais déjà ses yeux brillaient de malice. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Mais je connais un excellent moyen de me faire pardonner.

-Oh je n'en doute pas.

-Vous voulez que je vous fasse une démonstration?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, car déjà il la prenait dans ses bras et l'emmenait sur le lit. Là ou la nourriture les attendaient. Ils se restaurèrent tout en continuant de rire.

Lorsque tout le monde fut enfin prêt, ils levèrent le camp. Ils devaient chevaucher jusqu'à Nindalf. Ils y établiraient un campement pour la nuit avant de repartir le surlendemain pour la Porte Noire.

Ils repartirent donc avec Aragorn en tête de file, suivit de près par Legolas sur son destrier, Elanore au milieu et Faëndel de l'autre côté. L'elfe avait décidé de rester auprès de son frère pour être présent lorsqu'il aurait besoin de soutient. Et puis il appréciait beaucoup Elanore. Il comprenait son frère. Elle était vraiment belle. Pourtant elle ne s'en vantait absolument pas, pas comme d'autres femmes que son frère avait fréquentées. Elle était différente. Avec elle on se sentait tout de suite bien. On pouvait lui accorder sa confiance. Elle était l'incarnation du bien.

Il était triste pour eux. Il là connaissait à peine, pourtant il éprouvait une grande tristesse pour elle. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait envahi d'une grande tristesse pour une personne qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas. Il refoula sa tristesse au fond de son être. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser les émotions prendre le dessus. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Legolas se rende compte de sa tristesse.

Leur voyage jusqu'à Nindalf se passa sans encombre ce qui étonnèrent les compagnons. Ils s'étaient attendus à rencontrer toute sortes d'obstacle sur la fin de leur route, mais il n'y avait rien eu.

Ils s'installèrent pour l'une de leur dernière nuit avant la bataille imminente qui devrait sûrement avoir lieu très prochainement, même si rien n'était complètement sur. Comme à chaque fois, Elanore protégeât le campement par l'une de ses protections magiques: un puissant dôme transparent que rien ne pouvait traverser.

Elaonore prit le premier tour de garde même si c'était inutile. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Faëndel avec qui elle discuta de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que son tour de garde prenne fin.

Elle attendit qu'Aragorn vienne la remplacer, puis elle s'éloigna vers sa couche en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Elle s'allongeât et fut vite rejointe par Legolas. Il souleva un pan de la couverture et s'installa auprès d'elle. Il ouvrit les bras et c'est très naturellement qu'elle s'y blottit. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'endormait.

Le lendemain, tous les hommes étaient tendus car ils s'approchaient du Mordor. Pour certains cet endroit leur rappelait de mauvais souvenirs qu'ils auraient préférés voir demeurer au plus profond de leur mémoire.

Leur dernière chevauchée se fit dans le plus grand silence. Personne n'osait parler, de même que certains chevaux ressentant la crainte de leurs cavaliers commençaient à être agités, la peur les gagnait.

Il fut décidé qu'ils établiraient leur dernier campement face à l'ancienne Porte Noire.

Beaucoup d'hommes désapprouvèrent vivement ce choix car ils avaient peur. Elanore leur parla et les rassura plus ou moins.

Une fois le campement installé, Elanore installa leur habituelle protection magique, mais cette fois elle en rajouta une seconde.

Ils mangèrent en silence, et les tours de gardes furent vite décidés. Elanore et Legoals prendraient le premier. Aragorn et Gimli le second, Faramir et Mithrandir le troisième et enfin Faëndel et un autre elfe prendraient le dernier.

Pendant que les autres se reposaient, Elanore et Legolas s'installèrent près du feu. Il enlaça tendrement sa compagne, silencieusement ils regardèrent le feu.

Au bout d'un moment Elanore se tourna vers Legolas et lui dit:

-Legolas, j'aimerais que vous me rendiez un service.

-Lequel _meleth?_ (Mon amour)

-J'aimerais que vous portiez pour moi quelque chose auquel je tiens énormément et dont je ne m'étais jamais séparée auparavant.

Legolas hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elanore sortit une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait un pendentif. Une étoile qui semblait reposer paisiblement sur un lit de fougère.

Elle se leva et s'agenouilla face à Legolas puis lui accrocha la chaîne autour du cou.

Il se leva à son tour et l'embrassa passionnément comme si cette nuit était leur dernière. Il avait cette impression qui le torturait depuis le matin. Il était persuadé que c'étaient les derniers instants complices qui passaient ensemble. Le lendemain serait décisif. Ce qui devrait arriver arrivera. Il la perdrait à jamais. Ça il ne pouvait le supporter mais lorsque le moment viendra il ne le supportera pas.

Ils attendirent que leur tour de garde s'achève et ensemble ils partirent vers la couche de Legolas.

****

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§!**

****

****

**A suivre...**

**Voila encore un chap qui s'achève !!!**

**Dites moi si vous avez aimé ds 1 tite review.**


	14. La bataille du Mordor

**Coucou tout le monde. Bon je sais que vous l'avez attendu ce chap alors je vais faire vite.**

****

**Tout de suite les RARRSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!**

****

**Elwïn : ok je continue à écrire, la suite va être en peu plus triste pour quelques chap, mais ça sera obligatoire dans la progression des choses. Il y a de l'espoir nous on le sait mais la principale intéressée elle ne le sait pas, de cette façon je suis obligée de mettre le doute. T'inquiète tout sera bientôt révélé. Bisous et au fait à tu vu la fic que je t'ai dédicacée?**

**Aurelie-bloom : je sais que tu es triste parce que l'inévitable va arrivé, mais sois rassuré cette étape apportera autre chose de beau, magnifique, mais patience. Bisous.**

**Electra97 : Je vois à quel point tu adores ma fic, rien que cinq reviews rien que pour ce chap, je crois que c'est un record, en ça le fait extrêmement plaisir. Il y a une fin à toute choses malheureusement, même si je me demande si on peut vraiment appeler ça une fin, lol. Tu verras par toi-même de quoi je veux parler, d'ici là je te fais pleins de bisous.**

**Arnoa : Un couple parfait dirait-on, qui traverse bien des épreuves. Voilà la suite. Bisous.**

**Nessa158 : Merci. Tout mignon c'est sur, génial c'est sur aussi. Normal c'est moi l'auteur, lol. En tout cas voilà la suite.**

**Itarïlë : La fin est-elle proche? Bizarrement je ne sais pas, lol. Si je sais mais j'ai promis de ne rien dire, ça fait parti du suspense, hi hi hi. Que va-t-il se passer? Pleins de choses c'est sur. En tout cas comme tu me l'a dit la philo ça m'inspire bcp même. Bisous.**

**Maintenant que les RARRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSS sont terminées, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !!!**

**-**

****

**-**

****

**-**

****

**-**

**_Chap14: _La bataille du Mordor **

****

-

-

-

-

-

Le lendemain matin, dans le camp régnait une atmosphère pesante.

Les hommes étaient partagés entre la peur, l'appréhension. Tous savaient qu'aujourd'hui était un jour important. Tous savaient qu'Elanore allait affronter celui que l'on avait jamais réussit à vaincre.

Certains étaient sceptiques car ils pensaient qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le vaincre.

Elanore de son côté était nerveuse. C'était aujourd'hui que tout allait se jouer. Aujourd'hui elle affronterait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui avait tué ses parents. À cette pensée, elle sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir.

Il le regrettera pensa-t-elle. Elle allait lui faire payer son crime. Néanmoins pensa-t-elle également, elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce jour arriverait si vite.

Aujourd'hui. Le jour où tout allait se jouer. L'accomplissement de son destin.

Elle avait une dernière chose à faire avant d'accomplir ce pour quoi elle avait été choisie.

Elle se mit à la recherche d'Aragorn. Elle le trouva en compagnie d'autres hommes. Elle s'approcha silencieusement du groupe. Certains s'entraînaient et d'autres dont Aragorn les observaient.

-Aragorn, l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Il se retourna en entendant son nom. En voyant Elanore, il lui souria.

-J'aimerais m'entretenir quelques instants avec vous. C'est très important, continua-t-elle.

Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe. Aragorn attendit patiemment qu'elle lui parle, mais en n'en fit rien. Elle regardait ailleurs. Le regard perdu dans le vide. Il en profita pour l'observer un moment. Elle avait un air grave. Il savait parfaitement que lorsqu'elle prenait cet air c'était parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander quelque chose qu'elle considérait d'important.

-Que se passe-t-il Elanore? Vous voulez me demander quelque chose d'important, n'est-ce pas?

-Comment le savez-vous?

-Je vous connais Elanore. J'ai eu le loisir de vous observer durant tous ces jours que vous avez passé en notre compagnie.

-J'ai en effet quelque chose à vous demander. Il s'agit d'un service que j'aimerais que vous me rendiez.

-Lequel Elanore. Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi.

-Alors voilà, j'aimerais lorsque...j'aurais accomplit mon destin et que je serais partie que vous preniez soin d'Elvellon ainsi que de mon cheval. Elvellon aura besoin d'un grand soutient et énormément d'amour. Il faudra qu'il sente qu'on l'aime car c'est une soeur qu'il va perdre. Nous nous sommes toujours considérés comme frère et soeur.

-N'ayez aucune crainte à ce sujet. Nous nous en occuperons comme s'il s'agissait de notre propre enfant.

-Merci énormément Aragorn. Je ne savais pas à qui m'adresser pour cette tâche. Comme j'ai constaté que dans votre demeure il s'y sentait comme chez lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit envoyé dans un endroit qui ne lui conviendrait pas.

-Je suis honoré par la confiance que vous m'accordez. Et pour votre cheval?

-Pour le cheval, je voudrais que vous le rameniez chez vous. Ainsi lorsque que vous jugerez que Legolas sera prêt, remettez-le lui de ma part. Sa voix tremblait et les larmes apparurent dans ses yeux avant de se mettre à couler le long de ses joues.

Aragorn la prit dans ses bras le temps que ses larmes cessent de couler. Lui aussi avait les yeux qui le brûlait, mais il se retenait. Il voulait se montrer fort pour qu'elle comprenne que jamais personne ne l'oubliera. Lui aussi allait perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Ce n'était pas un soeur qu'il allait perdre, mais une amie.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour régler les derniers détails de la bataille qui allait avoir lieu.

Ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour pénétrer en Mordor dans l'après midi.

Elanore chercha Legolas qu'elle trouva en compagnie de Faëndel. Elle voulait passer ses derniers instants avec lui. Sitôt qu'il la vit, il comprit le message qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Il s'excusa auprès de son frère et s'éloigna avec elle.

Faëndel les regarda s'éloigner. Il avait le coeur fendu car lorsque son destin serait accomplit, Elanore ne serait plus de ce monde. Legolas lui ne se remettra jamais de la disparition de celle qu'il aimait. Une très lourde tâche l'attendait: celle de réconforter son frère. Il savait d'avance que cela ne serait pas facile, pourtant il mettrait un point d'honneur à l'exécuter.

Comment peut-on séparer deux êtres aussi exceptionnels que Legolas et Elanore? Se demandait-il sans cesse maintenant qu'il connaissait la triste destinée de la jeune elfe.

Il fallait être cruel pour oser faire une telle chose. Voilà la conclusion à laquelle il en était arrivé.

Legolas et Elanore s'éloignèrent de camp. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls pour profiter de ses derniers instants de bonheur. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin du camp, elle se blotti contre Legolas qui l'enserra de ses bras, comme s'il cherchait à la retenir pour toujours. Ils n'avaient pas besoins de la parole. Ils se comprenaient.

En ce moment ils voulaient tous les deux que le temps s'arrête à jamais, mais cela c'était impossible et ils le savait.

Legolas embrassa sa compagne. C'était leur ultime baiser. Ce fut un doux, tendre baiser. Doux et passionné à la fois. Il s'y mélangeait également du désespoir, de la tendresse, de la souffrance et de l'amour.

Ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'au moment de partir.

Aragorn était avec Gandalf. Ils discutaient de la manière dont selon eux se déroulerait l'affrontement. Ils étaient en train de mettre au point une stratégie. Ils étaient en train d'en discuter lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par l'apparition des deux Anges du Destin.

Les Anges s'inclinèrent devant le roi.

-Que puis-je pour vous? leur demanda-t-il

-Nous voudrions parler à Elanore, lui répondit Adan.

-Elle s'est volontairement éloignée du camp afin de demeurer seule avec Legolas.

-Nous le savons mais il faut que nous lui parlions maintenant. Aragorn envoyez quelqu'un la chercher.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une requête. Aragorn envoya quelqu'un la chercher.

Elle arriva un moment plus tard en compagnie de Legolas, son amant, son amour, son protecteur.

À la vue des Anges, elle su qu'ils allaient lui demander quelque chose d'important.

-Elanore notre étoile, nous devons vous parler.

-Vous pouvez le faire devant eux. Ce sont mes amis. Je ne leur cacherais rien.

-Puisque vous nous le demandez, il faut que vous sachiez que c'est maintenant que vous devez intervenir.

-Maintenant? Vous voulez dire la tout de suite.

-Oui. Nous sommes désolé Elanore mais le moment est venu.

-De toute façon ais-je le choix? Non! Alors puisque vous me le demandez, je vais intervenir de ce pas. Puis ce tournant vers Aragorn: Pouvez-vous rassembler tous les hommes et elfes maintenant pour que nous puissions pénétrer en Mordor et en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Sa bonne humeur et sa joie l'avaient désertées. Aragorn le vit alors qu'elle lui parlait. Elle essayait de paraître comme on avait l'habitude de la voir mais ses yeux trahissaient son état: ses larmes étaient prête à couler pourtant elle les retenaient, car il fallait qu'elle soit forte afin de leur servir d'exemple.

L'éclat qui brillait habituellement dans ses beaux yeux avait disparut. Ses yeux étaient à présent vides, presque sans vie tant elle était triste.

Aragorn la comprenait. Elle allait d'ici peu être séparée et celui qu'elle aimait. Il le savait qu'elle l'aimait. Il l'avait peut être même su avant elle.

Elle savait qu'elle allait être séparée de Legolas, Legolas le savait, tous le savait et pourtant rien ni personne ne pourrait empêcher cet instant d'arriver.

En un temps record, tous les hommes, et elfes présents furent prêts. Le départ fut donné pratiquement dès que tous furent prêts.

Cette fois ce n'était pas Aragorn qui était en tête de file mais Elanore et Legolas. L'élue et son protecteur.

Lorsqu'Aragorn lui avait dit qu'elle devait être en tête de file, elle avait refusé net mais Aragorn avait également refusé ce poste. Devant son obstination, elle n'avait pu qu'accepter de prendre la tête.

Ils pénétrèrent alors en Mordor. Le paysage changeât instantanément. Tout n'était que ruine, triste paysage. Cet endroit qui autrefois était magnifique était aujourd'hui sans vie, sombre, désolant.

Lorsque tous les soldats eurent pénétrés en Mordor, Elanore et Legolas stoppèrent leur monture. Tout le monde suivit.

Les soldats se déployèrent en plusieurs lignes d'attaques. Les meilleurs archers hommes et elfes se trouvaient à l'arrière.

Les meilleurs guerriers elfes et hommes se trouvaient sur les premières lignes.

Au milieu se trouvaient les autres soldats.

Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, Faramir, Faëndel, et les chefs d'armées formaient une ligne spéciale à l'avant et Legolas et Elanore se trouvaient tout devant.

Ils attendaient mais ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'ils attendaient. Ils ne savaient pas non plus ce qui allait arrivé d'en face.

Ils attendaient depuis un certain temps, lorsque les elfes perçurent une activité en face. De la poussière se soulevait et bientôt ils virent plusieurs lignes d'orcs.

Les orcs de leur côté se mirent également en place.

Contrairement aux soldats d'Elanore qui étaient calmes et patient, les orcs de Sauron trépignaient d'impatience. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie: massacrer les soldats d'en face.

Au milieu de tous ces orcs, Elanore aperçut soudain autre chose. C'était une silhouette encapuchonnée dans une cape noire, grande et terrifiante. Elanore su aussitôt de qui il s'agissait: Sauron, celui qu'elle allait bientôt combattre et anéantir.

Sauron s'avança au milieu de son armée.

-Qui croit-elle arrêter avec cette armée? dit Sauron à son armée. Personne ne pourra vous vaincre.

-Elle ne pourra pas nous arrêter maître. Vous nous avez créer pour tuer, lui répondit un horrible orc.

De son côté, Elanore prévint la première ligne de son armée ainsi que les archers de se tenir prêt.

Ils virent Sauron lancer ses deux premières lignes. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, les guerriers et archers se mettaient en position d'attaque ou de tir.

-_ "Leur armure a une faille au cou et au sous les bras"_ dit alors Legolas en elfique pour tous les elfes.

Aragorn traduisit pour les hommes.

Lorsque l'armée adverse ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, Elanore hurla à l'intention des archers:

-Lâchez les flèches!!

Aussitôt une pluie de flèche passa au dessus de leur tête pour aller s'abattre sur les orcs. Un bon nombre d'orcs s'écroulèrent morts. Leur effectif venait d'être réduit.

-Dégainez les épées, hurla-t-elle.

Aussitôt les épées furent sorties.

-Maintenant, hurla-t-elle.

Aussitôt la première ligne et la ligne spéciale s'avança et ensemble ils se battirent.

Les orcs étaient très violent et frappaient tout ce qui bougeait.

Un orc essaya de frapper Elanore. Elle ne l'avait pas vu.

-Elanore, attention devant vous, lui hurla quelqu'un.

Quand elle vit l'orc il abaissait son épée. Celle-ci allait la toucher. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir sa fin. Mais contre toute attente elle ne ressentit aucune douleur, elle ne ressentit aucun coup, elle ne ressentit aucun métal lui trancher la chair. Non, elle n'entendit qu'un choc sourd.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'un bouclier s'était formé entre elle et l'infâme créature.

L'épée de l'orc s'était fracassée contre le bouclier. L'orc était abasourdit, autant qu'elle du fait qu'elle ne se connaissait pas cette protection.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'orc qui sorti un poignard et essaya de la poignarder avec.

Malheureusement pour lui, le bouclier se reforma une seconde fois entre elle et lui, alors qu'Elanore n'avait strictement rien pensé. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait apparaître pour elle, pour la protéger.

Le poignard de l'orc se brisa également.

Elanore le regarda d'un regard effrayant, rempli de haine pour ces infâmes créatures. Ses yeux flamboyaient, son épée s'illumina et elle transperça l'orc. Il prit instantanément feu et disparut. Une poudre grisâtre tomba à terre. C'était tout ce qui restait de l'orc: une vulgaire poudre grisâtre.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle constata que beaucoup de ses hommes étaient blessés. Elle ne voulait pas que des hommes meurent pour elle.

-Aragorn, hurla-t-elle. Dites à vos hommes de se replier.

Aragorn hocha la tête et de son côté elle continua à tuer des orcs. Elle, elle ne risquait strictement rien, par contre les orcs risquaient de mourir sous son épée.

-Repliez-vous, hurlait Aragorn.

Les hommes battirent en retraite et elle les suivit.

-Reformez la ligne, hurla-t-elle encore.

En réponse à son ordre, la ligne se reforma.

Elanore se plaça devant eux, loin devant eux. Tous ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle prenait soin de mettre autant de distance entre elle et eux. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi elles ne les rejoignaient pas.

-Lâchez les flèches, ordonna-t-elle.

Une nouvelle pluie de flèche s'abattit sur les derniers orcs qui tentaient de s'approcher d'eux. Finalement les derniers orcs des deux premières lignes de Sauron furent vaincu en un rien de temps.

Sauron entra dans une grande colère lorsqu'il ne put que constater qu'elle était avec ceux qui étaient sous ses ordres venus rapidement à bout de ses deux premières lignes. Lui qui n'était pas patient, décida d'en finir le plus rapidement possible. Pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Il devait envoyer toute son armée. Il était persuadé qu'ainsi l'armée adverse ne résisterait pas à cette attaque. Mais avant il avait envie de s'amuser un peu.

-Lâchez les Nazguls, ordonna-t-il.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, neufs cris stridents déchirèrent le silence du champ de bataille, les neufs Nazguls apparurent montés sur leurs montures ailées. Ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel. Ils commencèrent à sillonner le champ à la recherche d'une proie. Ils prirent l'armée d'Elanore et commencèrent à fondre sur elle.

-C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à m'envoyer, murmura-t-elle pour elle même. Je suis vraiment déçue, mais vraiment déçue. C'est moi qu'il croit faire peur avec ses monstres ailés.

D'un simple geste de la main, elles leur stoppèrent la route. Ils percutèrent une sorte de mur invisible qu'elle venait juste de dresser entre elle et eux.

Furieux les Nazguls repartirent en sens inverse, mais revinrent à la charge.

Elle comprit soudainement à quoi était destiné le lot de flèche qui avait été remis à son protecteur.

-Legolas, vous devez utiliser les flèches. Il y en a autant qu'il y a de Nazguls et de montures, hurla-t-elle. Ne les ratez pas.

Legolas décocha une première flèche qui vint se planter en plein coeur du Nazgul qui lui-même prit instantanément feu. La seconde se planta en plein coeur de la monture. Les huit autres Nazguls cherchèrent d'ou venait les flèches. Ayant trouvé l'archer responsable de l'élimination de l'un des leurs, ils fondirent sur lui.

"_Envoyez-moi quelque chose de rapide, d'extrêmement rapide, quelque chose qui puisse les maintenir à distance de Legolas, le temps qu'il les abattent" _pria-t-elle intérieurement.

À ce moment comme en réponse à sa demande muette, un long cri strident déchira l'air derrière elle. En se retournant à demi sur son cheval, elle vit quelque chose d'extrêmement rapide fendre l'air. Cela se déplaçait avec une rapidité hors du commun. Il y en avait une dizaine. Du groupe, une des créatures ailée s'en détacha et s'approcha d'Elanore. Estel sa fidèle colombe accompagnait la créature qui lorsque elle s'arrêta aux côtés d'Elanore était aussi haute qu'elle sur son cheval. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait des aigles (géants), amis de Mithrandir.

-Je suis Gwaihir, le Seigneur des vents, ami de Mithrandir. J'ai entendu votre appel. Je savais que vous nous appelleriez. Nous avons aussitôt accourus. Nous sommes plus rapide que les vents. C'est pour cela que nous sommes arrivés aussi rapidement.

-Je vous remercie de votre intervention, Seigneur des vents. Je voudrais que vous protégiez mon protecteur le temps qu'il abatte les Nazguls ainsi que leurs monture.

-N'ayez crainte. Nous le protégerons comme il se doit. En tant qu'ami de Mithrandir mais surtout en tant que protecteur de l'Elue.

-Merci. Maintenant vole et accomplit ta tâche Gwaihir. L'aigle reprit son envol. En compagnie des autres aigles, ils tournoyèrent autour des Nazguls les empêchant de cette façon d'approcher Legolas qui de son côté continuait d'abattre les Nazguls. Il était d'une précision extraordinaire. Il ne ratait aucune de ses cibles. La flèche atteignait toujours le point choisit.

C'est ainsi qu'un à un, les Nazguls et leurs montures virent leur effectifs réduire considérablement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en resta plus un seul. À chaque fois qu'une flèche atteignait ou le Nazgul ou sa monture, il s'enflammait comme une torche. Et à chaque fois il fine poudre grisâtre retombait au sol.

Quand il n'y eu plus un seul Nazgul dans le ciel, les aigles allèrent se poser derrière la dernière ligne de l'armée d'Elanore sur les collines.

La fureur de Sauron augmenta en puissance lorsque ses Nazguls réputés imbattables furent réduis à néant.

-Elle va me le payer cher, hurla-t-il. L'écho de sa voix se répandit dans tout le Mordor.

Les orcs commencèrent à craindre leur maître.

Les hommes d'Elanore frissonnèrent en entendant cette voix terrifiante, menaçante. Mais ils ne reculèrent pas pour autant. Ils avaient une fierté. Leur courage était revenu lorsque les aigles étaient intervenus. Leur courage était surtout revenu devant leur courage qu'avait fait preuve cet elfe qui n'avait pas bougé d'un moindre millimètre lorsque les Nazguls avaient commençaient à fondre sur lui. Ils les avaient tous abattus.

Ils décidèrent de prendre exemple sur lui.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir, répondit tranquillement Elanore à l'affirmation, ou plutôt à la menace de Sauron.

Sa voix douce fut portée à travers tout le Mordor. Elle fut entendue de tous, surtout de l'armée adverse.

Sauron avait un peu plus tôt décidé de lâcher toute son armée, persuadé que les hommes d'Elanore ne supporterait pas cette attaque massive.

-Maintenant, hurla-t-il. Toutes les lignes d'attaque d'un coup.

L'armée obéit et se mit en mouvement. Elle commença à se mettre à courir.

L'armée d'Elanore face à cette attaque massive se mit en position.

-Ne bougez surtout pas, intervint fortement Elanore lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle ses hommes se mettre en position. Je ne prendrais pas le risque que vous vous fassiez tuer pour moi.

-Que va-t-on faire alors? se risqua un homme.

-Nous allons régler ce petit problème à ma façon, lui répondit-elle doucement de sa voix douce.

L'armée ennemie approchait. Qu'elle approche! songeât-elle. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Ils étaient à environ quinze mètres et continuaient leur approche.

"_Haldir de Lorien, j'ai besoin de votre aide maintenant. Je vous sommes d'apparaître avec tous vos hommes, maintenant!"_

Sa pensée formulée, derrière elle apparut une lumière éclatante. La lumière s'intensifia encore et encore jusqu'à en devenir aveuglante. La lumière s'interrompit et entre elle et son armée était apparue s'autres hommes et elfes. Une nouvelle armée différente de la sienne venait de faire son apparition, une armée constituée d'hommes et d'elfes.

Il devait un avoir dis lignes constituées de deux cents personnes.

Deux cavaliers s'approchèrent d'Elanore. Ils se placèrent respectivement à sa droite et à sa gauche.

À sa gauche se tenait Haldir de Lorien, alors qu'à sa droite se tenait le défunt roi Théoden.

-Même mort, l'alliance qui existe entre les hommes et les elfes se maintient, dit Théoden.

-Roi Théoden, c'est un grand honneur pour moi de vous avoir à mes côtés, même si j'aurais préféré vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances.

-C'est également un grand honneur pour moi de pouvoir vous aider dans votre mission, dame Elanore.

L'aveuglante lumière avait interrompu l'avancée des orcs. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant déstabilisés par cette soudaine apparition mais se reprirent très vite.

Ils étaient maintenant à trois mètres d'Elanore et sortaient leurs épées.

De son côté l'armée d'Haldir et de Théoden se déploya et dégaina leurs épées. Ils attendaient l'ordre d'attaquer.

-Maintenant, dit Elanore à ses deux compagnons.

Ceux-ci levèrent la main et quelques secondes plus tard la baissèrent d'un coup. En réponse, tous les cavaliers chargèrent les orcs. Haldir et Théoden s'étaient mêlés à la bataille.

Les orcs frappaient dans le vide, vu qu'aucune arme ne pouvait tuer les hommes des deux capitaines de la nouvelle armée.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les orcs se rendirent à l'évidence. Ils ne pouvaient pas les tuer puisqu'ils étaient déjà morts. C'étaient eux qui allaient se faire massacrer.

Ils tentèrent alors de battre en retraite, mais ne le purent. La nouvelle armée d'Elanore les encerclait de toute part.

Au fur et à mesure que les orcs se faisaient tuer, le cercle se resserrait sur eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne resta plus aucun orcs.

Pourtant quelques orcs réussirent à s'échapper du cercle meurtrier. Ils s'approchèrent d'Elanore.

Il devait y en avoir une dizaine. Apparemment elle ne les avait pas vus car elle s'avançait vers Legolas pour venir prendre place auprès de ses amis.

C'est Faëndel qui les vit.

-Elanore, faites attention derrière vous, lui cria-t-il.

Il sortit son arc et décocha une flèche qui tua l'un des orcs. Et contre toute attente, il chargeât son cheval. Il fut suivit par d'autres hommes qui à présent voulaient montrer leur bravoure et leur respect à la jeune elfe. Ils réussirent à les tuer, mais un homme mourut durant le combat. Faëndel et un autre homme furent blessés. Ils avaient été touchés à la jambe.

Legolas accourut auprès de son frère. Les deux blessés furent évacués avec les autres blessés.

Lorsque Legolas vint reprendre sa place auprès d'elle, Elanore s'avança en direction des cavaliers qui approchaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à elle.

Aragorn, Mithrandir, Gimli, Faramir, Eomer la rejoignirent alors. Ils arrêtèrent leurs chevaux à la hauteur d'Elanore.

Eomer n'en cru pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit qui était l'homme qui un instant plus tôt avait dirigé une partie de l'armée.

-Mon oncle, est-ce bien vous?

-C'est bien moi comme tu peux le constater roi Eomer, lui répondit-il.

-Mais que faites-vous ici?

-J'accompagne tous les hommes morts au combat, comme Haldir accompagne tous les elfes morts au combat. Lorsqu'on nous a demandé de former une armée, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. Je voulais aider la personne qui finirait ce que nous avons commencé.

-C'est très loyale de votre part, Théoden, lui dit Elanore. Regagnez tous vos places, la bataille n'est pas terminée. Haldir, Théoden vous et vos hommes savaient ce que vous avez à faire.

Les compagnons d'Elanore repartirent à leur place à l'exception de Legolas qui voulait rester auprès d'elle.

-Vous aussi Legolas. Cette fois vous ne pouvez malheureusement pas rester à mes côtés, soupira-t-elle tristement.

-Je reste, décréta-t-il gentiment mais fermement. Et n'essayez pas de m'y obliger, cela serait peine perdue.

Devant son obstination, Elanore céda.

-Très bien, céda-t-elle. Vous avez gagné.

L'armée des morts regagna leurs places. Legolas et Elanore demeuraient en tête.

Elanore sentit que quelqu'un essayait de pénétrer son esprit mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. L'intrus qui n'était autre que Sauron ne put la contrôler, ce qui fit augmenter sa colère, qui atteignit son paroxysme. Elle avait anéantie toute son armée. Il était seul. Il entendait bien lui faire payer ses pertes et ensuite s'approprier ce qu'elle gardait.

Elanore attendait le moment fatidique. Elle attendait la main dans celle de son amant, lorsqu'elle discerna quelque chose de noir qui s'avançait dans sa direction.

Elle discerna la silhouette de Sauron. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouva à cinquante mètres d'elle.

Là, il se débarrassa de sa cape et apparut dans toute sa puissance. Il révéla une armure métallique où elle ne discerna aucune faille. Il arborait également un casque métallique qui ne laissait rien apercevoir de son visage. À la main, il tenait une grande épée également en métal.

Il regarda autour de lui tous ceux qui lui faisaient face et dit de sa voix métalique:

-Je vais m'occuper de vous, vous allez mourir un par un. Mais avant je dois m'occuper d'une certaine personne.

Il ricana. Les hommes eurent un léger mouvement de recul mais aucune ne s'enfuya.

-Elanore!!! hurla-t-il de sa voix froide, terrifiante, métallique. Finissons-en maintenant.

Elanore lâcha la main de son amant et descendit de son cheval. Elle fit un pas mais fut arrêtée par son amant. Il avait le regard implorant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille.

-N'y allez pas _meleth_, la supplia-t-il, le regard brillant.

-Je dois y aller Legolas. C'est mon destin. Il doit s'accomplir maintenant. Je suis désolée Legolas, portant il faut que je le fasse.

-_Melnyë elyë Elanore._

-Je sais Legolas. Je le sais.

Elle lui caressa la joue dans un ultime moment de tendresse, d'amour. Puis elle regarda par dessus l'épaule de son amant et fit un signe à quelqu'un. Elle s'écarta ensuite de Legolas. Elle s'éloigna. Legolas ne voulait pas la laisser partir, il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il fit un pas en avant mais sentit alors une main compatissante se poser fermement sur son épaule. Tournant la tête, il vit Haldir. Il n'alla pas plus loin. Il recula donc avec Haldir, n'ayant pas d'autre alternative. Il avait le coeur fendu. Il était là impuissant, alors que celle qu'il aimait plus que tout allait seule combattre le mal.

Elanore lui adressa un ultime regard et s'avança en direction de son ennemi.

Elle s'approcha encore, et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à deux mètres de l'incarnation du mal suprême...

-

-

**À suivre.....**

**-**

****

**-**

**Voilà ce chap qu'il s'achève sur la demi victoire des forces du bien sur le mal du Mordor.**

**L'accomplissement du destin d'Elanore sera le prochain chap.**

**À vous de me dire maintenant ce que vous avez pensé de ce chap.**

**J'attends vos reviews!!!! **

**Vous n'aurez le prochain chap que si je reçois des reviews, hi hi hi.**

**Bisous à tous.**

**Hali1**


	15. Affrontement Final

_**Ciao tout le monde. Alors d'abord excusez moi pour mon retard mais en ce moment c'est très difficile d'écrire quoi que se soit avec tous les cours. Les updates risquent d'être moins fréquent mais je pense toujours à vous. Bon passons tout de suite aux RAR :**_

**_Estel Undomiel : Bah non tu ne t'étais pas encore manifestée, lol. Eh ben rien que ça : dépendante de mon histoire de mon histoire ?! waouh !!! Bon voilà la suite, bonne lecture._**

**_Messenger of the Elvenking : Alors d'abord je te remercie pour ton encouragement. Je ne savais pas qu'un autre perso du même nom que le mien avait était crée. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Par contre je voudrais savoir si le début de ta fic avec ton perso est sur Si oui tu pourrais me donner le lien que j'aille le lire parce que d'après ce que tu m'as en quelque sorte expliquer ça m'a intéressé. En tout cas voila le nouveau chap. Bonne lecture. _**

**_Electra97 : Alors merci de l'info pour le pseudo de ton frère, c'est sympa de me prévenir. Alors pour rép à ta question (sur le pseudo Joge6 va-t-elle mourir ou pas ? Sinon voilà la suite, bonne lecture._**

**_Annabanana-the-cold : Je sais tout le monde m'en veux de couper là, mais c'est moi l'auteur niark niark niark !!! Non mais c'était plus par besoin que par plaisir autrement je pensais que ça serait trop long à lire et y'aurais plus de suspens. En tout cas voilà la suite du suspens tant attendu, bonne lecture._**

**_Nessa158 : à vos ordres demoiselle, je continue d' ailleurs oh mais regardez, ce n'est pas la suite qui pointe le bout de son nez en dessous ? Si si, bonne lecture._**

**_Arnoa : Pour la bataille, je voulais pas la décrire au début, mais après en relisant un passage du livre j'ai eu une idée qu'il a fallu que je développe et que je mette en forme. Finalement quand j'ai relu ce que j'avais écrit j'ai trouvé ça super parce que c'était facile à lire comme tu dis, mais en plus je trouvais ça plaisant. Y'avais pas trop de carnage, hi hi hi. Bon bah j'ai plus qu'à obéir aux ordres, voila la suite, bonne lecture._**

**_Aurelie-bloom : Je m'excuse, je m'excuse, je m'excuse,… Tu m'excuse ? En échange je te donne la suite, tu m'excuse toujours ? En fait je crois qu'à la fin de ce chap tu ne vas pas m'excuser, aie aie aie. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture._**

**_Itar : Eh y'a des réductions budgétaires dans l'air ? Faut croire que oui, maintenant on a les réduction de pseudo, lol. Laisse tomber c'est mon ptit délire de la matinée, ça me passera. Oui je l'avoue à toi, à mes fidèles lectrices, et à tous les lecteurs de cette fic : JE FAIS DU CHANTAGE ET J'EN AI PAS HONTE !!! AH AH AH rire diabolique. Excuse moi c'était mon côté maléfique et diabolique qui a profiter de ce moment pour essayer de prendre le contrôle de mon corps, mais c'est bon tout est revenu à la normal. Non je ne ferais jamais de chantage à toutes mes fidèles revieweuses et fidèles lectrices sourire innocent, peut-être un peu trop innocent. Pour me faire pardonner voilà la suite. En faite quand t'auras lu le chap, je ne sais pas si tu vas vraiment me pardonner, mais tu comprendras en temps voulu jeune fille. Allez bisous et si je puis me permettre bonne lecture._**

**_Elwïn : Tu ne voudrais pas de venir un membre de mon équipe qui se compose de moi pour l'écriture, moi pour la publication. Tu pourrais t'occuper de la musique. Là c'est une première t'a trouver la musique de la B.O du Destin d'Elanore. Chapeau ma chtite Elwin, moi-même y avait pas pensé. Allez t'a carte blanche pour composer la musique de tous les chap, lol. Bon je te laisse à la composition de la musique de ce chap, bonne lecture, Hali qui t'adore également. _**

**_Kelidril : Oh tu sais c'est normal d'aider surtout quand c'était si gentiment demandé. Autrement bah je suis contente que cette fic te plaise même si t'a une préférence pour l'autre. Comme on dit chacun ses choix. Moi j'adore mes deux fics et celle de Sarah vu que c'était ma deuxième je m'y suis un peu plus investie sans pour autant délaisser Elanore. En tout cas ravie qu'elle te plaise quand même. Voilà la suite, bisous et bonne lecture._**

_**Maintenant que les RAR sont terminées, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture !!!

* * *

**_

* * *

****

_**Chap 15: Affrontement final**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Elle lui faisait désormais face. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur.**

**-Vous voyez Elanore, vous êtes venue à moi. Je gagne tout le temps.**

**-Oh non, dit-elle. Cette fois-ci vous ne gagnerez pas! Je vais vous détruire à jamais.**

**Il ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et continua:**

**-Vous allez m'appartenir Elanore. Et ensuite, lorsque je j'aurais prit possession de ce que vous renfermez, je serais invincible, les gens me craindront encore plus que maintenant. Ils auront alors devant eux un être d'une puissance inimaginable, et qui plus est qui sera invincible.**

**-Il y a un seul problème à vos plans d'avenir. Jamais vous n'aurez ce que je renferme car jamais je me soumettrais. Plutôt mourir que de me soumettre.**

**-Mourir? En voila une excellente idée. Comme vos parents. Quand j'y repense, ce fut...**

**-Laissez mes parents tranquille, l'interrompit-elle d'une voix où flamboyait la colère. Ses yeux flamboyaient également. Elle serrait les poings pour se contenir.**

**-Est-ce de la colère que je lis dans vos yeux? Sachez que j'ai d'horreur d'être interrompu. Vous allez le regretter.**

**-Je pense que c'est plutôt vous qui allez regretter de vous êtes mesurer à moi.**

**Sur ce, elle sortit son épée. Il fit de même et frappa le premier. Le coup fut contré par l'épée d'Elanore. L'épée irradiait au moment ou celle de Sauron la toucha. La lumière était intense.**

**Ils échangèrent quelques coups. à un moment de sa main d'acier, il attrapa Elanore par le cou et la souleva dans les airs. Celle-ci commençait à suffoquer.**

**-ELANORE!!!!!!!! hurla quelqu'un dans son dos. **

**C'était Legolas horrifié par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.**

**-Oh!! On dirait que quelqu'un se fait du souci pour vous Elanore. Autant en finir tout de suite pour que je puisse m'occuper de lui.**

**Sur ces paroles, il l'envoya rouler sur quelques mètres. Elle se fendit la lèvre en tombant ainsi que la tempe. Elle toucha sa tempe et sur ses doigts elle y vit du sang. Elle se frotta ensuite la gorge.**

**Legolas essaya de la rejoindre mais fut retenu par Haldir et Aragorn. Il eu beau essayer de leur échapper, mais ceux-ci maintenaient fermement leur prise.**

**Elanore releva la tête pour voir que son amant essayant de la rejoindre. à cette vue, al colère parcourue son corps. Jamais il ne les toucheraient, se promit-elle.**

**Elle se releva alors plus déterminée que jamais. Elle reprit son épée et fit de nouveau face à son adversaire. À sa vue, elle fut saisie de rage, de haine. Ces deux sentiments se diffusaient dans son corps. Elle sentit qu'immédiatement un changement s'opérait en elle.**

**Tous le virent. Le premier signe de se changement se manifesta dans le ciel. Le ciel qui quelques instants plus tôt était clair et dégagé malgré la pénombre permanente qui régnait en ces lieux était maintenant chargé d'éclairs. Un puissant vent soufflait également. C'était Elanore avec l'aide de Manwë qui en était responsable, mais Elanore ne s'en rendit pas compte.**

**Elle commença à avancer et son apparence changea elle aussi.**

**Ses cheveux devinrent blancs, aussi blanc que ceux de Mithrandir. Ses vêtements disparurent laissant place à une robe de soie blanche. Un blanc immaculé, éclatant, pur. Ses poignards étaient toujours là, accrochés à une ceinture blanche qui lui ceignait la taille.**

**Une aura blanche s'établit alors autour d'elle. L'aura dégageait une forte lumière blanche. Elanore avait disparue. Elle avait laissée place à un autre individu. Cet individu en question avait ses traits, sa silhouette, mais son visage était différent. Ses yeux étaient à présent rouge et lançaient des flammes. Son teint était très pâle, quasi maladif.**

**L'aura disparut pour laisser place à ce nouvel individu.**

**Les éclairs s'arrêtèrent, le vent ne souffla plus. Seul le silence se faisait entendre dans la plaine.**

**L'Elue marcha ou plutôt survola le sol jusqu'à Sauron et sans prévenir le frappa.**

**Il eu juste le temps de lever son épée pour arrêter le coup. Le combat reprit. L'Elue frappait fort, très fort. Elle était animée d'une rage indescriptible, jusqu'alors insoupçonnée.**

**De sa main, elle attrapa Sauron au cou et là tous les deux s'élevèrent dans les airs. Ils s'élevèrent de 10m, 20m, 30mètres et continuaient de s'élever. Leur ascension s'arrêta alors qu'ils se trouvaient à 50mètres du sol.**

**Alors l'Elue lâcha Sauron qui ne tomba pas. Elle le maintenait suspendu dans les airs. Ils reprirent encore le combat. L'Elue esquivait sans difficulté tous les coups que Sauron lui adressait. Sauron quant à lui avait bien plus de mal à esquiver les attaques de son adversaire. Elle le frappa au bras gauche, son épée transperça le métal soi-disant intransperçable. Il hurla de douleur. **

**Là elle comprit qu'il craignait ses coups. Alors elle frappa encore et encore.**

**Elanore n'était plus Elanore. Elle avait laissé place à l'énergie qui savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire.**

**Sans prévenir, elle cessa d'un coup toute attaque. Elle recula de quelques mètres de Sauron qui la regardait sans comprendre.**

**Elle ouvrit les bras en signe de croix et s'éleva encore un peu plus dans les airs. Les éclairs reprirent, alors elle leva son épée. Un éclair pénétra son épée et passa dans tout son corps. Elle renversa la tête en arrière pendant qu'un second éclair la traversait. Elle s'illumina brusquement et les éclairs déferlèrent en elle avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Elle redescendit à la hauteur de son adversaire pour lui faire de nouveau face.**

**Ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges mais ils brillaient d'un jaune aveuglant. En fait les éclairs apparaissaient dans les orbites de ses yeux.**

**Lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Sauron, sa voix n'était plus que le fruit de sa rage, de sa colère, de sa haine. Sa voix vibrait littéralement.**

**-Sauron, seigneur des ténèbres, voici venir vos derniers instants de vie. Dans quelques minutes vous allez disparaître à tous jamais.**

**Sauron répondit à cela par un rire sinistre qui fut entendu par tous les hommes, qui depuis le sol observaient l'affrontement final d'Elanore l'Elue et de Sauron qui se déroulait dans les airs.**

**L'Elue reprit son épée et Sauron fit de même. Il frappa, mais cette fois l'Elue arrêta le coup avec sa main. Elle attrapa l'épée par la pointe et en brisa le bout. En serrant légèrement le bout qu'elle tenait dans sa main, elle le réduisit en une poussière qui retomba lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa main 50m plus bas.**

**L'Elue frappa de toutes les forces qu'elle possédait et Sauron devait se faire violence pour réussir à éviter les coups.**

**Il du se rendre à l'évidence. Sa fin approchait. Dans un sursaut d'énergie, il attrapa une nouvelle fois l'Elue au cou. Sa main le brûlait mais il essaya de maintenir sa prise.**

**L'Elue attrapa la main de Sauron qui agrippait son cou. Elle lui fit lâcher prise. Elle broya la main d'acier du Seigneur des ténèbres. La main de Sauron explosa et tomba en des milliers de particules au sol. Il hurla de douleur.**

**L'Elue sut que c'était le moment. Elle empoigna son épée à deux mains et la lui planta en plein coeur. Elle tenait toujours son épée pour que le contacte ait lieu.**

**-Maintenant, hurla-t-elle à l'intention d'Haldir.**

**L'armée des morts s'éleva dans les airs et chaque membre de l'armée disparut pour laisser place à une boule jaune qui brillait très fort.**

**Chacune des boules vola jusqu'à l'Elue, la pénétrèrent par le dos et alla passer à l'intérieur de l'épée avant de finir leur chemin dans le corps de Sauron. La majeure partie de l'énergie qu'elle protégeait passa également dans le corps de Sauron. Une fois que toutes les boules mais surtout une fois que l'énergie qu'elle protéger fut passer d'un bloc dans le corps de son adversaire, elle retira son épée, et regarda triomphalement son ennemi.**

**-Vous avez perdu, dit-elle simplement.**

**Le corps de Sauron fut saisit de violent tremblements, puis de violentes convulsions.**

**Il ne supportait tout simplement pas cette énorme quantité d'énergie qu'elle venait de lui transmettre, puisque que l'énergie qu'elle avait toujours protégée était une essence de bien, alors que Sauron était tout le contraire du bien. C'était le mal personnifié. Il ne pouvait supporter cette essence de bien qui était l'extrême opposé de ce que lui était. Il y eu une attitude de rejet qui échoua.**

**Le corps de Sauron tremblait de plus belle et tout d'un coup, ne pouvant plus supporter cette essence de bien, il explosa. Les millions de particules qui constituaient Sauron se désintégrèrent et retombèrent au sol en une fine poussière grisâtre.**

**Sauron Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui que tout le monde craignait venait d'être anéanti.**

**Tous les regards étaient braqués sur l'Elue. Et maintenant qu'allait-il se passer? Ils le surent immédiatement. L'Elue ayant accomplit sa mission laissa sa place à Elanore. Elle était très faible. Toute l'énergie l'avait désertée. Il ne lui en restait qu'une infime quantité destinée à accomplir un dernier acte. Elle avait également retrouvé ses vêtements de rôdeur. Dans la poche du pantalon, elle en retira un petit linge. Ce geste la rendit encore plus faible qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le moindre petit effort lui en coûtait.**

**Elle déplia lentement ce linge. À l'intérieur se trouvait une petite quantité de poudre blanche qu'elle fit tomber dans sa main. Elle souffla dessus et celle-ci vola tout autour d'elle, avant d'aller se dissiper dans tout le Mordor. Lorsque cette poudre blanche toucha le sol, le paysage changea subitement de décors. À la place du ciel sombre, les nuages se dissipèrent laissant place à un beau soleil, et à un ciel bleu dégagé de tout nuage.**

**Les ruines laissèrent place à une nouvelle herbe, de nouveaux arbres, de nouvelles fleurs, buissons, animaux.**

**L'endroit retrouva toute sa splendeur d'autrefois.**

**Elanore sentait ses forces diminuer. Haldir apparut à ses côtés. C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'écroula dans ses bras qui tout doucement entreprit sa descente vers la terre ferme. Il toucha le sol de ses pieds et s'agenouilla pour déposer précautionneusement Elanore sur l'herbe.**

**Legolas accourut et se jeta à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra tendrement contre son torse, plus exactement sur son coeur.**

**-Elanore _meleth_ ne partez pas.**

**-Je ne le peux, dit-elle faiblement. Les forces me quittent.**

**-Luttez _meleth_. Ne me laissez pas seul! lui murmura-t-il , la voix teintée de peine, de tristesse et de souffrance.**

**-J'ai si froid, murmura-t-elle faiblement.**

**Il sentit que son coeur battait faiblement. Ses yeux se fermèrent.**

**-Elanore, ouvrez les yeux! Luttez Elanore. Je vais vous faire don de ma vie, lui dit-il encore, les yeux brillant de larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir. Déjà son coeur se déchirait alors qu'il la sentait lentement partir pour les cavernes de Mandos.**

**Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux.**

**-Je vous l'interdit Legolas "Verte Feuille".**

**Elle avait du mal à respirer. Son coeur battait encore plus faiblement.**

**-_Mana Elanore? Mana? Ava vanwa! _(Pourquoi Elanore? Pourquoi? Je ne veux pas vous perdre!)**

**Disant cela, il ne pu retenir ses larmes trop longtemps contenues qui se mirent à couler librement le long de ses joues.**

**Il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres froides de sa compagne.**

**-_Mana Elanore? Mana?_**

**-Je suis désolé Legolas mais il le fallait.**

**-Non luttez. Restez avec moi, l'implora-t-il.**

**-Ils me réclament, chuchota-t-elle très faiblement, très péniblement. Il faut que je les rejoigne. Ils m'aiment et veulent que je les rejoigne.**

**-Mais moi Elanore, je vous aime aussi. Je veux que vous restiez avec moi.**

**-Je sais _meleth_. Il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose Legolas.**

**-Que dois-je savoir?**

**Cette fois Legolas pleurait vraiment. C'était vraiment la première fois pour lui. C'était également la première fois qu'elle l'appelait "_meleth"_.**

**-_Melnyë elyë Legolas_. Depuis longtemps, mais j'avais peur.**

**-Oh Elanore, moi aussi je vous aime. Pour toujours.**

**Il la serra très fort dans ses bras.**

**-Legolas...**

**-Chut, ne parlez pas, économisez vos forces.**

**-J'ai froid, tellement froid.**

**Il rabattit la cape de la jeune elfe autour d'elle. Sa peau était glacée.**

**Elle ferma les yeux et lui avoua:**

**-Je ne veux pas mourir. J'ai peur de ...**

**Elle s'interrompit et ne bougeât plus. Legolas la secoua mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.**

**-Elanore, cria-t-il. Ne partez pas, je vous en supplie, restez avec moi mon amour.**

**-Ils m'appellent, chuchota-t-elle très faiblement.**

**-Restez avec moi. Que deviendrais-je sans vous? Que ferais-je sans vous? Tout mon univers s'écroulera si vous partez, pleura-t-il.**

**Les larmes perlaient aux yeux d'Elanore alors que celles de Legolas continuaient à couler sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste pour les retenir. **

**À ce moment une lumière apparue. Un ange apparut en compagnie des deux Anges du destin.**

**Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au corps d'Elanore.**

**Le nouvel arrivant arborait une chevelure rousse. C'était le père d'Elanore**

**-Elanore mon étoile, l'heure est venue.**

**-_Ada?_ Est-ce bien toi?**

**-Oui mon enfant. Je suis venu te chercher.**

**-_Ada_, je ne veux... pas... mourir, dit-elle difficilement. Il...il faut...m'aider...la vie....m'abandonne...J'ai peur, souffla-t-elle.**

**-Je le sais mon étoile. Son père aussi pleurait.**

**-Elanore _meleth_, supplia Legolas. Ne partez pas.**

**-_Namarië Legolas meleth._**

**Ce furent ses dernières paroles. Elle retomba inanimée dans les bras de son amant. Son pouls était à peine perceptible.**

**-ELANORE NON!! hurla-t-il de désespoir. Ne m'abandonnez pas. Oh Elanore mon amour, j'ai tant besoin de vous, pleura Legolas.**

**Le père d'Elanore s'approcha du couple et souleva entre ses bras le corps quasi sans vie de sa fille chérie.**

**Cette action faite, il recula à la hauteur des Anges du destin.**

**-Vous ne pouvez la laisser mourir. Vous n'avez pas le droit. Je vous en supplie, rendez-la moi, supplia Legolas.**

**-C'est impossible. C'était son destin, lui répondit Ingwe.**

**-Non ce n'était pas son destin. C'est vous qui l'avez décidé pour elle. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Rendez-la moi.**

**Legolas se laissa tomber à quelques pas des Anges du destin tout en continuant de pleurer la perte de celle qu'il aimait.**

**-Nous sommes désolé Legolas Feuille Verte, nous ne pouvons rien faire.**

**Le père d'Elanore en compagnie des deux Anges du destin reculèrent encore de quelques pas puis disparurent comme ils étaient arrivés dans la lumière.**

**-ELANORE!!! hurla Legolas. Ne m'abandonnez pas Elanore!! Revenez.**

**Aragorn s'approcha de l'elfe. Lui aussi avait les larmes qui coulaient. Il comprenait la peine de l'elfe.**

**Il l'aida à se relever pour le prendre dans ses bras afin de l'aider à surmonter son désespoir, afin qu'il sache qu'il y aura toujours à ses côtés une présence réconfortante.**

**Les autres compagnons s'approchèrent également et chacun leur tour serrèrent dans leurs bras, l'elfe anéanti par la mort de l'étoile.**

**Tous les hommes et les elfes étaient peinés par le triste destin de l'Elue.**

**Certains pleuraient la mort de celle qui les avait sauvés. D'autres étaient rongés par les remords de ne pas avoir cru en elle. Jusqu'à la dernière minute, ils pensaient encore qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir à bout de Sauron. D'autres encore refoulaient leur peine au plus profond de leur être.**

**Le lendemain matin, tous reprirent la route de chez eux.**

**Le retour jusqu'au château d'Aragorn se fit très rapidement, dans le plus grand des silences. Personne n'osait parler. Aragorn tirait le cheval d'Elanore. Legolas pleurait en silence.**

**Ils furent accueillis par Arwen qui lorsqu'elle vit le chagrin, mais surtout la douleur peinte sur chacun des visages comprit ce qui s'était passé. Elle versa quelques larmes en refusant d'abord de croire à la sombre nouvelle dont Aragorn lui fit part. Le plus dur fut d'accepter qu'Elanore ne serait plus jamais à leurs côtés. Elle parla à Legolas, mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'était que physiquement là. Il entendait à peine les paroles de ses compagnons qui se voulaient réconfortantes. Sa douleur était bien plus atroce que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il lui sourit néanmoins faiblement pour la remercier. **

**Il se retira rapidement. Ce n'est pas dans ses appartements qu'il se rendit mais dans ceux qu'avaient occupés Elanore. Il s'allongeât sur le lit et pleura toute la journée et toute la nuit la perte de son amour.**

**Le plus dur pour Aragorn fut d'annoncer la triste nouvelle à Elvellon. Lorsqu'il le lui dit, le jeune homme poussa des cris et s'effondra par terre. Ils eurent du mal à le calmer. Lui aussi se retira dans ses appartements pour pleurer à son aise, la mort de sa soeur adoptive. Mort à laquelle il ne pouvait y croire, à laquelle il ne voulait y croire. Comment pouvait-il accepter que celle qu'il avait toujours considérée comme sa propre soeur se fût éteinte. Que deviendrait-il sans elle? La vie n'avait plus de sens à présent. La seule étoile qui avait jusqu'à alors éclairé son chemin, apporté un rayon de douceur dans sa vie venait de s'éteindre. Jamais il ne supporterait de continuer à vivre sans la présence à ses côtés de sa soeur adoptive. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Et c'était pourtant ce qu'on lui demandait de faire à présent. Que la vie pouvait parfois être cruelle, pensa-t-il amèrement.**

**Personne n'arrivait à croire que la douce Elanore les avaient quittés. Personne ne voulait y croire même s'ils savaient parfaitement que tout cela n'était que la stricte vérité.**

_**Alors à votre avis, qu'en est-il pour notre Elanore adorée ?**_

_**J'attends vos réponses dans une petite reviews avec impatience.**_

_**Je vous embrasse toutes et tous au cas ou il y aurais des garçons qui lisent ma fic.**_

_**Hali.**_


	16. Un royaume en deuil

**Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouvel opus du destin d'Elanore. Je vous souhaite à tous et à toute une très bonne année. Qu'elle vous soit favorable dans tous les domaines, et que vous m'adressiez tout plein de gentilles reviews, lol**.

Les RAR :

**_Kmy_** : Une nouvelle lectrice, ça c'est un beau cadeau pour la nouvelle année. Laisse moi te souhaiter la bienvenue, et te remercier d'avoir prit le temps de lire ma fic. J'espère que ce nouveaux chap te plaira autant que les précédents. Bisous.

**_Estel Undomiel_** : Je suis une méchante fille qui a fait mourir son héroïne. Mais tu me connaît, avec moi, vives le suspense, les fins coupées en plein milieu de l'action, les surprises. D'ailleurs j'en réserve une pour le prochain chap, et la je sens que tu vas m'adorer, lol. Après des mois d'attente comme tu le dis, voilà le nouveau chap. bisous

**_Kelidril _**: Ah tu penses bien et tu as raison d'espérer. Je sais je suis une méchante fille qui coupe en plein milieu de l'action, mais j'adoreeeeeee. Non c'est pas vrai j'adore pas, quoique si un peu juste pour faire enrager les lecteurs. Bisous

**_Electra97_** : La question est est-ce que j'ai envie de la faire revenir ? Bien sur que je le veux. T'inquiète Lego ne restera pas longtemps seul longtemps, je vais lui faire rencontrer quelqu'un, mais qui ? T'as pas une petite idée ? Moi je suis sûre que oui. En attendant voilà un nouveau chap. bisous

**_Elwin _**: Je peux pas te dire ce qu'ils ont fait du corps parce que je suis tenue par le secret, imagine peut-être qu'ils l'on donné à mangé aux animaux ? Ou alors ils vont la conserver comme une momie ? Non c'est pas vrai. En fait ça ne sera expliquer que dans le chap 17. J'voulais bien appeler Chris mais j'avé pas envie que Lego lui saute dessus et le massacre, tu sais comment il est, hyper protecteur et tout et tout. Bon j'attends tes contacts pour commencer à bosser sur la musique. Bisous ma puce.

_**Lysbeth-Beriawen**_ : Bon c'est partie pour le miracle, de toute façon même si je voulais la laisser mourir ( eh oui t'a vu comment jsuis sadique), y'a tout un comité anti mort-d'Elanore. Pour l'instant le temps que le miracle arrive voilà un nouveau chap, bisous.

_**Ange **_: Yeah une nouvelle lectrice. Bienvenue à toi ôh grande lectrice tout puissante. Bon ok j'arrête mon délire. Merci de faire partie de mes lectrices, c'est tellement agréable de savoir que son travail plait. Puisque tu as aimé jusque là, voilà un nouveau chap, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous.

_**Itarïlë **_: Ok j'ai compris pas de chantage. A ton avis je vais la faire revenir ou pas ? Moi je connais la réponse, et toi ôh puissante lectrice que tu es, tu le sauras dans le chap 17, jusque là patiente en lisant ce nouveau chap. Bisous.

_**Nessa158**_ : merci pour ta review, allez voilà le nouveau chap, lui aussi je le trouve un peu triste. Bisous.

_**Auréliebloom**_ : Au moins toi tu me comprends, et oui il y a une suite et y'aura quelque chose de bien. Comme on dit après l'effort, le réconfort. 0 toi de voir ce qu'a été l'effort et ce que sera le réconfort, lol .

_Maintenant une petite précison : ce chap est plus tourné vers Legolas et les autres compagnons d'Elanore. Autrement je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !!!!!_

_**Chap 16: Un royaume en deuil**_

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Aragorn et sa femme rejoignirent la grande salle des repas, ils furent étonnés du nombre de personnes qu'ils croisaient dans les couloirs.

Les gens en voyant Aragorn chuchotaient entre eux tout en baissant la tête par respect envers leur roi. Ce manège agaça très vite Aragorn qui s'approcha d'un groupe de personnes.

-En voilà assez. Allez-vous enfin arrêter ces messes basses et me dire ce qui passe ici?

-On nous a apprit la triste nouvelle mon Roi, lui répondit une femme.

-De quelle nouvelle voulez-vous parler? l'interrogeât-il.

-Celle de l'Elue. Tout le royaume est au courant mon Roi.

-Tout le royaume? Au courant? Aragorn était légèrement dépassé par la situation.

-Oui. Se sont quelques-uns uns de vos soldats qui étaient très chagrinés par ce qui s'était passé qui l'ont raconté à quelques personnes, qui à leur tours l'ont raconté à d'autres personnes.

-Je vois, dit-il simplement.

-Si vous nous l'autorisez, nous aimerions tous nous réunir cet après-midi sur la grande place devant l'arbre blanc pour lui adresser un ultime adieu.

-Je vous l'autorise, car je comprends tout à fait votre réaction.

-Merci mon roi. Nous aimerions également que vous soyez présent, ainsi que tous ceux qui l'ont bien connue. En particulier l'Elfe Legolas. Il était très attaché à elle, nous le savons.

-J'essaierais de l'amener. Cela ne sera pas chose aisé dans la mesure où personne ne semble savoir où il se trouve. Il s'est retiré hier soir et ce matin, il n'y avait personne dans ses appartements.

-Vous devriez essayer dans les appartements qu'occupaient Elanore lors de son séjour ici. Tout à l'heure en déposant des fleurs sauvages devant ses appartements, j'ai entendu des sanglots qui justement provenaient de ses anciens appartements, intervient une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ou 17ans.

-Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé! s'exclama-t-il. Je vous remercie et vous souhaite une bien bonne journée mesdames, mademoiselle. Nous nous verrons cet après-midi.

Le groupe s'inclina devant leur roi et celui-ci reprit alors son chemin avec sa femme qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin.

En arrivant des le couloir où se trouvaient les anciens appartements d'Elanore, ils eurent la bonne surprise de trouver celui-ci rempli de fleurs. Des gens arrivaient et déposaient leurs fleurs avant de repartir.

Aragorn s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, frappa doucement. Comme personne ne répondait, il ouvrit doucement la porte, se glissa furtivement à l'intérieur de la pièce puis referma la porte derrière lui.

Il regarda autour de lui. Son regard se posa alors sur le lit. Legolas y était allongé. Il semblait s'être endormit. Ses yeux étaient tout rouges. De plus il y avait encore sur ses joues des traces des larmes qui avaient encore récemment coulées. Il avait du pleurer toute la nuit, songeât Aragorn. L'elfe s'agita un peu, il appelait Elanore. Il la suppliait de revenir, de ne pas l'abandonner en ces lieux.

Aragorn préféra le laisser encore un moment seul et décida donc de revenir le voir un peu plus tard, en espérant qu'il serait réveillé, mais surtout qu'il serait prêt à accepter de la visite. Seulement lorsqu'il reviendrait le voir, il l'informera que l'on requiert sa présence pour une ultime cérémonie d'adieux à Elanore.

Il ressortit, puis se rendit à la citadelle pour se rendre utile, alors que de son côté son épouse s'en allait de son côté vaquer-elle aussi à ses occupations. Lui aussi aurait aisément préféré pleurer la disparition d'Elanore. Pourtant il ne le pouvait pas, il ne pouvait s'octroyer ce droit puisqu'en temps que Roi, il devait lui se montrer fort afin de soutenir les autres dans cette douloureuse épreuve.

Legolas avait pleuré toute la nuit, pour finalement ne s'endormir que lorsque l'aube commença à poindre à l'horizon.

Il avait eu un sommeil agité. À chaque fois qu'il laisser du repos à son esprit c'était pour revoir les derniers moments qu'il avait passé avec Elanore. Elle était dans ses bras et sa vie la quittait. Il se réveillait toujours au moment où les Anges du destin accompagnés du père d'Elanore tenant le corps quasi sans vie de sa fille dans ses bras, l'emmenait loin de lui. Il se réveillait alors en pensant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que sa compagne reposait paisiblement à ses côtés. La réalité dure et cruelle le rattrapait pourtant lorsqu'il s'apercevait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve mais de la stricte réalité.

Lorsqu'Aragorn était ressortit de la pièce, le souvenir des derniers instants de vie d'Elanore ressurgirent à l'esprit de Legolas. Elanore était mourante dans ses bras. Elle venait juste de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. L'instant d'après pourtant elle disparaissait à jamais de sa vie, le laissant seul avec son désespoir.

Il se réveilla à ce moment en croyant encore que ça n'était qu'un rêve, mais une fois de plus la réalité le rattrapa quand il constata qu'il était désespérément seul dans ce lit froid et trop grand pour lui. Les souvenirs ressurgirent avec forces. Ses larmes menaçaient à tout instant de couler.

-Elanore, murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée par le chagrin. _Elanore meleth mana?_

Aussitôt les larmes qu'il tentait en vain de retenir coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues.

-Elanore, où êtes-vous? Répondez-moi mon amour. Je vous en supplie Elanore ne m'abandonnez pas.

Seul le silence répondit à son inaccessible requête.

-Je ne supporterais pas longtemps la douleur qui étreint mon coeur à vous savoir morte. Elanore _meleth_ revenez-moi, supplia-t-il en vain.

Une nouvelle fois ce fut le silence qui lui répondit.

-Pourquoi m'avoir laissé seul. Je veux vous rejoindre, Je ne peux et ne veux rester seul. La vie n'a plus de raison d'être sans vous. Vous étiez mon étoile, mon soleil, mon amour.

Alors qu'il disait cela, une lumière apparue dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle disparut, ce fut pour laisser place aux deux Anges du Destin.

Lorsque Legolas les vit, une vague de colère déferla en lui, son visage se fit immédiatement menaçant.

-Vous, s'exclama-t-il durement. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? Ça ne vous à pas suffit de me l'avoir enlevée ?

-Nous vous sommes apparut, dans le but de vous transmettre un message.

-De qui vient-il?

-D'une personne au dessus de nous. Le message est le suivant: "_Cessez de vous torturer de la sorte Legolas Feuille Verte. Le destin de l'Elue était de mourir. Vous faire du mal ne changera rien. Votre heure n'est pas encore arrivée. Vous avez encore de longs millénaires devant vous. Vous ne la rejoindrez pas". _lui apprit Ingwe.

-Je n'ai que faire de ce message. Celle que j'aimais est morte! Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens désormais. Je n'ai plus aucune raison d'être.

-Si, un bel avenir s'offre à vous, intervint Adan.

-Sans Elanore, je ne crois pas.

-Pourtant vous verrez que nous avons raison.

Le silence s'installa. Legolas n'avait que faire de ces paroles. Sa vie ne se résumait plus qu'à la souffrance, la tristesse. Tout à coup, il eu besoin de savoir une chose.

-Où est-elle?

-Elle repose en paix parmi les siens, lui répondit seulement Adan.

-Où ça?

-Nous ne pouvons vous le dire, lui répondit à son tour Ingwe.

-Je veux la voir! ordonna Legolas.

-Cela est malheureusement impossible.

-Et moi j'exige de vous que vous me conduisiez immédiatement à elle! tonna Legolas.

-Nous ne le pouvons pas, c'est impossible.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les Deux Anges du destin disparurent laissant un Legolas plus désemparé et triste que jamais.

Tout le royaume était en deuil. Il serait plus judicieux que toute le Terre du Milieu était en deuil. L'histoire d'Elanore avait déjà fait le tour de la Terre du Milieu et tous étaient tristes.

Partout, il y avait des cérémonies en l'honneur d'Elanore.

Cet après-midi là, sur la grande place de la citadelle, au dernier niveau, eut lieu la cérémonie de l'ultime adieu à Elanore. Ce fut une triste cérémonie. Tous les amis proches de la jeune elfe laissèrent couler leurs larmes. Legolas qui était venu mais a contre coeur, pleura durant toute la cérémonie.

À la fin de la cérémonie, les villageois et habitants de la citadelle lâchèrent des colombes blanches dans le ciel.

Après cela, les habitants se dissipèrent pour retourner à leurs occupations.

Dans le château d'Aragorn, une salle spéciale avait été aménagée en mémoire de la jeune Elanore.

Depuis la veille, des artisans hommes et elfes avaient réalisé une statue représentant Elanore assise. Sur ses genoux on y avait déposé un linge noir sur lequel reposait son épée ainsi que ses poignards.

Devant la statue, il y avait une plaque de marbre sur laquelle était écrit en elfique et dans le langage des hommes :

"_Elanore, Reine de Loona H et Elue. Celle qui a anéantie Sauron à tout jamais, et qui a ramené le bien dur la Terre du Milieu"._

_Puisses-tu maintenant reposer à tout jamais en paix, et que ton oeuvre ne soit jamais oublié par nous autres Elfes, Hommes, Nains, Hobbits, Istaris._

En face de la statue d'Elanore, il y avait une autre statue. Cette fois il s'agissait de celle d'un être masculin. C'était la représentation de Legolas. Lui aussi était assit. Il regardait Elanore, comme s'il voulait d'où il se trouvait la protéger d'une éventuelle attaque. Sur ses genoux, on y avait aussi déposé un linge noir, sur lequel reposaient ses poignards.

Devant lui, se trouvait également une plaque de marbre, sur laquelle figurait aussi une inscription que l'on pouvait lire dans la langue des elfes comme dans la langue des hommes:

"_Legolas Feuille Verte, Prince de Mirkwood et protecteur de l'Elue et ancien membre de la communauté de l'anneaux qui détruisit l'anneau unique, et qui protégeât, guida l'Elue durant toute sa mission"._

_Puisses-tu maintenant trouver la paix intérieure._

Cette salle était un lieu de recueillement. Elle n'était pas encore ouverte aux habitants car Aragorn souhaitait que la première personne qui la voit soit son ami Legolas.

Aragorn chercha Legolas dans tout le château mais ne le trouva nul part. Il se rendit dans la chambre d'Elanore espérant l'y trouver mais la pièce était vide et silencieuse.

_« Mais où peut-il bien être ? »_ se demanda Aragorn. Alors qu'il y réfléchissait, il fut tiré de ses pensées par un hennissement. C'était le cheval d'Elanore qui hennissait. Il se rendit aussitôt dans les écuries, remettant à plus tard la recherche de Legolas. Il pénétra donc dans les écuries mais s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'il vit Legolas assit sur le dos de l'animal. Il était plutôt couché sur le dos de l'animal, et lui parlait.

Sa voix n'était que tristesse et peine. Il y avait aussi de la souffrance dans cette voix.

_« Comment aider un être qui souffre ? Surtout quand cet être se trouve être un elfe, que cet elfe soit si secret ! Surtout lorsque cet elfe si secret soit-il se nomme Legolas! »_ se demanda Aragorn.

Malheureusement il n'en avait pas la moindre idée !

Finalement il s'approcha doucement du cheval, puis posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Celui-ci releva la tête pour découvrir l'identité de la personne qui venait le tirer de ses sombres et tristes pensées.

-Ah, c'est vous Aragorn! Lui dit simplement Legolas. Il y avait dans sa voix, une sorte de déception.

-Oui c'est moi. Cela fait un moment que je vous cherchais mon ami.

-Excusez-moi mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul.

Le plus juste aurait été de dire, que depuis la disparition d'Elanore, Legolas évitait tous ceux, même ses amis qui lui rappelaient Elanore: Tous les instants qu'elle avait passé ici en leur compagnie, ses rires, ses sourires, sa personne. Se rappeler tout cela était trop douloureux à supporter.

-Je sais, lui répondit Aragorn, un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres. Mais vous pouvez me parler si vous en éprouvez le besoin. Vous savez que je serais toujours présent pour un ami qui a besoin de réconfort ou qui a tout simplement besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

-Je connais votre grandeur d'âme Aragorn.

-Bien, venez avec moi Legolas, il faut que vous voyiez quelque chose.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Je préfère que vous le voyiez par vous-même. Ensuite si vous le désirez, je vous laisserais seul.

-Très bien Aragorn, je vous suis.

Legolas descendit du cheval, pour emboîter le pas à son ami à travers les couloirs du château.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de recueillement. Les portes étaient fermées.

- À vous l'honneur Legolas. Allez-y, ouvrez les portes.

Legolas s'exécuta en silence. Une fois les doubles portes ouvertes en grand, il s'avança de quelques pas dans la pièce. Brusquement il s'arrêta dans ses pas.

Là devant lui, il y avait une statue de sa belle Elanore. La statue était l'exacte représentation de son amour. Le sourire, les yeux, les cheveux étaient en tous points identiques.

Legolas s'avança lentement pour aller jusqu'à la statue d'Elanore, devant laquelle il s'arrêta.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa les contours de la statue.

- C'est magnifique Aragorn. De cette façon, personne ne l'oubliera jamais.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son ami, son regard s'arrêta sur l'autre statue. C'était lui ou plutôt sa représentation. La statue semblait regarder Elanore avec amour, tendresse.

L'auteur de cette œuvre avait si bien su retranscrire leurs sentiments respectifs. Il s'avança jusqu'à sa représentation et lut l'inscription. Il s'arrêta sur les derniers mots: _« Puisses-tu maintenant trouver la paix intérieure »_.

-Aragorn, qui a fait inscrire cette phrase ? Demanda soudainement Legolas, tirant ainsi son ami le roi des réflexions dans lesquelles il se trouvait.

-De quelle phrase parlez-vous ? demanda Aragorn, se demandant vraiment de quoi voulait parler le jeune prince.

-Celle-ci : « _Puisses-tu maintenant trouver la paix intérieure » _Alors qui ?

- C'est moi ! intervint alors une douce voix dans leur dos.

Tous deux se retournèrent au son de cette voix aux accents chantant pour se trouver face à :

-Dame Galadriel ? Que faites-vous ici ? s'étonna Legolas.

-Je me faisais du souci pour vous Legolas Feuille Verte, mais j'ai quelques petits problèmes. Des problèmes qui requièrent ma présence. Vous êtes l'un de mes principaux problèmes Legolas fils de Thranduil.

-Quand êtes vous arrivée ? l'interrogeât Aragorn.

-Hier soir. Votre femme m'a attribué une chambre et ne vous a rien dit sur ma demande. J'ai également demandé aux sculpteurs d'y inscrire cette phrase.

-Pourquoi ? Vous savez très bien que je ne trouverais plus jamais la paix intérieure.

-Si j'étais vous, je n'en serais pas aussi sur.

-Puisque vous semblée si sure que je trouverais la paix intérieure, pouvez-vous me dire qui m'aidera à la trouver ? demanda Legolas une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

-Une jeune femme. Son chemin croisera le vôtre dans disons quelques temps. Mais assez rapidement néanmoins.

-Jamais vous m'entendez, jamais je ne trouverais la paix. La seule femme que j'aimais est morte. Alors jamais je ne trouverais la paix.

- N'en soyez pas si sur Legolas. Vous verrez que mes visions du futur ne mentent jamais. Ce qui devra arriver, arrivera. Soyez-en certain.

-Sortez maintenant s'il vous plait. J'aimerais me recueillir sur la statue de mon seul et unique amour.

Aragorn et Galadriel sortirent en silence, conformément au souhait du jeune elfe, le laissant comme il leur avait dit se recueillir.

S'il savait ce que l'avenir lui réservait, pensa Galadriel en souriant. Elle avait passé les portes du futur de Legolas. Elle avait elle-même était étonnée de ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans la mesure que ce qu'elle avait vu était complètement différent de ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

La veille en arrivant, elle s'était rapidement retirée afin que personne ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Elle en avait profité pour passer à nouveau les portes du futur de Legolas. La vision qu'elle avait alors de son futur était la même que celle qu'elle avait vu la première fois qu'elle avait passé les protes de son futur.

Elle s'en était étonnée mais si elle avait vu cela, c'était parce qu'il y avait une signification à cette vision.

Alors sur une subite incertitude, elle avait entreprit de passer les portes du futur d'Elanore. La vision qui lui avait été offerte l'avait stupéfait au plus haut point.

Pourtant il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour que certaines vérités lui apparaissent.

À ce moment, elle avait alors comprit la signification des deux visons respectives des futurs de Legolas et d'Elanore.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Que Galadriel a t-elle vu en passant les portes du futur de Legolas ?**_

_**Pourquoi la vision du futur d'Elanore l'à t-elle stupéfaite au plus haut point ? Qu'a t-elle vu ?**_

**_Et enfin pourquoi est-elle si sûre que Legolas trouvera la paix intérieure ?_**


	17. Les chemins errants

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Je ne serais pas longue. **

**Désolé mais ce soir il n'y aura pas de réponses individuelle aux reviews, je suis en ce moment surchargée de devoirs, j'ai même eu du mal pour taper ce chap, mais j'y suis tout de même arrivée.**

**Je tenais tout de même à remercier _Kmy, Elwïn, Auréliebloom, Arnoa, Electra97, et Itarïlë_****pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore, et vous embrassent très fort. J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de me reviewer à la fin de ce chap.**

**Grâce à vous tous j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews. Je suis hyper heureuse ce qui pourouve que ma fic vous plait. **

**Certaines de vos interrogations trouveront leurs réponses dans ce chap.**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. **

_**Chap 17 : Les chemins errants**_

**__**

**__**

Les jours passaient et Legolas restait inconsolable. Il passait tout son temps entre la chambre d'Elanore, les écuries et la salle de recueillement.

Il ne voulait toujours pas croire à la mort de sa bien-aimée. Personne n'arrivait à lui faire entendre raison.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Sauron avait été anéanti et donc ça faisait deux semaines qu'il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Sa douleur était toujours là, toujours aussi forte. Aussi forte qu'au premier jour.

Cette douleur le détruisait petit à petit. Les gens ne s'en rendaient pas compte, pourtant lui, il le savait. Ça lui était complètement égal. De cette façon, il irait rejoindre celle qu'il aimait.

Seule Galadriel avait perçu sa douleur. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs mit en garde, mais lui n'en avait que faire de l'avertissement de la Dame de Lumière.

Galadriel était repartie en Lorien, rejoindre son époux. Elle avait tant à faire avant que Legolas ne vienne, car il allait venir, elle le savait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les Anges du destin se trouvaient comme à leur habitude dans la salle secrète, salle dans laquelle sur tout un pan de mur était relatée la vie de la jeune Elanore. Tout ce qui figurait après l'accomplissement de son destin s'était effacé. Une autre inscription était apparue, seulement le problème, puisqu'il y avait un problème, c'est que ce qui était apparu était tout simplement illisible. Ils n'arrivaient pas à le déchiffrer. Les lettres étaient parfaitement floues.

Ils décidèrent de laisser la leurs interrogations pour aller faire leur visite quotidienne à Elanore.

Ils savaient que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient ramenée au Paradis des Elfes, elle était mourante. Son pouls était à peine perceptible.

Ils l'avaient amenée dans une chambre spéciale et s'étaient attendus à ce qu'elle s'éteigne, mais elle ne s'était pas éteinte. Par contre elle ne guérissait pas non plus.

Elle était maintenue entre la vie et la mort par quelque chose, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Tous les jours lorsqu'ils venaient voir s'il y avait un quelconque changement positif ou négatif, c'était toujours le même tableau qui s'offrait à eux.

Elle était d'une pâleur extrême, son corps était froid, elle respirait à peine. Elle était allongée dans un lit aux draps de soie blancs.

Ses parents étaient à son chevet, ils pleuraient. Inconsciemment ils se préparaient au pireà savoir à la perte de leur fille. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle meure. Ils voulaient qu'elle vive.

Les Anges entrèrent dans la chambre. Le même spectacle que les précédents jours s'offrait à eux. Les parents d'Elanore étaient présents. Silme aussi était présente. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans cette chambre. Elle avait beaucoup de sympathie pour celle qui avait su rendre le sourire à son fils aîné. Elle lui avait apporté du bonheur dans sa vie. Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante pour cela, qu'elle lui avait interdit de mourir. Elle le lui avait dit, même si elle ne savait pas si Elanore l'entende.

Les Anges regardèrent de nouveau Elanore. Elle était très pâle, mais il leur semblait qu'un semblant de couleur était apparu mais ils n'en étaient pas sûr. Ils préféraient ne rien dire au cas ou ils se seraient trompés.

L'Ange Elfe s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur celle d'Elanore. Il lui semblait sentir un semblant de chaleur, mais il n'en était pas sur. Il choisit de ne pas faire part de cette information aux proches d'Elanore, ne voulant pas leur donner de faux espoirs.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

L'âme d'Elanore se trouvait sur les chemins errants. Tout n'était que brouillard, brouillard et encore brouillard autour d'elle.

Elle n'était ni morte, ni vivante. Ça elle ne le savait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ?

Elle avait un peu peur. Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle se trouvait. Depuis qu'elle était là, elle n'avait rencontré âme qui vive.

« _Est-ce donc cela le paradis pour nous » _se demanda-t-elle.

« _Et d'abord, où suis-je » _se demanda-t-elle encore.

- Eh oh, il y a quelqu'un ?

Il n'y avait que le silence autour d'elle. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle marchait dans ce brouillard, et n'avait rencontré âme qui vive.

_« Je vous en supplie, répondez-moi » _sanglota-t-elle.

Rien ni personne ne vint répondre à sa demande.

_« Pourquoi personne ne me répond ? Est-ce donc cela le paradis pour l'Elue »_

à ce moment, elle entendit une douce voix dans les profondeurs du brouillard qui lui avait si gentiment répondu.

- Ceci n'est pas le paradis de l'Elue.

-Alors où suis-je ? murmura presque Elanore.

- Nulle part Elanore, lui répondit encore la douce voix.

-Comment ça nul part ?

- Vous auriez du mourir, mais vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous n'êtes pas vivante non plus. Quelque chose que nous n'arrivons pas à définir maintient votre corps dans un semblant de vie.

-Je ne suis pas morte ?

-Non Elanore.

- Où êtes vous, qui êtes vous ?

-Vous me décevez Elanore. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

-Non, je devrais ? Je ne vous vois pas, pourtant je semble sentir votre présence non loin de moi.

-Vous devez trouver votre chemin Elanore !

-Quel chemin ? Je n'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant rien qui n'ait la forme ou l'apparence d'un chemin. De quel chemin parlez-vous ?

- De celui que vous voudrez. Sachez qu'il en existe trois : un qui vous gardera éternellement en ces lieux, un qui vous conduira vers la mort, et enfin un troisième qui vous ramènera vers la vie.

-Je veux celui de la vie.

-Vous ne pouvez le prendre ou le choisir selon votre désir. Vous devez le trouver.

-Mais comment pourrais-je trouver quoi que se soit dans brouillard.

-Vous m'avez pourtant entendue.

-Parce que j'ai utilisé beaucoup d'énergie. À présent je me sens extrêmement fatiguée, vidée de toute force intérieure.

-Que désirez-vous le plus en cet instant ?

-Retrouver l'homme que j'aime, répondit spontanément Elanore, en esquissant un sourire triste et amoureux à la fois en pensant douloureusement à Legolas.

-Exactement. D'ailleurs il ne va pas très biens en ce moment.

Elanore où plutôt son âme eue comme un sursaut d'énergie en pensant à son amant, ce qui lui permit de vaguement discerner quelque chose qui ressemblait plus ou moins à une silhouette dans les profondeurs du brouillard qui l'entourait.

-Je vous vois à peine, murmura tristement Elanore.

Elle avança de quelques pas dans la direction où il lui avait semblé avoir discerné ce qui ressemblait à une silhouette, silhouette qui s'évanouit alors. Elanore fit encore quelques pas, mais étant encore trop faible pour avancer comme elle le voulait, elle tomba à genoux, reprenant avec une certaine difficulté sa respiration. Elle était encore très faible, néanmoins elle était moins faible que lors de son arrivée en ces lieux. Ça elle le sentait. Pourtant elle avait pleinement conscience que ça n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle puisse trouver ce chemin dont lui parlait cette femme à la voix extrêmement douce, rassurant, qui en ce moment lui redonnait confiance en elle.

- C'est ce que je vous ai dit Elanore, reprit la voix après quelques instants de silence. Vous seule pouvez décider de votre destin !

-Dame Galadriel ! réalisa soudainement Elanore. Est-ce vous ?

- Oui mon enfant, c'est bien moi.

à ce moment elle vit clairement les yeux de la Dame de Lorien devant elle.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir Dame Galadriel. Aidez-moi je vous en supplie.

-Je ne le peux. Vous seule pouvez le faire. « _Battez-vous Elanore, luttez »_ lui dit-elle en elfique. Mais pour l'instant restez où vous vous trouvez. Reposez-vous. Reprenez des forces. Je ne peux rester plus longtemps. Je reviendrais si vous avez la force de le vouloir.

-Je le veux, je ne veux pas mourir ! répondit Elanore avec force et détermination. Force dans la voix dont elle fut la première à s'en étonner. Elle ne se connaissait pas cette force.

-Je le sais Elanore. Je le devine au son de votre voix. Vous avez acquit une nouvelle force depuis que vous êtes ici, celle de vous battre afin de ne pas mourir. C'est bien Elanore. Je comprends que vous êtes déterminée à ne pas mourir. Je vous aiderais du mieux que je le pourrais.

La voix se tut alors. De nouveau Elanore se retrouva confrontée au silence qui commençait à se faire pesant. Elle allait se battre pour trouver le chemin qui la ramènera auprès de son amant. Elle trouvera le chemin avec ou sans aide.

Alors écoutant le conseil que lui avait donné la Dame de Lumière, Elanore s'assit à l'endroit même où elle se trouvait, puis posa sa tête sur ses genoux repliés sous son menton.

Elle resta là pendant ce qui lui semblait être une éternitéà ne pas bouger. à attendre. Elle attendit encore et encore sans aucune notion du temps. De toute façon dans cet endroit le temps semblait s'être a jamais arrêté.

N'en pouvant finalement plus d'attendre, elle se leva puis regarda attentivement tout autour d'elleà la recherche d'un moindre signe qui lui permettrait de trouver le bon chemin. Malheureusement à part du brouillard, du brouillard et encore du brouillard, elle ne trouva strictement rien. Tentant néanmoins sa chance, elle commença à avancer dans la direction où elle avait entendu la voix de la Reine des Elfes. Elle avança alors doucement, prudemment, attentive à tout ce qui l'entourait, même si ce qui l'entourait n'était que brouillard.

Elle marchait depuis un bon moment maintenant, des minutes, des heures, des jours, des années ? Elle ne le savait. C'est alors que sur sa droite, elle sembla vaguement distinguer ce qui semblait être un sentier recouvert de gravillons. Que faire ? Se demanda Elanore. Elle fit deux pas dans la direction avant de s'arrêter brusquement tout en réfléchissant. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix de Galadriel, celle-ci semblait venir de beaucoup plus loin. Alors elle recula et reprit son chemin en avançant prudemment. Elle marchait très lentement car chaque pas lui en coûtait en énergie. Elle était très faible, elle le savait. Pourtant elle avait décidé de se battre et elle y arriverait. Il le fallait pour elle, pour ses parents, pour Legolas son cher et tendre amour qu'elle aimait, ainsi que pour tous les autres qu'elle aimait également mais pas du même amour que Legolas. Cela pouvait prendre des jours, des semaines, des années, cela lui était égal. Ce qu'elle savait c'était que peu importait le temps que cela lui prenne, elle se battrait, elle trouverait son chemin, et y arriverait.

Elle s'arrêta pour s'accorder une nouvelle pause. Elle s'assit dans le brouillard, les genoux sous son menton, les bras passés autour de ses genoux, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Elle attendit. Finalement, la fatigue du à sa détermination d'avancer la rattrapant, elle s'endormit dans cette position.

Galadriel n'en revenait pas. Elle avait finalement réussit à entrer en contact avec l'Elue sur les chemins errants.

Elle avait été stupéfaite par la force de caractère d'Elanore.

Même sur les chemins errants d'où personne n'était jamais revenu, elle avait perçu la détermination d'Elanore à trouver le bon chemin, celui qui lui permettrait de revenir parmi eux.

Galadriel avait aussi été touchée par son courage. Cette jeune personne ne méritait nullement de mourir. Elle avait comprit que c'était à elle seule, de décider de son destin, il lui fallait donc trouver le bon chemin. Mais seule, elle n'y parviendrait probablement jamais. Il lui fallait une aide extérieure que seule Galadriel était en mesure de lui apporter.

Galadriel prit donc rapidement sa décision. Elle allait faire ce qu'aucune personne n'avait jusqu'alors jamais entreprit : elle allait aider une personne à sortir des chemins errants.

Cela nécessitera beaucoup d'énergie de la part de Galadriel, elle en avait conscience. Pourtant elle était déterminée à le faire, sachant déjà qu'elle y arriverait.

Sitôt sa décision prise, elle en informa le son époux le Seigneur Celeborn.

- Etes-vous certaine, qu'il s'agit là de la seule solution ?

- J'en suis certaine.

-Si telle est votre décision, je n'y m'y opposerais d'aucune façon que se soit. Sachez que j'approuve tous vos choix, même si celui-ci me semble quelques peu dangereux.

-Je savais que vous ne pourriez vous empêcher de vous faire du souci pour moi. Il n'est en aucune façon nécessaire que vous vous fassiez du souci pour moi. Je serais en quelques sortes absente un certain temps qu'il m'est pour le moment impossible à définir. Seulement lorsque je reviendrais, je serais assez affaiblie par l'effort fourni. Il me faudra alors un complet repos. Tout devrait bien se passer, le rassura-t-elle tendrement.

- J'y compte bien. Je veillerais personnellement à ce que vous vous reposiez complètement lorsque vous reviendrez. Que faut-il que je fasse ?

-Juste vous assurer que personne ne viendra troubler le silence de nos appartements jusqu'à ce que je sois revenue.

Celeborn acquiesça silencieusement. Il accompagna ensuite sa femme jusqu'à leurs appartements, appartements devant lesquels il posta deux gardes ayant comme ordre de ne laisser pénétrer personne, sous quelques ordres que cela puisse être.

Galadriel se prépara physiquement et moralement au long voyage qu'elle allait entreprendre. Seulement lorsqu'elle s'estima totalement prête, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, elle projeta une partie de son corps sur les chemins errants.

>>

>>>>

>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Elanore attendait encore et toujours. Elle commençait à désespérer. Tout le temps qu'elle avait passé ici, elle n'avait observé aucun changement. Tout n'était que brouillard, brouillard et toujours brouillards.

Des larmes de désespoir perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et roulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle les chassa d'un geste rageur. Pourtant elle avait l'intime conviction d'être sur le bon chemin. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. C'était une sensation, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un essayait de la guider sur le bon chemin.

Elle en était à ce niveau de réflexion lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Cette douce voix, elle la reconnaissait.

-Elanore, murmura la voix.

Elanore releva la tête. C'est alors qu'elle vit cette silhouette dans le brouillard qui marchait dans sa direction. Au fur et à mesure que la silhouette se rapprochait d'Elanore, celle-ci distinguait de mieux en mieux la personne qui approchait d'elle. La silhouette floue au début, prenait forme et devenait de plus en plus visible maintenant qu'elle était tout proche d'elle.

Elle reconnut à ce moment la Dame de Lorien.

- Ne pleurez pas mon enfant, dit la Dame de Lorien en s'agenouillant devant Elanore. Votre présence en ces lieux arrive à terme.

-Alors, je vais…mourir ?

-Pas si vous ne le voulez pas, sourit Galadriel.

-Je ne veux pas mourir ! plaida Elanore. Hélas, je ne sais comment sortir d'ici.

- C'est pour cette raison que je suis venu vous proposer mon aide, sourit encore Galadriel.

-Votre aide ? Je crains ne pas comprendre.

-Je vais vous expliquer. Normalement lorsque l'âme d'une personne ni morte ni vivante arrive en ces lieux, elle cherche son chemin. Personne ne peut et ne doit intervenir même s'il en a les moyens. L'âme cherche. Il se peut qu'elle trouve l'un des trois chemins. Elle choisit alors d'emprunter ou non le chemin sur lequel elle est tombée. Mais jamais personne n'en est revenu car la plupart du temps, on pense qu'elle se perd dans ce brouillard.

-Si personne ne peut et ne doit intervenir en la faveur d'une âme plus ou moins perdue sur les chemins errants, comment expliquez-vous votre présence ici ? demanda innocemment Elanore.

Le sourire de la Dame s'accentua.

-Judicieuse question Elanore. Vous, vous êtes différente des autres personnes Elanore. Tout le monde vous connaît et vous adore pour ce que vous avez accompli. Tout le monde d'une façon ou d'une autre voudrait vous aider. C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire en ce moment. J'ai volontairement transgressé le fait que personne ne doit aider une âme sur les chemins errants pour vous aider.

Elanore eu un faible sourire chargé de reconnaissance envers Galadriel qui ne voulait pas l'abandonner.

-Venez Elanore, il est temps de repartir, reprit la Dame.

Galadriel se relava avec grâce, tendit une main à Elanore qui la prit. À son tour elle se releva. Galadriel passa son bras sous celui d'Elanore. Lentement pour permettre à Elanore d'avancer à son rythme, elles commencèrent à avancer. Un pas, puis un second. Elles avançaient depuis ce qui semblait être des heures pour Elanore. La jeune elfe sentant la fatigue la rattraper demanda à Galadriel de s'arrêter quelques instants. Après s'être reposée, les deux elfes reprirent leur avancée à travers le brouillard toujours aussi dense. De nouveau, elles marchèrent durant des heures en silence, pour qu'Elanore économise ses forces, lorsque justement cette dernière remarqua un fait assez étrange. Elle s'arrêta net provocant l'arrêt surprit de Galadriel.

Elanore se tourna vers celle qui lui servait de guide.

-Galadriel, regardez autour de nous. Le brouillard est moins dense.

- C'est vrai, admit Galadriel en souriant. Qu'en pensez-vous Elanore ?

-Cela signifie que nous sommes sur la bonne voix.

- C'est tout à fait cela Elanore.

-Oh ! Galdriel, je ne sais comment vous remercier pour ce que vous êtes en train de faire pour moi.

-Vous m'avez déjà remercié Elanore mon enfant.

-Comment ? Quand ?

-Votre destin.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, se défendit Elanore.

-Bien sur que si. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, toute la Terre du Milieu à une dette envers vous. En vous aidant maintenant, c'est ma façon de m'acquitter de ma dette.

Ces paroles émurent Elanore au plus haut point, qui continua son avancée en silence. Elles marchèrent encore un long moment lorsque le brouillard qui les entourait disparu complètement pour laisser sa place à une grande place au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un sentier d'herbe fraîche. Le sentier s'étendait à perte de vue.

C'est juste devant ce sentier que Galadriel s'arrêta.

- C'est ici que je dois vous abandonner Elanore. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ?

-Suivre ce chemin d'herbe. Mais où mène-t-il ?

-Vous ne le découvrirez que si vous l'empruntez. Rassurez-vous ce n'est pas celui qui conduit à la mort.

- J'en conclus qu'il s'agit de celui qui me ramènera vers la lumière, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement, conclut son aînée.

-Merci Galadriel. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ce que vous avez fait pour moi est important. Je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Là les deux femmes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, puis se séparèrent.

-Allez-y maintenant Elanore, l'encourageât Galadriel

Elanore fit quelques pas timides sur le chemin d'herbe. Quelle fut sa joie lorsqu'elle sentit la douceur de l'herbe sous ses pieds nus ! Elle se retourna alors et adressa un signe à Galadriel avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse en disant :

à bientôt Elanore. Nous nous reverrons vite. Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir en Terre du Milieu.

Elanore se retourna pour reprendre lentement son chemin. C'était un chemin d'herbe immortelle au milieu de laquelle poussaient des petites fleurs aux pétales jaunes qui ne fanaient jamais, des petites fleurs immortelles.

Sous son pas léger qui ne faisait qu'effleurer la surface du chemin, elle pouvait sentir la caresse de l'herbe et des fleurs. Le chemin paraissait suspendu dans le vide, car de chaque côté du chemin, il n'y avait rien.

Elanore marcha longtemps, sûrement des heures car dans cet endroit, on n'avait aucune notion du temps. Alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer, elle vit au loin une arche qui terminait le chemin. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de cette arche, elle s'arrêta pour la regarder. C'était une très belle arche en mithril aux formes douces et arrondies. Elle était d'un blanc immaculé.

Elanore passa l'arche. Elle se retourna pour voir l'arche et le sentier disparaître. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle disparaissait, Elanore se retrouva à flotter dans les airs.

« _Et maintenant »_ pensa-t-elle. _« Que va-t-il m'arriver »_

Son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui bougeait sous ses pieds. Il y avait deux personnes en qui elle reconnut les deux Anges du Destin. Ils semblaient absorbés par quelque chose d'inscrit sur un mur.

Il fallait qu'elle sache ce dont il s'agissait.

_« Je veux descendre » _pensa-t-elle. Aussitôt elle sentit qu'elle s'abaissait.

Elle arriva à la hauteur des deux Anges qui ne la voyait pas, qui ne semblait pas non plus avoir conscience de la présence de la jeune elfe à leurs côtés. Elle regarda dans leur direction et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se rendre compte que sa vie était inscrite sur tout un pan de mur.

La fin n'était pas écrite. Il y avait bien quelque chose, seulement c'était illisible. La, la phrase de Galadriel lui revient en mémoire : _« Vous seule pouvez décider de votre destin »._ C'était à elle de décider de ce qu'elle voulait. En ce moment, elle voulait réintégrer son corps.

Aussitôt son âme se balada sans être vue dans ce royaume à la recherche de son corps.

Elle pénétra dans une pièce, lorsqu'elle se vit allongée dans un grand lit aux draps blancs. Elle était paisible. Il y avait une grande fenêtre par laquelle pénétrait un grand rayon de soleil qui donnait sur un magnifique jardin.

Regardant de nouveau dans la pièce, elle vit trois personnes. Un couple ainsi qu'une femme. Son visage lui paraissait familier. Où l'avait-elle vue ? Ces yeux bleus, cette chevelure blonde parsemée de fines tresses, cette beauté. La femme en question lui parlait et pleurait en même temps.

-Revenez Elanore. Mon fils a besoin de vous. Il vous aime tellement qu'il en souffre.

Son fils ? C'est alors qu'elle comprit. C'était la mère de Legolas.

« _Ne pleurez pas Madame. Je reviens_ » s'exclama-t-elle.

La femme ne l'entendit pas et continuait de lui parler.

Elanore se tourna vers le couple qui regardait le corps allongé presque sans vie.

« _Ada, Ama. Ne pleurez pas, je suis là_ »

Eux non plus ne l'entendaient pas, ne la voyaient pas, n'avaient pas conscience de sa présence dans la même pièce qu'eux. Pourtant elle, elle les voyait.

« _Eh oh, tout le monde, je suis là. Regardez-moi, c'est moi Elanore ! Pourquoi vous ne me répondez pas_ » s'exclama-t-elle à elle-même puisque personne ne l'entendait ni ne la voyait !

C'est alors qu'une faible lumière que seule Elanore pouvait voir, sortit du corps allongé. Cette lumière se matérialisa sous les traits d'Elanore.

« _Ils ne t'entendent pas, ne te voient pas, ils n'ont pas non plus conscience que ton âme se trouve dans cette pièce. Mais rassures toi tout cela est normal du fait que tu n'as pas encore réintégré ton corps. Lorsque cela sera chose faite, ils t'entendront de nouveau. Mais je savais que tu arriverais à venir jusqu'ici. Tu es forte_ », lui dit l'entité de lumière qui avait prit son apparence.

« _Qui êtes-vous ?_ » demanda l'âme d'Elanore.

« _Une partie de toi, de nous, de notre futur. C'est moi qui t'ai maintenue dans un semblant de vie pendant tout ce temps, le temps de te permettre de revenir_. »

« _Comment saviez-vous que je reviendrais, moi-même ne le savais pas_ »

« _Tu ne pouvais pas mourir. Tu dois maintenant veiller sur nous_. »

« _Nous ? Comment ça nous_ »

« _Moi et… Je suis une infime partie de l'énergie que tu as protégée pendant tout ce temps. Je me suis écartée de la principale énergie. Je me suis logée ailleurs. Le bouclier c'était moi. Tu es porteuse du bien à jamais_. »

« _Je ne savais pas, je pensais mourir_. »

« _Tu aurais du en effet, mais grâce à moi c'est devenu impensable à présent. Entre temps un miracle est arrivé. Miracle qui a fait qu'il était impossible de te laisser mourir_. »

« _Un miracle_ »

« _Oui moi_ »

« _Toi, je ne comprends toujours pas_ »

« _Je suis le germe du bien, ton second protecteur…et futur protecteur du bien en cette Terre. Le premier je l'espère d'une longue lignée_. »

Elanore réfléchit un instant au sens des paroles, lorsque la lumière se fit soudainement dans son esprit.

« _Vous voulez_ _dire que je porte une nouvelle vie !_ »

« _C'est exactement où je voulais en venir. Dans plusieurs mois, tu vas être maman. C'est ce tout petit être qui t'a sauvé la vie_ »

« Oh _par Eru, c'est tout simplement merveilleux. Moi qui pensais ne jamais connaître cette joie, je…_ »

« _Elanore, dépêche-toi_ »

« _Me dépêcher ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Que se passe-t-il ?_ » s'écria-t-elle en voyant l'entité de lumière faiblir d'intensité.

« Je _m'affaiblis beaucoup, je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir te maintenir si tu ne te dépêche pas_ »

« _Que dois-je faire ? Personne ne me voit ni ne m'entend_ »

« _Tu_ _dois réintégrer ton corps, maintenant !_ »

L'apparition d'Elanore tendit la main à l'âme d'Elanore qui la prit sans hésiter. C'est ensemble qu'elles réintégrèrent le corps d'Elanore.

Lorsque l'âme d'Elanore eu reprit sa place, son corps se réchauffa instantanément, les couleurs réapparurent.

Elle entendit clairement les voix qui lui parlaient.

Personne n'avait vu le corps d'Elanore reprendre des couleurs.

Sa première véritable pensée fut pour Legolas. Il allait très mal.

-LEGOLAS ! hurla-t-elle en ouvrant subitement les yeux.

Aussitôt trois visages figés par la stupeur se tournèrent vers elle.

-Elanore, mon étoile, murmura sa mère en pleurant. Oh par Eru, tu es vivante mon étoile.

-Oui je suis vivante, mais ne pleurez pas.

À ce moment son père pleurant de bonheur sortit un instant de la pièce criant à voulait entendre :

-Notre étoile est réveillée. C'est un miracle, notre étoile est réveillée.

Les Anges du Destin furent les premiers à se rendre sur les lieux. Ils s'approchèrent d'Elanore et la saluèrent.

-Comment est-ce possible ? demanda l'un des deux Anges.

-Plusieurs personnes veillent sur moi. Tout d'abord la Dame de Lorien qui m'est apparue alors que mon âme se trouvait sur les chemins errants. Elle est venue à moi pour me montrer le chemin à suivre.

-Mais personne n'a le droit…, commença Adan qui fut interrompu par Elanore

- d'aider une âme se trouvant sur les chemins errants. Je le sais et elle aussi. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas que je m'éteigne, alors elle est quand même intervenue en ma faveur. C'était sa façon pour Dame Galadriel de s'acquitter de sa dette envers moi.

-Quelles sont les autres personnes qui veillent sur vous ? demanda Silme qui maintenant pleurait de joie.

-Une petite personne, Madame. D'ailleurs il est grand temps que vous le sachiez. _Ada, Ama_ et vous Madame.

-Silme, appelez-moi Silme.

- D'accord, alors _Ada, Ama_ et vous aussi Silme, vous allez être grands-parents. Oui, une nouvelle vie grandit en moi. C'est elle qui m'a maintenue en vie durant tout ce temps. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de la protéger.

Silme et ses parents la prirent dans leurs bras tellement ils étaient heureux.

-Je le savais, s'écria Adan. C'était ça la solution qui pouvait les sauver tous les deux. Seul un nouveau porteur du bien pouvait la maintenir en vie.

-Adan, Ingwe, il faut que je reparte en Terre du Milieu maintenant. Ils ont besoin de moi.

-La Dame de Lorien nous avait prévenue que si vous vous réveilliez, se serait la première chose que vous voudriez. Pour l'instant reposez-vous, reprenez des forces. Nous verrons demain. Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ?

-Oui et boire si c'était possible. Mais je veux y retourner dès maintenant.

-Vous êtes trop faible pour le moment. Nous verrons demain. Je vous le promets.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui.

- D'accord, abandonna-t-elle.

Les Anges se retirèrent laissant Elanore seule avec ses parents et Silme. Elle mangeât et but. Quelques heures plus tard, elle sortait dans le jardin, soutenue par son père. Ils passèrent un bon moment dans le jardin.

Elle regagna ensuite sa chambre pour s'y reposer. Elle s'endormit aussitôt en promettant au petit être qui grandissait en elle de ne pas s'inquiéter. Qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui ou pour elle. Elle dormait alors d'un vrai sommeil.

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ce fut par les rayons du soleil qui caressaient sa joue. Elle s'éveilla donc et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se remémora tous les événements qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle sourit tendrement en pensant au bébé.

-Bonjour petit être, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre plat. Aujourd'hui nous rentrons chez nous.

Elle se leva, elle avait reprit des forces. Elle était encore un peu faible. Elle le sentait, et elle sentait également les forces qui lui revenaient.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur les deux Anges, ses parents et Silme.

Ils lui apportaient de quoi manger.

Ingwe prit la parole le premier :

-Etes-vous absolument certaine de vouloir y retourner ?

-Absolument certaine, lui répondit Elanore en mangeant en même temps.

-Soit. Comme nous ne pouvons rien vous refuser, nous acceptons votre demande.

-Merci.

-Quand voulez-vous partir ?

-Le plus rapidement possible. Sitôt que j'aurais terminé de manger. Cela fait trop longtemps que je suis partie. _Ada, Ama, Silme_, je suis désolée mais je dois repartir. J'ai été très heureuse de vous revoir et vous de vous rencontrer Silme, mais ma place se trouve en bas.

-Je vous comprends Elanore. Je veux seulement que vous rendiez à mon fils le bonheur auquel il a droit.

- N'ayez pas la moindre crainte à ce sujet. Votre fils retrouvera la paix intérieure, il connaîtra à nouveau la joie de vivre.

Quand elle eu fini de manger, elle passa les vêtements qu'on lui avait apportés. Elle dit au revoir à ses parents qui étaient moins tristes maintenant. Elle dit également au revoir à Silme et rejoignit les Anges.

Ils lui tendirent une cape à capuchon de soie blanche dans laquelle elle se drapa.

Les deux Anges posèrent chacun un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Etes-vous tout à fait certaine que c'est ce dont vous souhaitez ?

-Oui c'est ce que je souhaite le plus en ce moment. Cela fait trop longtemps que je suis partie.

-Mais vous êtes encore faible, tenta d'argumenter Ingwe

-Cela ne fait rien. Je me reposerais une fois arrivée.

-Le voyage risque d'être assez éprouvant. Vous serez certainement très fatiguée. Nous ne voulons pas risquer de vous perdre une seconde fois.

- J'en prends le risque. Mais rassurez-vous rien de bien fâcheux ne pourra m'arriver surtout si je suis à vos côtés. J'aurais tout le temps nécessaire pour me reposer lorsque j'aurais retrouvé les miens.

-Très bien. Puisque rien ne peut vous faire changer d'avis, nous allons partir.

« _Namarië Ada, Ama. Namarië Silme. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer »_

_« Namarië Elanore. Il en fut de même pour moi. »_

_-Namarië mon étoile » _lui dit sa mère

-_« Namarië mon ange »_ lui dit son père « _et sois heureuse comme je le fut et le suis encore avec ta mère »_.

« _Melnyë elyë, Namarië »_ leur dit-elle une dernière fois.

Elle adressa un dernier sourire à ses parents et à Silme puis dans une auréole de lumière jaune, Elanore et les Anges du destin disparurent


	18. Retour en Lorien

**Coucou c'est moi ! Comment ça encore elle ? Vous ne voulez pas du nouveau chap ? bruit de fonds montrant qu'au contraire ils le veulent Ah vous me rassurez. Oui je sais ça fait longtemps que vous l'attendez ce chap, mais faut m'excuser j'étais en pleine période de bac blanc, alors j'avais pas vraiment le temps de poster quoi que se soit. Eh vous savez ce qu'on dit _ce faire attendre, c'est ce faire désirer, lol._**

**Malheureusement, pas de RAR individuelles aujourd'hui. Après les épreuves, y'a mes devoirs qui m'attendent, une belle montagne qui n'attends qu'une chose, que je m'y attaque. **

**Alors je remercie rapidement Itarïlë, Kelidril, Arnoa, electra97, kmy, et Estel Undomiel pour leurs reviews. Merci les filles ça m'a fait très plaisir, vraiment.**

**disclamer: Voir chaps précédents**

* * *

_**Chap 18 : Retour en Lorien**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Le voyage ne dura que quelques instants mais fut assez éprouvant pour Elanore.

Elle n'était pas si forte qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était un lieu magnifique où les habitations se trouvaient dans les arbres. Pour accéder à ces habitations, il fallait emprunter un escalier en colimaçon aux pieds des arbres. Le long de ses escaliers se trouvaient des petites lampes. Il y en avait sur chaque marche.

En ce moment Elanore et les Anges du destin se trouvaient sur ce qui ressemblait à une feuille verte de très grande taille.

La feuille lui rappelait l'attache de sa cape, cadeau de la Dame Galadriel.

Elle avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, elle ne se souvenait pas d'être déjà venue en ce lieu.

Les Anges attendaient. Mais que pouvaient-ils bien attendre ? N'en pouvant plus de ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait, elle se décida à les questionner.

« Adan, qu'attendons-nous ? »

« Les Seigneurs de ces lieux, Elanore »

Elle n'était pas plus avancée.

« Qui sont-ils ? » tenta-t-elle de nouveau

« Vous les connaissez Elanore. Cependant vous verrez de qui il s'agit quand ces personnes arriverons »

Puisqu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus de renseignement de la part d'Adan, elle se tourna vers Ingwe.

« Ingwe, pourriez-vous me dire où nous nous trouvons actuellement ? »

Ingwe n'eu pas le temps de répondre, car derrière eux une voix venait de retentir, une voix douce, accueillante qu'elle avait déjà entendue.

« Vous vous trouvez dans le royaume de Lothlorien »

Tous les trois se retournèrent pour faire face à la personne qui venait à l'instant de parler.

Il y avait deux personnes qui descendaient des escaliers. Un homme et une femme. Elanore ne voyait que des silhouettes au contour flou car ils étaient enveloppés dans un halo de lumière.

Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, Elanore reconnut alors les deux personnes. Il s'agissait du Seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel.

« Bienvenue en Lorien, Elanore de Loona H » dit Galadriel de sa voix douce.

« Merci de m'accueillir dans votre royaume Seigneur Celeborn »

« C'était la moindre des choses Elanore. Après ce que vous avez accompli, il était tout à fait normal que nous vous remerciions. »

« Galadriel, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. »

« Le plaisir est partagée jeune amie » lui sourit-elle

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et leur sourit. Les Anges s'approchèrent ensuite de Celeborn et entamèrent avec lui une discussion.

Elanore était heureuse d'être de nouveau en Terre du Milieu, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Anges l'avaient amenée ici. C'était auprès de Legolas qu'elle voulait être et non loin de lui. Galadriel s'approcha d'elle, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

« Je lis dans votre esprit que vous doutez. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je ne comprends pas la raison de ma présence en ces lieux »

« Ils ne vous ont rien dit ? » interrogeât son aînée

« Qu'auraient-ils du me dire ? »

« Ils nous sont apparus hier, pour me demander si nous pouvions vous prendre à nos côtés dans notre royaume le temps de votre convalescence. C'est la raison de votre présence ici »

« Mais ce n'est pas ici que je voulais être. Je voulais qu'ils me renvoient auprès de Legolas, au Gondor »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vos retrouvailles vont bientôt avoir lieu, même très bientôt »

« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? » s'étonna Elanore

« Le chemin d'une jeune femme va croiser à nouveau celui de la feuille verte »

Que voulait-elle dire par là? Une jeune femme rencontrera son Legolas. Jamais…

« Attendez une seconde. J'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre. Quand vous dites que le chemin d'une jeune femme croisera à nouveau celui de la feuille verte. De qui parlez-vous ? »

Le sourire de Galadriel s'accentua un peu plus lorsqu'elle lui répondit:

« Réfléchissez un peu. Quelle jeune femme a déjà croisé le chemin de Legolas Greenleaf ? »

« Vous voulez dire que cette jeune femme c'est…moi ? »

« Exactement. Vos chemins vont à nouveau se croiser en ce lieu dans disons deux soirs. Mais pour cela vous devez vous reposer. Je sens que vous êtes encore faible. Je vais vous conduire à vos appartements et promettez-moi de vous reposer. Je passerais vous voir dans l'après-midi, ainsi nous pourrons discuter. Il y a des choses que j'aimerais savoir. »

« D'accord, je vous direz tout ce que vous souhaiterez savoir »

Elanore dit au revoir aux Anges du destin et les remercia de l'avoir ramenée en Terre du Milieu. Elle s'excusa également auprès du seigneur Celeborn, puis suivit Galadriel.

Elles allèrent jusqu'à un arbre un peu plus en retrait par rapport aux autres où Galadriel commença à monter. Elanore la suivit. Elle entra à la suite de son aînée. C'était une petite maison, très chaleureuse de même que très confortable. Elle se composait d'une pièce qui était en fait la chambre. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin. Il y avait aussi une sorte de coiffeuse sur laquelle se trouvait des accessoires à cheveux. Dans un autre coin, sous une fenêtre d'où l'on voyait par-delà le royaume se trouvait un divan sur lequel on avait posé une fine couverture ainsi que des vêtements pour Elanore. En face du divan, sur le mur d'en face, il y avait un balcon et on avait tiré un rideau bleu devant. Elanore s'approcha et alla sur le balcon. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ce balcon donnait sur la place centrale. Là où on recevait les visiteurs.

« Elanore, d'où vous vous trouvez, vous le verrez lorsqu'il arrivera. Mais attention pour le moment personne ne doit ni vous voir, ni vous reconnaître. Lorsqu'il arriverait arrangez-vous pour qu'il ne vous voit pas. »

« Pourquoi ne doit-il pas me voir ? »

« Il vous faudra attendre la nuit pour aller le retrouver. Lorsqu'il arrivera, il sera sûrement désespéré. Alors lorsque la nuit tombera, il ira s'isoler près du lac. À ce moment je viendrais vous voir et vous direz que vous pourrez aller le rejoindre. Je veux que vos retrouvailles se passent en toute intimité. Seulement vous et lui. Nous vous devez bien cela. »

« Soyez sans crainte Galadriel. Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire et ne peux que vous en remercier »

« Bien maintenant je vais vous laisser. Et n'oubliez pas, vous ne devez être vue de personne. Je vous apporterais moi-même de quoi vous restaurer aujourd'hui et demain. »

« Merci Galadriel »

Galadriel sortie laissant Elanore seule. Sur le lit on y avait déposé des vêtements de nuit. Elanore les passa et s'allongeât entre les draps de soie bleu clair. Elle s'endormit immédiatement.

Deux jours plus tôt au Gondor, Aragorn avait reçu une missive de Galadriel. Le message disait qu'il devait se rendre le plus rapidement possible en Lorien en compagnie de Legolas, Gimli, Mithrandir et Elvellon. Elle invitait également Arwen à se joindre à eux. La Reine de Loona H désirait récupérer le cheval de l'élue ainsi qu'Elvellon.

Le message disait qu'ils devaient partir du Gondor au plus tard le lendemain matin afin de mettre deux jours pour arriver en lorien.

Le message était très étrange. À part cela, il n'y avait aucune autre indication. Aragorn prévint aussitôt les personnes concernées par le message en prévenant Legolas le dernier.

Comme il le pensait, il trouva Legolas dans la salle de recueillement devant la statue d'Elanore.

Il lui parlait mais personne ne lui répondait. Comment la souffrance pouvait-elle détruire un être à ce point ? se demanda Aragorn.

Cela faisait trois semaines aujourd'hui qu'Elanore les avaient quitté et cela faisait trois semaines que Legolas n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Son regard ne brillait plus comme autrefois, ils étaient sans vie. Son beau visage princier ne reflétait que la souffrance d'avoir perdu celle qu'il aimait. Il était toujours mélancolique et la nuit, il la passait dans la chambre d'Elanore à la pleurer toute la nuit. Il ne s'endormait qu'à l'aube.

En entrant dans la salle de recueillement, il trouva Legolas assit sur un siège devant la statue de l'Elue.

« Jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un d'autre que vous _meleth_. Mais hélas, il semble que certains en aient décidé autrement pour moi. Ce que j'ai vu cette nuit me fait peur. Que dois-je faire Elanore ? »

Aragorn ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles du jeune prince. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule de ce dernier qui se retourna vers lui.

« Legolas mon ami, veuillez excuser mon intrusion mais il fallait que je vous voit. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Mal, très mal. La douleur et la souffrance et la tristesse sont devenues mes compagnes. Chaque jour que je passe loin d'Elanore, n'est qu'un jour de souffrance en plus »

« Vous semblez tourmentez par autre chose mon ami. Qu'a a-t-il ? »

« La nuit dernière j'ai fait un songe elfique qui m'a beaucoup perturbé et dont je n'en comprends toujours pas la situation. »

« De quoi avez-vous rêvez ? »

« J'ai rêvé que j'étais dans mon royaume. Il y avait père. Il était heureux, et nous nous entendions à merveille. Nous discutions dans les jardins. À un moment, je le quittais et me rendais dans mes appartements. J'y entrais silencieusement et m'approchait du lit. Il y avait quelque chose qui y était posé enveloppé précautionneusement dans un linge que je prenais avec délicatesse dans mes bras. Il s'agissait d'un nourrisson qui dormait. Je l'embrassais tendrement sur le front avec le bébé toujours au creux de mes bras, je m'approchais du balcon pour m'apercevoir qu'il y avait une personne assise dans un fauteuil. C'était une femme, seulement je ne voyais pas son visage. Je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassait avant de déposer l'enfant dans ses bras. Je passais ensuite mon bras autour de ses épaules et lui disait que je l'aimais. Là le songe s'est interrompu et je me suis réveillé. Seulement ce que j'ai vu ne peut arriver. J'ai juré de ne jamais aimer une autre personne qu'Elanore. »

« Legolas, vous savez aussi bien que moi que l'on ne peut rien faire contre les songes elfiques. Ils se réalisent toujours. »

« Je le sais malheureusement »

Puis après un moment de silence, Legolas reprit :

« Aragorn que vouliez-vous me dire lorsque vous êtes entré ? »

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous devons partir tout de suite pour la Lorien où nous y sommes attendus dans deux jours »

« Allez-y sans moi ! »

« Malheureusement mon amie, votre présence y est plus que requise »

« D'accord, je viens. Pourquoi devons nous y aller ? »

« Il semblerait que la reine de Loona H veuille récupérer le cheval d'Elanore, ainsi qu'Elvellon. Elle souhaite également nous rencontrer. »

« QUOI ! Ils l'ont déjà remplacé ! Je ne peux le croire, c'est impossible » s'écria le jeune prince

« C'est aussi la réaction que j'ai eu »

Legolas était complètement abattu.

« Quand partons-nous ? » demanda-t-il la mort dans l'âme

« Maintenant! Les chevaux n'attendent que nous »

C'est ainsi que la petite compagnie se mit en route pour la Lorien. Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt de jours plus tard, ce qui correspondait au lendemain de l'arrivée en ces lieux.

* * *

Elanore était dans ses appartements. Elle avait l'impression d'être enfermée. On lui avait interdit de sortir. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se demandait quand arriverait son amant. 

Elle s'était tellement reposée qu'elle avait récupéré la quasi-totalité de ses forces.

Elle était là à se demander quand il arriverait lorsque le visage de Galadriel lui apparut.

'_Elanore devinez qui vient d'arriver ? Vous le savez mais n'oubliez pas : vous ne devez être vue pour le moment!'_

La vision s'interrompit alors. Elanore se précipita devant le balcon et souleva légèrement un pan de celui-ci. Elle les vit alors pénétrer sur la grande place. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Comme il lui avait manqué pensa-t-elle.

Ils furent accueillis par Celeborn et Galadriel. Lorsque ceux-ci se retirèrent, la petite compagnie s'installa sur la grande place pour le reste de la journée. C'est ici qu'ils devaient dormir.

Alors que Legolas déchargeait son cheval, il sentit comme une présence prêt de lui. Quelqu'un l'observait. Aussitôt ses sens en alerte, il regarda autour de lui, puis son regard s'arrêta sur les appartements d'Elanore. Il ne la voyait pas, elle était dissimulée de façon à ne pas être vue. Comme il n'apercevait personne, il termina son inspection des lieux et reporta son attention sur la tâche qu'il accomplissait quelques instants auparavant.

Elanore de son poste d'observation avait conscience qu'il avait perçut une présence mais comme il ne l'avait pas vue, elle ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça. Elle continua à l'observer en silence. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait passé trois semaines loin de lui. Loin de sa tendresse, loin de la chaleur de ses bras, loin de la caresse de ses baisers, loin des frissons que lui procuraient ses caresses, loin de son amour. Trois semaines loin de cet être merveilleux qu'elle aimait de tout son être.

Laissant là son observation, Elanore se rallongeât sur le lit et attendit le moment où elle le retrouverait enfin. Leurs retrouvailles devaient avoir lieu dans quelques heures, mais pour Elanore cela paraissait une éternité.

Legolas était avec ses compagnons sur la grande place. Il écoutait distraitement la discussion de ses amis, cependant son esprit était ailleurs. Il était persuadé d'avoir senti un présence qui lui avait parue familière dans l'un des appartements se trouvant dans les arbres.

Il se sentait attiré par l'un des appartements, par celui qui était en retrait par rapport aux autres.

Il était persuadé que ces appartement abritaient une personne qui quelques instants plus tôt l'observait.

Il envisageât de s'y rendre plus tard pour en avoir le cœur net.

Aragorn qui observait son ami vit que quelque chose le perturbait. Lorsqu'il avait ce regard scrutateur c'était signe de danger ou signe que quelque chose allait se passer très prochainement.

« Legolas, quelque chose ne va pas, mon ami ? »

Legolas fut ramené à la réalité par la question de son ami le roi du Gondor.

« Excusez-moi, vous me parliez Aragorn ? »

« Oui, vous aviez l'ai contrarié. Je vous demandais si quelque chose n'allait pas ? »

« Non non, tout vas bien »

À ce moment un chœur résonna dans l'enceinte de la cité de Galadhri.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Gimli

« Une complainte pour Elanore » murmura Legolas

« Que disent-ils d'elle ? » voulu encore savoir Gimli.

« Je n'ai pas le cœur à vous la traduire maître nain. Ma peine est encore trop récente »

« Excusez-moi mon ami. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise »

« Je ne vous en veux pas Gimli. Je comprends que vous vouliez savoir ce qu'ils disent d'elle. Si vous désirez vraiment le savoir, le mieux serait que vous vous adressiez à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est encore trop douloureux pour moi d'en parler. » Puis se tournant vers ses autres compagnons « Veuillez m'excuser, mais il faut que je me recueille »

« Allez-y Legolas, nous ne vous en voulons pas. Nous vous comprenons » lui dit Arwen en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

Legolas s'éloignait de la troupe, lorsqu'il vit au loin la Dame Galadriel avec une sorte de panier dans les bras qui marchait vers l'arbre en retrait. Ce même arbre qui l'attirait. Il remarqua cependant qu'elle essayait de se faire la plus discrète possible. Silencieusement, il la suivit se cachant derrière les arbres pour ne pas être vu d'elle. Arrivée devant les marches elle y fit une halte en déposant son panier sur la première marche. Legolas se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire? Il eut rapidement sa réponse lorsqu'elle se retourna dans sa direction. Elle sourit, sachant d'avance que Legolas n'était pas loin. Elle savait surtout qu'il savait que quelqu'un occupait ces appartements. Il ne connaissait pas l'identité de la personne, mais presque malgré lui se sentait attiré par l'endroit. Il ne savait pas que c'était Elanore qui occupait ces appartements.

« Legolas Feuille Verte, vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette » lui dit-elle doucement

Legolas obéit et s'approcha de son aînée.

« Comment saviez-vous qu'il s'agissait de moi ? »

« Il n'y a qu'une seule personne en ce lieu qui ait autant de peine, de souffrance. Je vous ai senti approcher depuis un moment. Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec vos compagnons ? »

« J'avais besoin de me retrouver seul un moment. Alors je me suis éloigné des autres. Mais en même temps je me sentais attiré par cet endroit. J'y aie senti comme une présence dans ces appartements qui m'a semblée familière. Alors j'ai voulu vérifier par moi-même. »

« Il y a effectivement quelqu'un qui séjourne actuellement dans ces appartements. Mais il m'est impossible de vous révéler son identité pour le moment. Cela vous concerne Legolas mais vous saurez tout ce qu'il y a à savoir en temps voulu. Alors pour le moment, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous éloigner de ce lieu et de ne pas rapporter cette conversation aux autres. Je passerais vous voir un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi. »

« Bien. Je ne leur rapporterais pas notre conversation, et j'attendrais avec les autres votre venue. »

Sur ces paroles, il repartit en sens inverse tout en sentant le regard de Dame Galadriel dans son dos.

Galadriel le regarda s'éloigner et quand il fut loin, elle se tourna reprit son panier et commença son ascension vers les appartements de sa jeune amie.

Legolas ne sentant plus le regard de la souveraine sur lui s'arrêta puis se dissimula derrière un arbre. Grâce à sa vue perçante, il observa ce qui se passait. Il la vit monter les marches et s'arrêter à l'entrer des appartements dans lesquels elle pénétra un instant plus tard. Il cru y voir sans en être absolument certain une silhouette en contre-jour. Un moment plus tard Galadriel en ressortait les mains vides et redescendait.

Une chose était sûre il y avait bien quelqu'un qui se cachait dans ces appartements, pensa le jeune prince de Mirkwood. Quelqu'un qui les avaient observés lors de leur arrivée. Il n'avait cependant aucune idée de qui cela pouvait être. La seule chose dont il était sûr pour qu'elle ait été dite par Galadriel c'est que cela le concernait. Il y avait un lien entre cette mystérieuse personne et lui. Mais lequel ? Cela il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il devait donc patienter jusqu'à ce que Galadriel vienne les voir, pour éclaircir le mystère.

Il rejoignit donc ses compagnons comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et ils discutèrent attendant le moment ou Dame Galadriel viendrait les voir.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque la Dame de Lorien vint les voir, ils avaient déjà dîné. Ils installaient leur campement pour la nuit. Seuls Aragorn et Arwen ne dormaient pas avec leurs compagnons. Arwen étant la petite-fille de Galadriel, elle disposait de ses propres appartements. Ils étaient néanmoins présents et discutaient avec leurs amis. 

Lorsque vint la Dame, ils abandonnèrent leurs activités.

Tous s'inclinèrent devant elle. Gimli était aux anges. Lui qui avait tant espéré la revoir un jour. Il avait été très peiné lorsqu'il avait apprit son départ pour les Havres Gris.

Aujourd'hui qu'elle était revenue dans son havre de paix au cœur de la forêt de Lorien, Gimli était en adoration devant elle.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs fait que parler d'elle toute la journée.

« Dame Galadriel. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » s'enquit Gandalf

« J'avais à vous parler à tous »

Ses yeux passèrent sur chacune des personnes présentes. Ils s'arrêtèrent plus longtemps sur Legolas qui devant l'insistance de son regard, ne put que baisser le sien.

« Nous parler à quel sujet ? » interrogeât à son tour Aragorn

« Une personne logeant ici, désire vous voir pour vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait. La reine de Loona H a insisté pour vous voir tous. Mais elle voudrait voir Legolas en priorité! »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le jeune prince

« Legolas? En priorité ? » s'étonna Gimli. « Vous avez encore usé de votre charme pour être favorisé » plaisanta le nain.

« Gimli ça suffit ! » gronda Legolas qui ne trouvait pas la plaisanterie du nain à son goût.

« Gimli fils de Gloin, vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! C'est en tant que protecteur de l'Elue qu'elle souhaite le voir »

« Ah ! » dit seulement Gimli

« Je ne souhaite pas la voir » dit Legolas « Excusez-moi auprès d'elle mais c'est impossible. Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à rencontrer la personne qui a accédé au titre de reine. »

« Legolas, vous ne pouvez refuser une entrevue avec cette personne. Cela fait un moment qu'elle vous attend. Elle désire ardament vous voir. Rappelez vous ce que je vous ai dit il y a quelques temps : _'le chemin d'une jeune femme croisera le votre à nouveau'_ »

« Désolé Dame de Lorien, mais je n'irais pas voir cette reine. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je ne peux pas »

Alors il leur tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner lorsque la voix de Galadriel retentit dans son esprit :

'_Souvenez-vous du songe que vous avez fait Legolas feuille verte, souvenez-vous !'_

Il s'arrêta net. Elle était au courant pour le songe qu'il avait fait. Oh non ! pensa-t-il. Pour une fois, pour la première fois de toute l'existence des elfes, un songe ne se réalisera pas. Il était bien décidé à ce que ce songe ne devienne pas réalité.

« Laissez moi en paix maintenant s'il vous plait. Arrêtez de me harceler. Je n'irais pas la voir. Maintenant je désire rester seul. »

Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna en direction du lac qu'il avait repéré lors lors de son dernier séjour ici avec la communauté de l'anneau.

« Qui est cette reine ? La connaissons-nous ? » demanda Aragorn

« Je ne peux rien vous dire, si ce n'est que votre ami Legolas rencontrera bien cette reine. Ce soir même. Je peux seulement vous dire que cette rencontre devait avoir lieu et en ce jour et en ces lieux. C'est exactement que qui va arrivé »

« Vous semblez bien sûre de vous Grand-mère. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûre que cette rencontre aura bien lieue ? » demanda Arwen.

« Parce que je m'engage à ce qu'elle ait lieue. Ou plutôt je vais en quelque sorte la provoquer. Oui Arwen, cette rencontre aura bel et bien lieue. Je dois vous laisser à présent. Ne laissez pas vos cœurs se troubler. Ce soir vous dormirez en paix » sourit-elle.

* * *

Elle s'éloigna à son tour pour aller rejoindre Legolas. Il se trouvait prêt du lac, assis sur un rocher, le regard perdu dans l'eau du lac. 

Galadriel alla s'asseoir derrière lui, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

« _Mana ?_ Pourquoi est-elle partie Galadriel ? »

Il savait que c'était Galadriel qui était venue s'installer derrière lui. Il avait reconnu son pas léger, ressentit des effluves de son parfum dans l'air environnant.

« Je ne possède pas la réponse à cette question, mais il semblerait que c'était son destin. Personne ne pouvait l'empêcher » répondit-elle sans conviction puisqu'elle savait pertinemment qu'Elanore n'était pas morte, son bébé lui ayant sauvé la vie.

« Je voulais lui faire don de ma vie, mourir à sa place, mais elle me l'a interdit »

« Elle a eu raison. Qu'aurait-elle sans vous à ses côtés ? »

« Elle était encore si jeune…si belle…elle aurait aisément pu… »

« Et vous Legolas, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? » l'interrompit-elle.

« Jamais je n'aurais pu aimer une autre femme qu'elle! Elle était la seule femme que j'aimais et que je n'aimerais jamais »

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse mes empêcher de couler. Parler d'Elanore lui faisait encore trop mal. La douleur était toujours aussi présente.

« Elle non plus n'aurait jamais peu aimer une autre personne que vous Legolas. Vous le savez. Si vous lui aviez fait don de votre vie, elle serait morte de chagrin. Exactement comme vous si vous ne vous reprenez pas rapidement. »

« Si je meurs, je pourrais alors la rejoindre »

« Ce n'est pas certain Legolas »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Il se peux qu'elle ait atteint le Paradis des Elfes mais il se peut également qu'elle n'y soit pas ! »

« Alors où pourrait-elle être ? »

« C'était l'Elue. Peut-être est-elle au Paradis des Elus s'il en existe un. Alors si vous mourrez de chagrin, il n'est pas certain que vous le retrouviez ! Vous ne devez pas mourir Legolas. Pensez au songe que vous avez fait. Non laissez moi parler Legolas. J'ai vu le songe que vous avez fait, car je l'ai vu en passant les portes de votre futur. Tous deux sont identiques. Que vous le vouliez ou non, cela arrivera. Je connais également l'identité de la personne apparaissant dans votre songe. »

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Je ne vous le direz pas, vous le saurez bien assez tôt ».

Là-dessus, elle passa un bras qui vint se poser sur la poitrine de Legolas qui se laissa faire, tout en posant de lui-même sa tête contre la poitrine de son aînée. De son autre main, elle lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste maternel.

Legolas se laissa aller, pleurant silencieusement un long moment pendant que Galadriel le berçait.

Longtemps après lorsque ses larmes se furent apaisées, Galadriel se releva, s'en alla, laissant Legolas seul à ses méditations.

Cet endroit l'apaisait. Ici il pouvait réfléchir en paix. La proximité des arbres qui l'entourait lui rappelait son royaume. Une légère brise souleva ses cheveux et fit tomber une mèche devant son visage.

Dans l'air doux de la nuit, il lui sembla capter des effluves d'un parfum qui lui était familier mais n'en tint pas compte, tellement il était absorbé par ses tristes pensées.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'à ce moment précis, derrière lui, dissimulée presque entièrement par un arbre, se tenait une personne qui l'observait tendrement, amoureusement.

Cette personne portait une légère cape de soie grise qui devait la protéger de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle se tenait immobile derrière cet arbre, attendant quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas comment manifester sa présence, ne voulant pas effrayer cet être emplit de chagrin.

Alors que tout était silencieux autour de ces deux êtres, une voix retentit alors. Une voix chargée de peine, de tristesse, de souffrance :

« Oh Elanore, _mana ?_ »

C'était la voix de Legolas. Depuis trois semaines, c'était la question qu'il se posait le plus souvent. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi l'être qu'il aimait le plus s'en était allé au Paradis des Elfes.

« Oh _meleth_! La vie sans vous me parait impensable. Comment vivre pleinement la vie alors que vous n'êtes plus à mes côtés? »

L'inconnue se sentit touchée par la détresse de cet elfe qui avait accomplit tant de choses: il avait fait parti de la communauté de l'anneau qui avait été détruit. Il avait combattu aux côtés du roi Théoden lors de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm. Il avait également combattu au Gondor. Il avait été le protecteur de l'Elue, avait aussi combattu à ses côtés pour l'aider à accomplir son destin. Il l'avait protégée du mieux qu'il avait pu. Mais il n'avait pu empêcher cette étoile de s'éteindre. Il l'avait aimé et l'aimait encore. Il avait tellement de peine que celle-ci le tuait lentement.

C'est pour cette raison que cette inconnue se trouvait là. Elle devait l'empêcher de mourir.

L'inconnue sortie de derrière l'arbre qui l'abritait, et tout doucement avança vers l'elfe assit sur ce rocher. Elle ne faisait aucun bruit en marchant. Sa cape touchait l'herbe mais comme elle avançait lentement, on n'entendait pas le bruit de sa cape traînant sur l'herbe.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres. Elle rabattit la capuche de sa cape pour offrir son visage à la douce fraîcheur de la nuit. La légère brise caressa son visage et s'engouffra doucement dans sa cape, la soulevant sur les côtés.

Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de Legolas, elle s'arrêta. Le jeune prince toujours dans ses sombres pensées ne l'avait pas entendue approcher, et n'avait pas senti sa présence derrière lui. Lui qui habituellement était toujours aux aguets, en ce moment aurait pu se faire attaquer sans ne rien voir.

C'est à ce moment précis que Galadriel intervint dans l'esprit de Legolas. Il vit tout d'abord ses yeux, puis son visage. Enfin il entendit sa voix résonner dans sa tête :

« _Legolas feuille verte, c'est en ce lieu que le chemin de cette jeune femme croisera de nouveau le votre »_

La voix s'interrompit l'espace de quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

_« Ne luttez pas contre votre destin. Cela ne servirait à rien. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera. Pensez à votre songe Legolas. Bon nombre de questions trouveront leurs réponses ce soir! N'oubliez pas Legolas, Prince de la forêt Noire, ce qui doit arriver arrivera ! »_

La voix de Galadriel s'interrompit ensuite, laissant à Legolas le soin de réfléchir à ces paroles.

« Non Galadriel, je ne peux laisser ce songe devenir réalité »

Legolas comprit que c'était à elle d'intervenir. Le moment était venu.

Elle s'assit alors à la place qu'avait libéré Galadriel. Alors elle posa la tête de Legolas contre sa poitrine. Il se laissa faire. Il ne savait pas qui était cette personne qui tentait de lui donner du réconfort. Il n'avait pas le cœur à la chasser. Alors il se laissa faire, se sentant étrangement en sécurité dans ses bras.

L'inconnue effaça les traces de larmes sur les joues de Legolas d'un geste tendre et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Ne luttez pas Legolas feuille verte. Acceptez ce qui doit arriver et vous retrouverez vite votre joie de vivre ainsi que ce merveilleux sourire qui apparaissait autrefois sur vos lèvres lorsque vous étiez en compagnie d'Elanore »

**À suivre…**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Une petite idée sur l'identité de l'inconnue ?**


	19. Les retrouvailles de l'Etoile et de la F...

**Coucou, je vous poste rapidement ce nouveau chap.**

**RAR :**

**Electra97 :**_ merci pour ta review. Bon pour l'inconnue ça n'a pas trop posé de problem. La rép dans ce chap. bisous._

**Yotma :**_ pour commencer je vois que tu as changé de pseudo. Enfin c pas grave vu que je t'ai reconnue. Oh tu sais je ne poste pas juste pour avoir des review. Je pose principalement pour faire plaisir à ceux qui la lisent et qui l'aiment, et aussi pour moi parce que je l'adore. Autrement la rép se trouve dans le chap, mais tu as compris de qui il s'agissait. Bisous._

**Kmy :**_ comme pour les autre reviewes, je vois que tu as trouvé l'identité de la personne. Et contente que tu as aimé ce chap. tu devrais donc aimer celui-ci aussi et t'inquiète je n'ai pas la moindre intention de l'abandonner. Bisous _

**Itarïlë :**_ t'a raison c'est une manie chez moi de couper aux moment clés. Mais que veux-tu c'est moi l'auteur niark niark. Comme tu me l'as si gentiment ordonné, je me suis mise à mon clavier, et voilà la suite. Bious_

**Kelidril :**_ oui je l'avoue je suis sadique, mais je ne crois pas être la seule, dis moi Kel c'est pas toi qui a coupé dernièrement ton dernier chap, en plein mileu comme ça ? Non ? je te vois prendre un air innocent et me dire non. Par contre pour amour ou haine, j'ai prévu autre chose. Mais ça tu ne le verras que quand je posterais. Niark niark niark. Bisous._

**Maintenant laissez moi vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture.

* * *

**

**Disclamer :** voir chaps précédents.

* * *

**_Chap. 19 : les retrouvailles de l'Etoile et de la Feuille Verte_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

_« Ne luttez pas Legolas feuille verte. Acceptez ce qui doit arriver et vous retrouverez votre joie de vivre ainsi que ce merveilleux sourire qui apparaissait sur vos lèvres lorsque vous étiez en compagnie d'Elanore »_

Cette voix lui était familière. Il l'avait déjà entendue auparavant. Elle lui était même très familière. C'était une voix douce, mélodieuse. Elle l'envoûtait totalement. Il tenta de relever la tête pour se tourner et ainsi faire face à cette inconnue, mais ne le put. Elle le retenait contre elle.

« Ne bougez pas Legolas »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je vous regarde ? »

« Une question à la fois. Pour la première vous me connaissez. Pour ce qui est de la seconde je n'ai pas manifesté le désir de ne pas être vue »

Elle eu un petit rire clair et cristallin qui lui rappelait douloureusement son Elanore.

« Je ne vous connais pas ! »

« Mais bien sûr que si Legolas feuille verte. Souvenez-vous des propos de la Dame de Lorien. Le chemin d'une jeune femme… »

« …Croisera de nouveau le mien. »

« C'est exact. Je suis la personne qui devait croiser votre route. »

« Mais qui êtes vous ? Vous semblez bien me connaître alors que moi-même je ne vous connais pas. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir rencontré.

« Je suis…Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que l'endroit d'où je viens se trouve par delà les mers. Je viens d'un endroit dont personne ne peut y accéder. »

Encore autre chose qui lui rappela douloureusement son amour. Étrange coïncidence.

« Loona H » laissa-t-il échapper « Alors vous le connaissiez ! »

« Oui. Ne me posez pas d'autres questions. Je ressens votre peine. Elle est très grande, elle vous fait atrocement souffrir. Je peux vous la faire disparaître si vous le souhaitez. »

« Et oublier que celle que j'aimerais à jamais est morte ? Jamais. »

« Je n'ai pas dis cela Legolas. Je connais un moyen efficace d'effacer cette peine. »

« Je ne le désire pas »

Legolas trouvait cela un brin embarrassant. D'abord cette personne ne voulait pas lui dire son nom. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il la voie. Enfin elle lui rappelait douloureusement son Elanore puisqu'elle venait du même endroit qu'elle.

Mais qui était-elle ?

« Je vous en prie dites-moi qui êtes vous ? »

« Je suis la Reine de Loona H »

Ce fut un coup de poignard en plein cœur qu'il reçut à ce moment là. Alors celle qu'il évitait depuis plusieurs heures était tout de même parvenue à le rencontrer.

« Alors vous l'avez déjà remplacée ? »

L'inconnue ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas reconnu sa voix du fait qu'elle avait un peu changée lorsque l'Elue avait disparue.

Si elle lui répondait que la Reine de Loona H contrairement à ses paroles n'avait pas été remplacée, il comprendrait tout de suite. Elle choisit alors de garder le silence.

« Alors vous l'avez déjà remplacée ? » redemanda-t-il plus fermement.

Nouveau silence.

Legolas parvint finalement à s'échapper de la prison que formait ses bras. Il se leva, avança de quelques pas sans se retourner.

« Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas à ma question ? Je sais qu'elle a été remplacée. Dame Galadriel me l'a dit.

La jeune femme baissa la tête dans une attitude coupable. Ses cheveux suivirent le mouvement, et tombant devant son visage, créa ainsi une barrière entre elle et lui.

« Il faut que vous soyez fort Legolas. Pour tous mais surtout pour moi. »

Une seule personne lui avait dit ses mots, lui avait dit qu'elle préférait le voir fort. Cette personne c'était Elanore. Mais elle était morte. Alors comment cette personne pouvait-elle le savoir ?

« Legolas, contrairement à vos dires qui sont erronés l'actuelle Reine de Loona n'a pas été remplacée »

Personne n'avait remplacé Elanore ? Mais alors était-il possible que…Non c'était impossible. Elle s'était pratiquement éteinte dans ses bras. Mais elle n'était pas morte dans ses bras. Alors y avait-il eu un infime espoir qu'elle ne se soit pas éteinte comme il l'avait pensé au cours de ces dernières semaines ?

Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir. Il fallait qu'il sache. Là tout de suite.

Il s'approcha de la Reine de Loona H. ses cheveux étaient blonds roux comme ceux d'Elanore.

Était-il possible que ça soit elle ?

« Regardez-moi s'il vous plait ! »

Alors lentement, elle releva la tête alors que de son côté Legolas s'agenouillait devant elle. Un rideau de mèches blondes rousses lui cachait encore le visage de son interlocutrice.

Tendrement il les replaça derrières les oreilles pointues et resta sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

« Elanore ? » s'exclama-t-il alors « Elanore, est-ce bien vous ? Je ne peux le croire. Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Oui Legolas, c'est bien moi _meleth_ »

Les yeux bleus verts d'Elanore étaient plongés dans le regard bleu de Legolas. Elle attendait une réaction de sa part. mais il ne bougeait pas.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il retrouva l'usage de la parole :

« Elanore, je vous ai pourtant vue vous éteindre dans mes bras. »

« Erreur _meleth_. Je ne m'étais pas éteinte. J'étais très faible. Mon esprit prenait déjà la route des chemins errants. C'est à ce moment que vous avez tous crus que je venais de m'éteindre. »

« Oh Elanore, c'est un miracle. Si vous saviez ce que j'ai souffert durant tout ce temps. »

Elanore lui sourit affectueusement.

« Nous avons tant de temps à rattraper ma douce »

« Je le sais. Alors pour commencer, _miphilan meleth_ »

Legolas ne se fit pas prier. De ses mains, il encercla le doux visage d'Elanore. Doucement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes n'osant pas encore croire totalement à son bonheur. Doucement Elanore répondit à son baiser emplit d'amour et de tendresse.

Sentant qu'Elanore répondait à con baiser, il se fit plus passionné, plus pressant, attirant sa compagne plus près de lui.

Elanore quant à elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, elle se serra étroitement contre lui.

Ses courbes épousaient à la perfection celles de Legolas. Elle voulait le sentir plus près d'elle.

Lorsque à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, Legolas rayonnait. Il avait retrouvé celle qu'il croyait avoir perdue à tout jamais.

Alors il la fit tournoyer dans les airs, tout en la serrant contre lui.

« Elanore que s'est-il exactement passé ? Vous étiez censée mourir mais vous êtes là ! Alors… »

Elanore venait de poser un doigt sur les lèvres de Legolas. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Ssshhhh ! Le temps des questions viendra plus tard. Pour l'instant nous avons trois semaines à rattraper. »

Son sourire se transforma en un délicieux rire mutin alors qu'elle disait cela. Legolas comprit ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Un sourire complice étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il la reprit dans ses bras.

Toujours enlacés, les deux jeunes elfes se dirigèrent vers les appartements d'Elanore. Là ils seraient sûr que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Personne n'étant au courant de la présence d'Elanore en ces lieux.

Silencieusement ils traversèrent la grande place où dormaient les autres compagnons de voyage de Legolas. Ils arrivèrent aux pieds du majestueux escalier menant aux appartements de la jeune elfe.

Là sans la prévenir, Legolas passa son bras droit sous les jambes d'Elanore, tandis que son autre bras se posait dans le dos de la jeune elfe. Il la souleva dans ses bras, comme ils étaient un couple de jeunes mariés. Elanore passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, sa tête se posant contre la poitrine de Legolas.

Il commença son ascension des marches. En un temps record, ils étaient arrivés en haut des marches. Il passa à travers le tissu qui constituait une sorte de porte. L'instant d'après Elanore toujours blottie dans ses bras, il avait pénétré dans ses appartements.

Avisant le lit à baldaquin qui se trouvait face à eux, il avança vers celui-ci. Il s'arrêta soudainement dans sa marche ayant distingué une présence étrangère dans la pièce. Elanore frémit elle aussi en distinguant cette même présence 'intruse'. Elle se blotti plus étroitement dans ses bras dans les bras de son elfe ne sachant pas qui était cet intrus. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'elle était revenue. Du moins pas avant le lendemain. Cette nuit devait être la leur.

Legolas tenant toujours sa compagne dans ses bras, se tourna vers la provenance de la présence. Ils se retrouvèrent face aux Seigneurs des lieux, qui visiblement les attendaient, assis sur le divan.

En les voyant à nouveau réunis, un sourire fleurit sur leurs lèvres.

« Je vois que vous avez finalement accepté de rencontrer la Reine de Loona H » lui dit Galadriel.

« Effectivement. Seulement si vous aviez précisé de qui il s'agissait, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à la rencontrer. »

« C'est ce que nous constatons. Malheureusement pour nous, nous ne pouvions pas vous révéler son identité devant vos autres compagnons. » lui Celeborn.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

Ce fut Elanore qui répondit à sa question :

« Tout simplement parce que je désirais que vous soyez le premier à me voir. »

Legolas regarda amoureusement sa compagne lorsqu'elle eu dite cette phrase.

Elle plongeât son regard sans le regard bleu de son amant. Comme à chaque fois, elle eu l'impression de se noyer dans un océan d'amour. Ses yeux reflétaient tellement d'amour.

Galadriel interrompit volontairement leur tête à tête.

« Vous voyez Legolas, mes visions ne mentent jamais. Elles se réalisent toujours. »

Celeborn se leva puis tendit la main à son épouse. Elle la prit et se releva gracieusement. Ils s'approchèrent du couple. Celeborn prit ensuite la parole :

« Il est temps pour nous de nous retirer pour vous permettre de profiter pleinement de cette nuit qui est la votre. »

Ils se saluèrent puis Celeborn et Galadriel se retirèrent comme ils le leur avaient dit. Ils comprenaient leur besoin d'intimité après ces trois semaines atroces qu'ils avaient passés loin l'un de l'autre. Il était tout à fait normal qu'ils puissent profiter de la nuit à leur façon.

Sitôt la porte refermée sur Celeborn et Galadriel, Legolas reprit son avancée en direction du lit. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par des bougies disposées astucieusement dans différents endroits de la pièce. Les bougies se consumaient lentement éclairant ainsi la pièce d'une douce luminosité.

Une légère brise estivale soulevait de temps à autre les rideaux, soufflant ainsi sur les bougies, qui projetaient des ombres dansantes sur le mur.

Legolas déposa précautionneusement la jeune elfe sur le milieu du lit, puis lui retira sa cape. Elle était en dessous vêtue d'une robe simple, d'un tissu léger aux fines bretelles. Lui-même s'assit sur le bord du lit pour retirer ses bottes avant de rejoindre sa compagne au milieu du lit.

Il se positionna au dessus d'elle et commença à l'embrasser doucement au début puis plus passionnément ensuite. Déjà la jeune elfe s'attaquait fébrilement aux attaches de la tunique de Legolas. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, car ils se comprenaient généralement par un simple regard. Là, la parole avait laissée place au langage du corps.

La tunique de Legolas vola dans la pièce pour atterrir dans un bruit de tissu sur le sol au pied du lit. Elanore posa sa main sur sa poitrine, sur l'emplacement du cœur de Legolas qu'elle pouvait sentir battre.

Legolas embrassait tendrement Elanore. Il déposa ensuite une pluie de baisers sur ses paupières, sa tempe, ses joues et dans son cou, là ou une veine palpitait follement. Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres pour un long baiser.

Ce simple baiser sur cette veine déclencha une série de frissons exquis chez Elanore. Il continua de déposer des baisers le long du coup de son amante, puis le long de ses épaules, écartant au passage les fines bretelles de sa robe qui devenaient trop gênantes. Très vite cependant la robe se retrouva au pied du lit à tenir compagnie à la tunique qui s'y trouvait déjà.

Il contempla un instant la nudité de sa bien aimée, s'émerveillant comme à chaque fois de ses courbes parfaitement bien dessinées. Il lui prodigua de brûlantes caresses lui montrant ainsi à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Elle gémit sous ses caresses alors que sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée. Elle s'abandonna rapidement entre les bras de son amant, qui ne cessait de la combler par ses merveilleuses caresses. Rapidement ses doigts trouvèrent l'attache du pantalon de Legolas. Elle tirait bien plus dessus qu'elle ne tentait de la détacher. Si bien qu'elle ne parvenait pas à la détacher. Son impatience fit sourire Legolas qui vint rapidement à son secours en se débarrassant lui-même de vêtement gênant, qui constituait l'un des derniers obstacles à leur désir d'être à nouveau unis.

Au moment où ils ne firent plus qu'un, Elanore murmura le nom de son amant alors que Legolas lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille des paroles d'amour. Elanore se blottit ensuite dans les ses bras, le temps que leurs respirations ne retrouve un rythme normal, et que leurs sens s'apaisent.

Elanore se blottit plus étroitement dans les bras de Legolas qui remonta le drap sur les épaules de son amante.

Un long moment plus tard, toujours enlacés, alors que leurs sens s'étaient enfin apaisés, Legolas prit la parole :

« _Meleth_, si vous saviez comme je suis heureux de vous avoir retrouvé »

« Je m'en suis rendue compte. Vous m'avez littéralement épuisée. »

« Ce fut un moment magique que nous venons de vivre. La magie de l'amour.

« _Melnyë elyë Legolas, va auta vaquet _(je vous aime Legolas, je ne vous quitterai jamais) »

« Je l'espère bien _meleth_. J'ai vécu un enfer au cours de ses trois dernières semaines. Je ne le supporterai pas si je devais vous perdre à nouveau. »

Disant cela, il la serra plus fort dans ses bras, lui prouvant à quel point il tenait à elle. Ça elle le savait déjà. Elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle lui apprenne une vérité. Qu'elle lui dise pour l'enfant qui grandissait en elle. Mais elle avait peur. Peur de sa réaction. Quelle serait-elle? Le prendrait-il bien? Serait-il heureux? Où au contraire n'en voudrait-il pas? Serait-il en colère? Ils n'avaient jamais parlé enfants, alors elle redoutait un peu sa réaction. Elle l'aimait trop pour risquer de le perdre. Tant pis, il fallait qu'il le sache. C'était tout aussi bien son enfant qui se développait dans son corps.

Legolas sentit que sa compagne était un peu tourmentée. Il imaginât aussitôt le pire. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose qui lui paraissait important mais elle hésitait à le lui dire. Il resserra son étreinte, son cœur se mettant à battre plus vite que de raison.

Elanore prit son courage à deux mains, et se lança :

« Legolas _meleth_, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose d'important »

« Cela ne peut-il pas attendre demain ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant doucement le dos.

« Je crains que non. C'est très important à mes yeux. Mais j'ai un peu peur pour tout avouer »

« De quoi avez-vous peur Elanore ? »

« De votre réaction. Je ne sais pas qu'elle sera-t-elle. C'est ce qui me fait un peu peur »

Elle redoutait sa réaction? Qu'avait-elle de si important à lui dire qui faisait qu'elle redoutait sa réaction?

« Qu'avez-vous Elanore? Qu'avez-vous de si important à me dire? Allez-y je vous écoute »

« Voilà, vous devait très certainement vous demander comment se fait-il que je sois là alors que j'était supposée mourir en ayant vaincue Sauron. »

« Elanore non. Ne ressassez pas de mauvais souvenirs ! »

« Laissez-moi finir. C'est bien ce que vous vous demandez Legolas »

« C'est ce que je vous ai effectivement demandé Elanore. J'avoue ne pas comprendre. »

« Un miracle auquel personne ne s'attendait s'est produit. Ce miracle m'a sauvé de la mort ! »

« Un miracle? Quel miracle Elanore? »

« Le miracle de l'amour. Une personne dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence est intervenue en ma faveur, en notre faveur. C'est cette personne qui m'a maintenue dans un semblant de vie, le temps que mon âme qui se trouvait alors sur les chemins errants, trouve le bon chemin. Celui qui me ramènerait ici. Lorsque j'ai trouvé le bon chemin, cette personne m'est alors apparue pour tout m'expliquer : que c'était elle qui m'avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie. Je lui ai alors promit d'être toujours là pour cette personne, de la protéger. »

Legolas ne comprenait rien. Une autre personne l'avait sauvée et ce n'était pas lui. Aussitôt une vague de jalousie déferla en lui. Jamais il ne laisserait son amour partir avec un autre. Il était sûr que c'était une personne du sexe masculin.

Elanore sentit la jalousie chez son compagnon. Cela la fit éclater de rire. Un rire doux et cristallin comme une eau de source. Elle s'assit en se calant contre les oreillers, remonta le drap sur sa poitrine. Puis elle se tourna à demi vers son amant qui visiblement semblait dépassé par les événements. Elle lui prit la main dans les siennes et lui dit :

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez _meleth_. Il n'y a pas d'autre homme que vous dans ma vie »

« Alors qui est cette personne Elanore? Ne me faites pas languir plus longtemps. Dites moi de qui il s'agit. »

Elanore prit une grande inspiration, regarda Legolas droit dans les yeux lorsqu'elle déclara :

« Legolas, il faut que vous sachiez qu'au moment où je vous parle, une nouvelle vie se développe en moi. Un petit être grandit là » dit-elle en posant l'une des mains de Legolas sur son ventre encore plat par-dessus le drap. « Legolas, vous allez être papa. »

Elle fuyait son regard, car lorsqu'elle lui apprit la nouvelle, elle avait baissé la tête. Lorsqu'elle la releva, ce fut pour voir une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage de son amant. Elle s'en inquiéta un peu.

IL allait être papa! pensa-t-il. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. D'ailleurs il avait mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Cela lui avait fait un choc. Lui qui s'était souvent imaginé les enfants qu'il auraient pu avoir. Et voilà que son souhait qu'il n'avait jamais clairement formulé à haute voix était en train de se réaliser.

C'était donc cela qu'elle redoutait de lui dire. Que leur amour avait porté ses fruits, qu'ils allaient enfin connaître els joies de la maternité.

À ce moment le songe lui revint en mémoire et il en comprit alors la signification. La personne dont il ne parvenait pas à voir le visage et dont la Dame de Lorien connaissait l'identité n'était autre qu'Elanore. Son Elanore! Le songe se réaliserait, et il ne l'en empêcherait nullement.

Alors il regarda sa compagne qui elle-même observait sa réaction. Il y avait de l'appréhension dans ses yeux alors qu'elle attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part. il chassa cette appréhension de ses beaux yeux lorsqu'il lui dit :

« Elanore _meleth_ c'est tout simplement merveilleux. Elanore je vais être père, cela grâce à vous ! »

Le sourire revint instantanément sur les lèvres de celle-ci. Ses yeux brillaient et les larmes perlaient au coin de ses paupières. Il les chassa avec amour alors qu'elles commençaient à rouler le long de ses joues.

« Mon souhait le plus cher va enfin pouvoir se réaliser mon amour. »

« Votre souhait ? »

« Oui mon souhait. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai eu ce que l'on peut appeler le 'coup de foudre'. Je suis tombé amoureux de vous s'en m'en rendre compte. Lorsque je vous ai vue ce jour-là dans le parc pendant la pause du conseil, mais surtout lorsque j'ai vu votre visage, j'ai su que c'était vous que j'avais toujours attendue. »

« Il s'est passé la même chose pour moi Legolas. Seulement j'avais affreusement peur de me l'avouer à cause de mon destin. Ce sont Mithrandir et Elvellon qui m'ont obligés à me rendre à l'évidence. Je n'aurais jamais aimé que vous _meleth_. »

« Lorsque nous sommes devenus plus intimes, j'ai souvent imaginé les enfants que nous aurions pu avoir ensemble. Cette pensée me faisait mal car je pensais à ce moment que ce bonheur m'était interdit. Seulement maintenant je sais que ce bonheur nous ait accordé. Elanore j'ai su que nous aurions des enfants avant de vous savoir vivante. »

« Comment cela est-il possible ? »

« Il y a plusieurs nuits de cela, j'ai fait un songe. En quelques mots je me trouvais dans une chambre ou mon enfant dormait. Je le prenait et me dirigeait sur le balcon où se trouvait la femme que j'aimais endormie dans un fauteuil. Je déposais l'enfant sur ses genoux avant de les enlacer tendrement, heureux de me trouver avec les miens. Seulement lorsque j'ai fait ce songe, je ne voyais pas le visage de la femme. »

« Maintenant vous savez qui était cette femme » dit Elanore le visage rayonnant de bonheur.

« J'avoue que je me demande encore qui cela peut-il bien être » la taquina-t-il.

« Legolas ! »

« Je plaisantais Elanore. Bien sûr que je sais qui était cette femme. C'était vous » dit-il en approchant son visage du sien pour l'embrasser.

Ce fut un long baiser tendre et passionné. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Legolas dit à sa compagne qui s'était de nouveau blottie dans ses bras :

« Je vais être papa. Oh Elanore si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureux. »

« Je le devine Legolas. »

« Nous allons bientôt être parents mon amour. C'est merveilleux »

« _Melnyë elyë meleth_ »

« Moi aussi _melnyë elyë meleth_ »

Ils s'endormirent heureux et confiant en l'avenir. Plus rien ne les séparerait plus jamais. Ils avaient déjà traversés et surmontés tant d'épreuves que leur avenir ne pouvait s'annoncer que meilleur.

Cette nuit-là, Legolas refit le songe qu'il avait déjà fait quelques nuits plus tôt. Contrairement à la fois ou il le fit, cette fois-ci, il pu voir le visage de la femme qu'il aimait. Elanore, son amour, la mère de leur enfant. Tous les trois formaient un magnifique tableau. Ses deux êtres débordaient d'amour l'une pour l'autre ainsi que pour le petit être, fruit de leur amour. Leur fierté, leur bonheur.

Cette nui-là également, Galadriel se réveilla comme en sursaut de son sommeil elfique dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle sortit silencieusement du lit, s'approcha d'une des fenêtres donnant sur les appartements d'Elanore, ainsi que sur la grande place. Tout était silencieux. Les compagnons sur la grande place dormaient profondément, dans les appartements d'Elanore tout était calme. Les bougies finirent de se consumer à cet instant précis, plongeant les appartements d'Elanore dans la pénombre. Seule la lune projetait une ombre bienveillante sur l'ensemble du royaume.

Galadriel ne ressentit plus aucune tourmente, seulement deux personnes débordantes d'amour, confiantes par ce que l'avenir leur réservaient.

Elle canalisa un instant la joie de Legolas à l'idée de devenir papa, et s'en réjouit.

À ce moment, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vers son mari, le Seigneur Celeborn qui lui aussi s'était réveillé. Il enlaça sa femme.

« Notre feuille verte a retrouvée la paix intérieure. Cela grâce à notre étoile adorée »

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ma mie ? »

« J'ai canalisé son bonheur. Elle lui a apprit qu'il allait être père. Cette nouvelle l'a emplit d'un bonheur sans limite. »

« Je suis heureux pour eux. Ils méritaient amplement ce qui leur arrive. Leur avenir s'annonce merveilleux. Je ne me trompe pas ? »

« Non, vous avez tout à fait raison. C'est un avenir confiant et merveilleux qui s'annonce à eux »

« Revenez vous couchez ma mie. L'aube va se lever dans un moment alors venez vous reposer. Vous devez encore récupérer je le sais. »

Eux aussi étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre comme aux premiers jours de leur mariage.

Galadriel suivit son mari. Ensemble ils se recouchèrent, et ensemble ils profitèrent des derniers instants de la nuit.

Le lendemain, ils le savaient, les compagnons auraient deux surprises. La première serait de voir leur ami Legolas rayonnant de bonheur. Ils ne comprendront pas ce revirement, tandis que la seconde surprise serait Elanore.

**À suivre…**


	20. Epilogue

**Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà après pratiquement deux mois d'absence. Nous voilà aujourd'hui embarqué pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic, que je considère un peu comme mon bébé étant donné qu'il s'agissait de ma toute première fic.**

**Pour la peine, je vous ai concocté un magnifique chapitre. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il s'agit de l'un de mes préférés. Il fait 24pages Words, écrit en 10, sans la note et les réponses aux reviews.**

**RAR :**

**Kathy :**_ Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite. Bisous. Et encore heureuse qu'elle t'ai plue._

**Tweetounette :**_ merci pour ta review. Je suis tout simplement très heureuse qu'elle t'ai plue. Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette magnifique aventure. Bisous._

**Kelidril :**_ merci pour ta review, et encore désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue à temps pour le changement de pseudo. Voilà la fin de cette aventure humaine qu'a été cette fic. Bisous à toi._

**Itarïlë :**_ merci pour ta review la miss. Et non comme tu peux le constater ce n'était pas la fin. Voilà la vrai fin. Merci encore pour ta review et pour ton soutient chapitres après chapitres. Je te fais de très gros bisous._

**Voilà maintenant je voudrais faire un gros bisous à ma Elwin adorée qui n'a pu reviewer les derniers chap , mais qui je sais à suivi avec une très attention cette fic depuis son début il y a quasiment un an jour pour jour. Je te dédie à toi en particulier ce chap ma chtite puce.**

**Autrement je voudrais également dédier ce chap à toutes mes fidèles revieweuses pour commencer, qui ont toujours été là chapitres après chapitres, ainsi qu'à toutes celles qui ont pu prendre le train en marche. Toutes vos reviews m'ont toujours fait très plaisirs, ça a été un très plaisir que de continuer. Je vous dédie donc à toutes ce dernier chap. d'autant plus que c'est grâce à vous si cette fic a eu autant de succès.**

**Je vous aime toutes et vous embrasse très fort.

* * *

**

**Chap 20: Epilogue

* * *

**

_« Voici venir la Reine de Loona H en compagnie de Legolas feuille verte » annonçait un serviteur à tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur la place centrale._

_Tous les regard exceptés ceux des Souverains de la Lorien s'étaient d'abord tournés vers l'annonciateur avant de converger vers l'entrée de la grande place, là ou quelques instants plus tôt les souverains avaient fait leur entrée. La reine et Legolas venaient de faire leur apparition. Elle avait sa main de posée sur celle de Legolas, ensemble ils s'avancèrent pour s'arrêter au milieu de la place._

_Tous s'étaient inclinés en une profonde révérence devant cette reine qu'ils rencontraient pour la première fois._

_Cependant, les compagnons s'étaient rendu compte d'un échange de sourire qualifié d'assez complice entre cette mystérieuse reine et Legolas._

_« Reine de Loona H, c'est un plaisir pour nous de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance » s'était exclamé Aragorn au nom de tous._

_« Il en va de même pour moi, cela va sans dire. Non je devrais plutôt dire que pour moi c'est une immense joie de pouvoir enfin vous revoir Aragorn. »_

_« Nous revoir? Je ne comprends pas vraiment? Nous connaissons nous? » avait-il demandé perplexe_

_« Bien sûr que je vous connais tous sans exception. Surtout toi Elvellon qui a une place bien particulière dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. Mais ne fait pas cette tête 'petit guide' si tu ne veux pas repartir au Royaume je ne t'y obligerais sûrement pas. »_

_Elvellon l'avait regardée bizarrement, 'petit guide' l'avait-elle appelée. Seule Elanore l'appelait de cette façon lorsque ensemble ils étaient partis pour la Terre du Milieu. _

_« Elanore » avait-il murmuré faiblement_

_« Ne dites pas de sottises mon ami » avait répondu le maître nain d'une voix chagrinée._

_« Pourquoi tant de tristesse dans vos cœur? » leur avait-elle demandé_

_« Vous ne savez donc pas? » avait demandé Gimli_

_« Pour l'Elue, bien sûr que si. Elle a accompli sa mission » leur avait-elle répondu_

_« Et ça ne vous peine pas qu'elle se soit sacrifié pour nous tous? » avait vivement répliqué Elvellon_

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que cela ne me peinait pas. Seulement je ne peux pleurer cette mort »_

_« Et pour quelle raison? » avait attaqué Elvellon_

_« Tout simplement parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai suivi ton conseil Elvellon petit guide. Je me suis fait plaisir et j'ai finalement accepté d'aimer comme tu me l'avais conseillé. »_

_La perplexité s'était lue sur le visage du jeune Elvellon qui se souvenait parfaitement n'avoir donné ce conseil qu'à une seule et unique personne: celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Dans ce cas, précis cette reine face à lui ne pouvait donc être que…Elanore! Il ne pouvait y croire._

_« Mais alors c'est…c'est toi? »_

_« Oui Elvellon. C'est bien ce que tu penses »_

_La jeune femme à la cape grise lumineuse, dont la capuche était rabaissée sur sa tête cachant son visage aux autres personnes, avait un instant lâché la main de Legolas pour ouvrir en grand les bas au jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme un frère pour elle. Le jeune homme face à elle, l'avait regardée un instant les larmes coulant librement le long de ses joues, avant de s'élancer et de venir se blottir dans ses bras. Elle le serrait contre elle, elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Comme il lui avait manqué tout au long de ces longues semaines._

_« Elanore, si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal quand ils m'ont dit que tu étais morte » lui murmura-t-il dans le cou._

_« Là, c'est terminé à présent » le berça-t-elle tendrement comme le ferait une mère pour son enfant._

_« Tu m'as énormément manqué tu sais »_

_« Toi aussi tu m'a manqué. »_

_Les autres ne l'avaient pas reconnue. Elle avait tout de même pu voir qu'ils étaient heureux que je jeune homme ait retrouvé quelqu'un qui lui était cher, bien qu'ils ne connaissaient toujours pas l'identité de la reine._

_« Aragorn, je constate que vous êtes bien plus vif en combat que pour ce qui est des devinettes. » Avait-elle dit un sourire aux lèvres en tenant toujours Elvellon contre elle. _

_Aragorn l'avait regardé ne comprenant pas où elle souhaitait en venir en parlant de duel. Malgré cela, une sorte de lumière s'était allumée dans son esprit alors qu'il repensait que le seul duel qu'il avait livré contre une femme concernait Elanore._

_« Comment pouvez-vous savoir une telle chose? » lui avait-il demandé_

_« Pour vous avoir déjà affronté et gagné en duel » puis sans leur laisser le temps d'assimiler pleinement les informations, elle avait enchaîné « Je vous ai dit qu'il était impossible de pleurer cette mort. Le plus juste serait de dire qu'il m'est tout simplement impossible de pleurer ma propre mort. »_

_À ce moment précis, Legolas qui était passé derrière elle avait lentement rabattu la capuche de la cape, révélant à tous, le visage de la Reine de Loona H qui n'était autre:_

_« Elanore? Est-ce bien vous? » avait demandé Mithrandir, qui avait été le plus prompt à reprendre ses esprits_

_« Oui, c'est moi. Vous m'avez tous manqué. » leur avait-elle dit avant de se jeter dans leurs bras._

_« Mais comment une telle chose est-elle possible? Nous vous avons pourtant vue vous éteindre devant nous » avait demandé Aragorn_

_« C'est grâce à l'amour. C'est un miracle de l'amour qui a fait son œuvre. Dans un peu moins de neuf mois à présent, Legolas et moi allons être parents d'un amour qui m'a sauvé la vie. C'est grâce à l'enfant qui se développe en moi que je suis encore vivante aujourd'hui. Il faut que vous sachiez que lorsque Sauron fut vaincu toute mon énergie disparue à l'exception de cette infime énergie que représentait cette vie. Durant toutes ces semaines, c'est elle qui me garda dans un semblant de vie le temps que mon âme qui était sortie de mon corps ne le réintègre. »_

_.oO§Oo._

Dans un jardin fleuri de magnifiques fleurs aussi variées par leurs variétés que par leurs couleurs, deux efles blond discutaient entre eux. Tous deux respiraient le bonheur, cela se lisait sur leur visage. Le père et le fils. Le Roi Thranduil et son fils le Prince Legolas. Ils étaient heureux mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, bien qu'il y ait tout de même une raison commune. Le Roi était heureux parce que son fils avait retrouvé la joie de vivre. Depuis la mort de sa mère Silme, il avait toujours été mélancolique. Aujourd'hui grâce à sa merveilleuse épouse Elanore, il avait retrouvé cette gaîté. Cela suffisait amplement au bonheur de son père. Mais si le Roi était heureux c'est parce que depuis quelques mois, il était grand-père d'une adorable petite elfe du nom de Silwen, qui non contente de faire la fierté de ses parents, faisait également la fierté de tout le royaume, pour ne pas dire de tous les royaumes de la Terre du Milieu. Cet enfant était comme les habitants se plaisaient à l'appeler l'enfant miracle, puisque c'était grâce à elle que sa mère était toujours en vie. Legolas quant à lui était heureux parce qu'il était plus que jamais amoureux de son épouse la Princesse Elanore dans le Royaume de Mirkwood, et Reine de Loona H dans son propre Royaume par delà les mers. Il était heureux parce qu'il était aussi père d'une adorable enfant Silwen, dont il était fou. Cette enfant, c'était une partie de lui et d'Elanore. C'était un enfant de l'amour, comme tous les autres qu'ils espéraient arriveraient bientôt.

Pour le moment, le père et le fils discutaient de la petite Silwen, et du fait que le roi Thrandui voulait officiellement la présenter au Royaume en tant que Princesse fille de Legolas et Elanore. Ce à quoi Legolas donna automatique son accord. Les deux hommes discutèrent encore un instant tout en traversant un petit pont couvert de fleurs jaunes et mauves très odorantes. Une fois qu'ils eurent traversés le pont, le plus sage des deux hommes serra son fils dans ses bras, accolade que lui rendit très chaleureusement l'instant d'après son fils avant d'aller rejoindre toute sa petite famille dans ses appartements. Le roi Thranduil observa son fils aîné traverser la place en direction de ses appartements, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

Legolas pénétra dans la grande demeure familiale l'esprit ailleurs, plus précisément auprès de toute sa petite famille qui l'attendait dans ses appartements. Il longea un grand couloir dont tout un côté était ouvert sur une clairière privée qui n'était accessible qu'à la famille royale et aux amis proches. La clairière était vide à l'exception de son jeune frère Faëndel qui discutait avec une jeune elfe du royaume.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, Legolas tourna à droite et pénétra ainsi dans un couloir fermé, nettement plus petit que le précédent, qui était en réalité l'aile réservé à Legolas et à sa famille, chaque membre de la famille royale possédant une aile de la demeure royale.

Legolas dont un sourire venait d'apparaître sur les lèvres, ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la troisième double porte en chêne noir sur lesquelles couraient des inscriptions en or, qui représentaient des motifs végétaux.

Aussi silencieusement qu'il avait ouvert la porte, le Prince se glissa dans ses appartements veillant à ne faire aucun bruit en refermant les portes derrière lui. La pièce était une chambre, de très grande taille. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait fièrement dans la pièce. À coté se trouvait un autre lit, plus petit dans lequel lorsqu'il s'en approcha, il découvrit un bébé qui dormait profondément, enveloppé dans un linge. L'enfant âgé de quelques mois possédait une petite touffe blonde en guise de cheveux. Pas aussi blond que les siens, mais un magnifique blond qui tirait au roux. Exactement comme ceux de sa maman. La petite aillant sentit son père la prendre dans ses bras, ouvrit les yeux, révélant des prunelles d'un bleu identique à celles de son père. En guise de bonjour, l'enfant lui adressa un petit sourire lorsqu'elle le reconnue. Ses petites mains potelées, sortaient des linges et se tendaient vers lui. Elle attrapa une petite mèche des cheveux blonds de son père qui se trouvait à sa portée et la serra dans ses mains, tandis que ses yeux se refermaient lentement.

Legolas eu un sourire attendrie devant le spectacle qu'offrait sa fille. Il l'aimait. C'était certain. Il l'aimait autant qu'un père pouvait aimer son enfant. Tout son cœur se gonflait d'amour pour ce petit être aux oreilles finement pointues comme ses parents. Il l'aimait autant que son propre père l'aimait lui et son frère Faendël. Il l'aimait autant que son père avait aimé sa femme. Enfin il l'aimait autant qu'il aimait Elanore.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le petit front de sa fille qu'il regarda durant quelques minutes. Bien qu'elle ne soit âgée que de quelques mois, il la trouvait particulièrement belle. Elle avait hérité de l'éclat de peau de sa mère, alors que la forme de son visage était semblable à celui de son père. Pour lui, elle était le plus beau bébé de la Terre du Milieu. Il devinait aisément à quel point elle serait magnifique à l'âge adulte. De même qu'il devinait aisément qu'elle serait forte, tout comme lui et sa mère. Lui était un valeureux guerrier qui avait mainte fois prouvé sa dextérité, sa rapidité, son aisance au combat. Tout comme Elanore qui était quasiment aussi forte qu lui au niveau maniement des armes, pour l'avoir vue plus d'une fois à l'œuvre, et pour l'avoir entraînée, et accessoirement augmenté son niveau. Il savait d'avance que leur fille, si elle voulait devenir une guerrière, serait l'une des meilleures. Et pourtant, elle possédait également toute la douceur héritée de sa mère. Qui pourrait penser que sous cet air angélique, se cache une future valeureuse guerrière?

Calant Silwen dans ses bras, Legolas observa rapidement les lieux. Il sentit presque aussitôt la présence de son épouse sur le balcon qui donnait sur la clairière privée de la famille royale. Silencieusement comme il avait si bien l'habitude de le faire, il s'approcha du balcon pour y découvrir Elanore assise dans un fauteuil, les yeux clos, le visage exposé aux doux rayons du soleil, qui au loin amorçait sa descente pour bientôt laisser la place à l'astre lunaire. Arrivée devant elle, il déposa précautionneusement le paquet qu'il avait dans les bras, sur les genoux de la jeune elfe qui ouvrit instinctivement les yeux, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Quand ce fut fait, il passa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de l'elfe qu'il aimait profondément pour approcher délicatement son visage du sien. Enfin il posa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser.

« _Melnyë elyë Elanore ma mie »_

_« Melnyë elyë Legolas. _Je pensais justement à nous, aux compagnons, aux retrouvailles» sourit-elle amoureusement.

« Ce matin-là sur la grande place dans le Royaume de Lorien. »

«C'est un souvenir que jamais je ne pourrais oublier. C'est le jour où j'ai retrouvé les personnes qui compte le plus pour moi. Ceux que j'aime. C'était je crois le plus beau jour de ma vie »

« Je me souviens moi que le plus beau jour de ma vie, à part le jour où enfin nous nous sommes retrouvé, fut le jour où vous avez accepté de m'épouser. Vous en souvenez-vous Elanore? »

« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier Legolas. Vous m'avez dites tellement de belles choses, ce jour-là » sourit-elle de nouveau avant de déposer un doux baiser sur le font de leur fille, et de replonger dans ce merveilleux souvenir.

_Legolas était parti à la recherche de sa compagne, Il l'avait d'abord cherchée dans leurs appartements mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Il avait parcouru une bonne partie du royaume sans toutefois la trouver. C'était finalement à l'endroit où ils s'étaient retrouvés qu'il l'avait trouvée. Assise le dos contre un tronc d'arbre. Elle semblait absorbée dans la contemplation du lac devant elle. Il savait très bien qu'il n'en était rien. Elle l'attendait tout simplement. _

_Sans bruit il s'était approché d'elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'était laissé tomber dans l'herbe à ses côtés. Alors elle avait lentement tourné la tête vers lui en souriant ce qui avait confirmé ce qu'il savait déjà. Elle l'attendait. Immédiatement elle s'était rapprochée de lui, puis avait fini par se retrouver blottie aux creux de ses bras. Provocatrice et innocente à la fois, elle avait levé la tête vers lui à la recherche de ses lèvres. Ils avaient échangés un long baiser passionné. Lentement, amoureusement la jeune elfe avait laissé ses doigts effleurer la courbe parfaite des contours du visage de son amant. Legolas lavait regardé en souriant, la trouvant plus belle que jamais. Entre eux les mots étaient devenus inutiles. Leurs regards en disaient plus long que les mots. Ils s'en étaient rendus compte bien avant que son destin ne se réalise, et maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau avec lui c'était toujours vrai._

_Ils étaient restés un long moment enlacés sans parler, à observer silencieusement le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Legolas avait alors estimé que le moment était venu de lui apprendre certaines choses et notamment de lui faire sa demande._

_« Elanore? Il y a une chose dont j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous! Une chose qui me semble très importante. »_

_« Est-ce vraiment le bon moment pour parler? »_

_« Je le pense très sincèrement, meleth. »_

_« D'accord, avait-elle soupiré. J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une mauvaise nouvelle, parce que je vous sens nerveux. Vous ne me cacher rien au moins? »_

_« Rassurez-vous, de ce côté là vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire. Ce dont je voulais vous parler est en réalité une affaire qui nous concerne tout les deux. »_

_« Allez-y Legolas, je vous écoute. »_

_«-Elanore, la première fois que je vous ai vraiment vu, j'ai su que vous étiez celle que j'avais toujours attendue. Que vous étiez celle qui m'était destinée. Comment aurais-je pu résister à ce regard profond et ensorcelant à la fois qui est le votre. Ce qui m'a le plus séduit chez vous ce fut votre façon si spéciale de prononcer mon nom. Dans ma vie vous êtes un jour entrée de façon tellement inattendue et à jamais vous y demeurerez. »_

_Elanore ne s'était pas attendue à des paroles de ce genre. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien où il voulait en venir avec ce genre de paroles._

_« Legolas, qu'essayez-vous de me dire? » lui avait-elle demandé incertaine de vouloir connaître la réponse._

_« Laissez-moi finir mon étoile, vous allez comprendre. J'ai réellement prit conscience de ce que je ressentais pour vous au moment où je prenais conscience de votre destin. Mais en réalité c'est surtout durant la nuit que nous avons passés au campement qui m'a éclairé sur la situation. Je ne voulais pas vous perdre, malheureusement c'était inévitable. J'ai eu mal Elanore en vous voyant vous éteindre progressivement dans mes bras, alors que pour la première fois vous m'avouiez ce qu'il en était de vos sentiments à mon égard. Ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai cru vous avoir à jamais perdu je ne veux plus jamais avoir à le ressentir. J'avais mal, j'avais l'impression que tout mon univers s'écroulait, on me refusait d'avoir accès au bonheur. Cette souffrance était insupportable. J'étais prêt à tout pour m'en aller vous rejoindre... »_

_« Oh Legolas! » avait pleuré Elanore émue au plus haut point par les paroles de son amant. « Je m'en veux tellement de vous avoir fait souffrir. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Ce n'était nullement mon intention. C'est pour cette raison que je m'étais promise de ne m'attacher à personne. Je savais à l'avance ce qui se passerais si je m'attachait à quelqu'un. »_

_« Je ne vous en veux absolument pas mon amour. Au contraire si je ne vous avez pas rencontrée, aujourd'hui je serais probablement encore en train de rechercher celle qui m'était promise. Si je ne vous avez pas rencontrée, nous n'aurions jamais passés ces merveilleux instants, nous n'aurions jamais eu la joie d'être bientôt parents. Pensez à tous ce que n'aurions pas partagés s'il en avait été autrement. Aujourd'hui il y a une autre chose que je voudrais que vous m'accordiez Elanore. »_

_« Legolas, je ne suis pas sure de comprendre à quoi tout cela rime. Pour être franche, ce que vous me dites m'effraye un peu. »_

_« Elanore, vous avoir à mes côtés ne me suffit plus à présent. Je ne vis que pour vous, vos sourires, votre amour. Je veux que tout le monde soit mis au courant de notre relation, de l'enfant que vous allez bientôt avoir. Je vous aime Elanore mon étoile... »_

_« Legolas, essayeriez-vous de me dire que... »_

_« Le moment est enfin venu pour moi de dévoiler mes intentions. Elanore... voulez-vous m'épousez? Voulez-vous partager le reste de ma très longue existence, devenir la future reine de Mirkwood, ainsi que la mère des nos futurs enfants ? »_

_Elanore, s'était lentement tournée vers lui, puis avait planté son regard dans celui du jeune prince, n'osant croire à son bonheur. Longtemps elle l'avait regardé, alors que les larmes se mettaient à couler librement le long de ses joues. Lorsqu'elle avait reprit la parole, sa voix trahissait son émotion_

_« Oh Legolas! Je ne sais que répondre. »_

_« Dites-moi simplement que vous acceptez. »_

_«Oui Legolas, ma réponse est oui, mille fois oui. Moi aussi je vous aime Legolas, oui, oui, et oui, j'accepte de devenir votre femme, cela pour le restant de notre existence. »_

_Fou de joie à la réponse de sa compagne, Legolas s'était rapidement levé en l'entraînant à sa suite. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'avait fait tournoyer un instant dans les airs avant de finalement la plaquer contre lui pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser très doux qui se transforma très rapidement en un baiser passionné. Tous les deux s'étaient laissés tomber dans l'herbe. Au baiser, s'étaient ajoutées les caresses. Legolas avait abandonné ses lèvres pour embrasser les joues, les courbes du visage de sa future femme. Du visage, il était passé au cou où il y avait déposé baisers sur baisers qui avaient fait frissonner Elanore. Il s'était enivré de l'odeur de sa peau. Il lui avait volontairement dénudé les épaules en entreprenant de les couvrir elles aussi d'une pluie de baisers._

_De son côté, Elanore n'était pas restée par pour autant inactive. Pendant que celui qu'elle considérait d'ores et déjà comme son futur mari, lui procurait mille sensations de par ses baisers et caresses, Elanore avait entreprit de détacher un à un les boutons de la tunique de Legolas. Une fois que tous les boutons furent détachés, elle avait écarté les pans de la tunique, révélant le torse musclé et imberbe de son amant. Elle avait posé ses lèvres à la base de son cou, déposant une multitude de petits baisers sur sa peau. Elle l'avait entendu gémir de plaisir sous ses baiser. Le poussant pour qu'il se retrouve adossé au tronc de l'arbre mais surtout pour qu'il se retrouve à sa merci, Elanore avait passé une jambe de chaque côté de son corps et s'était assise à califourchon sur lui. Elanore l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche, goûtant avec délice l'intérieur de sa bouche. Legolas avait enfouit ses mains dans la dense chevelure de la jeune elfe en l'attirant plus près de lui. Ses mains étaient descendues, cherchant avidement les lacets qui attachaient sa robe. Quand il les eus trouvés il avait hâtivement tiré dessus pour qu'ils se défassent. _

_Les lacets avaient cédés sous l'impatience visible de l'elfe. Le bustier de la robe d'Elanore était tombé, dévoilant sa poitrine ferme et ronde. Ils en étaient là dans leurs jeux amoureux lorsque leurs oreilles d'elfes avaient frémies. Ils n'avaient eu que le temps de s'écarter et de se revêtir plus ou moins correctement qu'un groupe d'elfes composé exclusivement de femmes étaient passées tout près d'eux sans pour autant remarquer leurs vêtements qui avaient été attachés avec une extrême rapidité. Quand le groupe s'était éloigné, Legolas avait cette fois entrepris de rattacher correctement leurs vêtements. Il l'avait fait avec une extrême tendresse._

_Rhabillés de pied en cape, main dans la main, ils étaient allés rejoindre les autres._

_Ils étaient arrivés sur la place centrale, où se trouvaient tous leurs amis qui avaient aussitôt compris juste à les voir que Legolas l'avait demandé en mariage, et qu'elle avait acceptée. Le bonheur s'était lu sur leur visage. Leur bonheur était tout à fait naturel. Après tous ce qu'ils avaient du traversé, il était plus que compréhensible qu'ils puissent à leur tour goûter à ce bonheur qui leur était offert._

Elanore fut la première à émerger de ce merveilleux souvenir. Elle en profita pour observer son mari, qui lui était encore en train de se souvenir. Il était tout simplement beau. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Et dire qu'elle avait failli passer à côté de ce bonheur en refusant de s'attacher aux gens qu'elle rencontrait. Heureusement, elle osait le penser aujourd'hui, qu'ils avaient insisté pour lui venir en aide, lorsqu'ils avaient appris qui elle était, et quelle était sa mission. De toute façon, il était très probable qu'elle serait tombée amoureuse de lui, étant donné qu'il était son protecteur. Mais sans l'aide de tous ceux qui d'une manière ou d'une autre lui étaient venus en aide, aurait-elle pu lutter contre ses sentiments? Elle n'en était aujourd'hui pas certaine. Et dire qu'elle avait failli passer à côté de ce bonheur en refusant de s'admettre qu'elle l'aimait.

Quand s'était-elle réellement rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait? Elle n'en était pas totalement certaine, mais elle pensait très sincèrement, à la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, lorsqu'il l'avait défendue contre les gardes qui l'avaient accusée d'avoir volé un cheval. Ce jour-là, elle avait vu un ange, qu'elle était persuadé ne plus jamais revoir. C'était-là qu'elle s'était trompée. À son plus grand plaisir bien entendu.

Obligatoirement ses pensées convergèrent vers Elvellon, son petit frère de cœur. Dans sa dernière lettre, il lui écrivait qu'il était heureux à la Cité Blanche. Aragorn l'avait pris sous son aile, le jeune homme s'était épanoui au contact des autres. Seulement dans sa lettre, elle y avait décelé une pointe de tristesse. Elle savait qu'elle lui manquait énormément, parce qu'elle aussi se sentait un peu triste de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés comme autrefois. La tristesse d'Elvellon n'était pas aussi grande que lorsqu'il l'avait cru morte, c'était juste une tristesse naturelle, causée par le fait d'être loin des gens que l'on aime.

Dans sa lettre, il lui avait fait part d'une prochaine venue du roi, de sa femme, et de leur premier né Eldarion en Royaume de Mirkwood pour leur présenter leur fils. Elvellon avait alors fait part de son intention de se joindre au détachement du roi pour venir rendre une petite visite à sa sœur de cœur. De même qu'il l'avait prévenue qu'il ne serait pas seul, que quelqu'un se joindrait à lui. Il lui avait demandé si cela ne la dérangeait pas. Ce à quoi Elanore s'était empressée de lui répondre que cela ne lui déplaisait nullement, qu'au contraire elle serait enchantée d'une présence supplémentaire. Même si elle ne l'avait pas écrit, elle était persuadée que la personne qui accompagnait son petit frère de cœur, n'était autre qu'une jeune demoiselle. Seule une femme, là en l'occurrence une jeune femme pouvait avoir une influence bénéfique sur lui. D'autant plus qu'au travers de ses mots couchés sur le papier, il lui avait semblé y décerné un amour naissant. Si cela se concrétisait, elle serait la plus heureuse des grandes sœurs de cœur. Lui aussi, autant qu'elle avait droit de goûter à ce sentiment magnifique qu'est l'amour. Elle serait tellement heureuse qu'Elvellon à son tour, puisse enfin goûter aux joies de l'amour, et pourquoi pas par la suite, goûter à celles de la paternité. C'était ce qu'il méritait, et ce dont à quoi Elanore priait de temps à autre. Il lui tardait donc que cette visite aie lieue, afin et de revoir son cher petit guide, et rencontrer celle qui semblait faire battre son cœur.

Elanore eu un sourire à cette pensée. Un sourire que seule une mère ou une sœur peut avoir en pensant à ceux qu'elle aime, protège, à ceux dont elle souhaite par-dessus tout le bonheur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire de la sorte mon amour? » lui demanda Legolas qui était sorti de ses souvenirs pour trouver sa femme un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je pensait à Elvellon et à sa dernière lettre. Il dit souhaiter se joindre au convoi royale pour nous rendre une petite visite. De même qu'il m'a demandé si le fait qu'il serait accompagné ne me dérangeait pas. »

« Oh je vois, y aurait-il une jeune femme la dessous? » demanda-t-il en reprenant Silwen des genoux de sa maman pour aller la replacer dans son petit lit.

« C'est également la conclusion à laquelle je suis parvenue » répondit Elanore en suivant son mari à l'intérieur de la chambre. « C'est tout ce que je lui souhaite. Il a traversé tellement d'épreuves en étant à mes côtés que maintenant, il a le droit de goûter au bonheur. »

Legolas se retourna, puis enlaça l'amour de sa vie, qui d'elle-même se blotti contre le torse de son époux. Elle était tellement bien là, protégée, en sécurité, mais surtout à sa place.

Elle leva le visage vers son prince et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, passant ses bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant un peu plus d'elle, dans une attitude mutine et totalement innocente à la fois.

Legolas, baissant légèrement la tête, chercha ses douces lèvres pour un baiser d'une infinie douceur. Le baiser se prolongea, devenant plus passionné. Il y avait tant d'amour dans ce baiser, autant d'amour qui habitait ses deux êtres que rien ne pourrait plus jamais séparer. À présent unis dans le meilleur comme dans le pire, ils paraissaient plus forts, mais surtout plus heureux. Ils souhaitaient à tous leurs amis de connaître un jour un bonheur semblable au leur.

.oO§Oo.

_Cela faisait une semaine jour pour jour qu'Elanore et Legolas avaient du se séparer en vu de leur prochain mariage qui serait célébré en Royaume de Mirkwood par Le Seigneur Celeborn. Cette semaine de séparation faisait partie d'un rituel qu'ils se devaient de respecter bien que l'envie de se voir se faisait à certains moments plus importante que ce rituel vieux de plusieurs siècles. La semaine pour l'un comme pour l'autre leur avait parue durer des siècles. Même la compagnie de leurs amis pourtant fort divertissante, n'y faisait rien, tous deux n'avaient qu'une seule hâte: que tout cela se termine, qu'ils puissent enfin être ensemble._

_Nous étions donc le matin du 7ème jour de séparation des deux futurs époux. Legolas, qui se trouvait dans ses appartements privés, en compagnie de tous ses amis à commencer par Faëndel, Aragorn, Gimli, Faramir, Elvellon qui pour une fois avait tenu à se trouver parmi les hommes, assistaient Legolas qui se préparait pour la cérémonie. À cette occasion ils revêtit des habits quelques peu différents des habits traditionnels. Il s'agissait d'une longue tunique gris perle en soie, dont les manches légèrement évasées ainsi que le col et le bas étaient brodés de fils d'or. Un pantalon du même gris que la tunique, comportant les mêmes broderies que la tunique complétait la tenue du futur marié qui en cet instant ne cessait de tourner en rond, comme un lion en cage. Il était nerveux, et cela toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce le ressentaient très bien. Rien n'y faisait, les paroles pourtant réconfortantes de son frère ne l'apaisaient pas. Ni même les paroles humoristiques de son ami Gimli ne parvenaient pas à le dérider. _

_En désespoir de cause, Legolas se laissa tomber sur son lit, sous l'œil amusé de ses amis. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il enfila ses bottes qui elles aussi étaient d'un gris perle. Ses cheveux pour l'occasion avaient été coiffés différemment. Deux petites nattes partaient de chaque côté de son visage pour se rejoindre à l'arrière de sa tête, où elles ne formaient ensuite plus qu'une seule tresse. À ce moment-là quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ce fut Faëndel qui alla ouvrir. Derrière la porte se tenait leur père le Roi Thranduil, accompagné par deux elfes de sexe masculin qui tenaient chacun un coffret, l'un de petite taille, l'autre de taille moyenne, tandis que leur père portait un vêtement plié dans ses mains. Après avoir salué son fils cadet, Thranduil entra dans les appartements de son fils aîné suivit de près par les deux elfes._

_« Mon fils » dit-il en pénétrant dans la chambre « le joue est arrivé pour toi de t'unir à jamais avec la femme que tu aimes. »_

_Aux premières paroles du Roi, tous les occupants de la pièce s'étaient agenouillés devant lui, même Aragorn qui était pourtant le roi des Hommes._

_« Je sais père » dit Legolas en venant embrasser son père. _

_« Je te sens nerveux mon fils, quelque chose te tourmenterait-il? »_

_« Non père, c'est juste que je me dit que tellement de choses peuvent se produire avant que nous ne soyons unis… »_

_« Je t'arrête tout de suite mon fils, ce jour doit être et sera l'un des plus beaux jours de ta vie, crois en mon expérience. J'avais la même attitude que toi lorsque le jour était arrivé pour moi de m'unir à ta mère. Dès que je l'ai vue, je l'ai trouvée magnifique. À partir de ce moment plus rien d'autre qu'elle ne comptait et n'existait à mes yeux » se remémora nostalgiquement Thranduil. _

_« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant père. » sourit Legolas._

_« Je t'ai apporté quelques petits accessoires pour compléter ta tenue. »_

_Sur un geste de la main, l'elfe portant le coffret de taille moyenne, s'avança vers son roi, qui posa ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur le lit de son fils, avant d'ouvrir le coffret que lui présentait l'elfe. Thranduil en sortit une large ceinture grise, dont les broderies en or étaient à l'effigie de leur Royaume, de même qu'en lettres d'or était dessinée une feuille verte, symbole de leur nom._

_Avec des gestes lents et précis, le Roi Thranduil lui passa la ceinture autour de la taille, avant de l'attacher dans le dos grâce à un système d'attache._

_Après cela, il fit signe à l'autre elfe de s'avancer. Du second coffret, il en sortit un fin diadème en mithril qu'il posa délicatement sur le front de son fils. Le mithril se croisait au milieu de son front formant ainsi de gouttes d'eau horizontales. Les différentes branches se rejoignaient sur les côtés, pour ne former ensuite qu'une branche de chaque côté de son visage à chaque extrémité du diadème qui allait ensuite se perdre dans sa chevelure._

_Thranduil recula un instant pour observer son fils. Le résultat était satisfaisant à en juger par l'expression de son visage. Il se tourna ensuite vers le lit, pour prendre le vêtement qu'il y avait déposé en entrant dans la pièce. Il s'agissait en fait d'une cape en soie grise, qui était elle aussi frappée aux armes de la famille, à savoir une feuille verte, brodée par des fils d'or. Thranduil la passa délicatement derrière son fils pour ensuite la lui poser sur les épaules. Il l'attacha devant par une broche en forme de feuille verte, de couleur verte. _

_« Voilà mon fils. C'est l'heure il faut y aller. » lui dit son père._

_Ce dernier lui rabattu la capuche de sa cape sur la tête de son fils comme la tradition l'exigeait. Ils sortirent enfin de la pièce. Dehors des elfes de la garde royale les attendaient. Le cortège se mit enfin en route. Le Roi Thranduil ouvrait la marche, suivit de près par les deux elfes qui l'accompagnaient. Venaient ensuite Legolas escorté par quatre elfes se trouvant respectivement devant, derrière et de chaque côté de lui. Enfin ses amis et son frère fermaient la marche._

_Ils se rendirent ainsi jusqu'à la salle de réception, transformée là en lieu spécialement décoré pour unir le Prince de Mirkwood et la Reine de Loona H. _

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Legolas toujours escorté par la garde royale découvrit l'endroit redécoré pour l'occasion. Au bout de la pièce se tenait un autel, derrière lequel le Seigneur Celeborn tout de gris vêtu se trouvait. Cependant, ils n'entrèrent pas immédiatement dans la salle, ils restèrent à l'entrée, d'où ils avaient une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Des pétales de couleurs blanches jonchaient le sol traçant un chemin jusqu'à l'autel. Des bancs avaient été installés en trois rangées, sur une bonne vingtaine de rangs. Ce qui permettait à tout le royaume d'assister à la cérémonie. Des guirlandes de fleurs blanches décoraient les extrémités des bancs, ainsi que l'arche qui surplombait l'autel. Toutes les places à l'exception des places d'honneurs étaient occupées par la population, qui pour rien n'aurait manquée le mariage princier._

_Pendant ce temps dans une autre aile du palais, une jeune elfe répondant au doux nom d'Elanore se préparait également pour ce mariage. Elle était assistée par celles qu'elle considérait comme ses amies, à savoir la Dame Galadriel, Arwen, Eowyn. Pour le moment, elle se trouvait assise devant une coiffeuse tandis que deux elfes au service du Roi Thranduil lui avaient été envoyées afin de leur venir en aide. Ces deux elfes environ âgées de 800 et 900 étaient on ne peut plus admirable. Elles étaient là à la coiffer tout en la complimentant et sur sa beauté et sur sa grossesse qui à présent se voyait un peu. Son ventre n'était plus tout plat, même légèrement arrondit, ce qui d'après les deux jeunes elfes ne la rendait que plus belle._

_Pour cette occasion si spéciale, ses longs cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux avaient été bouclés, puis remontés en une sorte de chignon souple, laissant échapper des mèches de par et d'autre de son visage, ainsi que dans son cou. Des fils d'or avaient été incorporés à la coiffure, lui donnant un aspect presque féerique, les fils d'or semblant illuminer ses cheveux. Cet aspect était surtout causé par la poudre lumineuse qui avait ensuite été vaporisé par la Dame elle-même._

_Ses trois amies venaient de s'absenter afin d'aller récupérer sa toilette qui la vieille avait été emmenée chez la couturière pour y apporter quelques modifications finales._

_Elanore se trouvait donc dans ses appartements avec les deux elfes qui terminaient de mettre en place sa coiffure, lorsque dans son dos, une lumière éclatante apparue durant quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Intriguée la future mariée se retourna pour découvrir au centre de la pièce les deux Anges du Destin qui la regardait un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres._

_« Adan, Ingwe? Que faites-vous ici? »_

_« Nous avons eu l'autorisation d'assister à votre mariage notre étoile » lui répondit Ingwe un sourire aux lèvres._

_« Toutes nos félicitations Elanore Reine de Loona H. Malgré ce que nous pouvions penser, nous vous souhaitons d'être heureuse, vous l'avez amplement mérité! » lui dit Adan avant de s'incliner profondément devant elle._

_« Merci, vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point votre présence me fait plaisir » leur répondit Elanore un sourire teinté de tristesse._

_Sourire triste qui n'échappa pas aux deux Anges du Destin, qui connaissaient la raison de cette tristesse. Effectivement, quelle mariée serait heureuse de se marier sans ses parents à ses côtés pour qu'ils puissent partager son bonheur?_

_« Elanore fille d'Anar et d'Elen, nous ne sommes pas venus aujourd'hui les mains vides. Nous avons un présent pour vous, qui nous espérons vous rendra la plus heureuse des futures mariées » lui apprit alors Ingwe un étrange sourire au lèvres, qu'Elanore ne remarqua pas._

_« Qu'est-ce donc? » demanda simplement Elanore._

_Adan commença à psalmodier dans une langue qui lui était totalement inconnue, pendant quelques secondes. À peine eut-il terminée ce qui semblait être une incantation qu'une nouvelle lumière éclatante apparue devant eux. La lumière disparue progressivement pour laisser place à trois personnes: deux femmes et un hommes._

_« Bonjour mon étoile » lui dit alors l'homme qui était en réalité un elfe à la chevelure rousse._

_« Ada! Nana! » s'écria-t-elle alors folle de joie devant ses parents._

_Elle se jeta alors dans leurs bras, pour se reculer aussitôt._

_« Ada, Nana mais enfin comment est-ce possible, je veux dire vous semblez…vivant »_

_« C'est normal ma chérie » lui répondit sa mère dans un tendre sourire. « Il s'agit de notre cadeau de mariage. Nous avons obtenu le droit d'être présent lors de ton mariage sous notre forme vivante. C'est ce que nous sommes, vivant pour deux journées. Ils te devaient bien cela, même si le fait d'être présent le jour de ton mariage était notre souhait le plus cher à ton père et à moi, mon étoile. » _

_« Je suis tellement heureuse de vous avoir à mes côtés le jour de mon mariage. »_

_« Mais nous ne sommes pas venus seuls, mon étoile » sourit son père « Nous nous sommes dits que tu ne verrais aucun inconvénients à ce que Silme nous accompagne pour elle aussi assister au mariage de son fils »_

_« Bien évidemment que je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Au contraire je suis persuadée que ceux qui vous aiment Silme seront fou de joie à vous voir parmi nous » s'exclama la jeune elfe en allant vers la défunte Reine de Mirwood, qui venait de sortir de derrière les parents d'Elanore._

_Cette dernière tendit les mains à la future mariée qui les pris. Silme la prit ensuite dans ses bras, puis la serra fort contre son cœur. Elle était heureuse de voir que la future femme de son fils n'était pas contre sa présence._

_« Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, nous allons vous laisser entre femmes » annonça Ingwe._

_Les deux Anges du Destin, accompagnés par Anar, allait sortir des appartements de la jeune Reine, lorsque celle-ci les arrêta._

_« Attendez, Ada, je voudrais que tu restes avec nous. S-il te plait, je sais que normalement cela ne se fait pas, mais je voudrais profiter au maximum de votre présence à tous les trois » leur dit Elanore qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille._

_« Très bien mon étoile, je vais rester à tes côtés » sourit son père, qui mine de rien était heureux de pouvoir partager ces instants précieux en compagnie de son étoile._

_Les deux Anges sortirent, laissant les femmes et Anar entre eux. En attendant que sa robe n'arrive, tous ensembles les suivantes y compris discutèrent de tous et de rien._

_Ils discutaient depuis un long moment, lorsque les portes de ses appartements s'ouvrirent sur Dame Galadriel, Arwen et Eowyn, qui à elles trois portaient les habits de la cérémonie._

_Galadriel s'arrêta subitement en avisant Anar, puis la défunte Reine de Mirkwood._

_« Silme est-ce bien vous? »_

_« C'est bien moi très chère Galadriel. Comment allez-vous mon amie? »_

_« Très bien, mais encore plus maintenant que vous êtes ici. C'est une immense joie que de vous revoir. »_

_« C'est également ceux à quoi je pensais. Quel merveilleux cadeau de mariage une mère pourrait offrir à son fils, sinon celui de sa présence! »_

_Après quelques minutes à discuter, Galadriel déballa la robe de mariée. Celle dernière était des plus sublimes. Il n'y avait rien à en redire. Entre les perles, les rubans, les doublures, on ne pouvait être qu'en admiration devant une telle merveille. Malgré tout, Elanore au fond d'elle aurait aspiré à un modèle un peu plus simple. Mais de cela, elle ne leur en fit pas part, de peur de les vexer._

_« Elanore, il y a un cadeau que je voudrais vous faire en tant que cadeau de mariage. Je ne sais pas si vous l'accepterez. Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour vous en faire part, après ce magnifique chef d'œuvre. Mais j'aurais été honorée si vous aviez acceptée de porter la toilette que moi-même avais porté lors de mon mariage. »_

_« Silme vous ne pouvez pas » s'exclama Galadriel qui venait de comprendre._

_« Si je le peux mon amie. Ce cadeau qui me vient de vous ne me servira plus maintenant. De plus je n'ai pas eu de fille, alors à quoi bon la laisser ranger alors qu'elle pourrait être portée par Elanore, dont j'en suis certaine, serait magnifique dedans. Elle-même pourra par la suite, l'offrir à sa première fille. C'est un cadeau qui était censée se transmettre de mère en fille lorsque la Reine de Lorien m'en a fait présent. Accepteriez-vous de la revêtir? »_

_« Je ne sais que dire. C'est un honneur que vous me faîtes-là. »_

_« Dites tout simplement oui. » l'encourageât Silme._

_« Je…d'accord j'accepte » capitula la jeune Reine._

_« Et puis cette magnifique robe ne sera pas perdue, si vous avez plusieurs filles, vous pourrez toujours l'offrir à l'une d'entre elle, ou encore en faire présent à une jeune fille qui se mariera. »_

_« Je ne manquerais pas de le faire » sourit Elanore._

_L'instant d'après, Simle donnait quelques directives aux deux jeunes suivantes, afin qu'elles aillent récupérer son bien dans les appartements de son époux._

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les suivantes revenaient, avec dans les mains, la robe et une cape de couleur grise._

_Elanore fut habillée part les femmes présentes, puis vêtue de la cape grise attachée sous le cou par une broche en forme de feuille verte. Juste avant de rabattre la capuche, son père qui était revenu dans la chambre sortit un petit coffret de sa poche. Du coffret, il en sortit un diadème d'une richesse prouvant son rang. C'était une magnifique pièce qui avait été fabriquée par les meilleurs elfes. Tout était d'une extrême précision. Les moindres détails avaient été travaillés avec soin, afin de rendre cette pièce unique et extraordinaire comme l'était son propriétaire._

_Elanore ne l'avait porté qu'une seule fois: le jour de son couronnement, qui avait été une rapide cérémonie qui avait fait d'elle la Reine de Loona H._

_Elle ne l'avait plus jamais porté par la suite étant tout le temps en train de se cacher. Même lorsqu'elle se trouvait à l'abri dans son Royaume, les habitants faisaient comme s'ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était Reine._

_Lorsque enfin tout fut prêt, ils sortirent des appartements, escortant la future mariée jusqu'à la salle de réception, où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie. Ils arrivèrent à une entrée voisine de celle des hommes. _

_Celeborn se figea lorsque d'où il était, il venait de voir la Reine de Mirkwood, qui paraissait bien vivante. Il se reprit néanmoins rapidement, ne sachant que penser de ce qu'il considérait comme étant une illusion._

_Il donna alors le signal, et une douce mélodie résonna dans ce lieu enchanteresque. _

_La tradition exigeait que ce soit les Souverains qui ouvraient la marche. Thranduil se mit donc en marche, entrant doucement, de sa démarche altière. Néanmoins son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui se déroulait à sa gauche. Quelqu'un avait tout comme lui entamé la marche royale. Il n'en cru ses yeux d'elfes, comme d'ailleurs tous ceux qui se trouvaient là, lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que l'autre personne à avoir entamé la marche n'était autre que leur Reine, qui dans une robe d'un blanc immaculée souriait à l'assistance en rejoignant son époux puis en prenant place à ses côtés près de l'autel. _

_Vinrent ensuite le tour des amis du marié, ainsi que les amies de la mariée. Ils s'avancèrent lentement jusqu'à l'autel. Enfin vint le tour des mariés, qui devaient être accompagné par un membre de la famille de préférence. Legolas était accompagné de son frère, tandis qu'Elanore était accompagnée par son père._

_Legolas eu un choc en voyant cet homme qui lui semblait familier tenir le bras de sa future femme qu'il ne pouvait pas voir comme toute l'assistance de par la capuche qui était rabattue sur sa tête. Néanmoins, la chevelure rousse fit tilt dans son esprit, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait du père d'Elanore, et que logiquement l'elfe qui se tenait près de l'autel, qu'il ne semblait pas connaître ne pouvait donc être que la mère de la future mariée._

_Promenant son regard sur l'autel, il remarque que son père était accompagné. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la femme. Tout ce qu'il pouvait constater était que son père rayonnait de joie, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps. À vrai dire depuis la mort de sa mère. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant l'autel, et en se tournant vers son père qui devait lui ôter la cape, qu'il reconnu la mystérieuse femme puisqu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de…sa mère. Elle avait tout comme les parents d'Elanore l'air bien vivante. Elle lui souriait tendrement. Se fut finalement elle, et non son père qui s'approcha de lui pour détacher sa cape._

_« Bonjour mon fils. »_

_« Bonjour mère. Pardonnez ma pensée, mais je suis étonnée de vous trouver ici, l'air bien vivante. » sourit Legolas qui rayonnait face à cette apparition divine._

_« Tu as devant toi, mon cadeau de mariage mon fils. Quel cadeau plus plaisant pouvait faire une mère sinon celui d'assister au mariage de son fils. » sourit-elle en détachant la cape._

_« C'est un merveilleux cadeau que vous me faites là mère. »_

_« Nous aurons tout le temps pour parler demain mon fils. Demain, je serais encore là. Aujourd'hui tu dois être heureux, n'oublie qu'il s'agit de ton mariage. »_

_« Je le suis mère, et encore plus maintenant que vous êtes là. »_

_Sur ces dernières paroles, Legolas se retourna pour faire face à celle qui allait s'unir à lui. Comme toutes les personnes présentes, il eu un choc en reconnaissant les vêtements qu'avait porté sa mère le jour de son propre mariage sur Elanore. Elle avait revêtu la robe de mariée de sa mère, faite en soie blanche. La robe était d'un blanc immaculée. Elle était légèrement centrée à la taille, puis largement évasée sur tout le reste de la longueur. Les manches étaient également très évasées à partir des coudes. Une ceinture identique à la sienne lui cinglait très légèrement la taille._

_Ses cheveux remontés, et bouclés ne la rendait que plus magnifique, de même que le diadème qui lui cinglait le front. Il s'agissait d'un fin diadème en mithril. Une étoile de diamant y était incrustée en son centre et brillait de mille feux. Le diadème n'était qu'entrelacs de mithril. Il y avait aussi des petits diamants incrustés à d'intervalles réguliers qui le faisait briller encore plus intensément. Elle était une étoile, aussi pure que celle qui reposait sur son front._

_Amoureusement, Elanore entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Legolas. Ensemble ils se tournèrent vers Celeborn qui enfin les unit pour le pire, mais surtout pour le meilleur…_

Telles étaient les pensées d'Elanore en cet après midi de printemps. Elle se trouvait avec Silwen âgée de soixante ans, qui en paraissait environ six ans pour les hommes. Elle rirait aux éclats alors que son père et son oncle faisaient les pitres devant elle. Elle était adorable avec ses cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux qui pour l'occasion avaient été coiffés en deux nattes de chaque côté de son visage. Cela lui donnait un air espiègle.

Elanore était attendrie par cette vision. Dans un geste maternel, Elanore posa sa main sur son ventre légèrement arrondi. Elle était la plus heureuse des elfes. Elle était maman d'une adorable petite elfe, et bientôt elle serait à nouveau maman. Pourtant ce que personne ne savait à part elle, et les Deux Anges du Destin à qui elle s'était confiée, c'était que son bonheur n'était pas total. Il y avait un petit quelque chose qu'elle voulait, mais qui jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas réussi à obtenir. Ce petit quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait énormément n'était pas à proprement parlé pour elle, mais pour deux personnes de sa connaissance. Elle ne les avait rencontré qu'une seule fois, lorsque les Anges du Destin l'avaient ramenée en Lorien. Lorsqu'elle les avait rencontrés, elle avait tout de suite su qui ils étaient. Il y avait un petit quelque chose qui ne l'avait trompée quant à leur identité. Elle avait lu la tristesse et la douleur sur leur visage. Même s'ils n'en parlaient pas, elle savait que la douleur était bien présente. Elle voulait les aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'avait trouvé qu'une seule solution, qui s'était présenté lors de la réception qui avait suivie son mariage. C'étaient les Anges du Destin qui sans le vouloir lui avaient donné la solution. Elle se souvenait de cette conversation comme si elle avait eu lieu hier:

**Début du flash back**

_Elle se tenait debout près d'une alcôve, le regard à première vue perdu dans le vague. En réalité il n'en était rien. Elle réfléchissait à un problème qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Elle avait un problème qu'elle ne savait pas comment régler. En réalité le problème la concernait certes, mais seulement au deuxième degré s'il lui était possible de penser de la sorte. Ce problème touchait en réalité deux autres personnes dont elle avait fait connaissance. Leur détresse l'avait touchée plus profondément qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de tenter de leur apporter son aide, elle avait à plusieurs reprises réfléchit à un moyen de régler ce problème._

_C'est près de cette alcôve, réfléchissant à ce problème que les Deux Anges du Destin l'avaient trouvé, après s'être mis à sa recherche._

_« Elanore notre étoile » l'appela doucement Adan._

_« Adan, Ingwe, je ne vous remercierez jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait. Mes parents présents lors de mon mariage. Ils sont resplendissants, et tellement heureux pour moi. Sans compter que grâce à vous Legolas, Faëndel ainsi que le Roi Thranduil sont tellement heureux de la présence de Silme parmi nous. »_

_« Ne nous remerciez pas Elanore, cela nous vous le devions en échange de ce que vous avez accompli. Nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissant. C'est pour cela que nous vous cherchions. Nous ne vous avons pas encore offert de vrai présent. »_

_« Nous vous proposons aujourd'hui de choisir n'importe quel présent qui pourrait vous faire plaisir, cela sera notre cadeau de mariage. »_

_« À vrai dire je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai jamais pensé à moi, mais toujours aux autres. J'ai déjà tous ce que je pouvais souhaiter. Que demandé de plus ? » leur répondit-elle._

_Elle réfléchit tout de même à ce qui pourrait bien lui plaire, mais ne voyait vraiment pas. Elle réfléchissait, sous l'œil attentif des deux Anges du Destin, lorsque son problème lui revint en mémoire. Après tout ils lui avaient bien dit qu'elle avait la possibilité de choisir n'importe quel cadeau qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. Or ce à quoi elle pensait en ce moment, pourrait lui faire énormément plaisir, autant à elle qu'à deux autres personnes. _

_« Vous avez bien dit qu'il m'était possible de choisir n'importe quel cadeau? »_

_« C'est cela même notre étoile. N'importe quel cadeau. »_

_« Très bien dans ce cas, il y a peut-être un cadeau qui pourrait me faire plaisir. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, c'est comment dire, un cadeau hors du commun. » répondit-elle un petit sourire conspirateur aux lèvres._

_« De quoi s'agit-il? » demanda Ingwe qui, il faut bien l'avouer ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à un cadeau de ce genre._

_« Il vous serait plus judicieux de me demander de **qui** il s'agit » répondit Elanore un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_« Comment cela qui? Elanore je crois que nous avons un peu sinon beaucoup de mal à vous comprendre. »_

_« En fait si on y réfléchit c'est très simple. Il y a une personne qui me tient beaucoup à cœur qui est morte injustement. Cette mort a affectée deux autres personnes qui lui étaient très proches. Depuis ces personnes sont très malheureuse. Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Cette personne m'a aidé pendant ma mission, ce que je lui en suis reconnaissante, d'autant plus que maintenant je considère avoir une dette envers cette personne. Vous me suivez jusque-là? »_

_« Oui, continuez »"_

_« Donc, je souhaiterais comme cadeau de mariage que vous fassiez revenir cette personne. Je sais que c'est possible et que cela demande du temps, pour avoir lu cela lors de mon séjour au Paradis des Elfes après mon réveil et avant mon départ. En faisant revenir cette personne, vous m'offrez là un cadeau d'une valeur inestimable, tandis que moi de mon côté, lui rends la pareil en faisant revenir cette personne parmi les vivants. D'autant plus que cela pourra par la même occasion rendre la joie de vivre aux deux autres personnes. » conclut-elle fièrement._

_« C'est effectivement une requête hors du commun que vous venez d'effectuer là Elanore. Vous devez savoir qu'il faut du temps, et que ce genre de procédure n'aboutit pas toujours. Aussi allons nous voir ce que nous pouvons faire. Nous ne vous garantissons pas de réussite hâtive, laissez nous du temps, pour voir s'il nous est possible de répondre favorablement à votre requête. »_

_« Merci Adan, merci Ingwe. Je ne me fais aucun soucis pour le résultat, qui j'en suis sûre sera à la hauteur de mes espérances. »_

**Fin du flash back**

« Elanore mon amour, à quoi pensez-vous? »

Elanore sortit de ce souvenir en s'entendant appeler par son époux qui venait vers elle, prendre place à ses côtés. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, et l'attira à lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le regard d'Elanore s'attarda sur Silwen qui était parvenue à mettre son oncle par terre. Elle s'était assise sur lui et riait de joie. Il va sans dire que l'oncle en question lui avait donné un sacré coup de main, autrement la pauvre petite elfe ne serait probablement jamais parvenue à le faire tomber dans l'herbe.

« Je réfléchissait à une conversation que j'ai eu avec Adan et Ingwe lors de la réception qui avait suivit la cérémonie de mariage »

« En effet je m'en souviens. D'ailleurs je ne connais toujours pas le sujet de votre conversation. »

« Il est vrai qu'à ce moment, j'avais préféré ne pas m'attarder sur cette conversation, n'étant pas certaine que cette conversation aboutirait favorablement. »

« Et aujourd'hui seriez-vous prête à en parler? »

« Pas en détails, mais je peux néanmoins vous en relater l'essentiel. »

« Les conséquences de cette conversation semblent donc aboutir favorablement? »

« Je dirais cela comme ça en effet. »

« Verriez-vous un inconvénients à m'en relater l'essentiel ma douce femme? »

« Eh bien en fait, lors de la réception, Ingwe et Adan sont venus me trouver afin de savoir quel cadeau de mariage de ferait plaisir. Sur l'instant je ne n'avais pas vraiment d'idée, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne qu'il y avait quelque chose qui pourrait me rendre mon bonheur complet. Je leur en ai fait part. Ils m'ont répondu qu'ils allaient tenter de répondre favorablement à ma requête, mais que je devais être patiente, car cela demanderait du temps. »

« Les choses avancent-elles comme vous le souhaitiez? »

«Il semblerait qu'elles avancent comme je le souhaitais. »

Legolas qui s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question à sa femme ne put la formuler. Il fut arrêté dans son élan par un garde royal qui entra d'un pas précipité dans la clairière royal, le visage grave, tout en interpellant Legolas depuis l'entrée de la clairière.

« Prince Legolas! Prince Legolas! »

« Que se passe-t-il? »

« Ne venons de trouver cet homme qui rode dans la forêt. Les patrouilles l'ont encerclé, et n'attendent plus que votre présence comme vous l'aviez souhaité » lui apprit le garde.

« Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite. Préparez mon cheval » ordonna-t-il.

« Préparez également le mien » intervint alors Elanore.

« Dans votre état, vous n'y comptez tout de même pas Elanore. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. En plus c'est dangereux » s'opposa vivement Legolas.

« Legolas Feuille Verte. Le danger ne me fait pas peur. Ce n'est pas un simple homme rodant depuis quelques temps dans la forêt qui va me faire peur. J'ai combattu, et battu de plus forts adversaires. Donc je viens » annonça-t-elle catégoriquement.

« Elanore, je sais que vous êtes forte, je sais que vous avez traversée des épreuves bien plus dangereuse que cela, néanmoins j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter et pour ma femme, et pour l'enfant qu'elle porte. »

« Je le sais _meleth_ et apprécie votre inquiétude. Cependant pour des raisons que je ne peux énoncer pour l'heure je **dois** vous accompagner. Et il se peut que cet homme qui rôde dans la forêt ne soit nullement dangereux, seulement…égaré! » annonça-t-elle mystérieusement.

« Très bien, vous pouvez nous accompagner, seulement je vous demande de rester près de moi, de faire très attention. Je tiens énormément à vous Elanore, vous perdre me serait insupportable. »

« Je le sais mon amour. Si tel est votre souhait, alors je resterais constamment sur mes gardes. »

« Merci Elanore. Bien préparez nos chevaux, nous arrivons tout de suite! »

Le garde repartit aussitôt. Pendant ce temps, Faëndel, avait pris Silwen par la main et s'approchait du couple princier.

« Faëndel s'il te plait, reste là avec Silwen. Elanore et moi allons avec les gardes. Ils ont retrouvé l'homme qui rôde dans la forêt. Prends bien soin de la petite. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Legolas, je veillerais sur elle comme si elle était ma propre fille. Mais Elanore, est-ce vraiment prudent avec votre grossesse, de partir avec Legolas? » s'inquiéta le jeune prince.

« Je comprends vos inquiétudes à tous les deux. Vous ne devez pas vous en faire pour moi. Comme je l'ai dit à Legolas, je serais constamment sur mes gardes. Rien de fâcheux ne pourra m'arriver. De plus il se trouve que je serais sous bonne garde, entre mon époux et les gardes. Il faut que je les accompagne, pour une raison qui m'est propre, et que vous ne tarderez pas à comprendre, si c'est réellement ce à quoi je pense. » sourit-elle pour les rassurer.

Les deux hommes à moitié rassurés seulement, n'exprimèrent plus de refus au fait qu'Elanore accompagne Legolas.

« Legolas je vous retrouve devant les écuries dans dix minutes. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant. »

« Très bien » s'inclina Legolas devant l'air déterminé de son épouse.

Cette dernière s'éloigna à grands pas de la clairière. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre leurs appartements. Dans un coin de la chambre à coucher, elle y prit une sorte de paquet, qui avait visiblement été préparé par ses bons soins depuis quelques temps, et qui attendait son heure. Puis dans l'une des commodes, elle y prit sa cape, avec laquelle elle se drapa, ainsi qu'une autre cape, un peu plus longue que la sienne, et surtout plus chaude qu'elle plia soigneusement. Quand ce fut fait, elle prit cape et paquet et ressortit de la pièce. Elle prit la direction des écuries où comme elle s'y attendait, l'attendaient son mari, son beau-frère qui tenait sa fille dans ses bras, les patrouilleurs qui attendaient le signal du départ qui devait être donné par leur prince. Même le Roi Thranduil se trouvait là, la mine quelque peu soucieuse.

« Elanore, êtes-vous certaine qu'il s'agisse là d'une bonne idée que d'accompagner les hommes. Cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux. D'autant plus que nous ne savons rien de l'identité de ce rôdeur. Qui sait peut-être est-il dangereux! » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Vous n'avez aucunement besoin de vous faire du soucis. Tout ce passera bien, je vous en donne ma parole. Quant à l'identité possible de ce rôdeur, je suis confiante. Mon instinct me dit qu'il n'a pas l'air bien méchant, je lui fais confiance. »

« Comment pouvez-vous rester si confiante même dans ce genre de situation? » demanda un Thranduil admiratif.

« Tout simplement en ne voyant pas la situation de façon dramatique. Je reste plus que persuadé qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une personne dangereuse. Je pencherais plutôt pour quelqu'un se sentant perdu, et qui a besoin d'aide. » sourit-elle de nouveau avec ce sourire mystérieux, qui laissait entrevoir la possibilité qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

« Revenez vite, et si possible sans blessés » leur dit Thranduil s'adressant aussi bien à son fils, sa belle-fille qu'aux patrouilleurs. « Que les Valars soient avec vous! »

Puis Elanore assistée du Roi Thrandui se mit en selle. Il eut un regard intrigué en lui tendant son paquet et sa cape, qu'elle posa devant elle. Enfin sur un geste de Legolas, tous se mirent en chemin. Le garde qui était venu les prévenir ainsi que le patrouilleur qui avait été envoyé par les autres patrouilleurs encore dans la forêt, ouvrait la route, suivis de près par le couple princier. Ensuite venaient tous les autres patrouilleurs et gardes confondus.

« Elanore mon amour, je viens de penser à quelque chose! »

« Dites-moi, je vous suis toute ouie »

« Eh bien il se trouve que j'ai de très bonne raisons de penser que vous connaissez l'identité de ce mystérieux rôdeur. Du moins vous pensez savoir qui est-ce. Ce qui expliquerait vos paroles de tout à l'heure ainsi que les vêtements qui si je ne me trompe pas se trouvent dans votre paquet devant vous. J'ai voyez-vous repenser à notre conversation avant que le garde ne nous interrompe et tous semble concorder. »

« Je ne vous cacherais pas que vous avez raison. Je n'en suis pas totalement certaine, néanmoins, il est très plausible que je la personne rôdant dans la forêt soit celle à laquelle je pense. Comme je vous le disais, je n'en suis totalement sûre, mais il fort probable qu'il s'agisse là de la personne dont il était question lors de ma conversation avec les Anges du Destin. » lui sourit-elle.

« Ce qui explique que vous restiez confiante sur le fait qu'il ne soit guère dangereux. »

« C'est tout à fait exact. Si ce dont je pense se confirme, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que cette personne soit dangereuse. »

Le reste du chemin se fit dans le plus grand silence. Une heure plus tard environ, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une clairière. Ils s'arrêtèrent environ cent mètres avant. Des patrouilleurs vinrent à leur rencontre, leur exposant précisément la situation. D'après leurs dires, la personne se trouvait dans la clairière, cachée derrière un arbre. Cette personne était parvenue à les semer plusieurs fois, avant qu'ils ne retrouvent sa trace dans la clairière. Personne n'avait pénétré la clairière. Des patrouilleurs étaient postés dans les arbres, arc en main, prêts à intervenir en cas de nécessité. Elanore prit aussitôt les choses en mains:

« Bien, pourriez-vous me le décrire s'il vous plait? »

« Et bien d'après ce que nous avons pu entrevoir, c'est un individu à la peau clair, aux cheveux longs et blonds à l'origine je dirais. Mais pour le moment, plus sales que propres. Très peu vêtu. Il pourrait appartenir aux hommes où aux elfes, nous ne sommes pas certain de son appartenance. »

« C'est un peu ce à quoi je pensais. Avait-il de larges épaules? Je sais que vous pouvez penser que ma question n'a aucun sens, cependant pour moi, elle en a un, très important. » dit-elle devant l'air perplexe qu'arborait aussi bien le patrouilleur que son époux.

« Je dirais larges les épaules. »

« Cela confirme ce que je pensais. Bon je veux que vous ordonniez à vos patrouilleurs d'abaisser leurs arcs. »

« Mais enfin Altesse, vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous nous demandez. »

« Parfaitement. En pointant vos arcs sur lui, vous ne faîtes que renforcez sa peur. Il est perdu, il a besoin de se sentir en confiance. Or de cette façon c'est un effet complètement inverse que vous êtes en train de provoquer. Je vous demande donc de demander à vous hommes d'abaisser leurs arcs. » réitéra Elanore.

« Faîtes ce qu'elle vous demande » intervint alors Legolas. « Je lui fait confiance. Je pense très sincèrement qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. »

Le patrouilleur donna donc l'ordre à tous les patrouilleurs d'abaisser leurs armes. Même s'ils trouvèrent l'ordre étrange ils s'exécutèrent tout de même dans la minute suivante.

« Bien maintenant je vais pénétrer dans la clairière. J'y vais seule. Vous autres restez en retrait. N'intervenaient qu'en cas d'extrême danger. » Ordonna-t-elle de nouveau en récupérant la cape et le paquet sur son cheval.

« Elanore, je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une excellente idée » s'inquiéta son époux.

« Je sais que vous vous faites du souci, mais je vous promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Je sens qu'il a peur. Il est désorienté et perdu. Je sais qu'il me fera confiance, et ne m'attaquera pas. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être si certaine? »

« Je le sens, et le mettrais en confiance. Il me reconnaîtra. Jamais il n'osera me faire le moindre mal. Il m'a déjà protégé et aidé une fois. Si c'était à refaire, je sais d'avance qu'il n'hésiterait pour rien au monde à recommencer. »

« Je ne peux que vous faire confiance mon amour. Soyez prudente » lui conjura Legolas en l'embrassant, avant de la laisser partir à regret.

L'Elue s'avança prudemment jusqu'à la limite de la clairière. Arrivée là elle s'arrêta un instant, et tendit l'oreille. Elle pénétra alors confiante dans la clairière. Elle sentit immédiatement sa présence, tout comme elle en était persuadée, il avait sentit la sienne. Se concentrant, elle parvint à entrer dans son esprit.

_'Bonjour capitaine'_ lui dit-elle.

'_Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez vous?'_

'_Vous n'avez pas à être effrayé mon ami, je ne vous veux que du bien.'_

'_Ils ont des arcs de pointés sur moi, je les ai vu.'_

_'Je le sais mon ami, je leur ai d'ailleurs demandé de les abaisser. Ils ne vous feront jamais de mal, je le leur ai interdit.'_

Tout en continuant à discuter mentalement avec lui, elle continuait d'avancer vers l'arbre derrière lequel il se trouvait.

_'Ecoutez mon ami, je vous viens en aide. Je ne suis et ne serez jamais votre ennemie. Je suis votre amie. J'avais une dette envers vous, aujourd'hui je l'honore.'_

'_Tout est si confus dans ma tête.'_

_'Je le sais. Je m'en doute. Me permettez-vous de contourner l'arbre derrière lequel vous vous trouvez afin de vous donner quelques vêtements que j'ai amené avec moi?'_

_'C'est que…je ne suis pas…disons…'_

_'Je sais que vous n'êtes pas vêtu. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous en ai apporté.'_

_'Très bien, à la condition que vous les posiez prêt de l'arbre et attendiez que j'ai terminé.'_

_'Cela me convient tout à fait'._

Comme il le lui avait demandé, elle déposa les vêtements ainsi que la cape, à côté de l'arbre. À peine les eut-elle déposés, qu'une main les pris rapidement. Ce qui fit sourire Elanore.

_'De quoi vous souvenez-vous mon ami?'_

_'Tout es confus dans ma tête. Je vois des images, toutes sortes d'images. Dans certaines je me vois vivant, tandis que dans d'autres je me vois mort. Ce que je ne comprends pas. Je sais qu'il y a une part de réalité dans ses images, cependant je ne parviens pas à les comprendre toutes. Celles qui reviennent le plus souvent, sont celles de moi mort, venant au secours d'une jeune elfe afin de lui apporter une protection. Elle semble être une élue.'_

_'Je vous confirme que tout cela est vrai. C'est pour cela que je vais vous aider à tout remettre en 'ordre. À donner un sens aux images que vous voyez. Votre mémoire va vous revenir progressivement lorsque vous verrez des personnes que vous avez déjà croisées.'_

_'Comme vous?'_

_'C'est cela même. À commencer par moi. Me permettez-vous de vous voir à présent?'_

_'Je ne vous cacherez pas que j'ai un peur. Et puis je ne suis pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de présentable je le crains.'_

_'Ne vous en faites pas. Nous allons y remédier.'_

Disant cela, Elanore avait repris sa progression. Lentement elle contourna l'arbre sa cape dans les mains, pour finalement faire face à un homme, un elfe à en juger par ses oreilles pointues qui dépassaient un peu de sa chevelure autrefois argentée, mais qui pour le moment était sale et emmêlée, apeuré et recroquevillé sur lui-même. Doucement, l'elfe en question releva la tête. Son regard d'acier rencontra un doux regard bleu vert. On aurait dit un ange qui se penchait sur lui, pour lui apporter son aide. Son visage lui était familier. Il ne lui fallu que deux minutes à peine pour faire le rapprochement entre cette apparition céleste et l'une des nombreuses images qu'il avait d'elle.

« Elanore » dit-il simplement.

« C'est bien moi, Haldir de Lorien. C'est terminé maintenant. Je suis là. Autrefois c'est vous qui m'aviez apporté de l'aide. Aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour. » lui sourit-elle amicalement.

Aussitôt il se sentit en confiance avec elle. Il se souvenait d'elle comme étant l'Elue qui devait anéantir le mal en Arda. Elle avait réussi en y laissant quasiment la vie. Elle devait la vie à l'enfant qu'elle portait alors en elle.

« Elanore, je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir. »

« Moi de même Haldir. Maintenant nous allons rentrer au palais. Je vais m'occuper de vous, vous rendre votre beauté d'antan. Il ne faut pas oublier d'envoyer une missive à vos frères et aux Souverains de Lothlòrien pour qu'ils viennent vous voir. Vos frères seront heureux de vous avoir à nouveau auprès d'eux. Toute cette peine, toute cette douleur qu'ils éprouvaient de part votre mort n'a aujourd'hui plus lieue d'être. »

« Je sais que je vous dois ma renaissance Elanore. Je ne vous serais jamais éternellement reconnaissant. »

« Non Haldir. Vous ne devez pas vous sentir reconnaissant. Je n'ai fait que faire ce qu'il me semblait juste. Vous m'avez autrefois aidée, protégée, aujourd'hui c'était mon tour. Venez » lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Ensemble ils sortirent de derrière l'arbre. Là Elanore s'arrêta quelques instants afin de le revêtir de la cape qu'elle avait apportée avec elle. De nouveau elle lui reprit la main, et s'avança calmement vers l'entrée de la clairière, où les autres les y attendaient.

Les patrouilleurs observèrent cet elfe, maintenant, ils en étaient persuadé; qui leur paraissait familier, sans pouvoir lui donner un quelconque nom. Ce fut finalement Legolas qui en l'examinant attentivement le reconnu le premier.

« Haldir, Capitaine de la Marche » le salua-t-il chaleureusement en allant à leur rencontre. « Elanore, il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez certaines choses, en l'occurrence son retour parmi nous »

Dans l'esprit embrumé d'Haldir, un déclic se fit. Il reconnut en l'elfe Legolas, fils du Roi Thranduil, l'un de ses amis, qui avait fait parti de la Communauté de l'Anneau, mais également qui avait été le protecteur d'Elanore. Il revit des images, de la communauté lors de son séjour dans les Bois d'Or, mais également au Gouffre de Helm, où il avait perdu la vie. Il vit ensuite d'autres images de lui portant secours à l'Elue et à son protecteur. La mémoire lui revenait peu à peu, principalement par le biais d'images.

« Legoals, fils de Thranduil » le salua-t-il à son tour, un faible sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Rentrons maintenant » leur conseilla Elanore.

Elle guida Haldir jusqu'à l'entrée de la clairière, où les patrouilleurs les attendaient la mine interrogative. Ils reconnurent alors l'elfe mais ne dirent rien. Comme l'avait précédemment souligné Elanore, il paraissait désorienté. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le moment de lui poser toutes sortes de questions. Ils se contentèrent de leur apporter une monture, en même temps qu'ils avançaient celles des époux. Une fois qu'ils furent en selle, la garde royale qui les accompagnait, ouvrit la route jusqu'à palais. Derrière eux, Elanore discutait amicalement avec Haldir, plus pour le mettre en confiance au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la Cité, que pour faire la conversation. Legolas qui comprit rapidement les intentions de son épouse, prit exemple sur elle, et l'aida à rassurer l'elfe.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver en vue de la Cité, dans laquelle ils entrèrent quelques instants plus tard. Devant les écuries, un petit comité composé du Roi Thranduil, du Prince Faëndel, de la Princesse Silwen, et de quelques elfes et conseillers les y attendaient. Le soulagement se vit sur le visage du Roi et de son fils cadet, lorsqu'ils virent Elanore revenir souriante, sans la moindre blessure. Ce que le temps leur avait paru long entre son départ et son retour. C'était plus fort qu'eux, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Ils eurent néanmoins un instant de stupeur en voyant l'elfe qui les accompagnait. C'était le rôdeur, qui n'était autre qu'Haldir.

Thranduil s'avança automatiquement vers les cavaliers, où il aida Elanore à descendre de sa monture. Ensuite il se tourna vers l'elfe qui les accompagnait, le regard sondeur, comme s'il cherchait par là à s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien du Capitaine de la Marche qui était soi-disant mort. À voir le Roi du Royaume de Mirkwood, d'autres images lui revinrent en mémoire. Des images où il était vivant, et dont il venait dans ce royaume en tant que messager pour sa Reine.

« Venez mon ami, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, personne ne vous veux le moindre mal. » L'encouragea Elanore à descendre de cheval.

Il s'exécuta docilement, quoique légèrement craintif de tous ses visages curieux tournés vers lui. Comme dans la clairière, la jeune elfe le prit par la main.

« Mon Roi, pourriez vous mettre à notre disposition des appartements. Haldir a besoin de soins, de se laver et de repos. Je vous promets que je vous expliquerais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir dès qu'Haldir se sentira mieux. Et aussi de quoi le restaurer. »

« Je peux vous faire confiance, vous savez ce que vous faites. Venez je vais vous montrer où aller. »

Le Roi, suivit de ses fils, de sa belle-fille, de sa petite fille qui ne quittait pas les bras de son oncle, et de l'elfe répondant au nom d'Haldir, s'engagèrent dans la demeure royale jusqu'à une aile réservée aux invités de marque. D'autres souvenirs émergèrent dans l'esprit d'Haldir qui progressivement se souvenait de l'endroit. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre qui avait toujours été attitrée à Haldir lors de ses nombreux voyages dans le royaume. Toute la petite famille s'y engouffra. Pendant qu'Elanore traînait Haldir dans la salle d'eau adjacente, le Roi s'absenta quelques minutes. Ils revint suivit de trois elfes qui portaient à manger et des produits afin de soigner les quelques blessures qu'il arborait. Les elfes se retirèrent ensuite, et la famille royale attendit dans le salon que leur Princesse et son protégé ne ressortent de la pièce.

Dans la salle d'eau, Elanore s'était tournée en attendant que l'elfe ne retire ses vêtements. Après s'être glissé dans l'eau du bassin, Elanore qui s'était accroupie derrière lui avait entrepris de lui dénouer les nattes parsemant sa chevelure qu'elle lava délicatement, pendant que l'elfe se détendait. Quand elle eu terminée, les cheveux de l'elfe avaient retrouvés leur couleur originelle. Elle le laissa se laver, en sortant de la pièce. Elle alla l'attendre dans la chambre d'à côté. Haldir la rejoignit une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard. Sa peau avait retrouvée sa couleur, il était redevenu tel qu'elle l'avait connu pendant sa quête. Cependant des cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Il était fatigué, elle le comprenait. Toutes ces journées à rester sur ses gardes pour ne pas se faire attraper, l'avaient empêché de se reposer. Il vint prendre place à ses côtés sur le lit. Elanore armée d'une brosse, entreprit par des gestes presque maternelles de lui démêler les cheveux. L'elfe à moitié somnolant se laissa faire. Quand elle eut terminée, elle l'aida à se coucher entre les draps frais. Il s'endormit sitôt que sa tête eu touchée l'oreiller. Elanore le borda rapidement, et enfin sortit de la chambre. Dans le salon attenant, elle eu le plaisir d'y trouver toute sa petite famille qui l'attendait. L'heure des explications avait sonnée.

« Je crois que je vous dois quelques explication » dit-elle ne prenant place à côté de Legolas.

« Nous le pensons aussi. Prenez votre temps Elanore » sourit le Roi.

« Très bien, tout commença lors de mon retour en Lorien. Après mes retrouvailles avec mes amis, j'ai fait la connaissance de deux elfes Rumil et Orophin qui étaient triste pour une raison que j'ignorais. Lorsque j'appris qui ils étaient, le compris le motif de leur douleur m'apparut immédiatement. Je me promis de les aider du mieux que je pourrais, bien que je ne savais quelle solution était envisageable pour ce problème. Ce fut les Anges du Destin qui me donnèrent la solution sans le savoir. Ils me demandèrent lors de la réception qui suivit la cérémonie de mariage, quel cadeau me ferait plaisir. Sur le coup je ne savais pas. À ce moment la tristesse des deux frères m'étaient revenue en mémoire. J'ai alors exprimé le souhait qu'il fassent revenir Haldir parmi les vivants. Je savais que c'était possible, mais que l'on ne pouvait en abuser, car cela prenait du temps. Ils m'ont répondu qu'ils allaient voir ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Eux-mêmes ne savaient si le résultat serait à la hauteur de mes espérances. J'ai donc attendu soixante ans avant que finalement je comprenne qu'ils y étaient parvenus. Ce fut à l'annonce des gardes par rapport à la présence d'un individu dans la forêt qui me permit de comprendre. Bien sûr je n'étais pas entièrement persuadée qu'il s'agissait de ce à quoi je pensais. C'est pour cela que tout à l'heure lorsque le garde est venu annoncer à Legolas que l'individu avait été retrouvé et encerclé, il fallait que je les accompagne. Moi seule pouvait réussir à le calmer; ce que j'ai réussi au delà de toutes mes espérances. Le ramener me tenait à cœur, car je considérais avoir une dette envers lui par rapport à ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Voilà vous savez tout" leur sourit-elle.

« Vous avez une fois de plus fait preuve de générosité envers les autres. » fit remarquer Faëndel.

« Que voulez-vous, mon bonheur ne sera complet que si ceux qui m'entourent le sont également. »

.oO§Oo.

Quelques mois plus tard, Haldir remit de son voyage mais surtout ayant récupéré la totalité de sa mémoire fut rendu à ceux qui constituaient sa famille, à savoir ses deux frères qui pleurèrent longtemps lorsqu'ils le virent bien vivant. Les deux frères tout comme les Souverains de Lorien se confondirent en remerciement par rapport à ce qu'elle avait fait. Non seulement elle avait rendu leur frères à Rumil et Orophin, mais elle avait également rendu à la Lorien son plus fidèle gardien.

Deux mois après les retrouvailles d'Haldir et de ses frères, Elanore Princesse de Mirkwood donna naissance à un petit garçon prénommé Haldir Thranduil Greenleaf comme son parrain et son grand-père. Il avait les yeux bleus verts de sa mère et les cheveux blonds de son père.

Son bonheur était complet. Elanore était la plus heureuse des elfes de la Terre du Milieu d'autant plus que son petit frère de cœur âgée aujourd'hui de quatre vingt ans venait de se marier avec l'élue de son cœur, une jeune servante de la Cour d'Aragorn qui se nommait Elvyna.

**Fin**

**Voilà c'est ici que s'achève l'aventure « _Le destin d'Elanore_ ». **

**Partager tous ces chapitres avec vous lecteurs et lectrices fut formidable. Une véritable aventure humaine. Ça va me faire un peu drôle maintenant de ne plus travailler sur cette fic. Mais comme on le dit si bien, toutes les bonnes ont une fin.**

**Néanmoins, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous me retrouverez avec les prochains chap de mon autre fic _« Une sorcière en Terre du Milieu »_ qui est loin d'être terminée.**

**Et également prochainement, je devrais revenir avec une nouvelle fic.**

**Bisous à tous et à toutes.**

**Hali**


End file.
